The Balance in Love, Lies and War
by ze-smai
Summary: Long ago, the elemental spirits fought a half-demon and their war changed the balance of the world. As the Xiaolin Warriors question if their fate is in their own hands, one little girl tries her best to stop destiny.
1. Reciting the old Words

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War.**

_**Main summary**__: A long time ago the elemental spirits fought a half-demon and their war changed the balance of the world. Now, when the half-demon returns, the balance is once again distorted, except this time the stakes are higher. As the warriors question if their fate is in their own hands, the world around them unravels, and one little girl tries her best to stop destiny._

_**Timeline**__: Starts three years after the whole 'Raimundo betraying the temple, Wuya getting her body back and Omi going back into time and getting a new puzzle box to save the day thing'. Disregards any other episodes/seasons after that._

_**Rated**__: T for violence, language etc but chapter 18 is rated M for sexual/violent content_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. I only own the plot of this story and the characters I have made myself._

_**Additional notes**__: Chase Young in this fic, it should be noted, is not the exact same Chase Young you see in the show. I'm warning you now, as he will act differently, although I do try and put as much of his wonderful character in as possible XD_

**Prologue:**

**'Reciting the Old Words'**

The beasts hissed, their iridescent eyes glinting in what little light there was in the room. A sinister smile flashed in the darkness. Stood proudly in the centre, a pedestal held a weary looking book, the pages yellowed with age, edges crumbling. It was a very important book. A man stood before it, staring at it's open pages, unable to turn over the wrinkled paper, reading and rereading the same lines over and over again in his head.

Slowly, the sun escaped the grey April clouds, the pillar of light surrounding the man and the pedestal brightening, his hair glowing green and black, amber eyes focussed. He cleared his throat softly, the beasts quietening and began to read from the text slowly, his voice echoing in the expansive room.

"In the beginning of the world, there were six spirits: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness. They had no names but those. However, the sisters of Light and Darkness, eventually became the Spirit of Balance, of Zen when a black demon from the depths of Hell forged their souls into one. This caused much distress among the almighty spirits, but it was all forgotten when something far more disastrous occurred. A mere mortal fell in love with the spirit of Balance."

"She was never aware of his affection as the poor mortal's efforts were destroyed by the Wind and Water spirits, but he soon grew impatient and hurt. Deciding that he must prove himself worthy of her love, he travelled the globe in search of great power, desperate for a chance. His search ended when he met the Demon King and his Queen. The demons offered the mortal powers beyond his wildest dreams, powers that could make him greater than all of the spirits combined. So tempted by the King's offer, he foolishly sold his soul in exchange."

"Of course, losing one's soul is the greatest price to pay. The mortal became a half demon, not man, not monster, the line between blurred. He drank a special potion to keep the monster deep in his heart, but his body was no longer his own. With this new power, he travelled to the spirit's realm only to find that the Wind had stolen his love away, her heart now his. The half-demon had never been so angry."

"And then the greatest and longest war that time has ever witnessed began."

"They fought for years, the once mortal no longer bound by human constrictions such as mortality. However, soon the half demon bored of such forward tactics and used his awesome power to create terrifying beasts of ice, mud, lava, lightening and darkness to torment the spirit's precious Earth. This made them weaker, so weak that they began to panic."

"Having no choice left, the Spirits used great warriors whose blood contained elemental magic to share their power and consciousness with, fighting against the evil once mortal and his armies of vicious beasts. This tactic won their war and forced the half demon back into his hovel of a life, but there were great consequences to their actions. As they fought together, their emotions and their souls became far closer than expected, the mortals acting on the spirit's emotions instead of their own."

"The love between the Wind and the Zen flourished, the mortals falling in love as well, but the Fire could no longer contain her jealousy and tore the group apart with the games she played with the Earth's heart. As if they were not broken enough, the Water's pride destroyed them all over again; his final act in the bloody war they fought broke more than just hearts."

"In the final stages of war, the Water mortal refused to assist the Zen as she battled a monstrous creature alone, suffering from heavy injuries and barely able to keep up her sword. As the monster moved in for the kill the Wind sacrificed himself to save her, taking the blow meant for her. It was his undoing and he was destroyed instead of her."

"Death waited not a second to steal his soul away. With the Spirit still trapped in his mind all seemed lost. But the Zen Warrior could not let him die, for even if they were broken she loved him more than anything else in the world. Desperate, she ran to the one being who she knew could bring him back safely to her. The once mortal, half demon. Begging, pleading, the Zen was desperate for a way to revive him. She offered him her life, her love, her body, she offered him all that she could give, for the Wind was her entire world. The half man only asked for a link to her mind."

"It is still unsure why he asked for this. Perhaps the King of Demons sat next to him, whispering dark deeds into his ear to secure a black future. Perhaps he took pity on the woman, for a long time ago his cold, black demon heart had once loved a part of her. Perhaps he thought that by showing her he could act kindly, he would be forgiven for all he had done. Whatever the reason, she agreed eagerly and the deed was done. When she returned, the Wind had indeed been revived, but he was not the same."

"Denying her love, insisting their emotions had been manipulated by the Spirits, the Wind rejected the Zen, shattering her heart. Unable to bear the pain, she left without a word, leaving no hope of contact, never to be seen again. The half demon shrank back into the shadows, wounded from his loss and the war ended for good."

"The warriors eventually returned to the lives they had led before, walking their own paths away from each other, each as miserable as the last. But they soon aged. When death threatened them they agreed to meet one final time. However, one warrior never came. The Zen did not return to them."

"The four remaining warriors moved on. Together they created the Xiaolin Dragons, training them to use their powers to protect the world from darkness. Eventually the original dragons died the spirits never heard from again. Whether they wait deep inside the warriors for the Zen or if they returned to their realm is unknown."

"The world continued on. With the Heylin witches appearing to wreak havoc, the Xiaolin Dragons forgot their old enemies. Many forgot the half demon even existed. The Spirits and the Zen never returned and like the half demon, they were forgotten, no longer history, not even a legend or a myth, just a barely audible whisper in the wind."

"This is the last record of the Zen Dragon, Kaida Balance. Like her story, she and her weapons, the Kaida's Tear and the Silver Sword, have been forgotten."

Finished, the text looked incomplete, a space at the bottom big enough for one more name. Prompted by a grin and a pair of crimson eyes in the darkness, the man tossed his hair back, clearing his throat.

"It is time. Mortals of old names and Spirits in new hosts, hear this now. Let the balance be broken once more and let the final warrior awaken. I, half demon, half man, Chase Young, the Demon King's instrument, awaken to finally take back what is mine." As if his words had great power, in the final space of the book, green writing sped across it, a poltergeist finishing the tale.

'_Kaida Sakura Balance,_

_2__nd__ Xiaolin Dragon of Zen,_

_1504 years after Wuya's entrapment.'_

Chase Young smiled. In the darkness, a tall silhouette stood over him, those dark red eyes filled with malicious laughter. The silhouette's mouth opened and although the whisper that came out was soft and quiet, the great cats that stalked around the room endlessly, hissed, creeping back, the sinister edge of a blade cutting through the air mercilessly.

"_So it begins…"_

**A/N:** Rewrite number one!! I hope it's better than the original which you will NEVER be seeing again... In my defence... that was written over three years ago...

* * *


	2. Dragging up The Past

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**(A/N:** **Disclaimer: **I own none of Xiaolin Showdown and its characters, all I own is the plot of this story, Kaida and any made up Shen Gong Wu.

**Review(s)**

**Calistar Heir:** Haruki actually talked to meeeeeeeee!

**Other:** I don't know if Chase Young's servant that turned from a tiger to a bird was a raven or a crow so I stuck with crow 'cause I'm sick of thinking about ravens. Don't ask.

Also, if things seem to be moving slightly too fast for whatever reason please say so. I am trying to give the feeling that everything is happening too fast for the characters themselves to get a grip but if its becoming confusing or annoying please say so.

And I'm sorry. I'm too nice to make anyone truly evil so Wuya, well, isn't. Very ooc but oh well. If you don't like her, well then don't worry. You won't be seeing her again for a long time after this.

And I've just realised I have no idea how to pronounce Kaida's name

**Kaida:** Bad author! BAD! No more cookies for you!

* * *

**Chapter 1: 'Dragging Up The Past'**

"JACK! You incompetent fool! Drag your lazy carcass here right NOW!" Jack rolled his crimson eyes at hearing the hag shriek at him. Putting down his wrench, pulling up his spiral goggles and turning around with a scowl on his pale face, the teenage mechanical genius shouted at the ghost,

"What do you want Wuya!" Ever since she had left him for Raimundo three years ago and then came crawling back, their relationship had become more and more strained. He knew she hated him and wanted to find someone better than him. But they both knew no one else would put up with her.

He was rather shocked to see the ghost on the floor, shivering, holding her stomach, taking in deep breaths of air, even though she did not breath. He could have sworn she was in pain. Trying not to show his ever growing amount of concern he sneered and asked again, "What do you want Wuya?" She turned to face him and shouted,

"Run! You have to leave! Right now! Go to the Xiaolin temple, GO!" Her face contorted with pain as her ghost from grew bigger, and Jack could do nothing but gape in shock.

"W-Wuya? What's happening? W-what's wrong? Why do I have to go to those Xiaolin Losers? Why are you turning human!" Wuya began to cough, as her ghost form became more and more human. She grew legs and hands and dark red hair billowed from behind the mask. To Jack's surprise, blood dribbled from underneath the mask as she coughed harder, wheezing,

"He is coming… The greatest evil that ever lived… He will kill you if you stay… He only wants my powers; he cares for nothing else except his princess-" Her voice was cut of by a scream as her mask fell off revealing her pain filled face. Clutching her stomach with one hand, she grasped her mask, which shrank into her hand. Reaching out she dropped the shining object that had once been her mask into his pale hand and whispered,

"Go… take it to the dragons, tell them… I am sorry… please Jack…" he looked down at her, tears filling his eyes, her face looking at him painfully and pleadingly,

"I don't want anything happening to you…" Nodding he backed away slowly, turning, then running up the stairs, taking one look back whispering,

"Good Bye, Wuya… My friend." He closed the heavy metal door and ran as fast as he could out of the house, activating his heli-pack, unable to stop the tears from dribbling down his face.

* * *

"Wuya, you are truly pathetic." Called a strong yet smooth voice echoing slightly in the metallic room. Wuya growled menacingly as she shivered on the cold metal floor, sweat dribbling down her face, eyes glazed over. The lights flickered for a few moments before plunging the robot construction zone into total darkness. The only light was the glow of her shimmering body and orange gleam in the metallic darkness. The Heylin witch stared into the shadows where only a pair of glowing orange eyes was visible. 

"Look at you, you're just a dog on the floor, a pet dog whimpering. My pet dog. Are you ready to join me willingly? You could rule beside me again Wuya, doesn't that sound tempting?" Wuya hissed and attempted spitting in the voice's direction but gave up and replied coldly,

"How can I rule beside you when you love only her?" She showed no emotion on her face, a frown painted on blood red lips. But the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes told the true story. There was a chuckle from the shadows and the eyes gleamed with amusement.

"That never bothered you before Wuya." A tear rolled slowly down her bronze coloured cheek, the black lines smudging slightly as she replied bitterly,

"You never asked." The orange eyes glimmered, their brightness interrupted only by the slit shape of the pupils and the metallic darkness surrounding them. For a moment, there was an unfamiliar emotion filling them; concern. It disappeared quickly.

"Do you really think that-"

"Don't." interrupted Wuya, silent tears falling slowly. "Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even think about me. Not until you care for something more than my powers." She closed her eyes and hung her head, wishing she were anywhere but here. There was a sigh from the shadows.

"Very well." Fingers clicked, and suddenly a purple haze surrounded Wuya. It tightened into a sphere. Wuya was trapped. She did not seem too bothered. There was a pause.

"That boy, Jack Spicer, he reminded me of someone… I cannot quite place it…" Wuya did not seem to notice what he had said. She did not answer. Slowly the sphere shrunk with her inside, the eyes disappearing, and the purple haze disappearing also with her inside. Her shoulders shook as she evaporated into the darkness, crying silent tears and whispering softly,

"He reminds you of your… our son…"

* * *

"That was SO boring!" exclaimed a seventeen-year-old Japanese girl, as she stretched her arms, walking down the corridor with the other three monks. Grinning, a seventeen-year-old Brazilian boy put his arm around the girl's shoulders replying cockily, 

"You KNOW you didn't know half the stuff on that video!" She pushed his arm off with a scowl painting itself on her pink lips. He flashed her a big grin winking. She huffed and shoved him back while angrily saying,

"Did too! There is such thing as High School!" A smaller, pale yellow skinned monk who looked around fifteen years old, wearing a neat monk's uniform declared,

"I am most certain we did not need to know many of the things on that video at this precise moment in time." The Japanese girl made a 'hmmm' noise and replied thoughtfully,

"Well we are older now, I mean Clay was eighteen last week! Soon we might need that," A faint blush appeared on her pale skin as she finished her sentence,

"sort of stuff." The Texan cowboy nodded when his name was mentioned, the 10-gallon hat placed on his head, blonde hair hiding one of his bright blue eyes. The Brazilian boy sneered and jeered in reply,

"Omi's just annoyed 'cause he'll never get a girlfriend to do any of that stuff with anyway!" Before the Chinese monk could even think of a reply the Japanese teenager cut in angrily,

"Oh yeah! Well I bet Omi could get a girlfriend before you, you jerk!" The Brazilian boy almost laughed when Clay interrupted,

"Technically Kimiko, if Omi had to get a girlfriend, then it'd have to be a girl he knew rather well, and unless some new girls arrive, you're the only girl his age, which means you'd have to be his girlfriend." Kimiko blushed profusely and mumbled,

"Doesn't matter, forget I said anything." Omi frowned and buried himself in deep thought muttering quietly to himself as the Brazilian teenager burst out,

"So Kimiko can choose either one of us, but we only have her to choose from, how is that fair!" Clay laughed while Kimiko giggled and replied,

"Sorry boys, you'll have to wait for some new girls to arrive, you guys are my friends, and just my friends." The Brazilian grinned widely and attempted to put his arm around the girl's shoulders again, saying slyly,

"C'mon Kimiko, you know you want me!" The Japanese girl laughed again, pushing him violently into the wall laughing,

"Yeah, in your dreams Raimundo!" The Brazilian boy looked rather hurt and was about to reply when Omi put his arm in front of them, almost causing them to fall over one another, whispering,

"I believe there is someone watching us." He pointed to a dark shadowy corner, the only thing visible, the sharp point of a silver sword, shining like a beacon from the steam like dark shadows.

"Very well done Omi, how clever of you." drawled a voice. It was smooth, with a slight sinister edge, yet it seemed feminine, almost seductive. Shivers ran down Raimundo's spine as he listened to it,

"Kimiko. I see you're still flirting with all the boys, haven't changed a bit have you." Kimiko blushed again and replied angrily,

"I am not flirting! And how do you have any idea what I used to be like?" The voice laughed a light and tingling laugh that made the corners of the monks' mouths move up slightly. The laugh made Raimundo's knees weak. For a guy who had only flirted with one girl for three years, this strange new sensation was terrifying to the cocky seventeen-year-old Brazilian boy.

"Does the name 'Ken Heyari' ring any bells, Miss 'opps-I-totally-didn't-mean-to-fall-into-your-lap-please-will-you-help-me-up-you-hot-piece-of-man-meat-opps-did-I-say-that-part-out-loud?'" The voice seemed to have lost its sinister edge and though the figure stayed hidden in wispy shadow, the monks felt like they had known that soft, light, tingly laugh for all eternity.

"That was so funny! I was so embarrassed about that and- wait, how did you know that!" Kimiko replied, laughing at the memory, with only a hint of panic showing in her voice.

"You still don't recognise me, pity, I don't want to play memory game forever." The sinister edge had returned, completely contrasting the light tingling laugh that had been there only seconds before.

"You should not be in this building if you are not a Xiaolin warrior or a monk of this temple." Omi added gazing deeply into the shadows, trying to see an outline of a person.

"Omi, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. Master Fung said you were a complete scroll worm, or was that Raimundo?" These words darkened the monks' expressions.

"If you have hurt Master Fung in any way be prepared for an Earth of pain!" Omi declared bringing out his hands from his sleeves and assuming an attacking position.

"World of hurt Omi." Muttered the Brazilian, feeling slightly light headed, not particularly motivated enough to correct too many of Omi's slang mistakes and fight the strange person behind the tingling laugh and seductive voice.

"Now why would the fifth dragon hurt her master? It really doesn't make sense, does it." There was silence as the voice sighed.

"I suppose its time to end of the game now." Stepping out slowly, the three male monks did not even have time to catch a glimpse of this newcomer, as Kimiko rushed forward and pulled the stranger into a massive hug, as they both screamed gleefully in unison,

"Oh-my-god-you're-a-Xiaokin-monk-this-is-too-cool-wow-loving-your-hair-how-long-has-it-been-four-years-way-too-long-you-haven't-changed-a-bit-oh-my-god-I'm-so-loving-your-shoes!" The male monks simply blinked and did not make a sound, completely confused. Kimiko turned to them and giggled,

"Sorry to leave you in the dark guys, this is Kaida, my best friend." Their mouths dropped open as they observed Kaida. This was not because she was enticingly beautiful, so much so that they had to look at her. She was attractive but it was how different, strange and new she was that made them stare.

She wore the same monk outfit as Kimiko, except the red cloth was replaced with black and the sash and cuffs were white. Underneath, a skin-tight black silk top was visible as it covered her neck and collarbones, which normally would've been shown. Her hands were coated in the same skin-tight black silk. A black leather belt was fastened around her, underneath her white sash, and there hung a black sword sheath. In her gloved hands she held the silver sword, the metal shinning in the light. The end of the hilt was tipped with a black and white Ying and Yang symbol.

She was slightly taller than Kimiko, yet not as tall as Raimundo; her body slim and curved softly. Her skin was the same shade as Kimiko's, a pale creamy colour that looked silky soft in the pale light. Her hair was black, cut into wispy layers ending at her shoulders, the soft silky locks shinning gently in the light. Her side parted fringe, which dangled past her jaw line, covering her left eye completely, was a bright white colour, contrasting with the rest of her black hair. Her lips were glazed with a pale pink colour.

However her eyes were perhaps the most intriguing. Her eyes were not as slanted as Kimiko's, making her seem less like a Japanese citizen and more of a European. Her eyelids were coated in a dusty layer of grey that sparkled dimly in the light, her eyelashes dark and curved, her eyes outlined with black eyeliner. Her irises were a pale grey colour, much lighter than the grey coating her eyelids, and if you looked closely enough, there were flecks of white and black.

As Raimundo soaked up every tiny detail about her, his heart racing in his chest, his eyes never left hers. They were like pools of darkness and light, all mixed together and balanced out. Raimundo felt breathless. She was perfect.

"My name is Kaida Balance, Xiaolin Dragoness of the Zen. It is a pleasure to meet you all, Master Fung hasn't told me much, but from what he has, you are all strong warriors and I will be honoured to fight by your side." Kaida said, bowing slightly at them, her voice slipping into a mix between the seductive drawl and the tingling laugh. Her eyes never left Raimundo's, just like his did not leave hers. Cheeks covered in a pale pink blush, Kaida dragged her gaze away from those emerald green eyes, as the other dragons introduced themselves.

"I am Omi, Dragon of the water. I am glad to have another pupil to teach my most brilliant techniques to. Perhaps you may inform me of your techniques and teach those slightly below us." The smaller monk looked directly at Raimundo when he said this, then gave Kaida a big grin with his eyes closed, holding out his hand. However there was no reply. Omi opened his eyes slightly to find the girl staring at him in amazement.

"Is there something on my face?" Omi asked, holding his cheeks and then turning to the others, repeating the question. Just as Omi reached out to poke the unmoving girl, there was a joy filled, giddy scream,

"Oh my god, you're so CUTE! So small, and yellow, and bald!" Kaida bent down and gathered up the smaller monk in her arms squealing with joy. Kimiko and Clay burst out laughing as Omi raised his eyebrows and grinned at Raimundo exclaiming,

"See Raimundo, I am, as you say, a small child magnet!" Raimundo sighed, slapped his face, and said enviously,

"Babe magnet, dork." Kaida coughed and she pulled herself up, blushing, looking like she just wanted to disappear. Clay took off his hat and said loudly, nudging Omi in the process, with the hopes that he'd stop grinning,

"I'm Clay, Dragon of the Earth. Pleasure to have you aboard ma'am." Kaida bowed and smiled and turned to Raimundo, waiting for him to introduce himself.

The Brazilian stood still, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words, but was too nervous to even speak. The other Dragons stared at him while he desperately tried to say something that wouldn't make him seem like an idiot.

'_Well it's too late for that you idiot! Say something at least! I won't let you ruin this for me!'_ Raimundo angrily thought to himself. Clay snickered and Omi nudged Raimundo with a slightly confused look on his face, while Kimiko could barely stop giggling enough to squeeze out the words,

"Yeah, this dork is Raimundo, Dragon of the wind. He's a geek." Kimiko said, almost proudly, a grin plastered on her face as Raimundo went bright red, Kaida blushing as well.

"Nice to meet you Raimundo, I hope, perhaps, in the future, you are more, talkative?" Kaida said nervously, hoping with all her heart that she didn't sound offensive. She held out her hand and smiled awkwardly, a scarlet blush spreading as she realised Kimiko was watching her with an enormous grin on her face. Raimundo didn't move. There was an awkward silence, as everyone watched the two dragons expectantly.

Moving his arm slowly to take her gloved hand, Raimundo felt his heart beat quicker. Locking his eyes with hers, he took the silk covered hand tenderly into his own hand and raised it up carefully, bending down slightly, his emerald green eyes never once moving from her one visible grey eye. Gently, his lips pressed against her hand and the whole room was silent. Raimundo's heart was beating so fast it hurt, and his stomach fluttered. He had a strange feeling that Kaida's was too. The other monks were silent in shock. They had never seen Raimundo act like this before.

Suddenly the doors swung open with a crash and there stood a silhouette of a boy, bright light pouring into the room. All the Xiaolin Dragons stared, not able to move from shock. Angry red eyes observed the scene as Kimiko screeched,

"Jack Spicer! What are you doing here!" She frowned and felt her stomach turn as she thought,

'_This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger…"_ She sighed when suddenly there was a voice,

'_Don't deny it child, you're too young to wallow in lies. Don't let my jealousy control you when you have so much to live for…" _Kimiko looked around, surprised, as the red eyed boy stomped towards them. Shaking off her shock, she wondered if she was hearing things, and then concentrated on the problem in hand. Jack Spicer.

"Where is Master Fung?" Jack shouted, his brow furrowed, something clutched in his hand, and a half-crazed look in his eyes. Kaida and Raimundo hadn't moved; Raimundo's lips still pressed against her hand. Shocked, the Dragoness of Zen whipped her arm away and Raimundo stood up, both looking sheepish and blushing. Omi took a step towards the on coming villain and was about to retort to his shouts, when the red haired boy shouted again,

"Where is Master Fung!" He seemed hysterical, his dark eyeliner smudged and his eyes rimmed with red.

"I am right here. Please tell me Jack Spicer, what is your business in my temple?" Master Fung replied. Raimundo and Kaida nearly jumped out of their skins, hoping their master had not seen what had just happened moments before. Dojo was wrapped around his shoulders looking just as shocked and surprised as the monks.

Jack stared at him angrily, stamping towards him. Pushing Raimundo and Clay out of the way, not once touching Kimiko, he took Master Fung's hand and dropped the shining object, which had once been Wuya's mask, into it. Closing the old man's fingers, tears dribbling down his face again, Jack angrily hissed,

"Wuya said… she said… he's coming. And she's…" He scrunched his eyes up as another stream of tears ran down his face and the monks watched in amazement: Jack Spicer, crying? And not out of cowardice?

"Wuya says she's sorry." Suddenly Jack broke down into heart wrenching sobs and was immediately taken away by two older monks with stony expressions on their faces. The Xiaolin Dragons stared back at him in disbelief. Kimiko's eyes were watering as she whispered,

"What made him do that? Who's coming?" Kaida shivered and gulped as everyone looked at master Fung. He was starring at the object in awe.

"I cannot believe it…" the old man said softly, Dojo whispering,

"… The 'Heylin's tear'… it's not possible…" everyone stared at the shinning object as the dragon whispered this. It was in the shape of a circle, a ring of triangles encircling a crying eye that was carved into the centre. Omi seemed amazed.

"Why would Wuya give us this most powerful object?" Clay then butted in,

"And apologise?" Master Fung looked at them gravely; noting that Kaida was shaking. He shook his head. This was all happening too soon.

"All shall be explained at dinner tonight, in the mean time, resume your training and I shall inform you of the time you must be ready for dinner." Motioning to the shadowy corridor he had mysteriously arrived from, he continued,

"If you please Kaida, come with me and I shall show you around the temple and then you may join the other Dragons in training if you wish." Kaida nodded and followed Master Fung into the darkness, taking a quick look back at the others, and waving, before being engulfed by darkness.

There was silence.

"What in tarnation just happened here?" Clay asked, shocked. Kimiko shrugged, rubbing her eyes furiously, disgusted at herself for even feeling the tiniest shred of pity for Jack Spicer.

"Who cares, its just Jack Spicer. Let's just get training." They walked in silence; the four Dragons confined to their own thoughts.

Raimundo twitched. He couldn't stand the silence. So many things were buzzing in his mind, so many questions. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you never mention Kaida before? Why haven't you seen her in four years? Why does she do that really cute laugh and then go all weird and stuff? I thought Keiko was your best friend? What's her favourite-" Kimiko quickly put a finger against his lips, stopping his rush of questions while laughing softly at the Brazilian. Realising what he had said, he blushed and pulled his head away from Kimiko's finger, looking sheepish.

"Me and Kaida go back far. Real far. Been friends since we were two. But she only spent the summer and autumn in Japan, the winter and spring she spent with her family in England. So when she was gone I hung out with Keiko more." She paused, turning to the males, who nodded, listening intently.

"She's always been a bit on the strange side. She used to have violent mood swings, one minute she's be frolicking in the flowers, next she'd be shouting at someone and next she's be completely calm; balanced." Looking up thoughtfully she continued,

"Makes sense now, her being the Dragon of Zen and all." Sighing she pushed open the doors and walked into the courtyard, making her way towards the training area.

"I wasn't allowed to contact her when she was in England, but she'd send me a Christmas card and present and junk like that. I never knew anything about what happened in England; she didn't talk about it much." She sighed again, her voice heavy with sadness and regret.

"When we were thirteen she left for England as normal, but she just, never came back. I got a Christmas card like normal, but when she was supposed to arrive, she didn't. Her house was sold and she never came back to Japan. I never heard from her again. She didn't send me anything, no explanation, just, nothing. It was as if she had disappeared, or died or something. A year later I came here. I eventually gave up hoping that she'd come back and tried to forget about her. I didn't mention it because it hurt so much to loose her and to talk about it would've been like I was accepting she was gone." The three boys looked at her sadly and the silence continued. Kimiko grinned.

"Don't be sad, she's back now. And I have a strange feeling she'll be staying." Laughing she jump kicked a dummy and she, Clay and Omi started to train. Raimundo looked up to the sky dazed.

'_I hope she stays this time…'_ Shaking his head, Raimundo cast that strange thought to the back of his mind and started to train with the others.

* * *

"I shall have to tell them tonight." There was a soft feminine sigh. 

"I know. This is happening too soon. I couldn't bear it if Kimiko was hurt, if anyone of them was hurt. It'll all be my fault."

"We shall be prepared Kaida, do not worry. I must see to Jack Spicer now, you may do as you wish." There was the sound of footsteps echoing softly, and the creak of a door being closed. Then a sniff, a small sob and a shaking voice speaking as quietly as the gentle morning breeze,

"I wish this was over… why can't he just admit he won't succeed…? I'm so afraid he'll hurt me again… afraid he'll hurt them too…" A tear rolled down her porcelain cheek.

_'It's all right to be afraid of him. Just remember that you are not alone in your fight against him anymore.'_ A small smile lit up on her pale pink lips as Kaida whispered, in that tingling voice,

"You're right Zen, I'm not alone anymore." There was the sound of footsteps and the creak of a door opening and then a whisper, a whisper in a dark yet sad voice,

"But I never was alone in the first place. I never have been alone." There was another sniff and a tiny sob as a dark, sinister and almost angry voice whispered,

"He was always there." The door slammed shut. There was silence. A crow cawed loudly, fluttering its black wings, flying quickly out of the temple, eager to report to its master.


	3. Balancing on two Fingers

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**(A/N: Disclaimer:** I only own the plot of this story, Kaida and any Shen Gong Wu I create.

**Review(s):**

**Calistar Heir:** True, true, she was too soft with him. But perhaps she really is soft but only the ancient evil (mystical mystery music plays) can release her good/soft side, or her not soft/good side is really an act to protect her from… stuff…

Kaida: -slaps- you just made that up…

I know I did….

**Other:** I apologise if Omi or any one else seems ooc. As I've said before, I don't watch the show much anymore so I haven't seen them in a while. And surely he'd be a teeny tiny bit jealous? No? Well I'm allowed to emphasise it, Poetic license and all that jibber jabber. But don't worry, Omi won't be like this forever ;)

Also I would like to say that the title to this chapter does have a meaning relative to the story and I didn't just make it up so I could have a title -sweat drop-

**Chapter 2:**

'**Balancing on two Fingers'**

"Kaida, you have come to train with us! We thought you would not appear up!" Omi exclaimed excitedly, dodging a vicious punch thrown from Kimiko. Kaida raised her eyebrow and replied in that drawling, dark, seductive voice,

"Surely you mean, you thought I would not show up." Omi grinned widely as he stopped fighting with Kimiko and bowed towards her.

"That too!" Kimiko laughed and picked herself up from the floor as Omi had knocked her down before Kaida arrived.

"He has a slight problem with slang, meaning he can never get it right." A sinister smile played on the corners of the Zen Dragoness' mouth as she hissed,

"Evidently…" Her eyes turned to Raimundo who was fighting Clay furiously. With a small sigh she sat down just on the outskirts on the training area and watched them continue to fight.

"Are you not joining us in our training?" Omi asked politely as he bowed to Kimiko and assumed an attacking position. Kaida smiled.

"I want to see if I'm up to your level yet Omi." Omi grinned and dodged Kimiko's punches while replying,

"I do not believe you are that good yet Kaida!" Kaida raised her eyebrow while smiling her small, sinister smile, exclaiming loudly, voice dripping with sarcasm,

"You are so very modest Omi…" The monk jumped over Kimiko and dodged her again, grin widening,

"Yes I am that too. I have many qualities like that, being the strongest Xiaolin warrior and all." Kaida smiled again as Kimiko shouted at the monk, punching him violently into the ground.

"So Kaida, tell me. What do you see?" The girl turned around quickly to see Master Fung settling beside her, sipping a cup of steaming hot tea. Taking a deep breath, voice loosing its sinister edge she replied,

"I see much skill in my new team-mates, you have taught them well. I see Kimiko with a rather violent type of fighting. She moves quickly and strikes hard leaving destruction in her wake, much like a devastating forest fire. She does as much damage as she can as quickly as possible. Her moves are slightly like Clay's."

"His moves are also strong with a lot of power behind his attacks. He moves slower than the other Warriors do, but he does not need to dodge attacks as he has enough strength to take them head on." The dragoness paused, observing the fighting Dragons for another moment before continuing,

"He uses simple solutions to difficult problems and he is calm when he fights. He is the most in balance out of all of them." Master Fung nodded his head in agreement, sipping his tea quietly.

"Omi's fighting style is fluid, like water. Watch how he curves around his opponents, dodging under them and around them. He can strike powerfully if he wants to, by using his element, but when he is in combat, hand to hand, he seems to attack many times, very quickly, with less strength." She paused again, watching Raimundo fight.

"Raimundo is agile, preferring to jump over, dodge and avoid his opponents, striking them when they have their back turned, making surprise attacks. He is more dependant on his element that the others. Watch him as he jumps, and you'll see the wind is changing in his favour. When Clay jumps or moves to attack or evade he stumbles slightly. This is because Raimundo is controlling the air around Clay to make him loose balance. None of them realise he is doing this. I doubt he realises either." She smiled to herself as she listened to Master Fung's response of,

"But surely, that is the way of the wind. To always be there, but never to be seen. Perhaps it is its way. To be there, but never truly noticed, or comprehended." Before Kaida could think of a suitable reply Master Fung was getting up to leave. She twisted round to watch him walk away as she whispered, her voice tingling in a some what dreamy way,

"I noticed him…"

"What was that you said friend Kaida?" Omi asked loudly in her ear. Giving out a soft scream of shock, Kaida jumped and twisted round to find the monk standing over her, the same big grin plastered onto his face. Breathing heavily Kaida laughed gently replying softly,

"Nothing… just a little whisper for the wind…" Kimiko frowned softly as Omi continued,

"Will you now train with us? We have shown you our power yes? Will you show us your techniques? Your powers? I am so very excited!" Omi exclaimed jumping up and down like a small child. Kaida smiled weakly.

"I suppose I could, but it's not ver-" Grabbing her hand, dragging her up and pulling her towards the courtyard used for practising fighting, Omi yelled to the other monks excitedly,

"Stop fighting! Kaida is to show us her powers now!" Raimundo and Clay stopped fighting; Clay countering Raimundo's final attack leaving the Brazilian sprawled on the floor. Growling, he ignored his friend trying to help him up and walked over to where Kimiko and Omi had sat in front of Kaida, waiting for the other two to arrive. Blushing, giving Kaida a small smile, he hoped she hadn't seen him fall. Momentarily they were all sat in front of Kaida waiting for her to start.

"Well…" Kaida stared down at the four other monks, their optimistic faces staring up; she felt like she was about to teach a class of toddlers.

"My power is sort of, well, double sided if you like. Like every element, it has a physical power and a non-physical power, though many are not as evident as others." She paused as they nodded slowly.

"Zen can be interpreted in different ways, one physical and one non-physical, can anyone tell me what they are?" Omi's hand was flung up immediately.

"Pick me! Pick me Kaida! I know! I know! Pick me!" Kaida smiled nervously while the others chuckled quietly.

"Alright then Omi, how are they interpreted?" The young monk smiled proudly and stood up clearing his throat.

"The Zen represents our yin and yang, the good and bad inside of us all." Omi said proudly. A small smile lit up Kaida's face.

"Good. That is the non-physical interpretation. The psychical interpretation is the balance between the two elements of Light and Darkness. Some may mistake Light and Dark with Yin and Yang, but you must remember, just because something is dark, it doesn't mean it is evil. Neither is something Light necessarily something good." They nodded eagerly, all anxious to see her powers. She hesitated, a look of uncertainty passing through her light grey eyes.

"You have to understand, magic is a very complex art, and nobody truly knows how it works, so if some of my explanations seem slightly, unexplained, then I apologise. It is only because I do not fully understand how they work." They nodded and she hesitated as if unsure of how to word herself.

"I'll start with light..." She bowed at them and continued,

"The first power of light I hold is the ability to manipulate light." She smiled, picking up a small stone from the floor, tossing it into the air casually, and catching it in her gloved hand with a slight thump. She watched their faces closely, as if to check they were listening. She didn't want to have to explain it again.

"Can you all see this rock?" They all nodded slowly, looking confused. Omi looked offended.

"Of course we can see the rock! We are not blind!" Omi exclaimed watching the rock rise and fall intently, muttering something about women. Kaida smiled slyly, the dark hint returning to her voice.

"Are you sure about that?" There was a sudden white flash in her eyes, like electricity and then they all gasped, starring into her hand. The stone was gone, yet she still threw and caught something and there was still that familiar thump. Omi's mouth dropped open, while the other's looked shocked.

"It is impossible! It was there, but it is not! What trickery is this!" He looked shocked, almost angry, standing up to face the Zen dragoness, a stormy look on his rounded face. Kaida smiled slyly again, an aura of darkness surrounding her. Gulping, Raimundo shivered as this aura enticed him and repelled him. Kimiko watched her friend carefully; her eyes filled with something that looked like concern. Clay merely sat back and watched the show.

"Now Omi, It seems rather silly for you to be shouting at no one." There was a flash of white in her visible eye, and she disappeared. The stone fell to the floor with a loud crack. There were no other sounds except the gasps of the Xiaolin monks. Omi took a step back. He shook slightly. She had just vanished. No one could just vanish. There had been no call of Shen Gong Wu, silence. A strange feeling gurgled in his stomach. He couldn't disappear like that…

'_It is foolish to dwell in this anger, let it go before you hurt her; you are no longer the best. Behind you." _Instinctively Omi stuck his foot out behind him, heart racing. Who had said that? His foot collided with something behind him and there was a gust of air as something jumped over him. Appearing suddenly, Kaida smirked as Omi gave a squeal and took another step back, almost falling into Clay. Clay however was busy rubbing his eyes.

"I don't believe it…" Kaida was upside down, smirking, balancing on two fingers, her other arm behind her back. Her black hair started to fall down, her fringe slowly falling away from her face and shining smirk, which soon disappeared. Jumping up quickly, landing with her back towards them gracefully, Kaida turned around slowly, flattening her hair down, covering the left side of her face; looking slightly ill. Kimiko starred at her, fists gripping her knees tightly. Something was very wrong with her friend, and she was determined to find out what.

"And that," Kaida took a small bow and smiled half-heartedly, "is the first power of light that I hold." Clay and Raimundo began to clap slowly, still in shock. Omi had a look of intense discomfort as he sat slowly on the floor beside Clay, unsure of exactly what had happened. What was that strange emotion? What was that strange voice? He shook his head slowly.

Kaida couldn't look at her. She knew Kimiko was looking at her, but Kaida couldn't bear her gaze on her. She should've known better than to think she could fool her best friend,

'_She would've found out one day anyway. Tell her before tonight, tell her before it's too late.' _Too anxious to even listen to that particular thought, Kaida smiled nervously listening to Raimundo's and Clay's compliments, while the other two sat in stony silence. Kaida had a horrible feeling that she shouldn't spend too long talking about her powers, as something was stirring in the smallest monk. She had a horrible feeling that she was balancing on her two fingers, on thin ice; ice just waiting to crack and plunge her into the icy depths of a freezing cold ocean.

"Basically I can manipulate light, which means I can stop light from reflecting into your eyes making you blind to certain things. I can change the colour of stuff and sometimes move in light speed," she took a breath her voice rushed and dark, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"I can hide myself in shadows and cloud other's view with shadows and manipulate shadows and junk like that, it's no big." Kimiko was still starring at her with an icy blue gaze. Kaida shivered.

"But what about this, non-physical stuff you were on about?" Raimundo asked in a warm voice, eager to see more of her powers. So eager he did not register Omi's stormy silence. Kaida hesitated. She rubbed her eye and bit her lip, thinking softly,

'_I can't explain this, I'm going to have to…demonstrate it, aren't I?' _She shivered and felt nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach,

'_Yes, you must choose her, otherwise the bond will break too early, leaving you both destroyed.' _Kaida looked at them thinking intensely, gulping as she watched the Xiaolin dragons observe her with gazes of concern, uncertainty and nothingness.

'_But that means she'll know everything, Master Fung wants to explain tonight, she'd hate me! This is the only way isn't it?' _Kaida winced at the dreaded reply of,

'_You cannot tell her everything, as you do not have everything to know. But it is the only way. You must show them you have nothing to hide. You must show her you have nothing to hide. The spirits must know I am willing to trust again. I am sorry to place this burden on you, but they have to know I am here.' _Kaida smiled slightly and took a deep breath thinking,

'_They know I'm here.'_ Kaida turned towards Kimiko, holding out her hand, helping up the Dragoness of Fire, who looked rather confused.

"I'll need a volunteer for this, it's a rather…complicated process." She sat Kimiko down in front of her and sat across from her, closing her eyes.

"I don't know the exact details, but basically, everyone has chi which is divided into 'good' and 'bad' chi. This means that everyone can be put into balance with a little help. My power is that, if a bond, normally one of trust, has linked two minds, one of them being my own; I can turn that person's chi into a balance. This means that, because they are in balance, I can control whatever chi, powers or strength they have." They starred at her in amazement, as Kaida blushed trying to word it so her power did not sound boastful.

"Of course, everything is given back as soon as they are out of balance again, which is as soon as I leave their minds. I do not steal chi." Her voice was grave as she said that, as if trying to convince someone she was not a thief.

"Like any power there are draw backs. For instance while you are borrowing their chi, it means that the person is in a sort of coma. All they can do is stay alive. Also, the longer you are in their mind, the more their mind is free to do as it wishes, i.e., enter yours. This means you are bearing your soul for that person. The longer you 'borrow' their chi, the deeper they can delve into your mind. This is why this technique is never used against those you could use it against you in the future." Kaida looked at Kimiko, their eyes meeting for the first time, whispering,

"Are you ready?" Kimiko nodded, knowing she could trust her friend with anything. No amount of time or distance could ever change that. Kaida nodded back, anxiety clawing at her insides. She hadn't done this in a while.

Closing her eyes, Kaida breathed in deeply, and there was an unnatural humming noise. Kimiko's eyes closed slowly as Kaida's reopened. Her visible eye was glowing with white fire, which spilled from her eye, while black fire crackled underneath her white fringe, which was slowly pushed away from her face, the white hair still covering her temple and her jaw line. The white and black fire burned fiercely and glowed fiercer, as Kaida stood up slowly, her arms swinging slowly. The three male monks gazed in amazement as the fire in her eyes turned to a deep red colour, looking like real fire as Kaida screamed in Kimiko's voice,

"Fire!" Fireballs shot off in every direction, causing some of the Xiaolin Dragons to duck, while lava spilled from cracks in the stones beneath them and smoke rose in the air as all the dummies and training equipment turned to ash.

Suddenly, the fire disappeared, leaving the Zen dragoness panting, legs quaking. Sapphire eyes snapping open, Kimiko slapped her hand to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. Kaida looked ill as she looked at Kimiko, sweat dribbling down both their faces. Standing up, swaying slightly, Kimiko gave the dazzled males a strained grin.

"Well that was interesting, why don't you guys go grab some Shen Gong Wu and we'll clean up the mess, ok? Off you go!" She gave them all a little push in the right direction as they got up slowly, still in shock. As they wandered away from the training area, Clay and Omi discussing what they had just seen, Raimundo looked back wistfully.

Kaida looked at him, sighing. He looked concerned. He should be. She smiled slightly, turning towards Kimiko, sighing softly as she thought to herself,

'_I've only known him for one day, yet I feel like I've known him for centuries… This is wrong…'_

'_Listen to your heart child, it will tell you what to do…' _She looked at Kimiko, the fake smiles no longer painted on their lips.

"Go on. Laugh, scream, cry; whatever. I'm ready for it." Kaida said softly, a tear escaping from her eye. Kimiko put her hand on her friend's arm and whispered,

"What I saw… was that your…?" Kaida winced at the memory looking away.

"In a way, yes. But in a way, no. It's hard to explain, I'll…" Kaida sighed, wiping her eyes,

"I'll explain it later."

* * *

When Omi, Clay and Raimundo returned, the two girls were just about finished cleaning up, laughing and smiling happily. It was hard for Raimundo to believe, that minutes before; they looked like something really bad had happened. Raimundo smiled to himself, 

_'It's good to see them smile. Reunited friends and junk, I'm happy they've got each other.'_

_'Aren't you happy you have her?'_ Raimundo turned sharply, almost falling over. That voice… He had heard it before. It appeared he was the only one who could hear it. Clay and Omi were still discussing the perfect Shen Gong Wu, so they couldn't have heard it, unless they were choosing to ignore it.

Pushing his thoughts away from the strange voice, Raimundo smiled. He was glad that Omi had broken out of his strange mood. It wasn't like Omi at all. They approached the girls who greeted them quickly as Omi handed Kimiko her Shen Gong Wu.

"We brought you the Star Hanabi, Kimiko," Omi said to the Fire dragoness politely, who just smiled in return. Turning to Kaida, Omi continued,

"We are most sorry, but we did not know which Shen Gong Wu to retrieve you as we did not know which one was suited for your element." Kaida smiled and patted the smaller monk on his bald head,

"No problem Omi, I've already got a Shen Gong Wu." She stepped back and disappeared, only to reappear with the sword she carried before. Omi stepped back shocked and Raimundo gasped,

"Girl, what just happened!" Kaida smiled and giggled before replying,

"I told you guys I could move at light speed! Anyway, this is my Shen Gong Wu; The Silver Sword." They admired the shiny surface and the unblemished metal, while Omi asked,

"I have never heard of this Shen Gong Wu, is it really a Shen Gong Wu?" He tapped it, listening to the metal chime, like he didn't believe it was a real Shen Gong Wu. Kaida moved the sword away from Omi's tapping hand and held it up against her face grinning wildly,

"Of course it's real! Grand Master Dashi gave it to my family himself." Omi's mouth flew open as he shrieked,

"You've met Grand Master Dashi!" He clung to her leg, his eyes sparkling with glee. Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo burst out laughing as Kaida replied nervously,

"No, I wasn't born then… surprisingly." Omi pouted, pulling a puppy dog look, which made the other Xiaolin Warriors laugh harder.

"So you know nothing about Grand Master Dashi?" Kaida half smiled, not wanting to disappoint the younger monk.

"Well I do know that-"

"Shouldn't you be training with your Shen Gong Wu, Xiaolin Warriors?" They all turned to see Master Fung standing behind them, giving Kaida a steely cold gaze. Kaida, realising what she said, blushed and laughed uncertainly as she shrunk under her master's cold gaze.

"We were, umm, just getting to that Master Fung…" An impish delight sparkled in his old and weary blue eyes as Kaida blushed and continued to shrink, dreading what was about to happen. He smiled graciously, a smirk glinting in his eyes,

"Why don't you demonstrate your Shen Gong Wu Kaida? I am sure the monks will have never seen something quite so spectacular." Kaida went bright red as she saw the four monk's eyes set on her again.

"You obviously don't give them enough credit then. My Shen Gong Wu is not at all spectacular, now you're trying to make me seem boastful." Kaida replied, her voice filled with a malicious edge, seductive yet strong. Her darker side had taken over. Master Fung's eyes twinkled as the other monks watched the argument silently.

"As Master of this temple, I order you to show your new friends your Shen Gong Wu powers so you don't surprise them in battle." Raimundo grinned and called out,

"Bet it's not better than ours!" Kimiko laughed and tugged at her friend's arm,

"C'mon, we promise you don't seem braggy!" Omi rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied,

"Of course we want to see Kaida's power, she is so amazing so we must learn what new and extraordinary powers she has." Raimundo looked down at him and asked, looking rather confused,

"Were you just being sarcastic?" Omi rolled his eyes again, making a small 'hmph' noise.

"Of course I was being sarcastic. I can use this art of sarcasm when ever I please." Raimundo blinked, and broke into a grin, obviously thinking that Omi was being sarcastic now, instead of before. The Brazilian teenager rushed over to Kimiko and Kaida, who were walking over to the dummies (ones that weren't ash), shouting,

"Omi said his first sarcastic remark! Take a picture!" The Brazilian winked at the small monk who scowled.

_'What's so special about her? Why is she suddenly so important? It's not as if the world revolves around her…' _Omi shivered as that oh so familiar, yet oh so strange voice crept into his mind again and whispered,

_'You have no idea how close you are…' _Omi jumped slightly, twisting round. There was no one around. He was stood alone, Kimiko, Kaida and Raimundo were with the dummies and Clay was still with Master Fung. Omi shivered again, thinking,

_'It appears I have lost the plan…'_

* * *

"Battle?" inquired Clay quietly as the others walked away. Master Fung looked at him with an expressionless face as the cowboy continued, 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but surely, what with Jack and Wuya gone, there won't be nobody left to battle? Not to sound disrespectful Master, but this seems more suspicious than a rigged rodeo." Master Fung smiled as he patted the Earth Dragon on the shoulder replying calmly,

"Go train Clay, all will be explained tonight." Before the cowboy could answer the temple master began to walk off to the nearest building, where Dojo was waiting impatiently.

"I asked them, they're all coming." Master Fung raised his eyebrows.

"All of them?" Dojo nodded frantically,

"All of them." He jumped up to Master Fung's shoulder and inquired thoughtfully.

"So, got any idea on what's gonna happen next?" Master Fung's small smile turned into a grimace as he watched the monks laugh as Kaida drew her sword,

"If what I fear comes true, then we must prepare immediately for war." Dojo choked and spluttered,

"War! We don't even know what we're up against!" Master Fung entered the shadowy building, ignoring the shouts from the training area; surely they'd run out of dummies soon.

"From the texts I have, the approximations I have made and what Kaida and her family has told me, I know that, whoever we're up against, will not lie low for long." Dojo frowned, biting his claws nervously only pausing to ask,

"So Kaida knows… everything?" Master Fung Shook his head slowly, as Dojo's nail biting continued,

"She knows he is after her and that she has the Zen. She knows the other spirits are there. But the Zen has not told her what happened before." Dojo nodded slowly, and there was a silence as Master Fung walked the darkened halls, footsteps echoing.

"Is it right to tell them?" Master Fung smiled.

"They are adults now. They can choose their own actions now, whether they be acts of hatred or acceptance, I trust them to make the right judgement." There was quiet, the only noise the clicking of Master Fung's footsteps and Dojo's nail biting.

"This is all happening too soon, they will never be ready. We're not even ready. We didn't find out 'till two days ago, there's no way they'll make it." Dojo said quietly, teeth chattering slightly.

"This is supposed to strain them, it is the ultimate test. If they survive, they pass, if they die, they don't." Dojo's eyes widened in horror as he screeched,

"We're testing them!" Master Fung looked coldly at the gecko sized dragon and replied,

"No, he is." A crow cawed loudly, as it flew away with heavy wing beats causing the two to look up sharply. Sighing, rubbing his neck Master Fung put Dojo on the ground gently, stopping outside a room, asking quietly,

"Please tell the Warriors to go get showered and ready for dinner. It will be ready by seven. Also inform them we have guests and they must dress in formal wear." Dojo nodded as Master Fung slid open the door, inhaling the sweet incense that filled it, closing it behind him. Dojo shook his head and chuckled,

"Formal wear… they're going to kill me first…"


	4. Meeting with the Truth

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**(A/N: Disclaimer: **I still do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. All I own is the plot of this story, Kaida and any Shen Gong Wu I create.

**Review(s):**

**Calistar Heir: **Uh oh… shouldn't have said that…

Kaida: Nooooo! I can't kick butt! No! No! No! –Shoves fingers in ears- la la la la! I can't hear you! This is your entire fault, making me the way I am! I'm not powerful; I'm only up to-

Bad Kaida! No giving away spoilers! You almost did that with Master Fung!

–whispers- she's got issues…

**Other: **If I spelt anything wrong (e.g. the Shen Gong Wu etc) I apologise. Truth be told, I have no idea how to spell them, I'm only guessing from how other people have spelt them and my own assumptions. I am really sorry if I'm wrong :(

Also I think this was the hardest chapter so far to write. Basically because I had no idea what sort of Formal wear to force them into, and I wanted it to be traditional, so I had do a bit of research. Thank goodness for Wikipedia! Anyway I'm sorry if I get anything wrong, I really am. If I cause any offence, I apologise again

Also I'm sorry if Omi seems ooc again, but he must be in a bad mod or something… I don't know –sweat drop-

I'm sorry Jack, but it had to be done! –cough-freckle-face-cough-

**Translations:** (if these are wrong, don't hesitate to correct me)

**Kimono: **literally translated to "something worn", traditional Japanese garments

**Haori: **Hip- or thigh-length kimono coat which adds formality.

**Geta:** Wooden sandals worn by men and women

**Kanzashi: **A hair ornament, which often accompanies kimono

**Obi:** The Japanese equivalent of a sash or belt, which is used for a kimono or yukata)

**Chapter 3:**

'**Meeting with the Truth'**

"So what is Kaida's new marvellous power?" Omi drawled, eyes rolling as he trudged towards Raimundo, Kimiko and Kaida, Clay walking beside him. Kaida blushed nervously at his somewhat harsh words. Was she the only one to hear the resentment in his voice?

Raimundo snorted at the monk, taking his comment as an interested inquiry instead of a secret sarcastic remark.

"Bet her powers are stronger than yours! In fact, I wager two weeks of chores that she's better than you!" He and Kimiko laughed, Clay smiling slightly, Kaida blushing furiously. Omi's face contorted with anger as he replied testily,

"They are not! I do not need to prove myself to you!" His arms were crossed and his brow was furrowed, anger glinting in his black eyes. Raimundo grinned.

"Four weeks of chores says that you can't beat Kaida in a Xiaolin Showdown, you chicken?" Everyone looked at Omi, Kaida shaking slightly. Omi snorted, snatching the Star Hanabi from Kimiko's clutches, thrusting it into Kaida's, placing his own fist on it shouting,

"Kaida I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Orb of Tornami against your Silver Sword! The challenge is to destroy more dummies than the other competitor with one attack using your Shen Gong Wu! Do you accept, Dragoness of the Zen?" Kaida shook. The look in his eyes was daring her to accept and her darker side wanted to teach the smaller monk a lesson. However her lighter side wanted to avoid conflict.

"I don't think I should do this…" She whispered, biting her lip. Omi smiled slyly and hissed,

"You do not want me to wash the floor with you and serve you a humiliating defeat? Wise choice, you'd never be able to beat me, you have no upper body strength, like most women." This had an immediate effect on Kaida.

Her eyes narrowed and the aura of darkness reappeared, surrounding her and engulfing her completely. The other monks took a step back, feeling the anger and frustration seep into their skin. Omi barely flinched, determined to prove he was the strongest.

"I accept, and I do believe I'll be the one mopping the floor with you!" Kaida hissed. The world around them churned, the ground shaking violently. The sky darkened and the two monks were separated from each other, surrounded by a ring of roughly fifty dummies. The Dragons of Wind, Fire and Earth were stood on a tile covered rock hovering above the two challengers.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" Omi shouted as he raised the Orb of Tornami above his head yelling,

"Orb of Tornami, Water!" Water crashed into his ring of dummies, like waves, knocking over about half of them, leaving them tattered and falling apart on the sodden floor. Omi grinned and shouted across to the Zen dragoness,

"Ha! Beat, beat… beat that?" His voice trailed off as both him and the other monks stared at their new Xiaolin Dragoness. She was glowing.

Black and White light surrounded her, white fire cloaking her right hand and spilling from her visible eye, black fire from her left. Engulfing her silver sword, Kaida swung the fire-covered weapon back and prepared to strike shouting,

"Silver Sword, Zen!" As soon as the blade sliced through one dummy, blasts of dark and light energy exploded in all different directions, black and white fire ricocheting off the broken dummies. There was ash, soot and a misty darkness that filled the air, making it impossible to see Kaida's half of the showdown through the haze.

When the smoke and soot and smog cleared, Kaida stood alone, fire still licking her hands gently; all of her dummies had been defeated. There was a loud crack and they all returned to the training grounds, Kaida holding the Star Hanabi, Orb of Tornami and the Silver Sword; Omi looking like he had been slapped in the face.

"I lost…" The other monks did not notice this, they were busy congratulating the winner, who looked rather dazed, tired and covered in soot.

"Girl that was amazing! With all the fire and the lights and you got me out of chores for four weeks!" Raimundo shouted, attempting to give her a hug when he looked down at her hands jumping back,

"Your hands are on fire!" He shouted and they all looked at her gloved hands. Sure enough, her right hand, holding her sword, was covered in a soft white fire, her left, holding the Star Hanabi and Orb of Tornami, covered in hazy black fire. Smiling weakly, Kaida almost laughed at their shocked expressions, explaining,

"It's just my element manifesting itself. The white fire is Light energy and the black is Dark energy, It's no big. Everyone has the power to manifest their Element, they just have to get their control over it to a certain level…" Omi looked at her shocked,

"We are not up to your level, is that what you're saying!" Clay and Kimiko bit their lips while Raimundo glared at the small monk. Kaida blushed and felt herself shrinking under Omi's hateful gaze. Quickly, she thought of an excuse to leave, stammering quietly,

"I, I have to, I have to go… shower! I have to go shower!" She started to walk away, shoving the Star Hanabi and Orb of Tornami into Kimiko's hands, trying to ignore the small monk's cold looks. Kimiko dropped the Shen Gong Wu, following hurriedly, calling out,

"I have to go too!" Raimundo and Clay looked at each other confusion, before the Brazilian shouted,

"What, you're going to shower together?" Luckily for him, the girls were already too far away to hear him. Clay looked down worriedly at Omi, who still glared in Kaida's direction though she had long since disappeared into one of the temple buildings, as he picked up his Shen Gong Wu possessively.

"You alright there lil' partner? You seemed more worked up than an angry Bronco in a Bucking Contest!" Omi scowled and ignored the cowboy, polishing his Shen Gong Wu with his sleeve.

Before anymore comments could be made, Dojo hurried out of the temple, huffing,

"Master Fung says you guys can stop training and-" He looked around, his eyes darting quickly all over the training area,

"Where are Kimiko and Kaida? Did they not train with you?" Raimundo snorted and swung the Sword of the Storm as he replied,

"Yeah but they went off to shower 'cause Kaida was covered in soot and stuff." Dojo laughed and nodded knowingly,

"So she showed you The Silver Sword right? She's got a lot of power that girl!" Raimundo raised his eyebrows slightly and Clay sniggered while Omi pretended he was not listening, scrubbing at the orb viciously.

"When Master Fung and I went to pick her up from England today she was training, and I can tell you, that girl has got serious skill!" Omi suddenly slammed the orb onto the floor, looking at the gecko-sized dragon, angrily asking,

"Is she better than us?" Dojo looked at the Xiaolin Dragon in surprise, hesitating slightly as they all listened in, wondering what his answer would be.

"I umm, well, it… err…" The gecko sized dragon replied, shrugging away from the matter, not wishing to answer.

"Anyway, Master Fung wants you ready for dinner by seven, we're having some important guests over, so its formal wear." Raimundo's nose wrinkled in disgust as Omi's eyes lit up.

"Guests? What sort of guests?" Dojo smiled craftily.

"You'll see at seven. One of you needs to tell the girls, if you're not all ready by seven, Master Fung will have your head!" Dojo laughed to himself and started to hobble away, as the male monks watched him carefully. Raimundo sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair, stretching up toward the sky.

"I'll go tell the girls…" He said in a soft voice, walking away from the other two boys, stretching his arms and yawning, as if extremely tired.

"I'll put the Shen Gong Wu away," Clay said softly, bending down to pick up the Star Hanabi, and the Sword of the Storm that the other two had dropped while exiting. Handing Clay the Orb of Tornami, Omi started to walk away, a troubled look in his eyes, as Clay grabbed his shoulder and asked quietly,

"Are you sure you're alright lil' partner?" Omi looked up at his friend, seeing the concern and wondered what if he really was all right. He had been feeling so strange today, feeling things he hadn't felt before; or at least, if he had, not as strongly. Shaking his head slowly Omi replied,

"I am most uncertain my friend…"

The two walked off in silence, ignoring a loud, shrieking caw.

* * *

Turning around to look at herself, Kaida held the pale cream towel up against her body and shivered as she wiped away the condensation from the large mirror above the bathroom sinks. The girls shower room was tiled with hundreds of different hued blue tiles, even the floor covered in a familiar blue tone; giving Kaida a strange blue glow on her pale skin. Sighing deeply, she starred at the hand that held her towel around her body ever so shakily.

A dark, deep, black line was engraved into her hand, swirling on the upper side of it, twirling all the way up and around her arm, ending in a curl at her shoulder. The exact same line was on her other arm too. Moving away her fringe with a sigh, she revealed to the mirror another deep black line, that started at her temple and curved down to her eye, almost touching it, before deciding to move down, following her jaw line, ending roughly a centimetre under her ear. She shivered.

She had hidden these for so long, and now she was sharing them. Four years she had tried to forget about them. It hadn't worked. Turning around, her back ached in pain, but Kaida ignored it; she was used to it now. Through the steam, she saw the faint line of Kimiko and stepped over to her, holding the towel in one hand, and in the other, held her own arm, nervous.

Not saying a word, Kimiko took her arm gently, prizing it away from Kaida's grasp and was about to touch the black line, when Kaida pulled away frantically. Kimiko looked up to Kaida, whose eyes were misty, and somewhat teary.

"So they are…?" Kimiko whispered, unable to finish her inquiry.

"Scars? Yes. Tainted by dark energy. I will have them for eternity. Don't ever touch them." There was a sigh in the Zen dragoness' voice as Kimiko looked at the scars sadly.

"Do they…?" Kaida looked at her friend with starry grey eyes.

"Hurt? Yes. Everyday. But I learnt to live with it." Kimiko was silenced again, starring at the floor.

"Was it your…?" Kaida turned away, starring into the mirror, eyes filling with pain. The towel only covered part of her back, revealing the upper part, where Kaida's shoulder blades were, wisps of black hair covering them. Down her spine there was another black line, thicker, much thicker, and deeper than the others were. From what the startled Japanese girl could see, there was an ornate, black, winged, cross, carved deeply into her back. Dragging away her attention from that, Kimiko listened as Kaida whispered,

"No. It was not him… done with his hands, but not by him…" Kaida hesitated, wondering how to phrase it without revealing everything. Luckily though, there was a sudden knock on the door and Kaida spun around to face it.

"Come in!" Kimiko called as Raimundo stepped through the door, hand covering his eyes, arm flailing out in front of him wildly.

"You guys aren't naked or anything? Can I open my eyes? It's sorta hard to see…" Kimiko giggled and held his arm, turning him towards her and laughed,

"We wouldn't have let you in if we were naked!" Raimundo grinned and then continued,

"Master Fung says it's dinner at seven, and formal wear 'cause we got guests." Kimiko raised her eyebrows then grinned maniacally, looking towards Kaida as she said,

"We better get dressed up then!" Kaida half smiled, edging back into the mist, trying to avoid Raimundo's gaze. Kimiko laughed and entered a shower cubicle, pulling a blue shower curtain, the cream towel hung over the side; the sound of water crashing down echoing in the blue tiled room.

Kaida stood silently, watching more steam pour into the room, giving it a hazy, unrealistic feel. As Raimundo turned towards her, gazing into her eyes, her heart beating faster with every passing second, it all felt like a dream. As he edged towards her, almost seeming nervous, she prayed to whatever God was listening that he was too busy looking into her eyes to notice the black scars on her arms. However, soon her nervousness slipped away, giving in to the moment, her visible grey eye connecting with his greens, stepping slowly towards him. Their bodies drew closer and closer, the seconds seeming like hours, just starring into one another's eyes.

Kaida could not describe exactly what she was a feeling, a mixture between love and personal destiny. Actually, she had absolutely no idea what she was feeling; she was concentrating on one thing and one thing alone; his beautiful green eyes. His arms were wrapping around her gently, as she clutched the towel tightly with both hands, smothered in his soft embrace. Never once letting their eyes stray, Raimundo broke the silence between them, whispering,

"Hi…" She smiled softly in return, letting herself move closer and closer towards the Brazilian boy…

"Raimundo! Are you still in here! Get lost so we can shower!" Kimiko screeched as the other two teenagers jumped out of their embrace quickly, Raimundo rushing out of the room, pausing only to give Kaida a small wink and to blow her a kiss.

Rushing into her own shower cubicle, whipping off the towel and hanging it by the side, hitting the water button savagely, Kaida felt the steaming water cover her skin, the water vapour clouding her vision. Hearing a faint snicker, Kaida's thoughts were interrupted. Slowly, she peeked out from the shower curtain, her cheeks blushing furiously. Kimiko's head was also escaping the curtain, snickering quietly. Her crimson colouring brightened as Kaida asked in an enraged, yet embarrassed voice,

"What's so funny?" Kimiko gave her a big grin and snickered again, clutching the shower curtain tightly as if an attempt to stop laughing.

"Nothing Kaida. I think its soooooooooo sweet!" Kaida blushed again, closing the curtain fully, wandering back to the steaming water, which was splashing down. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Kaida stammered,

So does Raimundo have a, have a… have a…?"

"Have a what?" Kimiko asked impatiently over the sound of the water crashing down.

"Does Raimundo have a girlfriend?" Kaida blurted out, blush increasing, though there was no one there to see it. Kimiko paused for a moment, thinking, before replying,

"Not that I know of." Kaida then asked cautiously,

"You two aren't, together? He's not your man or anything? You don't have a crush…?" Kimiko laughed.

"Well about three years ago, just after Raimundo went Heylin and we saved the world from ten thousand years of darkness and junk, we went out for a couple of months but it didn't last. He was always goofing around and flirting with other girls, and I guess he didn't take it that seriously. He's never serious." Kimiko paused, Kaida looking down at the floor, disappointed.

"Then again when we're fighting evil he's serious. And when one of us is in trouble he's serious." Kimiko pouted to herself,

"He's really difficult to explain." She heard Kaida laugh softly, the water splashing against the shower cubicle walls. Smiling to herself she said in an innocent voice,

"I've never seen him quite as serious as today though…" There was a 'hmm' noise and a small giggle as Kaida whispered in reply,

"How very interesting…"

* * *

"I'm not wearing one of those again am I?" Raimundo said sulkily, standing in front of the other two boys, holding up a black and red kimono, shivering in his boxer shorts. Clay shielded Omi's eyes and answered coldly,

" 'Fraid you are, now go back in there and change. None o' us want to see you in your underwear." Raimundo grinned and posed, replying cockily,

"You sure? You gotta admit, I look so damn sexy!" Clay frowned and shook his head while Omi squealed,

"Raimundo! What is this 'sexy'? Are you referring to the video we watched! Raimundo what are you doing that is so outrageously wrong that I cannot look!" Raimundo laughed, rushing back into his 'cubicle' of a bedroom and started to change into the silk Kimono. Clay sighed and uncovered the smaller monk's eyes, his sea green sleeves draping slightly, a slightly stiff green Haori wrapped around him. Omi sat beside the green clad monk, wearing something that looked suspiciously like his monk uniform, except that the fabric shimmered like silk; looking around the room with wide eyes whispering,

"I see no scandalous images, lies!" Clay gave him a strange look and patted him on the head gently in reply. Suddenly a door slammed open and all three monks looked towards the door, Raimundo peeking out from his cubicle. Dojo looked frustrated and called angrily,

"You do realise you have two minutes to get your butts down to the Grand Hall?" Clay made a pained faced, tucked Omi under his arm, despite the smaller monk's protests, grabbed Raimundo's collar, as he tied a sash around his red and black silk kimono, and started to run towards the grand Hall, his wooden geta clicking loudly against the floor. Unfortunately it was on the other side of the temple grounds, and Clay was unsure if he could run that fast…

* * *

Huffing and puffing, the three male Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo entered the building that contained the Grand Hall. Pushing open the doors they entered a small 'waiting room' that held benches, a table and a vase of white lilies. Dojo explained they had to wait here for Master Fung and the other Xiaolin Warriors and then wait to be told they could enter.

"So what in tarnation was the point in running?" Clay asked sulkily as Dojo grinned and continued to explain that the Grand Hall was also nicknamed the Arena, as when cleared that is what it was; an Arena. Just beginning to describe the tournaments and fights that had gone down in history, which had happened in the Arena, Dojo was interrupted as the door swung open. Raimundo looked up, hoping to see the girls, when instead an unfamiliar figure stood there.

His red hair was not stuck up as much as usual, flopping down into his eyes. His skin was not deathly pale, more a creamy pale, a few light freckles painted delicately on his nose. There were no black lines under his eyes, just dark grey ones caused by lack of sleep. He no longer wore a black trench coat, and no spiral goggles covered his face. Surprisingly, he, like them, wore a kimono, made out of pale blue silk, with a red sash tied around his waist, and the sleeves draping around his wrists. His crimson eyes settled on the surprised monks as the figure smiled weakly.

"Jack? Is that you?" Raimundo asked, Clay and Omi speechless. Jack smiled and nodded, not saying a word, a sad, doleful look in his crimson eyes. He seemed like a completely different person to the one they had fought just yesterday.

"Master Fung says I'm to stay for this meeting, and then I can choose if I'm gonna stay or go." The once evil scientist said quietly, arms hanging limply at his side. There was silence as the three monks acknowledged this, wondering what he was going to do…

Suddenly the doors opened, letting in a warm April breeze, and there stood Kimiko, wearing a big smile. The others smiled at her, having already seen her in the pink kimono and yellow sash, which she was currently wearing, before. Her hair was tied up and had chopsticks sticking out of it, the Tangle Web Comb neatly woven into her hair, keeping it up. Jack gaped slightly, gulping and closing his mouth quickly. Kimiko smiled and at them and cleared her throat, declaring,

"Clay, Raimundo, Omi and Jack, I'd like to present to you, the lady of the evening, Miss Kaida Balance!" She clapped as Kaida stepped into the room, blushing slightly. Once again the males starred at her as she appeared, and once again it was because, not that she was enticingly beautiful, but because she looked so different. But perhaps different is the wrong word, for tonight, she did look beautiful.

Her black hair shone beautifully, soft pink cherry blossom stranded in the black wisps. Her white fringe still covered the left part of her face, but on the right side; a kanzashi decorated with a pale pink and golden butterfly, and trails of cherry blossom which cascaded down, sat proudly in her hair. Her eyelids were no longer covered in a pale grey, a soft pink illuminating her pale skin, her pink lips glossed with the same pale pink. The black silk top that she had worn under her monk's uniform had been replaced with a white silk one; her hands still gloved in the skin-tight fabric.

She wore a white silk kimono, fading into a light shade of pink on the sleeves, patterns sown and printed into the fabric in a darker shade of pink. Hundred of tiny cherry blossoms swirled on the kimono, with feathers falling down from her shoulders, like a waterfall cascading down a cliff. Little dragons with fairy wings fluttered on the hem, which dragged on the floor, balancing feathers on their snouts, attempting to catch butterflies in their claws. On her draping sleeves, similar small dragons were depicted, play fighting and tumbling down the sleeves, petals caught in their tiny claws, feathers brushing their fluttering wings gently. Butterflies swooped up across her chest in swirls, cherry blossom and feathers mixed into the swirls of wings. A light pink obi was tied around her, coming just under her breast, ending at her waist. It was tied into a bow at the back, the loose ends of the silk fabric dragging along the floor with the rest of her kimono.

As Kaida stepped into the room gracefully, clicking as she walked, spinning slowly to give the Warriors and Jack a view of the back of her kimono. A larger dragon, claws sunk into her shoulders, lead on her back, the smaller ones crowding around it. Small butterfly wings jutted from behind its shoulder, and its tail twirled all the way to the hem of the kimono, where two smaller dragons grabbed and played with the larger dragon's tail. Its face wore an expression of motherly care and wistful thinking, cherry blossom nestling on its body.

As they all soaked in all the details of the beautiful garment she was wearing, Kaida bowed towards them, holding a fan over her face, hiding her little smile. The fan, like the kimono, was a work of art, a small butterfly dragon yawning, stretching its pale pink tail across the fan, and lying on pale green grass. Clay was first to break the stunned silence.

"I must say Kaida, you look mighty fine tonight!" He tipped his hat to her, the strange attire clashing with his kimono. Omi nodded in reply, observing the dragons on her kimono carefully, too absorbed in them to notice much else. Raimundo strode forward, legs shaking and blush reddening with each passing second, taking her hand gently and kissing it once again, whispering,

"You look beautiful…"

Kimiko smiled smugly as she fanned herself slowly, watching Kaida blush fiercely as Raimundo held out his arm for her to take. There was a tap on Kimiko's shoulder. Turning around she gasped. Jack looked nervous, holding a white lily shakily. Hesitantly, Jack carefully slipped the white lily behind Kimiko's ear, kissing her cheek, softly whispering,

"While I'm here and slightly more confident that you won't hit me, I'd like to say I think you're beautiful, more so tonight." Jack blushed and looked away, sleeves of his kimono swinging as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kimiko immediately had her fan up to her face, hiding her smile and blush, nodding her head in thanks. Looking at the floor she heard a strange voice whisper in her mind,

'_Go on admit it.' _Growling to herself Kimiko hissed back,

'_Admit what?' _There was a soft chuckle and Kimiko felt like smiling again. Whoever was speaking to her, their laugh was infectious.

'_You enjoyed that.' _Kimiko blushed furiously, seeing Jack look at her out of the corner of her eye.

'_I did not, bog off!' _There was another chuckle.

'_There are two things you need to remember Kimiko, first being, not everything dark is evil, and you shall see Jack Spicer is not evil at all. Secondly, I know everything you're feeling, so you cannot lie to me.' _Kimiko blushed harder and would've argued back but the doors to the arena swung open and their master appeared wearing a dark blue and white kimono. Master Fung nodded to them, as he disappeared into the shadowy depths of the arena, and they followed him in silent anticipation.

There was nothing but shadows, the only thing lit up a table in the middle, where Master Fung directed them to sit; Jack sat at one end, followed by Kimiko, Kaida, Raimundo and Clay, with Omi sat at the other end. There was silence. Suddenly there was a voice, as one by one, tables that surrounded the Xiaolin Warrior's aligned in a straight horseshoe sort of shape, lit up, revealing tables of people; speaking loudly in a clear and honest voice,

"Xiaolin Warriors and Jack Spicer; Welcome to the Meeting of Truth."


	5. Living In Their Denial

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**(A/N: Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters, all I own is Kaida, the plot of this story, Shen Gong Wu I create, Athanasius Cerberus and Arachne and any other of my own original characters I have put in.

**Review(s):**

**Adorabella:** I've never actually read that...

But it has voices in people's heads, must be interesting

Kaida: We're soooooooo glad you're friend is better! Yay!

We really are. (My friend got hit the other day, but it wasn't serious, just a really large bruise :( )Glad you're updating again as well!

**Other:** I'm rather surprised. In my original plan this was going to be chapter two, and in my other original plan half of it was going to be in chapter three, and in my original, original plan this chapter didn't exist!

Kaida: What's that supposed to mean?

In my original, original version of this story, your name was Sam something-or-rather and you were lame and boring, there was no Chase Young and no demons and the plot was some lame Shen Gong Wu turning Wuya into an evil demon animal thing or something. Weird huh. Of course, it has completely and utterly changed. (well not completely, but you get the idea)

This chapter was hard to write… By Friday I was only just starting the sixth page! Busy week…Oh well… This one had **a lot** of talking, so beware!

And I was trying to make Clay seem brotherly, not 'boyfriendy', I hope it shows…

I'm so proud! 284 hits! Thanks to everyone who reads this, and double thanks to reviewers!

**Chapter 4:**

'**Living in their Denial'**

Master Fung was sat in the middle of the table, facing the Xiaolin Warriors, a solemn expression on his face.

"This meeting of truth has been brought about to discuss the recent disturbance in the **balance**," Kaida shivered at the word. It held so much power, power she didn't fully understand.

"Meaning the Dragoness of the Zen, has awakened." Everyone turned to Kaida, who blushed.

"However this means someone else has awakened also; Chase Young. Perhaps the greatest evil ever lived." He looked over to the monks who looked rather confused.

"What I am about to reveal to you, is a section from one of Grand Master Dashi's hidden scrolls, discovered, in a strange coincidence, by Dojo." The dragon smiled, nervously muttering something about doughnuts and ash and how very sorry he was. Master Fung ignored this, opening a dusty scroll carefully, giving the Xiaolin Warriors a grave glance.

"I must ask that if you are to judge each other, do it now, and not after you hear this." Kaida shivered and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, nausea gripping her. Raimundo slowly took her hand and she gripped it tightly, whispering,

"Promise me you won't hate me." Raimundo nodded and squeezed her hand in reply. Giving him a half smile, Kaida turned towards Master Fung and nodded slightly. Fear gripped her stomach. This was it.

Master Fung cleared his throat and began to read from the ancient texts…

_"In my travels, I, Grand Master Dashi; have discovered many new things and created many more. However I have discovered the most intriguing of things in this past week. On a quest to find a resting spot for the 'Jasmine Jewel', I came across a place, much like the Xiaolin Temple. It belonged to the Balance family and they took me in with welcome arms. I explained I was from the Xiaolin Temple and surprisingly they knew about it, and about the elements. They told me of a great tale, one that went back to the furthest corners of history. They recounted to me the story of the Zen Dragoness."_

_"In the beginning there were six spirits, one of Water, one of Fire, one of Wind, one of Earth, one of Light and one of Dark. They created the Earth and they were the elements themselves. As higher beings, they could not touch the Earth, entering it only as manifestations of their powers, the things they created. The first humans loved their Earth, respecting it and its creators. Many worshipped the spirits. One man in particular. But before the man is introduced into our story, we must first introduce another character. His full name was Athanasius Cerberus, and he was the demon King. For reasons unknown he forced the two sister spirits of Light and Darkness to combine creating the spirit of Zen, or as some called her, the spirit of **Balance**."_

_"As time continued slowly, as is its way, the spirits were still greatly respected and loved, and the Zen spirit caught the attention of one man in particular. His name was Chase Young and he was fascinated with the Zen spirit's kind and calm nature, adoring her every second he continued to live on her world. Eventually, adoring her and watching her and praising her was not enough for the love struck man. He wished to contact her. However every message he sent up to her, whether using magic or craft, she never received it. Or at least she did not reply."_

_"The spirit of Wind had always had a soft spot for the Zen, and when he discovered a mere mortal after her affections, he considered him a threat. This was because the Zen herself was quite fascinated in the mortal man, though perhaps not in a romantic way. Teaming up with the spirit of Water, they both stopped all communications from Chase Young reaching the Spirit of Zen. After many months, the mortal man grew impatient, angry and miserable. Thinking himself not good enough for the Spirit, he travelled the Earth in search of a way for the Zen spirit to notice him."_

_"He searched long and hard, and was about to give up when he was found by A pair of demons. The first was the demon king, Athanasius Cerberus and the second his queen, Arachne. They told him of wondrous powers they could give him, powers that would make him more powerful than the spirits themselves. Of course there was a terrible price. His soul. Of course, Chase was unwilling to give up something so precious, so the demons made a deal. They would take him far, far away where the spirits resided and if he could win the Zen over without their powers, he could keep his soul. However, if he could not, he would sell his soul to them in exchange for mind blowing, amazing, demonic powers. Foolishly, Chase Young accepted."_

_"They travelled, away from the Earth and far away, into places no human will ever go. And they entered the residence of the spirits. The King and Queen of demons gave the mortal protection and waited by the gates, not wanting to be seen by the spirits. He entered their realm, heart beating faster. She looked so much more beautiful up close, her thin dragonic body white with dark black stripes, grey eyes glistening in the bright light. He could've spent all eternity looking at her. That was until the wind spirit, covered in dark grey and light blue scales, moved closer towards her, curling his body around hers. Her head nestled in his neck, and Chase Young knew he was too late. Though instead of feeling his broken heart, rage started to consume him, his clenched fists shaking as the other dragons entered the scene, happy for their fellow spirits."_

_"A blood red dragon was first to notice him, backing away, feeling the aura of hatred and darkness. They all, one by one turned towards him, watching his orange eyes glint with a ferocious anger. The Zen uncurled herself from her lover, shocked. The Mortal man she had been watching, Chase Young was his name. Before she could say anything, Chase stormed off, leaving the spirits in shocked silence. The Zen turned towards the startled Wind spirit who looked surprisingly guilty. So did the Water spirit. As the Zen spirit turned to the mortal who was now making his way back to Earth, a horrible guilt weighed her down. What had she done?"_

_"Humiliated, certain that the Zen had laughed at his measly attempts to gain her affection, Chase Young sold his soul to the demons willingly, determined to have revenge, and to possess the thing he wanted. They took away his soul and gave him powers beyond his wildest dreams. But like every power, there was a cost. He was no longer fully human. Half demon and half human, his soul gone, he turned into a monster, inside and out. He discovered the only way to keep his human half was by drinking special soup made out of dragons. But he had sold his soul, so he could never be truly human until he got it back."_

_"He watched the spirits. He watched them everyday, waiting for the moment of his attack. With Athanasius Cerberus whispering evil plots and plans in his ears, with each passing day, Chase Young grew angrier and angrier. He watched the Spirits watch their world with a devotion he had never received. He watched the Spirits look after one another with a kindness he had never received. He watched the Zen and Wind love each other with a passion he would never receive. The Zen, no longer racked with guilt, sometimes gazed wistfully over her Earth, and often Chase Young wondered what or whom she was thinking about. But soon the time came for his attack."_

_"And then the longest and most perilous war in all history began."_

_"It waged on and on, both sides quite evenly matched. Chase Young knew he wasn't getting anywhere. So did the spirits. So he changed his battle plan. He retreated to Earth, where the spirits could not wander, and created vicious monsters out of mud, ice, lava, thunder, and dark energy and let them plague the planet, filling it with destruction. This tore the Spirits apart, their wondrous world torn to shreds. They grew weaker. Soon they realised that they too, had to change their battle plan."_

_"They searched the Earth for five humans, each with old magic flowing in their veins, and incarnated themselves into these humans. They called themselves the Xiaolin Dragons and they fought against Chase Young's monsters with the spirits power, the magic that ran through their veins enhancing it, making them the strongest warriors. However, though the war was quickly diminishing and peace finally returning to some parts of the world, there were several complications. The spirits' emotions started to intertwine with the human's emotions, causing conflict and confusion. The first confusion was with the Wind, the Fire and the Zen. The Wind and Zen still felt for each other, though this was not necessarily the spirits' fault, while the Fire felt for the Wind. Unable to have him, out of jealousy she lied to the Earth, and made him believe she loved him, when she did not. The Earth Xiaolin dragon had felt love for her before so when he discovered it was just an act of spite, he was heartbroken."_

_"There were other incidents like this in the time that passed. Though, perhaps the direst of conflicts of the spirits' actions and emotions came to pass in the final battle of the war. The Water spirit, though mainly calm, hid emotions stronger and fiercer than a tsunami. And one emotion he had been hiding for many, many, many years, was jealousy. It did not help when the human the spirit resided in, was jealous of the Zen Xiaolin Dragon. In the final battle there were three monsters left. The Wind, Fire and Earth were concentrating on an ice monster and the Water concentrated on a lava monster. The Zen battled alone against the final dark energy monster. This was perhaps not the best idea. Seeing as the monster was made of dark energy it meant that the Zen was fighting against itself. However, only Light energy could defeat these foes, so she had to battle alone. It struck her down. She called for help, the Water having finished off his own monster. He ignored her pleas, turning away from his fellow warrior. As the monster moved in for the final blow, the one that would cease her life, the Wind moved in front of his lover, determined to save her life."_

_"Death took over his mortal body quickly. The wind spirit was still trapped inside his body, as the magic he used to keep him there, did not allow him to leave. The Zen could not even look at his body, let alone the blood that spilled from his wound. So she fled to the one person she knew could bring back her lover. Chase Young."_

_"She begged and pleaded and offered him everything: her life, her love, her freedom, anything and everything for her beloved. Surprisingly, all he asked for was a link to her mind."_

_"No one knows exactly why he asked for this. Perhaps it was the demon king whispering in his ear, plotting things far in the future. Perhaps he took pity on her, as he had once loved her with his now cold, black, demon heart. Perhaps he had deeper a reason to his thinking. No matter what his reason was, she agreed gladly, only too happy to save her love. He assured her that when she returned to her friends, he would be alive and well. She set off quickly, eager to return to the Wind."_

_"When she returned to the battle scene, she expected her love to be waiting anxiously for her and collect her into his arms the moment he saw her. However he pushed her away, insisting his love for her had only been the spirits' emotions controlling them. The Zen was heartbroken. From that day onward, an uneasy silence was passed between the two of them, the Zen locking herself away in herself, the Wind pretending she didn't exist. Not soon after the war was won, the Zen left in the early hours of the morning without word to the other warriors of her departure or return. They never heard from her again. Eventually, the warriors drifted apart, leaving to walk their own path, each as miserable and lonely as the last. Though they would never admit it, they longed to be together again, regretting every second apart from their fellow warriors and once-friends."_

_"Eventually the time went on, and the Warriors realised their lives were coming to an end. They agreed to meet on last time. However, the Zen never arrived. When they tried to contact her using the link between the spirits, they were shocked to find her blocking them. It hurt them even more that someone they had once trusted and loved could not even show their face to them anymore."_

_"Not long after they all agreed on their future. They were too old to protect the Earth from whatever evil may arise, so they founded The Xiaolin Warriors. They combined their powers in their final hour so it would come to pass that every Xiaolin Warrior would have the remnant of one spirit inside of them, and that the spirits would sleep until the Zen dragoness was reawakened, and the spirits could be reunited."_

_"As the years piled up and turned into decades, then centuries, evil did arise, in the form of the Heylin witches. By this time, even the Xiaolin Warriors had forgotten about the Spirits and the Zen dragoness. She soon slipped from history into legend, into myth until she was just a whisper in the grieving wind…"_

_"I decided to keep a record of this history, so that in time, when the Zen dragoness does awaken, she will know the legacy that ran before her. The Balance family told me that the history they had recited was actually written by the first Zen dragoness, **Kaida Balance**, and they had once had a simpler version of the tale in a collection of texts called, **'The Book Of The Balance'** written by the first Zen dragoness herself. However it was stolen many years ago. It had contained so much more than history, though it had been so long ago, none of them remembered what. They also showed me two artefacts that the Zen dragoness had given them to look after for the next dragoness. These two artefacts were the **Silver Sword** and the **Kaida's Tear. **Though, in time, they had worn themselves away, magic long gone."_

_"In return for their kindness, I agreed to restore these two artefacts to their original glory, adding in a couple of my own touches as well. They were so grateful, they even let me find a resting place for the **Kaida's Tear**."_

_"This past week I've discovered more about the Xiaolin Warriors and their past than I ever could have done alone. I am going to bewitch this scroll so no one will be able to find it until they need it. When I read back, I think of the future, and how I won't be part of this. I t makes me sad that I won't ever meet this great Xiaolin Dragoness. But this is my message to the Zen. I wish you good luck in your battle, for you are going to need it; may the elements be with you."_

Master Fung coughed, sipping his water, gently placing the scrolls back on the table. There was silence in the room, the Xiaolin Warriors, silent. Muffled whisperings started to be heard from their guests, but the Xiaolin Warriors were silent. Raimundo's hand gripped Kaida's tighter. Omi was first to speak.

"So there…" Clay then stood up continuing,

"Are spirits…" Kimiko then stood up looking confused,

"Inside of…" Raimundo didn't stand up, but he finished,

"Us?" Master Fung nodded slowly as they returned to their seats.

"Yes. I believe now they are fully awakened, you can converse with them as you think. If you wish to meet them face to face, I believe there is a place in your subconscious you can reach when you dream, where you can meet." Kaida was not listening, her hands feeling cold in Raimundo's grip. The Zen had never told anything of her past and the 'legacy' before her. One question plagued her mind, would the past repeat itself?

"Will the Xiaolin Warriors gain more power now that the Spirits have awakened?" Called out a strong, feminine voice. They all turned to a woman in, what looked to be, her mid-thirties, wearing a plain light blue kimono, green hair pinned up in a bun at the back of her head, with fiery red eyes which looked over to the Warriors. She looked like someone you would definitely not annoy. Master Fung turned his gaze towards her and replied,

"We are not sure. We think it will vary for each warrior, depending on their stamina and strength." The woman nodded, eyes setting on the Zen dragoness, who still wore a face of horrific shock.

"Do you think what happened before will happen again?" A man called out, bringing Kaida back to the present. Grateful she did not have to ask that question herself to turned to the man who had.

He looked rather young, mid twenties at the oldest, and his pale skin stood out sharply against his midnight black hair. His hands were bandaged and the kimono he wore was black with silver patterns on. His eyes were a misty grey, almost black and they looked sad and woeful. A sword was belted under his sash, slid into a battered and worn red leather sheath. It had seen many battles.

"We think there will be war again, but it is not clear if all events that happened before will repeat again." The man barely nodded, starring wistfully into the distance. Kaida looked at him, then back at the woman who had questioned her master earlier and then to everyone else. Who were these people?

"Are we leaving these Warriors, no, children, to fight this war alone?" A wavering voice called out angrily. They all turned to an ageing man, whose eyes twinkled with a determination Kaida would never have believed could be possible from such a frail looking person. Master Fung looked at him with a surprising coldness.

"They are not children anymore. We do not exactly what we are up against; it would be foolish to send someone else to battle whatever Chase Young sends, when he wants to battle the Xiaolin Warriors." The ageing man frowned, brow creasing and eyes sparkling with an angry determination.

"It is foolish to send them when we are unsure what we are fighting against and when it is certain they will be hurt." Master Fung frowned and many of the other guests joined in, until it became a raging dispute, many standing up voicing their opinion loudly. Kaida shrank in her seat, feeling very small, with a large weight of responsibility and guilt placed heavily on her shoulders. Ignoring the warnings of the Zen, Kaida stood up forcefully shouting,

"Stop!" Everyone turned to look at her, silence cutting through the room, ending the dispute. Kaida was stood up, shaking slightly, hands clenched. Her fist still grasped Raimundo's, as his grasped hers, fingers intertwined, and this was exposed to the rest of the room. Raimundo's cheeks flushed slightly, but Kaida apparently was not affected by embarrassment at this moment in time.

"If Chase Young wants me so bad, let him have me! I would much rather spend a life chained to him, with the knowledge the world was safe and my friends alive, than knowing the world destroyed, my friends were killed or hurt in war and in exactly the same position!" Master Fung's eyes filled with concern, sympathy dancing in the gazes of others.

"Kaida, I will not let you sacrifice yourself to Chase Young. No one deserves that fate. Anyway, there is no guarantee that once you joined his side, he would leave the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors alone." Kaida nodded and sat back down slowly, Raimundo tugging gently on her hand. She shivered. This was too much for her to take in, she felt responsible for causing this war, like it was all her fault. Eyes darting around the room, Master Fung continued,

"Is there anymore questions or issues you wish to discuss concerning the spirits?" Giving them hardly any time to answer, Master Fung continued, as if eager to leave the subject behind,

"No? Good. Now onto our second topic; Wuya." Jack shivered violently in his seat, earning a concerned look from Kimiko, who hid behind her fan. His crimson eyes darted around the room, knuckles slowly turning white. He tried not to remember what had happened earlier today; it still greatly disturbed the teenager that the old witch had been crying and protecting him. It seemed most out of character. It made him realise that even after spending roughly three to four years with her, he knew next to nothing about Wuya.

"Jack, would you please tell us exactly what happened?" Jack's thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself stand up. Clearing his throat, his voice strangled and hoarse, trying not to picture Wuya's pain filled face he replied slowly,

"She, she was on the floor, shivering like mad, like she was ill or something. She told me to run, that I had to come here, that I had to leave her. She, she was turning human. She was coughing and wheezing and-" In a very small voice he whispered,

"Bleeding…" Kimiko looked up at him desperately, as he narrowed his eyes and gulped, trying hard not to cry.

"She told me the greatest evil ever was coming, and that he'd kill me if I stayed. She said all he cared for, was his princess. She screamed and her mask turned into that, um, thing with the eye on, the 'Heylin's Tear'. She said I had to take it to the Xiaolin Dragons and to say that, that she was." He took another gulp and forced back his tears.

"She told me to take it to that Xiaolin Dragons and to say that she was sorry." There was silence in the Arena. No one could find a single word to say. Wuya, the greatest Heylin witch, the one who had almost caused ten thousand years of darkness merely three years before hand, wanting to apologise? And give up her most powerful object? It was impossible.

"The object in the question, the 'Heylin's Tear', is an artefact belonging to Wuya as a sort of, battery. By placing magical energy into it, she can keep it stored for later on." With a grave look on his wrinkled face, Master Fung said slowly.

"When Wuya was battling against Grand Master Dashi, she had put half of her power in to the 'Heylin's Tear'. She was only barely defeated." He lifted the small circular object up, so every one could see and demonstrated.

"The triangles in the boarder are a scale of how much power Wuya has put into it." Waving his hand over the object, one by one the triangles began to glow, until all the triangles were glowing with a fierce red light.

"Evidently, Wuya has given us all of her power." There was a shocked silence. The triangles continued to glow, until Master Fung passed his hand over again and the glow diminished. Jack still stood, looking flabbergasted.

"Why would she do that…?" He asked quietly, finally noticing the concerned gaze of the Fire Dragoness beside him, who blushed behind her fan.

"She obviously does not want Chase Young getting any of her power, not even the power she uses to keep alive! Surely if even Wuya fears this man, we must too!" A short woman called out, her bright indigo robes matching her bright indigo irises. Jack frowned as he asked,

"Power to keep her alive? What's that supposed to mean?" Master Fung frowned slightly, explaining,

"Jack every being has power, power from deep inside of them to keep them alive, their heart beating, their lungs breathing and brain working. Some have more power allowing them to perform what you might call 'magic'. Without this power, nothing could live. If Wuya has given us her power, then the only thing keeping her alive is Chase, and that is because he is forcing her spirit to become human. Technically, she is not alive, yet she is not dead." Jack nodded and sat down slowly.

"Will he keep her alive?" The man with raven black hair and pale skin with bandages wrapped around his hands asked. They all turned to him.

"I am not sure…" was Master Fung's only reply, and Kimiko could've sworn she saw Jack's eyes glinting with tears…

* * *

The rest of the meeting was in silence for the monks. Trapped in their own thoughts they ate the food that was brought to them silently, and when asked to leave, they left, silent as the grave.

Jack had walked away from the others, Omi running after him, determined to welcome him to their team. But it was more to distract him self than to welcome Jack. He did not want to think about the meeting. It was too much for him. It was too much for all of them.

Clay was about to click away after them, but was stopped by Kimiko, who dragged him away from the other two silent monks.

"Kimiko? What in tarnation are ya doing?" Clay asked as she forced him to sit on a bench, overlooking the sunset. Kimiko looked at him with tears in her eyes, blurting out,

"Sorry! She says she's sorry, she says she's so sorry! She never meant to hurt him!" Tears fell down her face, her mascara smudging as she sniffed, Clay putting his arm around her, squeezing her, answering in a voice one might use for comforting a younger sibling,

"It's all right, he says it's alright." They sat in silence watching the sunset, Kimiko's tears dancing with rainbow colours reflecting from the sun.

* * *

Kaida and Raimundo stood awkwardly, side by side and still hand in hand, not wanting to leave the slight warmth and comfort it gave them; avoiding each other's gaze. 

"How much of that did you know?" Raimundo asked quietly, remembering how anxious she had been before. Kaida looked at him with woeful eyes, voice filling with panic.

"Only that I had the Zen and you had the other spirits, and I knew Chase was after me, but I swear I didn't know about the past!"

Silence.

"So… what're we going to do?" whispered Kaida, voicing both their thoughts out loud. Raimundo looked at her, a blush reddening on both their cheeks,

_'What **am** I going to do?"_ He thought to himself, wondering, looking toward the floor sheepishly.

_'Anything but hurt her. If you do, I'll make hell for you!'_ Raimundo scowled inwardly.

_'So you're the spirit of the Wind, the one who has been bugging my brain all day! Like I'd hurt her, I don't know her enough and I'm not close enough to hurt her…'_ there was a growl.

'That's what the Raimundo before you said…' Ejecting himself from his thoughts, Raimundo realised he had been staring at the floor for quite a while now. Smiling he replied, 

"Well, I for one need some shut eye, you should probably get some too, it's been a long day. As for anything else, we barely know each other, its not like we're suddenly going to be head over heels in love just 'cause some people before us were. Girl, things just don't work like that." Before the Zen Dragoness could reply he walked off quickly before his own words could sink in. Regretfully, blush deepening by the second, he thought to himself,

_'Too bad I think they might do, and I think I already am; but I might need a second opinion on that…'_

* * *

"So that's what he wants?" Kaida whispered. 

_'I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe he could like me after one day. Stupid, stupid, stupid me!'_ She started to walk sulkily back to the sleeping quarters, where Master Fung had told her she would be sleeping.

_'I can't believe I was stupid enough to even believe I like him! I mean, he's right, I barely know him! It's not like we're suddenly head over heels in love. Definitely not. Nope. No head over heels, I'll keep my feet firmly on the ground thank you very much.' _A small pout placing itself on her lips she couldn't believe what a mess she was. One day of having friends and she had already messed it up.

_'But I was so sure, in the bathrooms, when he looked at me, I'm sure it was…'_

_'Love?'_ The Zen finished off her sentence for her. Growling quietly to herself she hissed,

_'No! Anyway, I'm mad at you! You never told me any of that! Why!'_ Kaida felt the Zen shrug as she replied simply,

_'Would you have believed me?'_ Kaida felt her anger slip away as she whispered,

_'No, I suppose not…'_ Slipping the golden butterfly out of her hair, the cherry blossoms falling with it, Kaida sighed, not noticing the black silhouette of a crow, perched above her, watching her.

* * *

_"So they are living in their Denial? That will soon change. Won't it Chase?" _A demonic voice whispered above the crackling of flames, a black silhouette standing in front of the fire. A crow squawked loudly, edging away from the figure from its perch; Chase Young opening his eyes from meditation as he watched the silhouette with orange eyes, whispering in a strong and sinister voice, 

"I think it's time to pay my princess a little visit, wouldn't you Athanasius?" There was a pearly white grin, showing off fangs on the silhouette.

_"You took the words right out of my mouth…"_


	6. Insisting that they Stay

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**A/N: Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, any of its characters or plots and I highly doubt I ever will. All I own is the Spirits', Kaida Balance, and any other of my own original characters/Shen Gong Wu.

**Review(s): Calistar Heir: **I don't know will it? –dramatic music- -Inhales- -dramatic music- -Exhales- dramatic music-

Kaida: Ok; now you're just overdoing it.

**Other: **Two weeks to write this… Bad case of writer's block… really bad…

It was so funny the other day! I was watching that episode of Xiaolin Showdown, where Jack has his army of green monkeys. Well there's one part when Wuya and Chase are watching them and Wuya's all like 'I love your plan, we get to turn Jack into a monkey!' And she's all cackling and giggling then Chase just goes, 'Anyway,' but the way he says it is just like 'ok then, weirdo' and I couldn't stop laughing!

And moving on. Though I think he's awesome and junk, Chase Young is SO hard to describe :(

**Chapter 5:**

'**Insisting that they Stay'**

"Please let it be this one…" Kimiko sighed in a weary voice. Her hands could barely turn the marble doorknob on the ornate door, weariness dragging her down. She may be in her own mind, but that didn't stop her from feeling her tiredness. Kimiko had been wandering around her subconscious all night, looking for that place Master Fung had mentioned. The place she could meet the Fire.

Opening the door slowly, arms aching, Kimiko stepped into the bright light that hid behind the large wooden door. Blinking, Kimiko covered her eyes with her arm, and stepped into the room. Floating in the bright white mist was a large patch of grass, and a large maple tree with red and orange leaves, standing proudly in the middle, the leaves floating down slowly, coating the floor.

Kimiko took another step forwards towards the tree, wondering where on Earth she was, gazing at the beautiful autumn colours. Something red shifted in the tree branches, but it was impossible to distinguish from the slowly falling leaves. Sitting down on the blanket of brightly coloured leaves, Kimiko watched the tree in silence, breathless from its simple beauty.

"Hello Young one." Kimiko looked up shocked, scanning the trees for the one who said that. Her heart started to pound in her chest, could it be? A red face appeared in the leaves, smiling at her. Gasping Kimiko stuttered,

"A-are you the D-dragoness of Fire?" The face smiled, irises filled with bright flames.

"That is what most call me." She moved slightly out of the tree, her long neck extending from the branches, scales shimmering in reds and oranges. From the back of her head, horns curled upwards slightly, their golden hue glistening in the bright light. Her front arms stretched from slender shoulders as her reptilian face looked at Kimiko, her underbelly a mix of orange and yellow. Her arms were coated in ash coloured scales, arranged so they looked like flames. Down her neck, back and tail were ash-coloured stripes, two dark lines under her eyes in the same ash colour. In the middle of her forehead was a diamond in the ash colour. Kimiko watched her tail flick out of the tree, whip like, the same ash coloured 'flames' coating it. Kimiko studied her for a moment, before suddenly replying, eyes filled with pity,

"Do you not have a real name?" The Fire narrowed her eyes slightly, fiery irises flickering uncertainly. A warm smile passed on her lips as she replied,

"I have been called many names in the past, but my most common name is Fire. However it is not my true name." Kimiko waited for her to carry on, thinking she was just pausing for effect, but she did not continue. Slightly impatient and eager to know more Kimiko questioned,

"Are you going to tell me that name?" The Fire smiled mischievously, a laugh lighting up her eyes,

"Not yet young one, not yet." Kimiko frowned for a moment before asking angrily,

"Do you have to call me 'young one'? I'm seventeen now." The Fire raised her brow and fixed Kimiko with a stare, tail flicking left to right slowly. Then it dawned on Kimiko.

"But you've been here since the beginning of the Earth, billions of years ago, so to you it seems like I'm young." The Fire huffed, shifting her weight slightly, looking extremely offended.

"I am not **billions** of years old. There is maybe a million or two involved, but not **billions.** You have a lot to learn young one." Kimiko scowled, crossing her arms, replying immaturely,

"Well fine, millions then, if you're so clever, why don't you give me a reason why you keep calling me young one." The Fire thought for a moment, hesitating, as if unsure whether or not to continue.

"It depends, who you ask and what you believe. Some may argue that you are a younger version of myself, while some may say you are a separate entity, but sharing a younger, more undeveloped version of my powers." Kimiko fell back, leaves exploding around her, spluttering frantically,

"So you are controlling me, You've been influencing my actions and controlling me!" The Spirit's eyes filled with hostility for a moment, flickering savagely like a rampant forest fire, before settling down, into a calm flicker.

"I have no idea, I am as clueless as you. I said it depends on whom you ask. There are people who think we are one, and there are people who don't. Everyone has different opinions." She shrugged, as if it didn't matter, tail dropping from the tree, swinging slightly; her red scaled head resting against a tree branch.

"But I shall tell you now, I have never wandered past those doors into your mind, and I never shall; unless in the direst of circumstances." Her voice was grave, her fiery pupils burning into Kimiko's skin as she stared at the girl. Kimiko smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you… That's, good to know…" They sat in silence, Kimiko contemplating how boring it must be, sat in this one little room for seventeen years, with only a maple tree for company. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Kimiko saw a small, black spark crackling. Turning swiftly, Kimiko starred at it. It was not the only spark; there was a green, a grey and a blue one as well.

"What are they?" Kimiko asked quietly, pointing at them, voice wavering. The Fire smiled, exiting the tree's branches with grace, her tail swinging from side to side, her feet touching the floor silently, stepping towards the sparks; her hind legs painted with the same ash coloured flames.

"This part of your mind is less… protected than other areas, meanings any mind links you have with other people, are connected to this part of your mind. Those sparks are the links you share with your friends, the links of trust. If you were to touch them, there is a chance the link would strengthen and you would either hear your friend's thoughts, or enter their mind." Kimiko gasped and backed away from them, looking at the sparks intently. They seemed so fragile and frail, like they would break at any moment, yet they looked strong at the same time, like they would last for years.

"Do the colours represent their elements?" The Fire nodded slowly; looking over the sparks, knowing what Kimiko was getting at.

"Clay's is the green for Earth, Raimundo's is grey for Wind, Omi's is blue for Water, but why is Kaida's black for **Bala-**" The Fire clamped he tail over the girl's mouth, silencing her. Kimiko fumed silently, clenching her fists. Removing the tail slowly, starring at the girl with wide eyes, the Spirit whispered,

"Never refer to her as that in your mind. She must be the Dragoness of Zen to you." Kimiko looked at her in surprise, anger melting away.

"Why is that? Master Fung called her that, why can't I?" The Fire stayed silent, starring at the Spark intently.

"It is not my place to say…" Kimiko made a loud huffing noise and crossed her arms, starring at the black spark also.

"Why is it black?" She asked again, voice quiet. The Fire sighed.

"I do not know. It changes colour from black to white a lot." There was a silent pause.

"But there was one time, one time it was neither black nor white. It was the only spark there, and it shone like the sun." Kimiko's throat suddenly seemed to dry, as she whispered in a hoarse voice,

"When was this?"

"Four years ago." Kimiko glanced at the Spirit, and then back to the spark, which wavered uncertainly, before becoming a white colour, before returning to a black colour.

"Just before she was about to-"

"Come back. After her little, incident, with-"

"Chase Young." They were both silent, watching the sparks with wide eyes, both of their minds musing silently.

* * *

Omi sat up sharply, light breaking through the window above him, birds singing softly. Everything seemed so serene. He smiled. Then he frowned. Every morning it was the same, Kimiko's near silent breaths, Raimundo's quiet snorts and Clay's loud snores echoing in the room; these were the noises of a normal morning, ones Omi had lived with for three years. But this morning was different.

Heavy breath caught in a throat, rasping for oxygen, gasping for life. It choked on something, whimpers escaping a dry mouth, panic tensing the room. The scent of fear and blood seemed heavy in the air for a moment, an oppressive darkness coating Omi. He shivered. Tossing and turning, a creak of a mat, a name whispered in a hoarse voice, a slight scream silencing the serene calmness of the outer world. Suddenly it all stopped, ragged gasps, panting quietly, the movement of someone sitting up, the creak of a mat. There was a slight sigh; one filled with regret as a voice whispered the words, 'Oh God' and 'Not again'. Silently, listening intently, Omi came to the conclusion that, Kaida Balance had just had a nightmare.

He had not had a wide experience of nightmares, his mostly of squirrels and turning up at the ceremony to appoint his new rank, Grand Master, naked. The only other experience he had had with nightmares, was when Raimundo had rejoined the Xiaolin side, after defeating Wuya three years ago. Though Raimundo had had nightmares of blood, torture, betrayal and murder, he had not sounded as distressed in his sleep. Omi's brow furrowed. Yet another mystery connected to their new arrival.

There was the sound of mumbling and the clattering of a drawer opening. There was a fumbling with a clasp, the click of something opening. Omi slipped on his robes and edged away from his 'bedroom' and against the wall that separated his and Kaida's. Drawing closer he peeked in her section of the room and knocked on the wall. Kaida turned away from the mirror she was looking in, dropping the small boxes she had been holding, grabbing her quilt pulling it up against her. All Omi could now she of her, was her black and white hair, and a glint of her eye.

"Omi you scared me." Omi hung his head respectfully.

"I only wished to talk. I am sorry." He started to walk away slowly, mind buzzing silently when Kaida called out,

"Just give me a couple of minutes to get dressed ok?" Omi popped his head around the wall and nodded, smiling. He then disappeared again.

Kaida sighed, dropping the quilt quietly. She looked into the mirror, ignoring the glare of light from the window behind her. The sun was just rising, and the light spilled through the large window. It was low enough to the ground so if Kaida knelt down, she could prop her elbows comfortably on the ledge, giving her a perfect place to stare out the window and think.

She moved away her fringe slightly to look at her eyes. Dark black lines resided there, with no help from makeup. Shakily, Kaida picked up the small box she had been holding, and wiped the pale cream on her face, under her eyes. Makeup. She sighed. Remembering the time she had tried to use this cream to hide her scars, she was thankful it could remove the dark lines from under her eyes. At least lines of tiredness did not eat through the cream like the dark energy infected scars did.

She sighed again, as she looked at her self in the small mirror, putting down the pale coloured cream. The pale blue spaghetti style top clung to her loosely and she turned slightly to show her back. Instead of the fabric covering her back, it stopped at the sides, small thin threads holding it together. After the 'incident', Kaida had learnt that it was impossible to sleep with clothes covering her scars; the dark energy just ripped through them. Kaida could still remember the times when she would wake up with a hole in her pyjama back, shaped exactly like the winged, ornate cross, carved into her back. She looked back into the mirror and turned swiftly to the entrance of her 'room'. Rubbing her eyes she turned back, finishing up her makeup. She could've sworn she had seen a yellow head peak around the corner.

_'First those nightmares and now I'm imagining things, it's official, I've snapped once again!'_

Pulling on her black and white robes, she dressed quickly, brushing her hair and tossing the brush back, she left her 'room'. Omi stood there, waiting patiently, and smiled at her. She smiled back; thinking his face was sincere. If she had known him better, she would've known it was a fake smile he was putting on.

"Sorry about that, you wanted to talk?" Omi nodded and smiled, walking with her out of the door and into the dim corridor.

"I wish to apologise for the way I acted yesterday, I am most ashamed of myself." Kaida smiled.

"No, I should apologise. It was wrong of me to show off, I guess I'm just not used to having friends again. We cool?" She stuck out her hand, and Omi took it, his trademark big grin on his face.

"I do not know why we are cold but alright." Kaida laughed and pulled the monk into a gentle hug replying softly,

"I'll keep you warm Omi, that's what friends are for." Omi blushed and hugged back, grinning. If only Raimundo could see him now!

"Come, friend Kaida, let us grab some insect larvae before the others wake up!" Omi exclaimed, dragging Kaida away towards the kitchen. Kaida grimaced and replied,

"I really hope you mean grub…"

* * *

"And where have you two been?" Kimiko asked, snatching the milk from Raimundo and pouring it into her bowl of cereal. Kaida smiled as she and Omi walked into the busy room, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko starting their daily routine. Omi grinned and led his new friend to the table, who winked at him, replying,

"We were just talking, it is of no importance." Kimiko gave them both a strange look before shrugging and asking,

"Kaida, are you going to sit down or just stare at the table all day?" Kaida looked up startled, a starry look in her eye. Voice dreamy she whispered,

"No morning jog?" Kimiko shrugged, looking bewildered before replying,

"No, not normally. Would you like a morning jog?" Kaida burst out laughing, seating herself with a grin.

"Are you crazy! Do you have any idea how long I've waited to escape that! I'm so happy! No more morning jogs! I could just hug something!" Raimundo grinned and was about to say something, when Kaida reached over towards Omi, who was nearest, and gave him an enormous hug.

"How do you like me now Raimundo! I do believe that's three girl hugs! How many have you received?" Raimundo shovelled the spoon into his mouth, mumbling something as the others laughed, watching Kaida beam as she poured cereal into her bowl.

"Where's Jack's bowl?" Kimiko asked, still giggling. Omi hung his head and frowned.

"When I tried to talk to him last night, he told me he was leaving. I have not seen him since. I am most ashamed, I could not make him stay…" Kimiko looked slightly disappointed mumbling a small 'Oh' before turning her attention to her cereal. Kaida raised her eyebrow. Suddenly, interrupting the Warriors' breakfast, a familiar voice called out,

"Who's leaving?" Red hair was half flopped to his pale, delicately freckled face and half stuck up awkwardly, in a half-hearted effort to spike it up. Goggles with spiral lenses were pulled on his forehead, lop sided. A black leather trench coat was shrugged over a Xiaolin Monk's uniform, mysterious black stains already smudged on the clean fabric. The black lines from under his eyes had disappeared, leaving only grey bags.

"Jack Spicer! I thought you left!" Kimiko cried out, standing up suddenly, pushing her chair from beneath her. Jack grinned and his eyes sparkled with that evil glint,

"Course you did baby." Kimiko smiled, then frowned. Glaring at the evil boy genius she snarled,

"Don't call me baby."

* * *

"As you all know, Chase Young could attack, or send others to attack, any time soon. So we must prepare. We must test your strength and skill and improve them before a fight commences. You are currently in no shape to battle demonic powers. But you all have strength, and I believe in you all." The warriors were stood stationary in a line, watching Master Fung as he paced up and down the training area. Raimundo stifled a yawn and continued to listen.

"We must build up your individual strengths, and the strengths you share as a team, and improve on things you are not perhaps as good as. There are many different qualities to a good team first of them being, being…" His voice trailed off as Dojo flew out of the nearest building, covered in soot, looking positively petrified.

"Master Fung! It wasn't my fault I swear! I was just making popcorn and, well," Smoke starting pouring through the windows of the building and fire flickered behind the shutters.

"I accidentally knocked over your incense candles… Hope it's not too much of a problem." Master Fung paled and sighed.

"Young warriors, please excuse me, I have some minor inconveniences to work out. I shall be back soon." He glared at Dojo and followed the dragon back into the smoking building.

"Does that guy ever stop talking?" Jack asked, smiling to himself as Kimiko giggled. Omi rolled his eyes and quietly turned to Clay who was trying to get Raimundo's attention.

"Raimundo? You there pal? You seem emptier than a bone yard!" Raimundo seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, blushing slightly. Clay continued asking him what was wrong, while secretly following his line of sight. Then Clay snorted.

"Rai? You gotta keep your eyes to yourself, she'll knock your head off faster than a hungry coyote!" Raimundo blushed furiously, punching his friend's arm savagely arguing back.

"Why what's he starring at?" Kimiko asked innocently. Clay chuckled and tipped his hat towards Kaida, who was completely oblivious to them all.

She was stretching, on her tiptoes, arms reaching for the sky. Then she was low on the ground, one leg stretched out, and the rest of her body compact. Then with a jump, she'd swap legs. Then she was bent down, touching her toes. Balancing in all sorts of positions, stretching, Kaida hummed quietly to herself, completely unaware that the others were looking at her.

"Ha! You were starring at her butt!" Jack burst out, laughing with Clay and Kimiko. Raimundo fumed furiously, blush reddening by the second. Omi just patted his leg gently, in an understanding way; but like Kaida, having no clue what was going on.

One arm was stretched high into the air, in a vertical line, one leg in a horizontal line, balancing on the other, and her other arm waving at the warriors, smile lighting up Kaida's face,

"Sorry guys, I just really get into my stretches. I guess it's a hab-" With a scream of surprise, Kaida was pushed over by some invisible force, and was sent crashing to the floor. The others immediately went into attack positions, eyes searching for some sign of someone being there. Coughing, startled, Kaida sat up slowly, fear clenching her stomach; it couldn't be. Suddenly she was on the floor again, a sharp pain in her stomach, as if someone had just kicked her down.

"Who's there!" Omi called out, watching Kaida being forced down violently by some invisible force. A silky smooth, yet sinisterly seductive voice chuckled before replying,

"But young Water Warrior, there is nobody there." Omi's eyes narrowed, there was the sound of something whooshing above him, and he had a strange sense of déjà vu. Before he even had time to react, there was a soft thump, which he could barely hear and that silky smooth voice whispered in his ear,

"There is somebody here." Omi spun around and kicked out, hoping to catch on something, but he didn't. Instead there was a chuckle as a figure merged out of the air, as if stepping out from behind an invisible door.

The metal wrapped around his shoulders, lower arms and lower legs was a shade darker than gold, the polished surface shinning in the morning sun. The rest of his armour alternated between olive green and black, trimmed in either the same darker shade of gold or blood red. He wore olive green gloves, and a red sash was tied around his waist; decorated with a yellow eye, a slit of black for a pupil.

He had a strong jaw line, his features chiselled finely into his face. His skin was pale, but clean and obviously well cared for. His face might've even looked relatively normal if it wasn't for the sharp points on his ears, and those bright orange eyes. There were filled with a fiery evil, an icy coldness, and they seemed slightly, vacant; as if he wasn't entirely all there. His hair was black and was swept up behind him in a breeze, a solitary bang hanging in front of his face, strange green highlights shining in the light.

He gave off the impression of a sophisticated man who obviously cared for himself. If he hadn't had attacked their comrade and gone entirely creepy on them, he might've made a good first impression on them.

"Chase Young! Get away from here!" Kaida shouted, blood dribbling from her lip and dripping down onto the cracked tiled floor. He smiled craftily, and flicked the other Xiaolin Monks out of his way, who had tried attacking him. He strode over to Kaida, leaving the monks in a muddled heap, picking up his 'princess' by the front of her robes and dangling her in the air.

"I called by your house but you weren't there my princess, I was starting to get worried." Chase hissed with mock sincerity. Kaida's faced paled more, crimson blood standing out ferociously against her ever-paling skin.

"If you've hurt them, I'll kill you." She whispered, anger and fear filling her words. Chase Young merely laughed, dangling her that little bit higher.

"But why would I hurt them? One of them is my own, remember!" Kaida looked away, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Before saying anything, she kicked out furiously, with both feet, her attack connecting with Chase's chin, his head thrust back.

He turned back towards her, glaring poisonously at the teen, wiping his mouth with his free hand. Without warning, he crashed Kaida into the stone wall, earning gasps from the crumpled monks. Stones crumbled to the ground, cracks running across the wall and dust spiralling upward to the sky. Kaida coughed, trying not to look at the angry orange orbs, glaring vicious at her, and trying ignore to the grip that tightened on her robes and the enormous amount of pain that was spreading through her body. But she growled and forced her gaze forward, starring angrily straight into those orange irises. The pain she was feeling now was nothing like thehugequantitiesof pain she felt every night; all because of him.

Raimundo tried to sit up. Kaida was in trouble, serious trouble, and he couldn't even sit up! It was like some invisible force was pressing down on him, forcing him to the ground. He growled fiercely to himself. That creep had only flicked him, why couldn't he get up?

'_Don't bother Young one, Chase Young will not let you up until he is done. Be glad he has no interest in killing any of you yet.'_ Raimundo growled louder, trying with all his might to force him self up, or summon the wind or do _something!_ But like the Wind had just said, Chase Young would not let him up. All he could do was lie on the floor and listen to the other monk's protests, and watch Chase Young beat up Kaida. Raimundo hadn't felt this helpless in a long time.

"I'm sure we've had this discussion before my Princess, it would seem such a shame to, 'punish' you again. You can't hide much more of your skin now, can you?" His fingers ran down her arm, swirling around, exactly where her scars were. Her face clenched in pain, trying to ignore the burning sensation.She coughed, choking slightly, hands clenching his arm in a feeble attempt to move hisfist which now gripped her throat. She wondered if it would be worth kicking out again, but figured it'd be a lot less painful if she just let him do his thing.

Suddenly, once again without warning, Kaida found herself crashing back to the floor; Chase's fist still wrapped around her throat. Though now his fist held her delicately, and allowed her to breathe more. His face was neither smiling nor frowning, and unreadable mix of emotions, so vague, Kaida could not compute. She almost thought he was going to let her go. Almost.

"My darling, don't make me punish you, or your pitiful little friends. I will not hesitate next time." He pushed down on her throat, forcing her deeper and deeper into the cracked tiles, taking away her breath. He then stood up, towering above her, watching her squirm on the floor like a worm.

Kaida could feel the tears running down her face. She could feel her anger, her fear well up inside of her. She could feel the dark energy burning away at her skin. But none of that mattered. She could feel his gaze bore into her, and she knew he would stand by his word. He would hurt them like he had hurt her. Growling, she drew her sword, pointing it at his neck, engulfing the metal in a hazy black fire shouting,

"You ever touch them, and I will rip you limb from limb, do you understand!" It was more of a statement than a question, and Chase Young smiled down at her, ignoring the blade completely. Her eyes were filled with flames; her hands too, eyes narrowed and blood staining her porcelain skin. He smiled craftily and replied,

"You do look rather lovely today, the dribbling blood look suites you." Kaida growled, thrusting the sword nearer his neck, her arm stretching as far as it would stretch. He shook his head and sighed.

"Such ferocity, all wasted of course. You have no use on the Xiaolin Side, look at you. Your place is with me, and whether you admit it or not, you know it." He took Kaida's hand, some how avoiding her pointed blade, and pulled her up, kissing her hand softly in the process. Blushing, she pulled away, grimacing, holding the sword by her side. Chase sighed again and took her shoulder, pulling her closer,

"This is your last chance Kaida. Come with me, and there will be no need for war. No more fighting, no more battles, nothing. I will leave your friends, your family, and the world alone. Or else we can do this the hard way. Fight the battles, and loose the war. Either way you will end up by my side. What is your decision?" Kaida felt all eyes turn to her. She could end it all, no war, no fighting, no battles, no nothing. As she turned to the monks, looking at their lost and devastated expressions, they all knew that she was seriously considering it. Kaida's eyes turned to each and every one of them, eyes flitting from each warrior. She barely knew them, but she knew she had to protect them, it wouldn't be fair for them to be caught up in her battles. Going with Chase would keep them safe…

Then her eyes turned to Raimundo. He looked so sad, tears gathering in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, and mouthed the word 'no'. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't do it.

Kaida pulled away from Chase, who looked mildly surprised, and turned away from him, shaking her head. The Xiaolin Monks started to cheer wildly, Chase Young frowning to himself.

"Very well Miss Balance, 'til the next time we meet, goodbye." He then disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke, which filtered into the atmosphere, disappearing. The monks got up quickly, heading towards their friend, cheering and congratulating her, but she pushed them away. Walking past them all, Kaida didn't look at them, eyes fixed to the floor, as she headed towards the sleeping quarters, ignoring the worried calls of her friends.

Just as they were about to follow after her Master Fung and Dojo exited the building they had entered, soot stains covering them, both looking slightly disgruntled. When they saw the state of the Training area, Master Fung took control quickly.

"Raimundo, Clay, Omi, who start work on cleaning up and repairing the training area! Jack, Kimiko, come over here and tell me exactly what happened and leave nothing out!" Jack and Kimiko came over immediately, Clay and Omi carrying out Master Fung's orders obediently. However Raimundo set off for the sleeping quarters, determined to find out what exactly was going on, fuelled by one thought;

'_Be swift Raimundo, Kaida is planning to leave again.'_


	7. Fearing in the Dark

**The Balance in Love, Lies, and War**

**A/N: Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown', it's characters, objects or scenarios, just my story and characters.

**Reviews: Adorabella: **You don't like him now, trust me, later in the story, your opinion of him will change completely. And I don't mean that in exactly a good way ;)

**Other: **I'm beginning to doubt my decision of making Chase Young the bad guy in this story. I mean later in the story something very dramatic happens, and I am very sure I'll have at least one person saying 'But Chase Young wouldn't do that!' Well I can't really say much without giving too much away but if you've read this, then you will realise that the Chase Young in this Fic has slight differences to the Chase Young in real life. And my version of Chase Young would totally do that, so ha!

**Kaida**: Ha!

This one doesn't have as much talking as I expected. I had to cut off some of the end part though, and that'll go into the next chapter. That brings me to another thing. Are my chapter long enough? Too short, too long? Feed back please! They're roughly about 10/11 pages in Word on size twelve font, but are that all right for you readers? Any suggestions or comment will be much appreciated!

**Chapter 6**

'**Fearing in the Dark'**

"Thank God that's over…" Chase Young sighed as he entered the warm room, a large fire crackling quietly. Leaning against the wall, head in his gloved hands, he sank to the floor. A large tiger approached him and nuzzled at his head, in a primitive form of comfort. It was all that was needed to make the villain smile. Stroking its furry head, a slight smile playing across his lips, Chase Young barely noticed the silhouette step out of the fire.

_"Miss Balance? Whatever happened to 'My Princess'? You went soft on her didn't you?"_ His demonic voice was angry, though it was a contained anger, struggling to get out. Chase Young shrugged and did not even look at the silhouette, concerning himself with scratching behind the tiger's ears. Quietly, Chase Young replied,

"I did not want to hurt her anymore." The silhouette growled, the fire expanding, crackling louder. Chase ignored this, determined to keep focussed on the tiger, blocking out the demonic voice.

_"Hurt her? You slammed her into the floor twice and the wall once! You'd already hurt her, why stop then?"_ Chase Young looked at him, his eyes filled with the reflection of a fire, brown flecks appearing in the once illuminating orange. One hand remained scratching the tiger's ears, while the other clenched into an angry fist.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore! How will she ever love me if I continue to hurt her so!" There was quiet for a moment, the only sounds the rugged purr of the beast and the crackle of the flames. Then the silhouette laughed. A cold, mocking laugh.

_"Love you? Since when has that mattered? She doesn't need to love you, just obey you and live by your side!" _Chase Young stood up, the large cat jumping back slightly. His fists were clenched tightly, and his eyes were filled with anger.

"How can you say that! If she doesn't love me, then I cannot force her to be with me! It is not right! I've done many wrong things in these years, but it ends now!" The silhouette stopped laughing. Clutching the gem imbedded into his chest, a dark aura coated the room, the tiger fleeing. Voice more powerful and demonic than before, the Demon King said slowly.

_"You love Kaida Balance. She would be a useful possession to have by your side. It doesn't matter how you have to do it, but you must have her." _Chase Young's fists collapsed by his sides, the brown flecks in his eyes disappearing softly.

"I love Kaida Balance…" His voice was emotionless, and his eyes were filled with that same vacancy that filled his voice. The Silhouette growled, clutching the gem tightly repeating his words, his voice stronger, and the aura of darkness choking the room.

_"You love Kaida Balance. She would be a useful possession to have by your side. It doesn't matter how you have to do it, but you must have her."_ Chase Young looked at the demon in disgust, brushing invisible dust off his armour.

"I know that already Athanasius, there is no need to keep reminding me. I must do whatever I can to possess her, and I shall. Please, leave me so I can meditate." He sat cross-legged, and closed his eyes, rising a few inches in the air as he did so.

Athanasius smiled craftily before looking down at the gem. It was pale blue in colour, shaped like a diamond, embedded into his skin. Inside the gem there were white lights, buzzing around furiously, making an unnatural humming noise, whispering words that could not be heard. The white lights were thrusting themselves against the gem, as if attempting to escape their prison. Athanasius growled and clutched the gem tightly, the lights and the humming dying down. Stepping into the fire, he scowled before hissing to himself,

_'I'm not letting you go yet Chase Young…'_

* * *

"Kaida, wait! What're you doing?" Raimundo called out, skidding into the sleeping quarters, watching Kaida shove all of her belongings into a bag. The black haired girl turned towards him, tears clouding her one visible eye,

"I can't stay here, I should've just stayed in England, now Chase Young will use you against me!" Raimundo cocked his head, kneeling down beside her, placing his hand on top of her gloved ones replying,

"Use us against you? He can't be that obsessed with you." Kaida moved her hand away, tears dripping onto her clothes.

"He is though, you don't understand! I've seen what he could do and, It isn't fair on you to have my responsibility, and it's my entire fault, and, and-" Her panic stricken voice was interrupted by a large sob, her shoulders shaking. Raimundo frowned. He then stood up, turning Kaida to face him.

"Fine. Run away. I won't stop you. But if you run away, your problems aren't going to run away. The Kaida before you ran away, and now because of that, we're less prepared than we should've been. Running away won't solve this, think about it. If you run away, you have to face him alone, but if you stay, all of us will help you." Kaida sniffed and wiped away her tears retorting,

"But it's not fair on you! This is my battle, not yours. I should face him, alone. I shouldn't have to drag any of you into this." Raimundo shook his head.

"Girl, Chase Young is evil! As Xiaolin Dragons in training, it's our duty to stop evil. We work as a team, and we couldn't fight him if you ran away, 'cause then one of our team would be missing. Last I checked you were a Xiaolin Dragon, and part of our team." Kaida sniffed again, flicking a strand of hair out of her teary eye.

"It's not fair on you though, this is my battle not yours!" Raimundo snorted and leant against the wall facing Kaida.

"I've already said, this isn't your battle; it's _our_ battle. And it isn't fair on you if you take Chase Young on alone." Kaida half smiled and stood, directly facing Raimundo, yet never directly looking into his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be this special warrior everyone's been waiting so long for, really powerful and amazing and all this junk. But I'm weak, I'm, afraid… terrified of him. I know what he can do, and I know he's capable of so much more, and it scares me. He's screwed me up, he's screwed my family up, and every day I fear he'll find a new way to screw everything up. I go to sleep afraid, wake up afraid, spending every moment of my life being afraid. Afraid of the day he'll decide that the people I love are in his way, and he kills them, or screws them up too. I'm afraid he'll-" She never finished her sentence because Raimundo interrupted her by pressing his lips onto hers; kissing her.

Moments later, Raimundo withdrew, wiping away Kaida's tears, holding her face gently. His hands cupped her cheeks, and his fingers brushed against something underneath her fringe that made his spine shiver in fright. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him, thanking him silently. He took her hand gently and winked.

"And you know we would've just followed you anyway." Kaida managed a small giggle, as Raimundo said quietly,

"C'mon, lets go before Kimiko accuses me of dragging you into a broom closet and making out or something" They were both quiet for a minute, and then simultaneously burst out laughing. Pulling away from Raimundo, racing off into the small bathroom connected to the Sleeping quarters, Kaida called,

"Just let me clean my face up!" She closed the door behind her, without waiting for a reply and stood in front of the sink, starring into her reflection.

Her face was tear stained, mascara and eyeliner smudging, black lines running down her cheeks. Dried blood dribbled down her chin, and there was dust everywhere. Turning on the taps and scooping her water into her hands, she splashed the cool liquid on her face. She looked back at her reflection and grinned.

'_Raimundo just kissed me…'_ She gasped and thrust her fist into her mouth to stop herself from squealing with joy. Wiping away the black lines she heard the Zen say,

'_Maybe today won't be so bad after all…'_

* * *

Raimundo stood patiently waiting for Kaida to return, smiling to himself.

'_I just kissed Kaida…'_ Interrupting his thoughts, Kaida opened the door, blood and tear stains gone, smiling, linking her hand with his again. He smiled back and they both started to walk out of the room, when Kaida stopped. She stopped so abruptly that Raimundo instantly stumbled back, Kaida quickly pulling him into a tight hug, nestling her head in his chest, whispering,

"Thank you…" He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other stroking her soft black hair, smelling the flowery scent, whispering in reply,

"Anytime girl, anytime."

* * *

"Finally you guys, what were you doing, making out in a broom cupboard?" Kimiko asked as Raimundo and Kaida walked in, hand in hand. Raimundo grinned and turned to Kaida, muttering,

"Told you she'd accuse me of that." Kaida smiled and approached the three monks and Jack Spicer, who were all sat in the middle of the training area.

"I'm sorry for running off you guys, it's just, well…" her voice trailed off, wondering how she could describe it. Clay smiled and put his hand on her shoulder gently,

"It's alright lil' lady, we get the picture." They all smiled at her understandingly, Omi continuing,

"That man gives you the crooks!" They all looked at him, Kimiko laughing.

"I think he means the creeps…" Omi grinned and exclaimed,

"That too!" Jack shivered before commenting,

"I think he gave all of us the creeps…" There was an uneasy silence as they all nodded, the warm April breeze playing with their hair gently. Silently, they all agreed that Chase Young, their newest rival, was, so far, the most disturbing of all of their rivals. One moment he seemed calm and cool, only to suddenly slam you into a wall and go creepy at random interludes.

"It is ready, young Warriors. You may follow me now." Master Fung called out, surprising them all. Getting up slowly, the three monks and Jack followed Master Fung nervously, Raimundo and Kaida tagging along behind them, bewildered.

"What's ready?" Kaida whispered, leaning towards Kimiko, who walked in front of her. Kimiko shrugged replying,

"No idea, some new obstacle course or something, he hasn't told us much. And just so you know, you can stop holding hands now." Kimiko turned around, sniggering to herself as Kaida and Raimundo blushed, letting each others hands go quickly, smiling bashfully at each other.

Kimiko sighed, and walked quicker, catching up to Jack, who walked alone. They walked in silence for a while; Jack lost in thought, before Kimiko blurted out,

"Those two are just so…" She hesitated thinking of the right word to describe her two friends, who lagged behind the rest of them. Jack finished her sentence by saying,

"Obvious?" Kimiko looked at him before nodding slowly, watching the self proclaimed 'evil boy genius' shove his hands in the pockets of his leather coat, which Master Fung had, surprisingly, not asked him to remove, and look up to the sky. He smiled, turning his head towards her.

"Strange isn't it. Just two days ago you were calling me a 'Stupid Jerk' and a 'Smelly Monkey', and now we're just, walking, side by side, no insults, no arguments. It's strange." Kimiko smiled, laughing quietly.

"I guess things, change." She blushed slightly and turned away, not noticing him look at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I guess they do…" Neither of them talked, almost enjoying the silence between them. It wasn't an awkward silence, or a hesitant silence, just silence, enjoying the peacefulness between them.

"So what do you think the new course will be like?" Kimiko blurted out, dismissing the silence, her cheeks tinged with pink. The evil glint returned to crimson eyes as Jack exclaimed,

"I bet it's real high tech, all laser beams and pressure pads and metallic robots and swooshing doors and, and…" His jaw hung low, as his eyes widened.

"Welcome to your new obstacle course monks." They had reached a large clearing, rectangular in shape. In the corner nearest them, there was a cavern, sinking into the ground, and in the other corner there was a large hole in the ground; and that was it. Kimiko sniggered, nudging Jack in the side,

"Yeah, real high tech, dork." Jack glared at her, and then pouted, crossing his arms. Master Fung smiled at them, retrieving a flat metallic square, from apparently nowhere, and continued.

"The obstacle is machine operated, it will time you, measure how many times you use your elemental powers and the course will change once everyone has completed it once." Jack stuck his tongue out childishly, nudging Kimiko with his elbows, replying,

"Yeah, real high tech." Kimiko growled while Master Fung asked them, an impish twinkle in those cool blue eyes,

"Now which one of you would like to go first?" There was an uneasy silence, as they all stepped away from the cavern's entrance. Kimiko sniggered quietly to herself, snatching Jack's hand and thrusting it into the air, pushing him forward. Jack growled and turned towards Kimiko who looked around innocently as Master Fung asked,

"Jack? You are not participating in this exercise, though it is admirable that you want to join in." Jack stuck his tongue out a Kimiko, who scowled, walking over to a patch of grass, with a large Ash tree, sitting himself down beside it.

"But since you seem so eager, Kimiko would you like to-"

"I'll do it." Interrupted Kaida, her eyes flaring with determination, a grin spread across her face. Master Fung nodded, motioning towards the controller, about to explain something, when Clay interrupted,

"Mater Fung, may I speak with you, privately?" Master Fung simply nodded, as the other Warriors looked mildly surprised, handing Kimiko the controller.

"Kimiko you shall hold the controller until it is your turn to take the course. Enter the person's name and it will record the time, and the amount of power they use on each area of the course." Kimiko nodded and looked at the controller screen.

"But how will we know whether they're using powers or not? " Master Fung pointed to a small number line, an arrow hovering above the zero.

"The average person gives out about thirty on this scale. Anything between thirty and forty is normal and means they're not using powers. Anything between forty and fifty means they're subconsciously using they're powers, and only a minor amount of powers. Anything above fifty and they're cheating. If it gets below thirty, press the red button." Kimiko smiled and nodded, typing in Kaida's name as Master Fung and Clay walked off. She patted Kaida on the shoulder and gave her a gentle push towards the entrance.

"Good Luck Kai!" Kaida smiled at her with a grin plastered across her face, standing half in the shadowy cave and half in the bright sunlight.

"I haven't been called that in a long time…" and with that she disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Kaida could see nothing. Not even her own hand in front of her face. She stepped carefully, not moving until her foot had connected with the next step. There was no light, the pale glimmer of the outside world long gone. Her hands were pressed against the walls, which felt strangely metallic, yet they scraped her skin like rugged stone. It was cold, with a damp feeling in the air, and chills ran down Kaida's spine. She hated the darkness.

_'Why Fear something you wield?"_ Kaida shrieked and stumbled forward, almost falling, before forcing her hands against the wall, breathing heavily. Growling to herself Kaida thought angrily,

_'Don't do that Zen! It's creepy enough down here without having you pop into my thoughts! And I'm not afraid of the Dark!' _The Zen laughed airily, making Kaida grumble quietly, trying to concentrate on walking down the seemingly never-ending staircase.

_'Then why are you shivering? Why are you desperately trying to find light? Why do you hate it so if you are not fearful of it?' _Kaida snorted and replied coldly, scowl painted on her lips,

_'Do you have to fear something you hate? Just because you hate something, doesn't mean you fear it.'_ The Zen nodded silently, contemplating, thinking. She then whispered,

_'Is it because he's in the shadows? Watching, Waiting, an ever present reminder of him and his deeds.' _Kaida's scowl deepened as she nodded. Suddenly, she tripped over the last stair, and fell flat on her face. There was a 'swoosh' noise as metal cut through the air, centimetres away from Kaida's head. The Zen laughed uncertainly and said,

_'Perhaps I should leave you to it…'_ Kaida rolled her eyes and edged away from the swooshing sound, getting up slowly. The blade sounded heavy, but thin, slicing through the air easily.

_'Swinging axes? So cliché…' _She thought as she stepped closer toward the 'swoosh'Gasping, metal flew past her face, this time, millimetres away.

_'Then again, cliché can be effective…' _She stepped back again, swaying in time with the swinging axe, listening to its rhythm. Suddenly, she jumped, and stood still. Expecting an axe in front of her, she stood still for a moment. The only movement was behind her. She sighed a sigh of relief, and carried on walking, placing her steps carefully on the ground, silently.

Slipping, no longer standing on the ground but a thin circle of something swaying precariously, Kaida cried out. Falling, she reached out for something and held onto it. A tube, ending in a circle at the top. It started to sway, as Kaida lifted herself up, balancing on the swaying tube, which seemed to be made of some kind of wood; bamboo presumably. Lifting her foot slowly, she found the next tube, and stepped on it, finding the next one, and continuing the pattern. After a while she got into the rhythm, finding the tubes easily, and balancing from one to another quickly.

There was the hiss of metal, and Kaida jumped quickly, almost loosing her balance. There it was again, the hiss of metal cutting the air; she had to jump again, almost missing the bamboo tube, wobbling. Heart racing, she jumped, but only just in time, the metal catching on her robes. Gasping she jumped again, and stumbled as her feet landed solidly on hard stone. Breathing in deeply for a few moments she carried on travelling, hoping this would end soon. She was sick of the darkness.

There was a flicker of orange, yellow and red in the distance, painting the dark stone walls with dancing shadows and colours. Kaida gasped, light. She ran forwards, not thinking first, her desperate desire to see light overriding her instinct to be cautious. It was a small candle, wax dribbling down the sides, golden patterns shimmering up its sides. She cupped her gloved hands around the flame, feeling the light and its warmth. Sighing, she couldn't help a smile, feeling whole.

There was another flicker to the side of her, and Kaida stepped back, watching a line of flames light up the floor. Soon was trapped by a circle of small candles. Behind the ring was a door, but then it disappeared. Kaida rubbed her eyes and turned, the door was to the left. Blinking, it was gone again. The door kept moving! Kaida growled to herself, fire starting to edge inwards from the ring towards her, door changing places every few second. She would be trapped in minutes unless she could get through the door.

Watching it silently, sweating from the heat of the fire, she noticed the door went in a pattern. Middle, left, right, middle, right, left, right and then again, repeating over and over again. And for some reason, her instincts told her she had to go through the door when it was in the right. Waiting, she inched ever closer to the flames, waiting for the perfect moment. It came and Kaida threw herself to where the door would be, if she timed everything right. She crashed through the door, leaving behind the warmth of fire and the soft touch of light. She landed on the ground, scraping her face on the cold stone. Shivering, she got up, looking around.

A faint blue light highlighted area of the cold grey stone. Shivering, her breath was a wisp of smoke that curled in front of her before disappearing in the air. She shivered again. It was cold, the stone below her, cold, the air she breathed in, cold; and now her body, cold. She seemed to be stood on a ledge, the door she crashed through, a heap of wood, and the faint glimmer of orange light rapidly disappearing. She walked over to the ledge, taking slow and cautious steps until she reached the edge of the ledge. Peering over, she gasped.

Inky black water was still beneath her. In shimmered slightly in the pale blue light, but the shadows claimed its depths, Kaida was unable to see anything below its hazy blue surface. She gulped and looked up again, unable to shake the feeling of something else's presence. There were vines dangling from the shadowy ceiling of the cave, a speck of light in the far distance, and Kaida knew what she had to do.

Taking another step back, she ran to the edge and jumped, taking hold of the first vine. Swinging, heart pounding in her chest, Kaida dared not look down as she grasped the next vine. Taking deep breaths, she tried her hardest to force her gaze forwards, unable to look downwards in fear that, something, was down there. Her heart began to pound faster as she speeded up, getting closer and closer to the exit; it was almost over. Suddenly there was a bubbling noise below her, as if something below her was warning her. Looking down, she saw inky black bubbles hover along the surface before popping silently. Hands shaking, she carried on, heart pumping faster and faster, unable to tear her gaze away from the inky black lake.

It didn't even look like water, the darkness looking sludgy, like oil. She could just imagine her fingers pushing through it, sinking slowly, strokes doing nothing, lungs gasping for air, chest bursting. She could imagine the creature, or whatever it was, pulling her through the darkness, nothing but black, its grip tearing through her sides. She could feel the oily liquid make her gasp, slipping down her throat, choking her…

Distracted, her grasp slipped, letting go of the vine. Screaming a blood-curdling scream Kaida fell, shutting her eyes, certain that this was the end, praying to anyone, anything that was listening that she wouldn't die this way. A jet of the black shadows sprouted from the lake, like an enormous fountain, forcing her to stop falling, propelling her through the air.

Smashing into the stone, Kaida coughed, gasping for a breath. Rolling onto her back, she wiped away her tears fiercely, catching her breath. She had freaked and used her powers. Sitting up slowly, heart regaining its normal pace, thudding loudly in her chest, she looked over the black lake cautiously. Silence, nothing moved the water. Then, a ripple stole the surface's silence. Kaida shivered. There was something down there, but that didn't matter now.

Getting up slowly, she walked towards the light, glad to be leaving this place. Blinking, she squinted, looking up. Far above her was a circle of light that illuminated the large hole she was stood in. Hundreds of beams had been forced through the mud and stone walls, creating a twisted climbing frame. Smiling to herself, stretching her arms, fingers cracking slightly, she grasped the first beam and swung herself up. Jumping quickly and easily upwards, Kaida would leave this stupid obstacle course in moments, evading another beam while jumping to the side, landing on another one.

Appearing in the side of the wall, a gap opened up, a gust of air blasting Kaida, pushing her backwards, her body crashing into a stone wall, falling down to a beam below. Scowling she jumped to a different beam and continued her ascent. After moments, there was the hiss of metal opening and Kaida jumped as another gust of air blasted where she had just been standing. She continued this, evading blasts of air, her back sore from the first gust that had blasted her into the wall. Looking down, Kaida smiled, she was almost out, hundreds of beams below her. There was a hiss of metal again, but it was louder. Gulping, Kaida looked down again.

Through the forest of wooden beams she saw the floor open to reveal an enormous fan-like machine. Gasping, Kaida frantically jumped upwards, trying with her might to leave the beams and leave before the fan started up. She only had one more beam to go, she could make it, she could make it…

Blasted by a massive current of air, Kaida shrieked as once again she was propelled through the air, though this time it was upwards. Falling quickly she landed with a thump, rolling on the grass. Panting for breath, Kaida opened her eyes to the Xiaolin warriors stood above her looking down, worried and happy expressions on their faces.

"Eleven minutes and forty seven seconds, not bad Kaida! Though you cheated on section four, bad girl!" Kimiko said brightly, laughing, helping her friend up. Kaida half smiled. Eleven minutes, it had felt a lot longer.

"So Kaida, is it hard?" Raimundo asked, slightly nervous. Kaida looked rough, dust, burns, scrapes covered her clothing, inky black goo covering her behind. Her gloves were a little worse for wear the palms and fingertips worn away and scratched. Kaida looked at him then laughed; walking over to the red haired teen sat quietly by the ash tree.

Flopping to the floor, Kaida took in deep breaths of air, closing her eyes. She could hear Raimundo's protests as Kimiko pushed him into the cave, giggling, Omi smiling brightly; excited for a chance to prove his skill.

"Wow! Awesome sword! Can I have a look?" Kaida opened one eye to see Jack leaning around the tree, sitting closer, eyes wide. She looked down and saw that indeed, she did have her sword, sheathed in black leather. The weight was so familiar to her now she barely noticed it. Unsheathing it, smiling at Jack she replied,

"Sure, you can even hold it, if you can lift it." She handed it to him and he stuck his tongue out retorting,

"I am not that weak, I can hold a sword like this easi-" Before he finished his sentence he had grasped the sword, taking it from Kaida, immediately falling to the ground, unable to take the sword's weight. He tried lifting, straining before whining,

"That's not fair, I am not that weak!" Kaida smiled taking it from him, lifting it with ease.

"Only the Zen dragoness or someone with the four elements inside of them can lift this sword." Jack looked confused for a moment before asking,

"Then how did that Grand Master Dashi guy make it if he couldn't lift it?" Kaida shrugged, smiling mysteriously, Jack knowing instantly that she wasn't telling him everything.

"We haven't really been properly introduced, I'm Kaida Balance." Kaida stuck out her hand and Jack took it, shaking it.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius! Though, I guess I'm not really evil anymore, just a genius. I'm sure you've heard of me before." He grinned as Kaida smiled and let go of his hand.

"Actually I have." Jack looked shocked unable to reply, while Kaida giggled to herself.

_'This is going to be a very **interesting** conversation…'_


	8. Starting with a Punch

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**A/N: Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters or plots. I only own the plot line of this Fan Fic and my own characters and objects.

**Reviews: Adorabella:** I suppose I could say he isn't going to be evil. But I'd be lying, and telling the truth. Wait and see! –giggles-

**Other: **I am officially The Earth Spirit's first Fan girl. I love him so much! The way he talks and acts, his design; I love it all! It must seem so shallow to love your own characters, but I love him so much!

Anyway, This week has been busy. It's gone so quickly. I haven't been able to get on fanfiction in the past few days and the email's been messing up. It sucks. Anyway, thanks once again **UXD** for the email! I never would've known otherwise! (Not that you read this or anything, but just in case you do –sweat drop-)

Golly Gosh! This chapter is very important. Very important indeed. Keep a look out for Daisuke, he is **very** important, but not for a very long time. And if you read very, very, very carefully, you learn Kaida's greatest weakness **and** something very important about her father. He plays a very important part in something very important, **trust me.** Anyway, thanks for reading this and enjoy! And review! And enjoy some more!

**Chapter 7:**

'**Starting with a Punch'**

"What was it you wanted to speak with me about Clay?" Master Fung asked quietly, patting a cushion beside him. He had had to move into one of the spare rooms, as his own was currently in disrepair and still reeked of incense and burnt fabric and wood. Clay looked a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment as he sat down slowly, twiddling his fingers.

"Well, y'see Master, you told us 'bout that place in our minds where you can meet the spirits? Well last night I tried to get there, but y'see, I have a little problem." Master Fung nodded slowly, Clay leaning in slightly, red covering his freckled cheeks.

"I'm a real deep sleeper, I don't even have dreams, or nightmares anymore, unless it's the Shadow o' Fear, an if I do have dreams, I don't remember any o' them." Master Fung nodded, drawing a small bottle of incense from his sleeve. Pouring the sweet smelling liquid into an incense burner, he lit it with a match that appeared from no where.

"Young Warrior, this perfume shall help you access your mind in meditation, no matter how deep you are a sleeper." Clay smiled, reassembling himself into a meditating position, saying,

"Thank you Master Fung." The old monk nodded, before leaving the room, Clay's eyes drooping slowly…

* * *

"How the Hell have you heard of me! Was it in the chartrooms? I swear they lie! Please don't say, you got 'Jacked'!" Jack pleaded, kneeling in front of Kaida, who looked rather surprised. Leaning further back into the tree, back pressing against the bark uncomfortably, Kaida answered nervously,

"You're the guy who let Wuya out, anyone who knows anything about the Xiaolin Warriors knows that." Jack blushed furiously, moving away from Kaida, leaning back against the thick tree trunk.

"I feel so stupid for doing that, letting that hag out." Kaida looked at him with a slight smile on her face, recalling what had happened only yesterday.

"If you hated the 'hag', why were you so upset that Chase Young took her?" Jack hesitated, opening and closing his mouth for a moment. Why had he been so upset? Shrugging, he answered simply,

"I guess when you hang with someone a long time, you get attached. It just seems weird that she's not shouting at me for something or other…" his voice trailed off, and Kaida knew now was the time to stop talking about this. She simply nodded and they sat in silence for a minute or two, before Jack continued.

"She really was a hag. It didn't matter who she used, as long as she got Shen Gong Wu. She even used Raimundo at one point. Did anyone tell you that?" Kaida thought for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Kimiko mentioned something about him going Heylin, but nothing else." Jack nodded as well, smiling to himself. It had been the first time he had ever worked with the Xiaolin monks, and where he had made his pledge to take them out for ice cream, his treat. They had gone out for ice cream five times now, and once they had gone Christmas shopping. It had been fun, but strange. Kaida saw his little smile and knew exactly whom he was thinking about as his eyes wandered over to Kimiko who was chatting quietly to Omi. Innocently, she asked,

"So did Wuya shout at you for liking Kimiko?" Jack laughed, clapping his hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"She would've killed me if she ever found out, ripped me limb from limb! Even though she has no hands! She never found out though, but I think she was getting suspicious when…" His voice trailed off, face paling, Kaida giggling beside him. Blushing furiously he looked away from the giggling girl.

"Uh, please don't tell anybody I said that, ever." Kaida giggled again, hugging him gently, ruffling his already messy red hair.

"Promise, you have my word. I just think it's cute!" She let go of him, his once pale cheeks bright red.

"Who's cute? I told you girl, you can't go around telling Jack I'm cute, I've already got enough fan girls." Both of the sitting teens turned to Raimundo, who winked at the giggling girl, cocky grin plastered onto his face. Jack huffed furiously, muttering,

"I am not a fan girl!" They all laughed; Raimundo sitting beside Kaida, Kimiko wandering over to them, remote in hand, as Omi headed into the obstacle course. Smiling at them all, Kimiko sat in front of them all, taking a quick look at the metallic controller before saying,

"Raimundo, twelve minutes and thirteen seconds, not bad. But you cheated on section two and five." Raimundo shrugged and smiled, putting his arm around Kaida.

"Cheating was better than the alternative." He indicated to a large rip in his monk robes. Kaida giggled and Jack and Kimiko frowned. Of course they had no idea what was down in the murky depths of the obstacle course. Kimiko was soon to find out, but for now, she had no idea what the other two were talking about.

"So why did you cheat on section four? That one was easy-peasy compared to the others." Raimundo asked. Kaida gulped and felt her bones chill at the thought of that horrible black lake. Her fear of it felt silly now she was in the bright light, sitting with her friends. But it had seemed so real down in the deep depths…

"I freaked." She replied quietly. Her tone of voice indicated that the subject was closed. Kimiko bit her lip, and edged away, making quiet conversation with Jack. Raimundo looked bemused for a second, before concern filtered through, tightening his grip on Kaida's shoulders, asking softly,

"Are you alright Kaida?" The English teenager turned away, looking down at the grass, breathing out a heavy sigh. The events of the day were already taking hold; she felt tiredness make her eyelids droop and the dull ache of pain that was only slightly more painful than usual. It was only around noon, at the latest, yet she already felt like falling to the floor, collapsing. She shrugged slowly, replying quietly,

"I don't know, still freaked, I guess." Raimundo smiled, resting his head against hers, taking her hand in his.

"Don't worry, you're out the course and Chase isn't here. Everything's going to be ok." He hesitated before leaning that little bit closer, lips almost touching her black hair, about to whisper something in her ear.

"I have finished! Kimiko, I demand to know my time!" Declared Omi, triumphantly walking over to the other monks, all of them turning to him, controller beeping quietly. His left sleeve had been ripped off, and the knees of his trousers were torn. There were a couple of other scratches here and there, but he grinned proudly. Kimiko smiled and looked down at the controller, stating excitedly,

"Ten minutes and thirty seven seconds, you're the quickest so far! And you only cheated on section two, good work little man!" Omi grinned, grabbing the controller from his friends, pushing her in the direction of the cavern's entrance.

"I expected nothing but the best from the best, now run along Kimiko!" His eyes were alight with joy as he looked at the shiny metal controller, muttering quietly,

"So many buttons…" Kimiko scowled and snatched it away from Omi, handing it to Jack, ignoring Omi's protests.

"Sorry Omi, but I just can't trust you anymore with electronics, remember what happened with 'Goo Zombies 10'?" Ignoring the small monk's pouts, Jack started pressing buttons, smiling at Kimiko giving her the thumbs up. Kimiko giggled, jogging off to the cavern entrance, waving, before disappearing. They were all silent for a moment, before Omi sighed, falling to the grass with a soft thump.

"I am most tired now." Raimundo smiled, laughing softly, Jack poking Omi in the sides. Kaida half heatedly smiled, leaning against Raimundo, feeling slightly light headed.

"So what happened down there? Kimiko isn't here so you guys can spill now." Jack asked, still poking Omi in the side, who groaned loudly. Kaida shifted uncomfortably in Raimundo's strong grip, trying to move away from the conversation, blocking her ears.

"Imagine this. There's no light, and you're walking down stairs, unable to see a thing. Then there's a swoosh, something large is cutting through the air in front. You have to get past that without being sliced. It's still pitch black. You carry on walking, no idea where you're going. Suddenly you're not on the ground anymore but tubes of bendy wood-"

"Bamboo" Kaida said coldly, trying not to listen but finding herself doing so anyway. She shivered again.

"You're on tubes of bamboo that are shaking around like mad. You jump onto another tube and then suddenly swords sharper than, uh, sharp things, come hissing out the ground all around you. You jump away loosing your balance, falling to the ground. You start running, spying a light in the distance, a candle. You reach it only to be surrounded by flames, fire everywhere. Your only chance is jumping through a door that doesn't stay in the same place for more than two seconds. You take your chances and jump, knowing if you miss, you burn. You're sent crashing through a door into an icy cold room-"

"Wait, this is section four isn't it?" Jack asked interrupting. Kaida looked at him nodding slowly. Raimundo huffed impatiently and hit the red haired teen around the head gently and continued,

"As I was saying. You're in an icy cold room, lit by a pale blue light. You're standing on a ledge over a lake of blackness, the only way across thin vines dangling from the ceiling. You're swinging across the lake using the vines, you know they could snap at any minute, leaving you to fall into the murky depths. You speed up, seeing a faint light in the distance. Now you're in a well, beams of wood criss-crossing high above you, a maze of beams. You clamber up, only to be blasted by wind. You have to evade huge gusts of wind until the floor opens, sending an enormous wave of air. You have to get out before it hits you. Then you're out, and its over." Raimundo smiled smugly, finishing his dramatic retelling of the obstacle course. Omi groaned again, not wanting to be reminded of that dark abysmal place, Kaida shivering slightly. Jack looked at them wide-eyed.

"I am so glad I'm weak and pathetic…" There was a laugh as the controller started to beep quietly.

"You really shouldn't be proud of that Jack, it makes you even more of a wuss!" Jack blushed as Kimiko walked over, Omi sitting up quickly, The fiery haired teen stammering,

"E-eleven minutes fifty eight, g-good time…" Kimiko smiled and bent down facing him, replying in a put on baby voice,

"Aww, is widdle baby Jack upset 'cause that mean old Kimiko insulted him?" Jack scowled, thrusting the remote into Omi's hands, who almost giggled in delight, standing up fully, towering over Kimiko, being a good few inches taller than her.

"I am no baby, I'll show you, I'm a real man!" Kimiko giggled, replying flirtatiously, shocking Raimundo and humouring Kaida, Omi oblivious to it all.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Jack smirked and was about to reply when a stern voice cut in,

"I suggest, if you have all participated in the obstacle course, you head over to the Dining Hall for lunch." They all turned to see Master Fung walking towards them; Dojo wrapped around his shoulders and a cold look in his eyes. Kimiko blushed furiously; Jack blushing harder, the other three stifling sniggers and giggles.

They all stalked off in small packs, Kimiko storming off with a hurried 'Yes Master Fung', Kaida running after her giving their Master a quick bow. Jack hurried off, nodding his head towards Master Fung, blushing furiously, scowling at the little yellow monk who kept asking how he was going to prove he was a man to Kimiko. Raimundo walked silently beside Master Fung, Dojo wrapped around the old man's shoulders inspecting his nails and muttering something about doughnuts under his breath.

"Where's Clay?" Raimundo asked quietly. Master Fung cleared his throat before replying,

"Busy, I doubt you will see him for the remainder of the day." Raimundo nodded silently, wondering why his friend was so 'busy'. Patting his shoulder gently, Master Fung smiled down at him, as they both neared the entrance to the Dining Hall.

"Seeing as you cannot go on to the next level of the obstacle course without Clay, maybe you should take a few hours off, help Kaida settle in to the temple, anything. I shall find you when Clay returns so you can continue you training, and do not forget you chores!" Raimundo grinned and rushed off to find and then tell his friends of the good news; it was not often they got days off and Raimundo intended to have the most fun he could manage.

* * *

Pushing against the marble door, Clay shielded his eyes against the bright white. Closing the door behind him, he stepped into the hazy white cloud, pushing through the mist. Then he saw green. Green grass, cut neatly. Green dragon reaching up towards a large Oak tree. Green leaves on a giant Oak tree, acorns nestling between them. Clay backtracked a second. Dragon?

"I'm guessin' you're the Spirit o' Earth?" The dragon turned to him, chewing leaves slowly, eyes alit with joy.

"That is I." The dragon spoke without opening its mouth, still chewing. His voice sounded earthy, like clay, yet with a slight click of rock against rock. His scales were bright green, a large stripe of brown running down its spine. Large bronze horns curled up from the back of his head, two slightly smaller ones curling up underneath. Five bronze plates jutted out of his spine from the back of his neck, linked together with a leathery brown skin. A crest had been formed over his mouth, yellow plates covering his snout, reaching upwards towards cheekbones. His under belly was covered in yellow plates that matched the one on his snout, starting from under his chin and ending at the tip of his tail. He had a bulky body, full of muscle, strong legs and a large neck. Its tail was thick, ending with a club on the end, which was a bronze colour similar to the dragon's horns and claws. His eyes were a muddy green, mixed in with green grass with flecks of clay colours and forest greens.

"You be Clay, I been waiting long time for you." The dragon spoke slowly, but his words were filled with emotion. In this case, joy. Clay smiled and tipped his hat. Looking at the Dragon, he could feel its power radiate, raw strength pulsing from it. The dragon itself looked strong, muscular, and sturdy like a rock.

"You think I strong? Looks be deceiving. You learn this. Enemies and friends always be something they not seem to be. Inside I weak." Clay looked surprised, he had known what he had been thinking, was he reading his thoughts?

"Your mind screaming it at me. Sorry. Was not meaning to listen." Clay smiled and shook his head.

"No worries, lil', uh, big partner." They both smiled silently, Clay gazing at the old Oak tree, the Earth spirit looking intently at Clay.

"Chase Young not easy man to defeat. He strong like rock, slippery like water. He has many sides. Many secrets. Today was introduction. Warning. Beginning. War start very soon." Clay nodded, sitting on the grass, moving nearer the dragon, which also sat down.

"War very dangerous. Monsters hard to defeat. But more to war than fighting. Friends turn to enemies quickly. Keep them close. Do not get used." His voice had a mixture of sadness, concern and anger, the last sentence especially. Clay nodded slowly before asking,

"Use me? Why would they use me?" The dragon turned its head, resting it on its own hands, lying down slowly. Clay inched closer.

"Times like these bring out worst in humans. Bad things happen. People say things, do things don't mean. Hurt people not want to hurt. Use you." Clay's heart sank. Was he referring to the time the Fire used him to make the Wind jealous? The Earth looked at him with doleful eyes full of hurt.

"New friend Kaida, she hurt bad. Zen good girl, be nice. They deserve it. Bad times. Friends need rock to lean on. You that rock. Lots of pressure, yes, but friends need you." He nodded his large head slowly, still looking mournful and unhappy. Clay could tell from the emotions in his voice. Getting up, he walked over to the dragon, sitting beside him, patting his head softly.

"How 'bout I be your rock too?" Clay asked kindly. The dragon did not answer; nuzzling his large head into Clay's side, careful to avoid spiking him with his sharp horns. They sat in silence, watching the acorns fall from the oak tree, an imaginary wind that wasn't really there, blowing the leaves and grass blades gently, everything in gentle harmony. They both smiled a dreamy smile, content; for now.

* * *

"There is no way you can say you don't!" Kaida laughed, clicking her chopsticks together and dropping the piece of chicken he had been holding with them. Kimiko blushed, chewing her food silently. They were sat in a rather secluded corner on a small table, away from the hustle and bustle of the warm room. Lunch was the only time of day where all the monks, pupils, warriors and teachers ate together, having breakfast and dinner with their respective groups. 

Two years ago, Master Fung had introduced a scheme where the temple became a sort of school. It started out with ambitious boys wanting to be the best but it had expanded. Not that anyone complained; the fees paid towards the temple had bought a newHospital Wingand lots of other little extras. Now there were, between, one hundred and two hundred people, all of different ages, cultures, religions and backgrounds; ranging from thirteen year old boys training to be the best at martial arts sent by their rich families, to older adults, needing a break from reality.

Kimiko sighed looking around the room, which contained roughly one hundred people currently, and looked at her grinning friend.

"Fine. I admit it. I have a crush on Jack Spicer. Happy now?" Kaida giggled childishly nodding her head frantically, stuffing a chicken piece, covered in a red sauce and rice, into her mouth. Kimiko grinned slyly.

"Now it's your turn. Admit it." Kaida almost choked on the chicken.

"Uh, admit what?" This time it was Kimiko's turn to laugh.

"You like Raimundo, I mean you've been holding hands practically non-stop ever since you got here!" Now it was Kaida's turn to blush.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about…" She looked away from her friend, who was currently giving her that 'you so know what I'm on about' look, and secretly knew exactly what she was on about. Except it really wasn't much of a secret.

"Fine. I have a, crush, on Raimundo…" Kaida's voice trailed off, pushing her bowl away from her, not hungry anymore. Kimiko looked at her with concern and then suspicion; there was something Kaida was hiding.

"Hi Kimiko! Who's your friend?" A young boy with messy black hair and pale skin asked his voice full of joy. His pale grey eyes passed over Kaida with curiosity, before returning to Kimiko, who smiled at him.

"This is Kaida, a new Warrior and an old friend of mine." Kaida waved, smiling brightly. The boy almost squealed, grabbing her hand and shaking it frantically replying,

"Oh wow! Golly gosh! Another element, that's amazing! My father mentioned something about it when we were talking last night, but wow! It's an honour! I'm Daisuke Shichiro Akashki, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kaida!" Kaida smiled again about to say something when Kimiko blurted out,

"Your father was here? He actually talked to you?" Daisuke nodded frantically, letting go off Kaida's hand, replying excitedly,

"Yes isn't it amazing! It was so good to see him again! His hands haven't healed though and I still don't know why he went away or anything, but I got to see him! He went away this morning but he promised to be back next week! I think I'm making progress!" Kimiko nodded smiling as brightly as Daisuke.

"That's really good Daisuke! Listen, we've got something to discuss here, we'll meet up with you in a bit alright?" Daisuke nodded again, messy hair waving about, replying brightly,

"Alright, I can see Daichi and Adrastos over there anyway, see you later!" He walked away waving to two boys in the distance, all three wearing the same white robes with black sashes. Kaida looked over to Kimiko with a smile on her face.

"Friend of yours?" Kimiko laughed and nodded.

"He's a little in your face, but he's awesome. I have no idea how he stays so happy though…" Her voice trailed off, as the two girls looked over to Daisuke, who laughed loudly with two other boys; who were presumably Daichi and Adrastos.

"Why wouldn't he be happy?" Kaida asked quietly, not entirely sure she wanted to answer. Daichi reminded her of someone, but Kaida couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"His mother died a couple of years ago and then his father disappeared. They were really young as well. Daisuke was sent here and his dad came back here recently, but it hasn't been the same between them. Daisuke doesn't know anything about what happened, why his mum died or why his dad disappeared or anything. And he managed to stay smiling through it all." There was silence between them as they both watched the boys.

Kaida knew who the boy reminded her of now. In the Meeting of Truth last night there was a man who looked like him, one who had asked if what had happened before would happen again. His hands had been bandaged and he had looked exactly like an older version of Daisuke. Except his eyes. Daisuke's were full of life. The other man's were dull; dead.

_'Who is this Akashki man? Where did he go and why are his hands bandaged?'_ Kaida's mind was a flurry of questions as the Zen cut in saying icily,

_'You would do well to remember Akashki, any and all of them.'_

_'Why?'_ Kaida questioned. There was no answer.

"C'mon Kaida, I can see Raimundo over there, lets go see why he looks so happy." Kimiko said, taking Kaida's hand and pulling her up. Kaida nodded, allowing herself to be dragged off, looking back at Daisuke, thinking darkly,

_'I will find out why you abandoned your son Akashki. No body deserves to loose a father. No body.'_

* * *

"Well this is boring." Kimiko said testily fanning herself with her hand. Jack handed her a drink, the black trench coat lying at his feet, replying, 

"You could always go play soccer with Raimundo and Omi." Kimiko lifted up her sunglasses, taking the drink slowly, looking up at the boy with raised eyebrows.

"I'd rather stay here thanks." She sipped her drink sighing, laying back in the grass, sun bathing. Jack smiled at her before watching Raimundo kick the ball away from Omi once again.

"You're too slow! And Raimundo heads for the goal again; the goalkeeper's vanished! He shoots, and he scores! And Raimundo is the best once again! And he's also free on Friday nights!" He winked at Kaida taking a bow, his shirt disposed on the grass, sweat trailing down his chest. Kaida laughed at him, dangling upside from a nearby tree, waving at Kimiko who had looked up and waved back.

"Do not count you birds before they lay, I can still win!" Omi yelled, kicking the ball fiercely into Raimundo's goal, grinning wildly.

"That's 'don't count your eggs 'til they hatch' lil' partner, thought we taught you that one already?" Clay called out, approaching the other Warriors, all of whom looked up at him.

"Clay! You have returned, we missed you!" Omi shouted gleefully, racing up to the cowboy, clinging on to his leg desperately.

"But you got us out of training! You're awesome! But now we have to go do that obstacle course…" Raimundo said as they all groaned. Clay chuckled, prizing Omi away from his leg.

"It can't be that hard now can it, bet you all found it easy!" Kimiko laughed, about to reply when her face froze in shock, shrieking,

"Kaida, behind you!" Kaida jumped out of the tree, rolling on the floor, looking up with wide eyes. The tree was being pulled out of the ground, mud and soil falling to the ground, only to be thrown far into the distance, leaving a gaping hole where it had been, parts of the grass torn out where the roots had been.

A huge monster, creature, _thing,_ was stood behind where the tree had been moments before, an evil grin on its muddy face. Its huge muscular arms swung at its sides, legs small and belly large, seemingly made up of oozing mud, coating thick hard stone. Its head was small compared to its body and its grin was huge, mouth spanning from ear to ear. Strands of what could be called hair dangled from the back of its head, stringy strands dangling into its carved out glowing green eyes. It opened its huge fist, smiling wildly, tusks, fangs, glinting maliciously. A piece of paper floated down to Kaida, who caught it has she sat up.

"_To my Princess,_" It read,

"_This, I am afraid, is your last chance. I believe you made the wrong decision this morning, as my actions stunned you into making a bad choice. This will not happen again. The creature, which I have sent to give this to you, has been given simple instructions. If you agree to take your rightful place at my side it will leave here quietly and peacefully with you, none of your little friends being hurt. However if you disagree, the creature will be forced to take you by force, destroying anything or anyone who gets in its way. By that I mean you new home and new friends. Choose wisely my princess; otherwise, the war begins now._

_Waiting for you expectantly, as always,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Chase Young._" Kaida laughed. She laughed and laughed. It was a hollow, spiteful laugh, mocking the letter. Glaring up at the monster, she promptly tore the letter in two, standing up slowly. Holding up her fists, standing in a fighting stance, digging her feet into the ground, she grinned wildly, voice hissing and sinister, shouting,

"Bring it, you oversized mud clot!" The creature growled menacingly at her, bringing back its fist, punching Kaida in the stomach, the sound of bones cracking loud and clear. Standing strong, winded, feet deeper and further back into the ground, Kaida coughed, wondering for the thousandth time that day, if she had made the right choice. But as the creature drew its fist back again, all the warriors readying for battle, Kaida knew it was too late. The second greatest war between the Xiaolin Warriors and Chase Young had begun with a torn up letter and a punch.


	9. Dreaming away the Day

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**A/N: Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it, only this Fic and my own characters/objects/plot.

**Reviews:** None this week!

**Other: **Longest chapter yet! Anyway, Cookies and Marshmallows go to whoever can tell me who is talking in the each of the dream sequences! I'll be interested to see who can get it :D

I had this chapter finished by Wednesday! Amazing, no? Don't have much else to say except, much love for Arachne! Bad scribble of her of my DeviantART if you wish to see :D Also sorry if I spelt their attacks wrong, I have no idea :)

**Warning!** Kimiko says a naughty word

Much thanks for the 673 hits! Enjoy, review and enjoy some more :)

**Chapter 8:**

'**Dreaming away the Day'**

"Kaida! Typhoon Boom!" Raimundo yelled, blasting the creature with a gust of wind in an attempt to stop its fist from crashing into the Zen Xiaolin Warrior. He had heard the bones crack, heard her gasping for air, and he'd be damned before he let her get hurt again. But she still stood there, that dark sinister aura surrounding her, that evil glint in her eyes. Whenever Kaida was coated in the elegant yet so sinister aura, she fascinated him. The maliciousness repelled him of course, making him shiver in fear, but curiosity and fascination over ruled it all. Raimundo shivered as he thought this; he had no time for that now.

His blast of wind had been deemed, ineffective, as the creature's fist came crashing down towards Kaida once again. But it did not hit her. She stood there, glaring up at the monstrous beast, hate dancing in her glare for all to see.

"You won't touch me again." Kaida hissed, while the monster's fists pounded against a mass of dark energy that blocked its violent attacks. But with every punch that was blocked by the dark energy, Kaida winced, as if she still felt each blow. Raimundo gulped. None of them had any idea of what to do. All they knew was that Kaida wouldn't last long…

"Fire melts stone young warriors, Kimiko! Help your friend!" Master Fung called out, arrows tipped with fire shooting through the air. Behind the warriors stood Master Fung and several other monks and pupils, clutching bows and arrows, looking fierce. Daisuke was one of them, big grin never leaving his face once. Nodding towards them, Kimiko took a running jump shouting,

"Judaltte Flip, Fire!" Fire exploded around the monster, as the Japanese teen kicking it furiously, mud oozing to the floor in pools. Thick, lime green liquid dribbled from the area Kimiko had kicked, melting with the mud and stone, mixing into the muddy brown and stone grey tones. It's head was the last to disappear, melting slowly, still grinning maniacally at Kaida, fangs glinting with a sickly green hint.

Kaida could barely look at the puddle, the dark energy disappearing, leaving her shaking and shuddering. Her knees collapsed beneath her and she fell to the floor, eyes closing, loosing consciousness. Today had been too much.

The warriors and monks and pupils rushed over to her, Master Fung shooing every one away. After checking she was still breathing, Master Fung said gravely,

"Take her to the hospital wing Warriors; I shall meet with you shortly. The rest of us shall clean up this mess." There were no groans of complaint as the pupils began to clean; Raimundo picking Kaida up in his arms, prepared to carry her to the Hospital wing himself.

"Do you not want any help there Rai?" Clay asked kindly, following him as the Brazilian silently walked away. Raimundo turned to him, eyes filled with a cold sadness. His voice barely more than a strangled whisper, he replied stonily,

"I said everything's ok, but it isn't…" They walked to the Hospital Wing in silence, all condemned to their own thoughts.

_

* * *

_

Enter.

_"My Princess, finally, it is an honour."_

_Shout._

_"I did not think we would meet like this."_

_Fight._

_"I do not wish to hurt you, do not make me."_

_Defeat._

_"You will never enter here again."_

_Leave._

_"I will regret nothing."_

* * *

"What!" Chase Young shouted, slapping the blue, eye-like globe sprouting out of the floor. Pacing around it stormily, he growled to himself, brow furrowed and fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. Roaring, his fist was flung into the terracotta-coloured wall, bricks crumbling and cracking. Withdrawing his fist, he growled again, pacing the rectangular shaped room. Something sparked in the large fireplace, huge flames flaring outwards, shadows dancing around the room like monsters flickering in and out of reality. Stepping out of the flames, the silhouette stretched, brushing off ash from his shoulders. It was as if human eyes were not allowed to gaze upon, fang filled grin the only thing showing. Except this time, Athanasius, the Demon King, was not grinning. It was more of a grimace. 

_"You are angry? Why?"_ Chase Young scowled at him.

"Why? Because I lost her, again! She chose to stay with them, again!" He growled again, running his hands through his shinning black hair, stressed. The Demon King shrugged, as if bored, replying in a drawl,

_"So, there will be other chances. Bide your time, she is not ready-"_ Chase Young roared, interrupting the Demon King, punching the eye like globe furiously.

"I don't care about that! I lost her! I want to rip something apart! She probably hates me more now! I want to rip that stupid creature apart! I want to rip myself apart! How could I let that happen to her! She could've-" He stopped abruptly, sighing, rubbing his temples.

"I feel oddly disjointed… perhaps I should rest, yes. Rest sounds good, I have not slept in a while…" The Demon King glared, watching Chase Young intently. Pausing for a moment, he nodded his head slowly, replying,

_"Perhaps that would be best…" _Chase Young nodded, not saying a word, rubbing his eyes, slamming the thick wooden door behind him. Athanasius growled loudly, reaching in to the fire and grasping an inky-black hand. Its fingers were elongated, much more like knives than fingers, with only three instead of the usual four, with a thumb as normal. Clamped to its inky-black wrist was a golden bracelet that wound around the bony wrist with criss-crossing bands of gold, a red gem centred on top. The fingers flailed uselessly as Athanasius' grip tightened while he hissed,

_"Betraying witch! I should rip you apart and feed you to the mortal scum! But for now I have a job for you. Watch his dreams tonight and make sure he does not dream of things he isn't supposed to. Do you understand, Watcher of dreams, My Queen?"_ The fingers stopped moving and there was a soft voice with only a slight hint of demonic evil, sounding sleepy and dreamy.

_"Yes My Master, King Athanasius."_ The Demon King grinned, his grip on her wrist tightening, the inky black skin glowing red, bracelet turning white hot, the fingers stretching, shaking in jerky movements.

_"Good. Let that be a reminder Arachne, I will not have you listening in on my private conversations." _And with that, both hand and Demon King disappeared into the flaring flames, which died down into ash.

* * *

_Surprise._

_"I am a messenger."_

_Praise._

_"There is no need, I only want one thing."_

_Doubt._

_"You wish to please the Lord?"_

_Sacrifice._

_"You have done well my servant."_

_Betrayal._

_"You mortals are such foolish creatures."_

_Laugh._

_"Bring me my daughter!"_

* * *

"Raimundo, you need some sleep, Kaida will be fine, c'mon!" Kimiko asked desperately, pulling at the boy. He refused to move an inch, sitting determinedly by the side of a sleeping girl. The sheet had been pulled up to her chin, so only her face was showing, hair surrounding her like a black halo, white fringe still covering the left side of her face. 

"I'm not leaving her." Raimundo mumbled quietly in reply, eyes drooping, moonlight illuminating his tanned skin in a pale blue light. Kimiko sighed, letting go of his arm, which dropped to his side. Standing in the doorway she whispered,

"It wasn't your fault Rai, no matter what you tell yourself." She walked out, closing the door behind her sighing softly. Making sure it had been closed properly first; she slid down it, tears welling up in her eyes. Looking down to the floor, she stared at her hands uselessly, sniffing quietly before hearing a cough. Looking up she saw Jack standing above her, smiling warmly, offering her a hand. Wiping her eyes, taking the hand, Kimiko got up whispering,

"I only just got her back, I just, I just don't want to, I just don't want to lose her again!" Falling into Jack's outstretched arms; Kimiko burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he hushed her quietly in a soft voice,

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Shhh, it's ok, shhh. It's ok, I got you, don't cry, it's ok now. Don't cry baby, I'm here, shhh." Kimiko was so overcome with emotion she even forgot to shout at Jack for calling her baby.

* * *

_Gasp._

_"Can you feel the pain yet little girl?"_

_Scream._

_"You have such a wonderful voice my Princess."_

_Cry._

_"I'm the only one who can hear you now."_

_Bleed._

_"You look more beautiful than ever."_

_Infect._

_"This won't hurt a bit…"_

_Laugh._

_"I lied."_

* * *

"Raimundo? What are you doing?" Lifting his head from the bed, dim light spilling in from the window, Raimundo looked up sleepily to see Master Fung standing over him; a worried look upon his face. Sighing slowly, he took the Warrior's arm and lifted him up, directing him to the door saying in a kind but stern voice, 

"You are to have your breakfast now, then you may rejoin Kaida." Raimundo nodded slowly, voice choking with sleep, replying,

"I just had to make it ok…"

_

* * *

_

Sob.

_"You're giving up?"_

_Segregate._

_"You can't look at him."_

_Departure._

_"He's gone?"_

_Blame._

_"You've lost him, it's all your fault."_

_Decide._

_"I'll never let someone else pay for my mistakes."_

_Agree._

_"Never."_

* * *

Sitting up with a start, Kaida gasped. Panting heavily, she wiped her forehead and looked around her. She was in a white room on a white bed and it smelt of sterilised equipment, burning fabric, human flesh and sickness. A wave of nausea came over her. Shaking, she looked down at her arms. 

Burning through the fabric, wisps of smoke swirling upwards, her skin, her scars were showing through the melting fabric. Scowling, cursing, she pulled off her robe, peeling off the already cooling ooze that was once her black monk's robe. She began to tug at the silk shirt underneath, but heard footsteps echo in the distance. Scowling, cursing quietly to herself, she pulled the white sheet up, covering her completely except for her head, waving away the remaining smoke quickly. However not quickly enough. With only enough time to bring her scarred arms back under the white sheet, Raimundo came in, looking worried.

"I heard a scream, are you alright?" Kaida smiled, blushing slightly. She did honestly feel a lot better, calmer and more controlled; in balance. Nodding slowly she replied,

"I'm fine, I just had a, uh, nightmare. No problem." Raimundo looked at her suspiciously, raising his thick eyebrows. Kaida felt her cheeks heat up; what was he looking at?

"Are you smoking?" He asked with curiosity. Kaida looked down and saw a final wisp of smoke escaping from underneath the sheet. Laughing uncertainly Kaida answered,

"Technically, yes. I had a little, uh, accident…" He eyebrows were raised further at this statement. Kaida blushed again.

"Well when I woke up I didn't realise I was awake and I sorta, uh, well, burnt-through-my-clothes-accidentally." It was Raimundo's turn to blush, shoving his hands into his pockets, mumbling,

"Shall I get you some new robes?" Kaida nodded, smiling brightly at him. He nodded and left the room quickly. Kaida smiled to herself, sighing contentedly. The plain room was bright, white almost blinding, sunlight pouring in from the window. Rubbing the soft sheet against her face she smiled, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. Concentrating on the brightness of the room distracted her from the cold clammy feeling of molten silk sticking to her back.

"Uh, I brought you a robe, it's a Xiaolin Monk one though, we don't have any of your black ones." Raimundo said, entering the room holding out a neatly folded robe for Kaida. Placing it on the end of her bed he smiled at her, blush slighting, but still there. Kaida smiled widely at him.

"Could you give me a sec Rai? I need to change." Raimundo nodded, leaving the room quickly. She smiled looking down at her arms, sighing at the black silk that was now stuck in droplets to her skin. She tried to pull it off, wincing as she pulled her skin. It was stuck firmly on. Scowling she realised it would take some scrubbing to get off. Shrugging on the other robe, she hid her fists up the sleeves, not wanting anyone to see the scars that had burnt through.

"I'm done." She called out, sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed. He walked in, sitting beside her, blush forgotten. They sat in silence for a moment, eyes connected, just smiling.

"So you're alright now?" Raimundo asked quietly. Kaida smiled and nodded. Though the room stank of burnt clothes and flesh with a mixture of sickness and sterilisation, the brightness comforted her.

"This room is making me feel a lot better…" Raimundo's eyebrows were raised before she could even finish her sentence. Laughing, punching him gently in the arm she continued,

"As I was saying, I used Dark energy against Chase, I was stuck in shadow in that obstacle and I used dark energy against that monster. It brought me out of balance. Now I'm surrounded by light, I feel a lot better." Raimundo smiled.

"Glad you're feeling better. Though I have to ask, what was that piece of paper you tore up yesterday?" Kaida frowned.

"It was just Chase Young saying that I had a choice of leaving you guys peacefully and joining him or else fighting and being taken by force, starting the war. But what do you mean yesterday?" Raimundo's smile gentled.

"You collapsed yesterday afternoon, its nine in the morning." Kaida looked shocked, biting her lip slightly.

"I've been asleep? He didn't attack again did he? Oh god, no one was hurt were they?" Raimundo patted her shoulder gently replying softly,

"You worry too much. We're fine. Chase Young hasn't bothered us since yesterday afternoon. We've been worried about you." He paused, shifting closer to her.

"I've been worried about you." Kaida looked away, smiling bashfully.

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." She said it jokingly, but those few small words seemed to hold a deep sadness within them. Her eyes connected with his again and she whispered,

"This is my fault, I can't help worrying about you all. If you get hurt it's all my-" Raimundo pressed his finger against her lips, silencing her. Smiling, he moved even closer, moving his arms around her slowly.

"Kaida, I think-" this time she pressed a gloved finger to his lips, cupping his face in her hands. Gulping, heart beating quicker, she said softly,

"Don't. Don't say anything. Just, just enjoy the silence…" And she moved her face closer, closing her eyes, kissing him softly, lips touching ever so gently; hearts pounding faster and faster. Drawing back, Kaida smiled before blushing.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean-" He interrupted by kissing her. Kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck, Kaida realised she didn't care. She didn't care that her scars might've been showing. She didn't care if someone walked in on their kiss. She didn't care that she was now part of a war. She didn't care that Chase Young was after her. She didn't care that the Zen was making smooching noises in the back of her head. She didn't care that she had only known this guy for two days, roughly. She didn't even care that she had no idea what she was doing, as this was her first, proper, kiss.

All that mattered was this moment that the two of them were sharing. It was perfect and Kaida knew it would last forever...

"If it's not broom cupboards its hospital beds! Will you two just get a room already!" Kimiko laughed, watching the two warriors jump apart, blushing, looking guilty. Jack and Omi burst into the room, both with their eyes covered, Clay following, rolling his eyes at the pair.

"Is it ok to look, they're not doing anything gross are they?" Jack asked while bumping into Kimiko.

"Yes, we most certainly would not want to see this most scandalous action between them!" Omi called out, walking into the bed, falling down. Rubbing his head looking up, he exclaimed,

"But they are not doing anything! Is this scandalous image nothing? When I do nothing I am scandalous!" His eyes widened in shocks, hands clasping his cheeks in horror. Clay sighed patting his shoulder saying gently,

"I think you like saying that word too much, now pipe down before Master Fung hears you talking 'bout those sorta things." Omi blushed, changing subject by climbing onto the white bed, asking Kaida,

"You are well my friend?" Kaida smiled nodding.

"Indeed I am!" Omi grinned widely.

"That is very god to hear Kaida." Master Fung said, entering the room silently. They all turned to him as he smiled at them.

"Dojo has just informed me that two Shen Gong Wu have activated, one being the Jasmine Jewel and the second, unknown." Kaida's smile widened as she asked,

"Do you think it's the Kaida's Tear?" Master Fung simply nodded. Kaida smiled, jumping off the bed exclaiming,

"I have to have a shower!" Grabbing Kimiko's hand, Kaida dragged the teenage girl with her; the boys giving them both strange looks as the door closed behind them. Omi scratched his head before mumbling,

"I will never understand females…" Raimundo laughed, patting his friend's shoulder, replying,

"No one ever will lil' man." Omi, Clay, Jack and Rai laughed before Master Fung held up his head, in a gesture for silence.

"I understand that now you are all older and more responsible and I understand that some of you are viewing your comrades in different ways." Though his speech was not directed at any one of them in particular, it was Raimundo and Jack who blushed.

"I do not mind these relationships as long as they do not distract you from your training and you handle them with responsibility. You are old enough to make your own decisions." His eyes flashed and all the boys gulped.

"You may go get ready for Shen Gong Wu collecting." He waved his hand dismissing the subject, his smile returning. They all left the room quietly except Raimundo and Jack who were stood in silent shock. Looking at each other, nodding their heads they shook hands and mumbled in unison,

"Own decisions, right; I'm making sure you don't mess up."

* * *

"So he kissed you! Oh, sorry!" Kimiko gasped, trying to peel off the molten silk that was stuck to her friend's back. Kaida smiled, turning her head nodding happily. 

"Yep! Well, I kissed him, then he, ow, kissed me, then you walked, ow, in." Kimiko giggled, pulling off another piece of silk.

"Sorry, that is so cute! Sorry for walking in, I ruined the moment." Kaida shook her head still smiling; trying not to wince as Kimiko pulled off another wad of cooled silk.

"Nah, I got to kiss him, that's the main thing isn't it! Oh God he's amazing, I'm so happy!" Kimiko laughed before angrily shouting,

"How the hell do you melt silk anyway! Sorry Kai, it's sorta stuck…" Kaida winced as a large strip was pulled off her back.

"It's almost done now Kai. How did you do this anyway?" Kaida smiled and laughed as if joking,

"You know, dark energy infected scars burning through my clothes as I sleep, no biggie." Kimiko bit her lip nervously, pulling off the final bit of silk. Checking her back for any cooled silk that she had missed; Kimiko's fingers passed over something that gave her chills. Peeling off the final mound of silk she gasped. It was the smallest scar of all of them, resting at the bottom of her back, next to the cross. But it hissed savagely letting out a final plume of angry smoke.

"Kaida he, he… Sick bastard!" Kaida turned to her, smile fading slightly.

"And you lot wondered why I wanted to leave?" Kimiko half smiled, laughing nervously, patting her friend's shoulders gently, saying softly,

"Go have a shower, you're all done…" Kaida smiled, getting up, making sure what was remaining of the silk shirt did not fall off her, the sleeves and back ripped off; hugging her friend before disappearing into a shower cubicle. Kimiko picked up the remains of the silk shirt, and Kaida's black robe looking at it, searching for something. She couldn't believe anyone could be that sick, she must've imagined it…

But she found what she was looking for. In the fabric of the silk was the imprint of a name.

"Chase Young…" Kimiko breathed, gasping. Folding up the robe with shaking arms she shivered violently, walking out of the room.

_'He signed her back… he carved his name into her back…'_ Shivering again, Kimiko got small comfort as the Fire said,

_'And you wonder why she disappeared for four years.'_

* * *

_Return._

_"Congratulations, You did well."_

_Glare._

_"Don't tell me you didn't have fun!"_

_Shout._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Repeat._

_"Regret? That's unlike…"_

_Laugh._

_"You're just as foolish as you were before."_

_Pain._

_"I don't like punishing you, don't make me do it again."_

_Whisper._

_"You're not coming back Chase Young."_

* * *

Sitting up with a gasp, Chase Young rubbed his temples icily. He could still feel the Dream Watcher tearing through his mind, so he waited patiently for her to leave, wanting his thoughts to be kept private. Feeling her presence disappear, his head fell into his hands and he sighed; almost wishing he could cry. The Dream Watcher had made sure he dreamt of what Athanasius wanted him to: Power, Domination, Destruction, Violence, and Kaida… But she had almost made sure his dreams were his own. Growling, he rubbed his eyes, wishing that for once his eyes would fill with tears and let him sob, whispering to himself, 

"I regret everything…" Suddenly he let out a small gasp of pain, clutching his head in a tightening grip, eyes scrunching up, growling furiously,

"No, must, stay… control, don't…" He sat up scowling at the bed sheet, lifting it off him as if it did not deserve to lie on top of him.

"Get this hideous thing out of my sight! Servants! Take this wretched thing awa- ah! I do believe Wuya is sensing a Shen Gong Wu! The Jasmine Jewel and the… unknown?" His mouth lifted into an evil smile.

"Ah, the Kaida's Tear, perhaps? Never mind, it is another opportunity to retrieve my Princess. I feel today shall be most rewarding!" And he left the room, leaving his cat-warriors to remove the bedding, forgetting everything he had dreamed of that night, much to the dismay of the Demon Queen who watched him with a sombre expression on her face. Her plan was not working as well as she had hoped…


	10. Foreboding whispers from Shadow

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 9:**

'**Foreboding whispers from Shadow'**

"So what do we know about the Jasmine Jewel?" Kaida asked, the tips of her black hair still dripping, small wisps dried and some not. Omi opened the scroll carefully, reading out,

"The Jasmine Jewel lets the user send out a spray of scent that sends all who smell it, asleep." The blue tinted circle in the middle swirled, before two stick figures appeared. One held an object that released a black wisp, the other stick figure falling down as it came near him. Once the wisp came near the first stick figure, he too, fell down. Dojo turned around to face the warriors, calling out above the wind that blew past them,

"It makes anyone who smells it fall asleep for at least twenty-four hours, even the user. It caused havoc when Dashi first created it." Rai smacked his head and yelled,

"Dojo! Keep your eyes on the skies!" Dojo suddenly swerved to avoid a swarm of parrots, which squawked loudly at them, nearly crashing into the jungle below them. Dojo laughed and smiled uncertainly,

"Sorry about that…" Winding through the closely packed trees, the dragon landed, letting off his passenger, then shrinking.

"So where 'bout's the Wu, Dojo?" Clay asked, turning his face towards the green, gecko-sized dragon that sat promptly on his shoulders.

"There." Dojo said simply, pointing to the left of the warriors. There, twined around a large tree was a plant, with wiry shoots wrapping around the trunk, clambering and sprawling everywhere, dark green leaves and waxy white flowers that filled the air with the strong scent of sweet jasmine. Standing out from the white blooms, there was a flower in the middle painted with a dreamy pink colour, a clear diamond sitting in the middle, sparkling softly. As the warriors looked at it, they felt rather light-headed, wanting to pick it up and fall asleep.

Almost nervously, Jack edged towards the Shen Gong Wu, picking it up slowly, eyes darting around the small clearing they were in. There was an unspoken tension in the air, all of them nervous, listening to the noises of the jungle.

"He's not coming?" Kimiko asked quietly, blue irises filled with doubt. They all looked at Kaida who closed her eyes. Reopening them she managed a small smile, eyes glinting with something, determination.

"He'll meet us there." Dojo shivered, jumping off Clay and morphing into the forty-foot long dragon.

"Climb aboard, we're off to find 'Unknown'" They all clambered onto his back, laughing as jack fell off, tension broken. Taking one last look back, Raimundo stared at the plant with curiosity before mumbling,

"Why is there a Jasmine plant in the middle of the jungle anyway?"

* * *

"Are they here yet?" The silhouette rolled its eyes stretching its fingers, bone cracking slightly. Lounging in an outcrop of rocks, he looked rather relaxed and almost enjoying himself, fingers playing in the river that stormed past beside him.

_"No. Can you see her or her little group of friends? Relax. Don't be so nervous."_ Chase scowled slightly, sitting himself down, drinking from a red painted bowl issuing out a rank stench and slimy green steam.

"I am not nervous." The silhouette laughed coldly, snatching the bowl from him, pouring the green liquid into the river where it fizzing and bubbled, hissing as it was washed away. Starring directly into Chase Young's annoyed looking face the silhouette replied.

_"You are nervous. Do not lie to me Chase. I can tell when you're lying. Now, relax."_ Chase hesitated, before nodding, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back into the rock, closing his eyes while smiling an evil little smile. The silhouette also smiled, touching the pale blue gem that was embedded into his chest. There was no humming and the lights were stationary, not trying to escape. Suddenly there was a laugh in a distance, a girl's squeal and more laughter. Chase Young sat up quickly, brushing of his armour and running his hands through his hair, shaking slightly. Athanasius simply smiled and hissed,

_"It's ShowTime."_

* * *

"That was NOT funny Raimundo!" Jack yelled, hitting the Brazilian over the head, blushing furiously. Untying the lasso around his waist, he gave the rope back to Clay who was sniggering quietly. Raimundo batted his eyelashes, forcing Kimiko and Kaida into another fit of giggles.

"It was a total accident, I'm ever so sorry Jack, I thought you'd like to have a little fly…" Jack responded by punching the boy in the arm furiously, pale cheeks bright red, matching his bright red hair. Unfortunately, Raimundo was not quite prepared for the force of the blow and wobbled, knocking Kimiko behind him, who knocked Kaida behind her. Kaida had no one to knock into as promptly fell off Dojo giving out a small scream of shock. The warriors looked over the side of Dojo gasping, Dojo groaning,

"This is the second time in two minutes you've pushed someone off!" while Raimundo shouted,

"Kaida!" She was falling ever so fast, Clay's lasso unable to reach her. She wasn't screaming anymore, but laughing, as if falling off a forty-foot dragon hundreds of feet above the Grand Canyon was hilarious. Kimiko shrieked, shielding her eyes, as there was a bright flash of white light, covering Kaida for a moment. Suddenly, she was clinging on to Raimundo's outstretched arms, looking rather tired but smiling.

"Help me up, please?" There was silence, then they all bust out laughing, Raimundo hoisting her up exclaiming,

"You scared us girl!" Just as she was about to smile and reply, one leg already wrapped around Dojo, something tugged at her dangling leg. Shrieking, Raimundo's grasp on her hands tightened, as there was another tug, his legs tightening around Dojo, who shook as Kaida was tugged downwards again. Clay wrapped his arms around Raimundo's middle, helping pull up Kaida, Omi, Jack and Kimiko holding onto her arms desperately. There was another tug, which made Dojo fall a couple of metres, Kimiko and Kaida screeching. Pulling her that few inches closer, face scrunched up in effort Raimundo whispered,

"I'm not letting yo-" before he could even finish his sentence, the force of the tug had grown so strong, Kaida was pulled from their grasp, falling through the air, no longer laughing, but screaming.

"After her Dojo!" Omi exclaimed as Dojo dived, shielding his eyes from the blasts of white light and dark shadow.

* * *

She crashed into the cold water, still screaming. Forcing her head to the surface, gasping for a breath, Kaida's head was thrown back, gulping in air, coughing out water. Her hair stuck to her face limply and her arms reached out for something to hold on to. The river was cold and the current was strong, pulling at her body, willing her to slip down into the icy coldness…

There was no sign of whatever had tugged her, but Kaida couldn't be sure. Her eyes were filled with water, and she was squinting. She had been blasting whatever was tugging her with Light and Dark energy to no avail; she still fell, crashing into the river. Holding onto an icy cold rock, she gasped, holding onto it tightly, spluttering. She remained there for a few moments catching her breath, before she realised she was being lifted out of the water. Shivering, heart beating faster, Kaida realised that the rock she was clinging to, was actually, not a rock; but a fist.

It was made of ice, clear but not clear, the reflection and image seen through twisted and distorted. Its body seemed to be distorted, twisting and changing into something else. It's fists were expanding, growing large and larger, until Kaida could barely fit her arms around it. Its arms were enormous, icicles jutting out of the muscular ice arms, connected to enormous ice shoulders. Its body was made of the same distorted ice; its legs small compared to its enormous arms. Its face looked squished, ice reflecting in the dimming light. Oval shaped eyes were carved into the ice, glowing in that eerie green colour. Three icicles stuck out the back of its head, glinting maliciously. The creature grinned, throwing Kaida up, catching her in his enormous icy fist. Kaida could not stop shivering.

"Fire!" Kimiko screamed as she shot fireballs at the monster, Dojo swooping past the creature. The creature growled sheets off ice falling off its broad shoulder, its grip on Kaida tightening, making the teenager gasp for breath. A strong gust of wind blasted Dojo, crashing him into the nearby outcrop of rocks, his passengers yelling and screaming, falling to the ground on the other side of the raging river. Chase Young walked out of thin air, much like he did before, small smile glinting with a hint of smugness.

"Now, now, it would be unfair to start the fight without the _rest_ of your competition." The creature dropped Kaida, who was almost thankful for that, before being caught in the arms of Chase Young.

Squirming, hissing, Kaida tried to further the distance between Chase Young and herself, before looking up to the sky in fear, listening to the rumble that silenced everyone. A thin spear of white light struck the sky, slicing through the darkening grey clouds, a tremendous rumbling ripping through Kaida's eardrums moments later. Gulping, eyes filling with fear, Kaida seemed to forget whose arms she was in, huddling into his chest, never once taking her eyes off the flashing and rumbling sky. Ignoring the shouting of her comrades, a girl's scream as an icy fist collided into the ground, Kaida whispered,

"I don't like lightening…" Chase Young simply held her tighter, smiling a small smile, whispering into her ear,

"Stay with me, and you'll never have to fear again." So engrossed by the lightening, and her overwhelming fear of it, mixed with the strange feelings of comfort and protection she received from Chase, huddled in his strong arms; Kaida almost nodded in hypnotic reply. But her gaze was torn away from the sky, thoughts interrupted as there was someone yelling her name, feet pounding against hard stone, running towards her. Taking a running jump, Raimundo leaped over the raging river, aiming a kick at Chase Young's head. But his foot never reached its destination. Gasping, screaming, Kaida watched the Wind warrior being engulfed by a huge bolt of lightening that stuck done to the ground, electricity crackling everywhere, earth trembling and the thunderous crash ringing in the air.

Trembling, there was silence, Kaida's eyes widening more; before she frantically kicked out and squirmed in Chase's grip, screaming,

"No! Raimundo!" Chase just rolled his eyes impatiently, holding on to the girl tighter, drawling,

"He's fine." Kaida punched his chest viciously, trying to push herself further away from the villain, pulling towards her fallen friend, who lay motionless on the ground, ignoring the shouts of his friends on both sides of the river. Wincing as there was another crack in the sky, flashes of light illuminating the darkened canyon, bright sunlight of the afternoon forgotten, Kaida, tried to pull away from Chase again, ignoring his last statement completely. However Chase continued to restrain her, grabbing her chin and hissing in her ear.

"He's fine, but he's not what you should be worried about." Unable to move her gaze, Chase's hand forcing her to watch, Kaida shook violently in the villain's arms, wincing as a huge burst of lightening crashed into the ground with a deep bellowing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Raimundo stand shakily, as if jolted awake by the lightening that crashed down. She tried to turn her head towards him, but Chase Young's hand still kept her starring towards the lightening, which, everyone, except Chase, was surprised to see a foot escaping from the bolt. It was less of a foot and more of a paw, with claws, talons escaping the black, fur. It could hardly be called fur, as it was simply black. Or rather, dark grey; the colour of the storm clouds. Its hands had long digits that were more like knives than fingers, covered in the same back 'fur'. With a long, crooked snout, yellowing fangs dripping with saliva, hollowed out, glowing green eyes and pointed ears; the monster looked like a rabid werewolf. Except much, much worse. Twirling around its body, flashing, were hundred of tiny bolts of electricity, some pale blue in colour, some in a faint yellow, some white.

Kaida starred, as did the other monks, dumbstruck, shaking in the villain's arms, petrified. She had stopped struggling, watching the monstrous werewolf creature howl up at the sky, its voice crackling like electricity, yet deep and booming like thunder. There was a thud, as the ice monster dropped Clay, Kimiko, Omi and Jack beside Raimundo, who was standing shakily, glaring at Chase Young. Rain started to spit from the still darkened sky and Kaida did not move. Neither did Chase. They all stood in silence.

"Get your filthy hands off her, asshole." Raimundo growled his voice filled with an anger straining to get out. Chase's eyes twinkled with a smile and the rain fell down harder, replying.

"Miss Balance has not once indicated she is unhappy in my arms." Raimundo took a step forward, shirt clinging to his body, a threatening expression covering his face. Growling, he retorted,

"Put her down now, or I swear I'll-"

"Don't." A weak voice said quietly. Face paling, eyes darting back and forth, from friends to the vicious werewolf of lightening, Kaida shook.

"Please, put me down." Chase nodded, letting her down gracefully, letting her go slowly. Taking slow but large steps, Kaida's eyes did not leave the ground. As she stepped nearer, Raimundo wrapped his arms around her tightly, winding his fingers in her hair, the other hand placed protectively at her waist, glaring viciously at the villain.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked angrily, being supported by Jack and Clay, her left leg twisting strangely at the ankle. Chase looked at her with minimum interest, drawling,

"Is it any of your business?" Omi frowned, looking at the villain in befuddlement.

"But surely if you attack us it is our business, is it not?" Chase raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, looking down at the little monk, replying,

"Perhaps. I am only here for my Princess." Raimundo growled, his grip on Kaida tightening, the girl motionless in his arms. Clay took a step forward, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, explaining,

"Well, y'see, we only came here for the Shen Gong Wu, so if ya don't mind, we'll jus' take that an' leave. I don't think Kaida will be joining ya today." Chase simply smiled, evil glinting in his orange eyes.

"Shen Gong Wu? You're looking for the Kaida's Tear?" Kaida's head turned slightly, interest sparked. Dojo smiled, looking slightly shocked.

"So it is the Kaida's Tear! Right guys, start looking, it should be somewhere, over… there." The dragon faltered as he pointed to Chase. The warriors' smiles fell as they saw Chase produce a tear-shaped electric blue crystal from his crossed arms, as if it had appeared from no where. He smirked an evil smirk before replying saying airily,

"Oh, is **this** what you're looking for?" Kaida stepped away from Raimundo's embrace, his arms untangling, falling to his side. Eyes narrowed, she whispered,

"Give it to me." Chase Young raised his eyebrows slightly, still smirking.

"Make me." Drawing her sword, eyes blazing with determination, Kaida whispered,

"I will." Rushing forward, she attacked, swinging the blade, aiming for the villain's neck. Blocking, Chase brought out a spear like weapon, from apparently no where, and attacked back, only to be shakily blocked. Parrying, blocking, attacking, spinning, the fight was a blur. Chase Young was unharmed, still smirking; hair swept back, Kaida was flustered, angry, a gash bleeding on her uncovered cheek, arms shaking. The Warriors cheered frantically, barely able to see what was going on; but they were all silenced as Kaida came crashing to the ground, landing in a puddle of mud, rain splashing down harder. Chase Young smirked, standing one foot on her back, making her fall back into the mud puddle, wincing.

"Lets do things, my way. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Three against three, you choose who fights and who doesn't. First team to get knocked out of the circle wins. Accept?" Wiping the mud away, eyes burning with anger, Kaida simply nodded.

The whole area crumbled, reforming into a giant circle made of water and stone, boulders hovering nearby for the ones who were not fighting. Kaida and Chase stood side by side, looking at their team mates wondering who to pick. Chase Young bowed towards his opponent, saying airily,

"Ladies first." Kaida grinned, curtseying, replying,

"Off you go then." Annoyance flickered across his face, before the smug smile set him.

"Very well, I choose my three monsters to compete for me." Kaida looked at him in surprise.

"Three? But there were only…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the battlefield. Suddenly appearing from the commentator's stand, were three monsters: one of ice, the one who had picked Kaida out of the river; one of electricity, the one who had zapped Raimundo; and finally, one of darkness, the one who had, presumably, pulled Kaida out of the sky.

It had a black dragonic body, long spines erupting from its back. Its neck split in to two, meaning it had two necks, two heads. The first was of a dragon, matching with black scales, white fangs and hollowed out glowing green eyes. It had horns thrusting out of the back of its head and it screeched saliva running from it forked tongue. The other head was that of a cat. Black fur interrupted the scales, the back exactly the same black; tufts of fur escaping around its second neck. The cat head had glowing red eyes that sparked with curiosity, shiny black nose glistening. It seemed to have a regal air about it, hissing slightly at Kaida, who stood entranced by it. Chase Young smirked.

"Choose wisely, my princess." Kaida frowned, looking at her comrades.

_'Kimiko's injured, so she's a definite no… What defeats ice?'_ She asked herself, biting her lip.

_'Wind evaporates water. Raimundo could defeat the Ice monster.'_ Kaida nodded to herself.

_'Thunder? Not Omi…Clay?'_ The Zen nodded,

_'Earth halts Wind.'_ The Kaida looked up at the monster made of shadows, which hissed at her evilly.

_'Light defeats Darkness.'_ The Zen said quietly.

_'I have to face…it…"_ Clearing her throat, Kaida was about to call out her decision when the Zen interrupted frantically,

_'But remember Kaida, Darkness defeats light!'_ Kaida gulped, continuing,

"I choose myself, Raimundo and Clay." The two boys reappeared beside, looking slightly shocked and Raimundo looked nauseous. Omi looked devastated, shouting,

"Why do I not get to fight!" Before Kaida could answer, Chase appeared beside him, pushing him out the way, sitting on a boulder, drawling,

"Because they'd crush you. Thunder would defeat you, you'd only help Ice and Darkness; well, would you want to battle that?" Omi looked over to the battlefield, where the opponents were just starting to charge at each other, the monster of Darkness, hissing, heading straight for Kaida, dragon head snapping its strong jaws and pointed teeth. Gulping Omi shook his head, shrinking into his seat. Kimiko scowled, glaring at the villain.

"This is all your fault! If you had just given us the Kaida's Tear, none of this would've happened!" Chase raised his eyebrows, hissing,

"Why should I have given it to you? It doesn't belong to you does it." Omi coughed, raising his hand, half hidden in between two boulders, trying to scrabble up.

"It does say, 'Kaida's Tear'; not, 'Chase Young's Tear'." Kimiko smirked as Chase Young faltered. Shrugging he said airily,

"I suppose you have a point, not that it matters now. If you can't take three of my minions, how on Earth will you ever deal with a whole army of them?" Omi yelped, falling back down the crevice again, Kimiko paling, stuttering,

"A-a-army?" It was Chase's turn to smirk. Brushing invisible dust off the dark gold shoulder plates he replied,

"Yes, army. Do you know nothing? Battle and War is not a little Xiaolin Showdown against a weak witch and her errand boy," Jack growled, angry at being called a 'errand boy'.

"war is something far more dangerous. You thought battling against Wuya and her pathetic excuse for and army was hard? You will never survive against me." Kimiko gulped, turning her eyes back on the showdown.

"Hang in there Kai…" She whispered, clutching Jack's hand tightly.

* * *

Slashing the creature, Kaida stumbled for the millionth time that minute. Staying in balance was getting harder and harder as all the Light energy she was using made her feel light-headed, while her anger kept bubbling up, making her blast out Dark energy. This only helped the horrific creature she was battling. Raimundo and Clay were handling it fairly well, Raimundo sending huge gusts of wind at the ice monster, Clay pelting the Thunder monster with boulders and rocks from the floor. Kaida slashed at the monster again, but the cat head smashed into her back, causing her to fall flat on her face for the second time today. Cursing to herself, sitting up, she saw Raimundo and Clay trip up their charging opponents, force them to smash into each other, and then push them out of the ring easily, giving each other a high five. Raimundo turned to Kaida, shouting out, obviously in high spirits,

"Hey Kai, you need some help?" Kaida grinned, rolling onto her back, stabbing the darkness creature in the leg, replying,

"I think I'll be alright…" the creature screamed, kicking out, sending Kaida flying, crashing into Clay. Sitting up, Raimundo helping her, and then Clay up, Kaida grumbled,

"Maybe not…" The creature yelled, it leg leaking lime green fluid, heads hissing at the three teenagers.

"Thisssss issss not over, little girl." The snake head hissed, arching its neck back. The cat head peered at Kaida, almost smiling, stating in an elegant voice,

"He is going to come for you. He is going to take you to Hell. But not before you ruin his plans first." Then the monster stepped out of the ring, bowing its heads slightly respectfully.

Clay scratched his head, Raimundo's eyes widened as the world reverted back to normal, Kaida clutching the Kaida's Tear.

"What in Tarnation jus' happened here?" Clay asked, bemused. Raimundo shrugged.

"Who knows." Kimiko half hopped and half staggered over, with Jack supporting her and Omi trying to hold her up; all three congratulating them. But Kaida wasn't listening. Wandering over to the mound of boulders, where Chase Young was still sat looking rather shocked, Kaida mumbled,

"What did it mean?" Chase looked up, standing up quickly, eyes filled with uncertainty and brown flecks.

"Huh, oh, Miss Balance. Congratulations on defeating my monsters, though you could barely call it a defeat…" He began to walk away, before Kaida grabbed his arm and whispered again,

"What did it mean?" He hesitated, trying hard not to look into her eyes that were looking up at him. Pulling away, starting to walk off again, he replied quietly.

"I don't know…" Turning away, he continued to walk off leaving Kaida with his last words of,

"Until the next time, Miss Balance." Kaida shivered. Wiping her cheek, she felt a tear escape her eye.

_'Oh what I'd do for the next time to never arrive…'_


	11. Confessing those little Details

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 10:**

'**Confessing those little Details'**

"So what does it do?" Jack asked as Kaida rolled her eyes again. Turning around to him, she hissed in reply, rubbing her temples with an agitated expression on her face,

"Jack, I'm going to tell you this one more time. I. Don't. Know. Got it?" Jack nodded slowly before blurting out,

"Couldn't the Zen just tell you?" Sighing, Kaida turned towards him again, being careful to tighten on grip on Dojo as not to fall off. She had moved up towards Dojo's head, partly to avoid any squabbles that involved falling off Dojo and secondly to stop the throbbing in her head.

"She says I have to find out for myself." Kaida drawled before turning around, trying to ignore the flow of thoughts that were pushing against the barricade she had built up in her mind. She didn't want to think of any of those things.

"Some use a spirit in you head is, can't tell you nothing!" Jack scoffed before Kimiko punched him in the arm and growled,

"They can hear you, just so you know." Jack whimpered, mumbling something about 'nice spirits' before Rai interrupted asking quizzically,

"If they're just spirits, how can they hurt you?" The evil glint returned to Jack's eyes before disappearing as Kaida stated,

"They could just manifest." They all looked at her, having absolutely no idea what she was on about. Groaning, rolling her eyes, Kaida spun around fully, clamping her legs tightly around Dojo's body before saying in that drawling tone,

"Please, don't tell me you haven't figured it out. What are the Spirits? Elements. Where are the elements? Everywhere. The Spirits are all around us; we just can't see them. They could manifest; meaning your perception of them would grow clearer and you'd be able to see them. It's not that difficult." The warriors looked puzzled for a moment before Jack started stifling a giggle fit, looking at Omi.

"People drink you." He whispered before collapsing into chuckles. Omi looked shocked and poked his stomach tentatively, exclaiming,

"I drink myself!" Kaida rolled her eyes and was about to turn around before Clay piped up, asking,

"So why don't they just manifest themselves, instead of staying in our heads?" Kaida smiled slightly, as if knowing something they didn't gave her great pleasure.

"What happens to water if you leave it in the sun? It evaporates. Then it turns into water vapour. Air. Wind. There would be no Water Spirit. Imagine all the catastrophes that could happen if one of the Spirits were accidentally evaporated while manifesting? Just because they're manifesting, they are still the Elements, and will be effected by other elements exactly the same." Satisfied with her explanation, she turned around, edging away from the loud squabble Omi and Jack were having, head pounding.

_'"He is going to come for you. He is going to take you to Hell. But not before you ruin his plans first."' _She couldn't escape it any longer. Like a wave crashing on her head, all the doubts and fears of that battle before came flooding back, the bruises aching and the gash on her cheek slowly scabbing over.

_'What does it mean? "He is going to come for you. He is going to take you to Hell. But not before you ruin his plans first." What did that monster mean?' _Rubbing her temples, she tried to use her limited knowledge of monsters, demons and Chase Young to piece together an explanation, but there was none. She had no idea. It scared her. She wasn't going to let anyone know about it though.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands found their way to her shoulders, brushing against her back. Twisting away quickly, knocking the hands away, Kaida turned around sharply to see Raimundo looking at her with a softened expression. It made her insides melt. But she wasn't going to let him know that. Not just yet. There was silence for a moment, before Raimundo asked quietly,

"Are you alright?" Kaida smirked before turning round again.

"What do you think?" Raimundo inched closer; a smile edging it's way on to his lips.

"I think something's wrong, and you're going to tell me what it is." Kaida turned, playful spark in her eye, voice that seductive drawl,

"Oh, Am I?" Raimundo inched ever closer, placing his hands gently on her hips, grinning,

"Yes, I do believe you are." Kaida tossed her head, turning around, with no reply.

"Is it to do with those monsters, or the Kaida's Tear?" Raimundo asked tentatively, testing the waters. She turned slightly, hands gripping the recently won Shen Gong Wu tightly. 'Perhaps' was her only reply. Raimundo instantly knew it meant 'Yes'. Raimundo leant in close, wrapping his arms around her, whispering in her ear,

"Please tell me…" She pushed him away, untangling herself from him and did not look at him as she said

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed, wishing she could trust him enough to tell him. There were no words he could say. There was silence.

There are many different types of silence. This silence was the sort of silence you receive after stabbing someone in the heart, one where they look at you with wide eyes wondering why on earth you did it, not fully understanding anything at all. Raimundo felt this distrust slice through his heart as if Kaida was holding the knife.

"Kaida's Tear!" Kaida shouted, desperate to end the silence that was breaking them in two. There was a flash of bright light that surrounded Kaida, forcing Raimundo and the other monks to stop what they were doing and cover their eyes. Letting his eyes adjust, Raimundo tried to make out a change in Kaida, but there was none. Nothing had happened. Except the Kaida's Tear had gone. Kaida seemed in shock, not moving at all. Raimundo watched her cautiously as her fingertips slowly moved under her white fringe, touching the hidden cheek. Moving away the fringe slowly, not enough to show her entire face, but enough to show part of her hidden eye, Raimundo gasped. Underneath her left eye there was a tiny, electric blue tear shaped mark. Moving her fringe back to its regular position, Kaida wondered why on earth the Kaida's tear was suddenly under her eye, it didn't make any sense; what was it going to do there? Suddenly a cloud caught her attention, shaped exactly like a cat. Smiling, Kaida started to think of a cat she had once known at the temple, giggling quietly to herself…

Moments later, when looking back at Raimundo, he seemed… larger than normal. Much larger. The world around her seemed to be filled with strange noises and smells and everything seemed different in some way or another. She also had the sudden urge to lick herself.

"Rai, did I shrink or something, is that the power of the Kaida's Tear? That's fair boring, do you have any yarn? I have a craving for yarn…" Raimundo however, was not listening. He was starring at her with wide eyes, a shocked expression covering his face. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, she heard Kimiko cry out shrilly,

"Raimundo, where's Kaida and where did you get that outrageously cute kitten from?" Kaida turned towards, peering around Rai, feeling her pupils grow smaller and smaller as she heard Raimundo reply,

"Kimiko, that is Kaida." Tail flicking from side to side, Kaida hissed at Raimundo,

"I am not a kitten! Why would I be a kitten! Shut up, give me some yarn and let me clean my paws in peace!" Raimundo raised his eyebrow, smirking, while Kimiko giggled in the background. Kaida looked down at her paws, gulping, realising what she had just said. Smacking herself gently, she frowned.

"Kimiko, give me a mirror, I want to see what I look like as a cat." Kimiko ruffled around in her bag for a moment before drawing out a small hand mirror and passing it along until it reached Kaida. Raimundo held it up for her, a spark twinkling in his eye. Kaida tried to ignore it as she peered at her reflection.

She wasn't a fully-grown cat, but she wasn't exactly a kitten. A sort of in between. Her body was thin and tail long coated in black fur. Her paws were covered in white fur, as was her underside. Her eyes were still the same grey with black and white flecks, the left one having the Kaida's tear hidden underneath. Of course, the hair that covered the left side of her face was longer and white, making a little fringe for Cat-Kaida. The cat smiled, sharp teeth showing off before saying softly,

"I'm… I'm a…"

"Adorable!" Kimiko and Raimundo cried at once, interrupting the cat. They both reached out to hug the kitten and Kimiko frowned as Raimundo bundled the cat up in his arms, scratching behind her ears, chuckling as he made her purr. Sulking Kimiko grumbled,

"Why'd she turn into a cat anyway? It's not that amazing…" To answer her question, pawing at Raimundo to make his stop for a moment, Kaida called out,

"Well I was thinking of a cat, maybe that has something to do with it." She giggled as Raimundo started to stroke her warm belly. Kimiko just rolled her eyes as Omi asked, confused,

"Why were you thinking of a cat?" Jack shrugged, looking sheepish saying quietly,

"Sometimes I think of Katnappe. She scares me." Kimiko growled, punching him in the arm.

"Don't be such a loser." Jack smirked before saying,

"Sometimes I think of Kimiko, she scares me the most. She's like my worst night- Ow!"

"I repeat. Don't be such a loser." There was a cough at the front of Dojo and everyone turned towards it. Raimundo was holding a rather sheepish looking black and white crocodile that said quietly,

"Heh heh… Opps."

* * *

The doors slammed into the terracotta walls, making the windowpanes shake and rattle. Athanasius looked up from his book before smiling slightly, throwing the book into the fire, which was behind him, where it smouldered into black dust before disappearing. Chase Young approached him, shadows darkening his face; eyes lit up with anger and hostility. With each step he seemed to grow taller and fiercer and angrier, his shadow lengthening and face darkening. Athanasius seemed unaffected. 

_"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you big bad wolf you?"_ the Demon King hissed mockingly at him. Chase growled shouting,

"What did you do to my monsters!" Athanasius shrugged, getting up slowly, brushing off soot from his silhouette shoulders.

_"What are you talking about? I never once touched your monsters. I do believe you're the one who summoned them." _Roaring, Chase grabbed Athanasius by his collar and thrust him into the wall, terracotta tiles splitting with loud cracks.

"Don't lie to me! You messed with my monsters! One of them was a demon, not a monster! What did it mean!" Athanasius said nothing for a moment, studying Chase's face. There seemed to be a reptilian anger in his eyes, his face twisting with an overpowering ferociousness. Smiling Athanasius hissed,

_"Did you forget to take your potion darling?"_ Chase gasped, stepping back, distracted. Before he could say anymore, a sharp punch was delivered into his face, forcing him into the floor. Getting up slowly, eye starting to bruise already, Chase received a sharp kick in the ribs and another in his face. He looked up shakily to see the Demon King standing over him, in complete dominance over him.

_"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to play with the big boys? Don't bother getting up."_ Chase's world went black.

* * *

"Another, another!" Omi shouted out gleefully, clapping his hand together joyfully. Kaida sighed, tired, changing back from a black and white flamingo to human looking at Omi with a piercing gaze, asking the a bored drawl, 

"What animal do you want?" Her stomach growled loudly and she frowned as Omi thought. She was hungry and wanted to get her lunch, but she didn't want to disappoint the little monk either. Omi thought for a moment before Master Fung entered the scene with Dojo wrapped around his shoulders.

"Young Monk, I do believe it is time you gave Kaida a rest." Omi pouted exclaiming,

"Please Miss Kaida, just one more! The most magnificent of them all!" Kaida rolled her eyes and agreed,

"Only as long as you call me Kai, or Kaida, not Miss Kaida. Ever again." Omi nodded quickly, leaving Kaida to think of what animal to turn in to.

After a couple of practice tries she had found using the Kaida's Tear to be rather easy. She had turned into many forms, including: a wasp ("Where's that infernal buzzing coming from! Oh yes, Me."); a dolphin, ("This pond is too small, my flipper's stuck!"); an eagle ("I can fly, I can fly! Ow! I can fall…"), and a snake ("Thisssssssss isssssss sssssssstrange…"). All had the appropriate black and white colouring, all with the Kaida's tear under her left eye and a white fringe of some sort covering. Sometimes it was actual fur or just a colour change in feathers or scales. But what could be most spectacular? As if to answer her question Dojo huffed,

"No animal will ever be as magnificent as me!" Smiling a crafty smile, Kaida thought up the image on a dragon and let the Shen Gong Wu do its work.

Moments later, she looked down into the pool, treating it like a mirror watching her reflection. She was no ordinary dragon, with a white fringe and white paws. Instead, she looked exactly like the Zen. Omi gasped and Master Fung smiled, almost nodding his head. They all understood that this form was something far greater than any of the others.

On her right side, she had white scales with black curved stripes stretching along her spine, a black cross on her elbow, hands white like the rest of her. On her left side, it was exactly the same, but the opposite colouring, black scales with white stripes. Her arms were human like, her legs animal like, shining clear claws erupting from fingers and toes. Her snout was not long and her eyes were a misty grey, a blue gem situated in the middle of her forehead. Instead of horns sprouting from her head there were blue wisps, like antennae, The same sprouted from her cheekbones, connected by a black leathery skin. Blue gems travelled their way down the sides of her face and sides, dotted along her wrist, one on each knuckle. The gems stopped at the end of her tail, which was coated in black and white scales, according to the appropriate side.

Smiling to herself, Kaida heard the Zen laugh, voice clearer than ever before and whisper,

_'Thank you, for giving me this chance to smell the air again, to feel the Earth beneath my feet. Thank you.'_ Kaida simply smiled.

"Very good, but still not as magnificent as me!" Dojo teased, laughing to himself, the other two still taken back by the grace of this strange but majestic creature. Kaida grinned feeling the Zen shrink back with a frown and said,

"We'll see." Concentrating on Dojo, she formed a picture in her head and let the Shen Gong Wu do its work. But this time, there was something unexpected.

Pain.

Clenching her teeth together, her skin crawled in a most unpleasant fashion, stomach churning and bile bubbling; eyes rolling into the back of her head. Shaking, her back arch, feeling spines rip through her skin and her legs grow numb. Silver claws forced their way through her fingers and her snout grew longer, scales ripping themselves off and new ones attaching. Roaring loudly, her claws dug into the Earth as the transformation took hold. It had never hurt before when she had used the Kaida's Tear, why now? Eyes focussing slowly, sweat dripping down her brow, arms shaking to support her, Kaida peered into the pool to see what she looked like.

Kaida looked exactly the same as Dojo when in full size, except slightly smaller with black scales and white hands, white fringe covering her left eye and the mark of the Kaida's Tear. Panting, she winced as her scars stung in pain, something that hadn't happened in any other of her animal forms. Blood running cold, heart momentarily stopped, she pushed away her fringe to see a black scar hissing menacingly. Roaring, she changed back into a human, breathing deeply, collapsing to the floor, and holding her head in her hands. Master Fung frowned while Omi jumped around excitedly before running off into the Dinner Hall to tell the others. Helping the weakened girl up, Master Fung said quietly,

"I believe Raimundo is looking for you." Kaida nodded, seeing the boy in the distance, and walked off towards him, still in shock..

"Why did it hurt her? I mean, it didn't hurt her before did it?" Dojo asked worriedly, biting his claws shakily. Master Fung did not look him in the eye, shrugging before walking away. Dojo instantly knew the old monk was hiding something from him, but didn't dare ask. Something stirred deep inside him, another consciousness brushing against his own, hissing one word before Dojo brushed it away,

_"Demon."_

* * *

Kimiko was typing furiously into her laptop with one hand, the other attempting to feed herself with chopsticks, failing miserably. She was so engrossed by what was happening on her laptop that she did not notice Jack come up and sit beside her until he tapped her on the shoulder lightly. She turned towards him, smiling briefly before her eyes returned to the laptop, letting out a hiss of rage. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked simply. Kimiko growled saying nothing, scratching her ankle furiously. Her ankle was in plaster and it itched terribly, only adding to her irritation.

"Kimiko, tell me what's wrong." The girl looked at him, eyes blazing with a fiery anger before she burst out,

"This girl who's supposed to be one of my best friend is being a total cow saying I'm a slut because there's this stupid rumour going around that I'm two timing Rai when I'm not even going out with Rai and she believes it all which is totally unfair 'cause I'm not cheating on Rai and I'm not even with Rai and she won't believe me at all and it's so frustrating!" Gasping for a breath, Jack blinked slowly before saying,

"Let's see." Kimiko blushed replying quietly,

"It doesn't matter, I don't want you to get involved." Jack smiled warmly.

"I want to get involved." Blushing even harder, Kimiko handed over the computer, looking away. Jack turned his eyes towards the screen and began to read.

_'**Rockgirl2000**: Kimi, hey it's been a while girl! How are ya?_

_**Kimi**: Hey girl! I'm brill, you?_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Fantabulous! Anyway I actually wanted to ask you about something._

_**Kimi**: What's that?_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Do you think it's right that you're cheating on Rai?_

_**Kimi**: I don't think I follow…_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Well, Amber told Keri who told Alex who told Penny who told Becky who told Hannah who told me that you were cheating on Rai with what's-his-name._

_**Kimi**: But I finished Rai ages ago, Rai is with someone else now!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: And who might that be, the tooth fairy?_

_**Kimi**: No, Kai! She came back! And her and Rai are totally hooking up ;)_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Yeah right! Kimi, Kai disappeared four years ago hun, you were what, twelve? As if she's just magically reappeared now you need someone to back up your story!_

_**Kimi**: You don't believe me?_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Let me think about this, no._

_**Kimi**: I cannot believe you! How can you not believe me over that stupid rumour!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Like you haven't done it before! Poor Rai, he probably has no idea what you're doing! You were always a bit of a slut in high school!_

_**Kimi**: I am not with Rai anymore! I'm single! Kai is with Rai! And I was not a slut!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: So you're saying that you're not cheating on Rai with that scientist guy like everyone is saying?_

_**Kimi**: That's exactly what I'm saying!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Maybe we did get the wrong end of the stick…_

_**Kimi**: Thank you!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Maybe you're with that guy- Jack Spicer and you're cheating on him with Rai!_

_**Kimi**: No way can you accuse me of that! Just because I want to be with Jack Spicer doesn't mean I am! And I am not involved with Rai, at all! Kaida is! Please say you believe me?_

_**Rockgirl2000**: …_

_**Kim**i: Oh come on!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: …_

_**Kimi**: As if! Cow! You're supposed to be my friend!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Shut up! Slut! You can't say anything!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Hello?_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Are you there?_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Get back here you stupid cheat!_

_**Rockgirl2000**: Uh, whatever, slut.'_

Lifting his eyes from the conversation, heart in his mouth, Jack reread those wonderful words, sure that he was dreaming.

_I want to be with Jack Spicer_

Kimiko blushed. She couldn't believe she had let Jack read it. Was it even true? It couldn't have been, it was only a tiny little crush, tiny, tiny, tiny, little crush. She hadn't realised how much it had grown. But as she reread the words she had typed just moments before, it all came crashing down.

_I want to be with Jack Spicer_

It couldn't be true; he refused to believe it. Kimiko was too beautiful, too amazing, too everything to like some gothic wannabe like him. But it was proof, undeniable proof, starring him right in the eyes, almost daring his heart to hope. This had to be a dream; there was no way this could be real. Edging closer to the girl of his dreams, he heard the words whisper in his head.

_I want to be with Jack Spicer_

She was angry. Of course she hadn't meant it. She hadn't ever liked Jack. He was a moaning whiny wimp, one who she had learned to distrust and dislike intensely. But if that was true then why did he make her heart beat faster? Why did he test her limits and somehow slip through her barriers? How come when he took them all out for ice cream she loved every moment he spent looking at her? It couldn't be true.

_I want to be with Jack Spicer_

Their faces were almost touching now, chairs scraping against each other, arms waiting to wrap around each other, breath teasing their skin. Every moment seemed to lengthen, as those fateful words brought them closer than they had ever dared to hope they would be.

_I want to be with Jack Spicer_

At exactly the same time their lips came to together, touching softly before all the passion they had hidden for so long erupted, arms tightly gripping each other, fireworks exploding in their minds, lips caressing lips and skin touching skin in passionate embrace. They were both too focussed on the sheer bliss the kiss gave them, so engrossed in the passion they were sharing; the words that brought them together were forgotten for the moment.

_I want to be with Jack Spicer

* * *

_

"Raimundo, can I take this ridiculous thing off yet?" Kaida scowled, voice a mix of seductive drawl and angry drawl, bad tempered and annoyed. She was still un-fed and had just been led, blindfolded, carried at some points, to God knows where and she was starting to get annoyed. Her stomach rumbled loudly as Raimundo grinned. Standing closely behind her, slipping off the blindfold he whispered,

"Was it worth it?" She didn't answer. She didn't have to. The look of amazement that twinkled in her visible eye was enough for the Brazilian. Kaida was simply speechless.

Petals coloured with every pigment imaginable in the spectrum fell like snowflakes, littering the floor with colour. Sweet scents filled the air, an intoxicating aroma of serene beauty; Kaida breathed it in deeply. Everything around her was beautiful; the soft song of the birds, the flowery aromas, the fluttering butterflies, the falling petals, the colourful flowers, everything seemed to fit into place to make this perfect haven. The breath was sucked out of her as he grasped her hand gently and her eyes spied a beautiful cherry tree, blossom falling to the ground slowly. She had never seen anything as beautiful. Holding out her finger, giggling quietly, a butterfly landed gracefully on the tip of her gloved finger and rested its wings while Kaida beamed.

Raimundo watched her with gentle eyes, smiling contentedly to himself. Moments ago the Xiaolin Dragoness of the Zen had been in a fiery mood, scowling, dangerous, and now she cooed to the butterfly softly under her breath smiling brightly. Over the past few days this particular trait of hers where she changed from one personality to another had grown on him. Was it really their third day of knowing each other? It seemed like so much longer; he felt he had known her all along. But there was still so much he didn't know, so much he wanted to know. Her darker side was mysterious, dark, cold, sarcastic at points and down right seductive at times. But her lighter side was so naive and immature; it was like two completely different people in one body. But he loved both of those sides. The darker side was dangerous; he could tell that, just by looking at the furious scowl or bored smile with a hint of mockery. It sent shivers down his spine. The lighter side was carefree, flinging her arms around people's neck without caring what would happen next, trusting those around her and smiling a smile that didn't seem to end. Then there was when she was in between, in Balance. She had been in Balance when she had kissed him, he knew that much. That was another side that fascinated him.

He smiled to himself as another butterfly fluttered past Kaida as she held out another finger for it to land on. He had always thought he had loved Kimiko, her unstable temper and unpredictable nature teasing him to come closer at the same time as pushing him back. He had always thought he loved her, but as the years went on, it all just faded. He used to still believe that Kim was his girl, fiercely protective and possessive at points, but that all changed three days ago. Kaida had changed everything. Was love this feeling that stole his breath away, breathing butterflies into his stomach, forcing his heart to beat faster every time she approached? Or was that something else. He looked at Kaida, breath snatched away again as she looked up to his with that beautiful grey eye.

He was fairly sure it was love.

_'I thought I knew what love was, but what did I know?'_ He asked himself, stomach twisting as butterflies flew around him and in his stomach.

_'And you're always going to be learning my friend, but don't worry about that for now, just enjoy this.'_ The Wind whispered, smiling at Raimundo. Raimundo smiled back, content.

"Rai… this is beautiful…" Kaida whispered, eyes glinting in the soft light. Rai smiled, wrapping his arms around her, saying softly,

"Not half as beautiful as you." She blushed and their faces leant in slowly, before their lips touched in gentle kiss.

Raimundo wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future. Did anyone truly know? He could probably find out using the crystal glasses, but he didn't want to know what would happen. As long as Kaida was there to keep mystifying him, keep exciting him, keep… loving him even, he would be happy. He had no idea what would happen in this war, but he would protect Kaida the best he could and perhaps in return she would show him her secrets, reveal what she hid behind the hair and the silk. He smiled inside as he remembered that he had only known this girl for three days; that was a lie. His spirit had known her for much longer, as if they had been separated in a different life and were now finally coming together. It didn't matter what happened in the war, what Chase did or how many monsters they faced; Kaida would always be here beside him and they were starting a whole new journey in their lives, together. Never had he felt so excited just to live.

As the two broke off, walking hand in hand, smiling like the love-struck fools they were, Raimundo barely heard the Wind's note of,

_'I hate to dampen the mood but I think you should start worrying about Chase… Raimundo? Are you listening? Raimundo!'_ The Brazilian was not listening, giving Kaida a kiss on the cheek before starting a conversation, heading back to the Dinner Hall.

There was the snap of the twig and a furious crunch as if someone had just punched a tree trunk. A pair of orange eyes followed the couple; jealous orbs glaring daggers at the boy who held Kaida's hand. In another second they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, its plot or characters. 

**Other:** I'm back. :D Miss me?  
Foreboding AND fluffy, I love it! I am offcially utterly in love with Jack/Kim; I blame Tervaco (Chris/Batman) :D  
So, now you know what the Zen looks like, what the Kaida's Tear does, what really goes on in Rai's head and some sinister stuffabout Dojo. And, off subject, but I really hate Kimiko's friend (whoever she is (She's random :D)).  
Working on chapter eleven, and there is no fluffiness (I think). It is basically a very, very, very, very, very, very big fight. (Not the biggest one in this Fic though ;P) And Daisuke is in it:) (Also there is more mystery!)  
So, until next time, Enjoy, R&R!


	12. Stumbling into deeper Secrets

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 11**

'**Stumbling into deeper Secrets'**

"He doesn't deserve her." Chase kept mumbling, as if trying to convince himself. He stepped over a fallen flower, careful not to tread on its beautiful, sweet smelling petals, then continued trekking through the garden. He stayed away from the path, not wanting to be seen by people travelling along it, though Raimundo and Kaida were the only ones he had seen using it.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to bother Kaida again, it was too soon. But of course, he had woken up with a headache the size of a continent and a note from Athanasius telling him to try again, this time with Kaida on her own. He didn't want to do it, he was repulsed by the idea, but Athanasius was in charge. The huge bruises he had received from his beating told him that. Chase was glad he couldn't remember any of it.

Looking into a nearby pool of still water, Chase checked his face quickly. It looked normal, unblemished, untouched as usual, but as he leaned in closer, he scowled. The bruises were still visible, even if they were nothing more than a faint outline. The healing spell was taking too long. Of course, that was the downfall of Heylin magic; healing was nearly impossible, or at least extremely difficult. There were ways to achieve it without it taking so long or being so difficult, but Chase Young did not like thinking about or remembering them.

He scowled as the trees thinned out and soon the Xiaolin Temple was in clear sights. Staying in shadow, Chase stared at the building, in deep thought. He then muttered,

"I have no idea what the Hell I'm doing…"

* * *

"Daisuke, is that you?" Kaida asked gently, stepping into the dimly lit room. She had been on her way to the meditation chambers when she had heard a little sniffle, only to find the usually bright and optimistic twelve-year-old with his head buried in his hands. Looking up, the boy smiled weakly, replying, 

"Golly gosh, Miss Kaida, I didn't see you there, are you alright?" Kaida nodded, sitting down beside him, asking quietly,

"Are you alright?" Daisuke nodded his head, rubbing his eyes, holding up a piece of paper, smiling.

"Just reading the letter my Dad just sent me." His smile faded as his eyes darted back to the paper, rereading part of it.

"What does it say?" Kaida asked, edging closer.

"He's not coming next week." There was an awkward silence as Kaida fought of the rage and the tears, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sure he has…. Is that white in your hair?" Kaida asked quizzically, forgetting what she was actually about to say. Daisuke's smile seemed to grow and he seemed to radiate happiness once again.

"Oh, yeah, but it's natural, my mum was an albino and my dad has black hair so mine is streaked." He lowered his head, showing about five white streaks at the back of his head. Kaida nodded her head slowly.

'_His mother died a couple of years ago'_ Kaida remembered Kimiko saying that and gulped.

"I don't see my mother anymore," Daisuke added wistfully, twiddling his fingers, playing with the corner of his letter. Kaida nodded her head again, unable to think of anything to say.

"Dad says I will do soon, but everyone says she's dead and calls him a lunatic. I want to believe she's still out there, but why else would she leave? She wouldn't have run away and if she was kidnapped they would've left a ransom note or something…" His voice trailed off and Kaida was fairly sure he was talking to himself more than to her. There was a silence until Kaida asked,

"So is that why you're at the temple?" Daisuke nodded.

"I would stay with my Granddad or Aunt or something, but my Dad was disowned when he married Mum. I was never told why." He shrugged as if it didn't matter and carried on twisting the corners of the letter, movements' frantic, jerky, hands shaking. Kaida placed a hand on his shaking shoulder nervously, whispering,

"Is that why you're upset?" Daisuke shook his head, smiling, shaking and for one moment Kaida thought he would deny being upset.

"I just want my parents back…" Suddenly his warm grey eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped against Kaida, falling into her lap, motionless. Gasping, Kaida blushed slightly, shaking the boy frantically, having no idea what was going on, shouting,

"Daisuke! Wake up, wake up!" His eyelids fluttered open with a weary smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kaida helped him sit up, clasping her hands around his, scared he would collapse again, asking almost silently,

"What was that?" His head tilted back slightly, and his eyes were half closed, he didn't seem entirely awake.

"It's why my father was disowned, it's all my fault, it's 'cause I exist. I wasn't supposed to. My Dad says it's a common heart condition, but it was never confirmed by the doctors, and it's not just my heart." He clutched his chest fearfully and Kaida thought he would faint again, but he didn't. She felt something stab in her own heart, this 'heart condition' feeling strangely familiar. The Zen shivered.

"It's everywhere, it's not pain, just, tiredness, as if my body can't handle me. I'm so weak, the others blame it on my age, but it's this… thing. Whatever it is it's not a heart problem, it's deeper, darker than that. It scares me Miss Kaida." He clutched the white robes covering his chest tighter, and Kaida strengthened her grip on his shoulders, shaking terribly. His voice stated to get panicky, sweat beading on his brow.

"I heard my Granddad shout at my Dad, saying he knew it was wrong, it was my fault. I wasn't supposed to be here, if I wasn't here Mum would still be here 'cause Granddad would've helped us find her! There's an angel and demon, mixing magics, auras and creating-" His voice was cut off by a huge sob, shoulders shaking, tears running down his face. Trembling, he buried himself in Kaida's arms, wheezing, whispering,

"I just want my parents back…" Kaida nodded, holding him tight, shaking just as much as he was, letting him sob into her chest. Trying hard not to cry herself, Kaida heard the faint whisper of, 'Don't tell anyone about this…' and nodded, holding the boy that little bit tighter.

Slowly, he fell asleep, twitching in his dreams. Laying him gently down onto the soft pillows, Kaida kissed him on the head softly, before leaving the room, seething with anger.

_'Akashki, whatever excuse you had for leaving your son like this isn't good enough anymore.'_ As she stormed away in a fierce mood, the Zen turned away, cringing.

_'Child, if you knew why he left poor Daisuke you'd be after someone else.'_ Kaida ignored her, and continued on her way to the meditation room.

* * *

_'Miss Balance,_

_I regret to inform you that Raimundo is no longer safe. I have him in my clutches and if you ever want him back I suggest you meet me and listen to me very, very carefully. I also regret to inform you that you must come alone. I shall be waiting, as always,_

_Chase Young.'_ Kaida read and reread the letter time after time and it still didn't sink in. Chase Young had Raimundo? Chase Young had Raimundo, her Raimundo? It didn't make sense to her. But it didn't have to. There was the slightest chance that Raimundo was in danger; she had to save him. Dropping the letter, she knew exactly where to go, an image filling her mind, sent from Chase Young's mind. Kaida shivered. Evening was drawing on and storm clouds gathered in the sky. She had to save Raimundo though. She darted out, running as fast as she could, rain drops spitting down on her skin.

* * *

"We're here." Kaida whispered. She was stood on the edge of a huge gorge, a river coursing through it, looking like a tiny stream from Kaida's height. She shivered, her whisper echoing quietly through the canyon. 

"Welcome. I'm glad you could make it." Kaida turned around, but there was nobody there. Gulping, she replied,

"Chase Young, where's Raimundo?" her voice was no more than a loud whisper, the blackened clouds rolling into the sky. Her legs trembled. There was a soft chuckle and Kaida could just picture the smirk on his face. Her stomach twisted.

"I think you should be more worried about someone else." There was a threatening hiss in Kaida's ear, her heart pounding in her ribcage. Shrieking, she turned to see a black dragon's head, saliva running from its jaws, eyes hollowed out and glowing green. Suddenly, appearing from nowhere, the Cat-head appeared, taking the hilt of her sword in its mouth, throwing it far behind the girl, much to her distress. Kaida crouched down, shivering, realising this time the cat's eyes were hollowed out and glowing green, starring at the huge monster before turning back. The Silver Sword was at least ten metres behind her. Chase Young stood behind it, smirking as he chuckled.

"That person is you Miss Balance."

* * *

"Kimiko! Where is Miss Kaida! We have an emergency! We must find her and Raimundo immediately!" Omi exclaimed bursting into the meditation room, frantically waving a piece of paper in the air. Kimiko scowled and said, 

"They're probably off in a broom cupboard making out, just leave them to it." Omi frowned and forced the paper in her face. She read it and gulped.

"Clay we have to find them…" Clay then snatched the paper, reading it quickly, face paling.

"That dirty no good snake!" Clay hissed getting up quickly. Just as the three monks were about to leave, Jack came running in, face paler than usual, almost white, shaking terribly.

"I… just… come quickly!" They followed him quickly and silently, fear coursing through their veins, hearts beating faster and faster. Jack showed them a cupboard and opened the door slowly. They all gasped.

"I fear very much for Kaida now…" Omi whispered. Raimundo was unconscious, tied up tightly with strong rope, a small trickle of blood escaping from under his hair.

* * *

She wanted to scream, but the sound couldn't leave her mouth. Her bones rattled underneath her skin in fear. A pair of slimy, stone hands reached up the gorge edge, a stone head peeking up, covered in melted rock, stringy hair, cracks in the stony surface. It had been a trap. On a cliff towering above them, a Thunder monster, black fur sticking up, electricity crackling fiercely howled and became a silhouette against the shinning moon, which was soon obscured by clouds. There was the slight rumble of thunder. Kaida could not stop shaking. On the same cliff a huge monster made of simmering magma started to lower itself down the cliff face, huge hands dripping with the steaming molten fire. It's body turned into a tail, much like a fiery mermaid or an armed snake, dripping the deadly liquid everywhere. Its eyes were hollowed out sockets, glowing green, and lava dripping from its lips. Kaida guessed it was the Monster of Lava. Far behind the Shadow monster, that leered and hissed at Kaida, was an ice monster, scowling, and cracking his icicle knuckles. 

_'Just breathe, keep breathing, don't think about them child, keep breathing, in and out…'_ the Zen kept repeating, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. Kaida tried to breathe, but her lungs were being crushed by an overwhelming fear. Her heart pounded madly while being constricted in the prison of her ribcage, black spots appearing before her grey eyes, swaying slightly as she crouched on the ground.

_'Not now, please, not now…'_ Kaida whispered to herself, the flash of lightening illuminating the terrifying scene. Monsters surrounded her. There was no escape. Turning quickly, towards Chase, shaking terribly, Kaida hissed,

"What is it you want from me?" Chase Young smirked and answered,

"What have I always wanted?" Kaida shivered again, the crash of thunder pounding into her ears. She felt faint, weak and alone. Then her heart stopped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be… could it?

* * *

"Where is she! Where would he have taken her!" Raimundo shouted, ignoring the medic's efforts to mop up his head injury. Kimiko looked to the floor, close to tears. 

"We've no idea, he must've sent the location through their link…" Raimundo seethed silently, glaring at the walls. Jack put his arm around Kimiko adding hotly,

"Getting angry is not going to help Rai." Rai glared at him for a second, thinking Jack's glare would cripple first, but the red head stayed strong. Raimundo sighed, his gaze softening.

"You're right… But what can we do that will help?" The monks looked at each other with apprehensive looks.

"There is one way, but it's not guaranteed to work…" Raimundo's eyes dared them to tell him.

"We're going to use the spirit's connection to find her, but there's a chance it won't work." Raimundo glared.

"It's been so long since the spirit's have been together, their connection to Kaida was… destroyed. The only chance we have is if someone who has been very… _close_ to her has their link restored slightly, we can track her through that…" All eyes were on Rai. He smiled to himself before sighing.

_'Liking someone like Kaida is always going to be an adventure isn't it?' _Rai asked himself.

_'You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. But it's worth it.' _Was the Wind's only reply.

* * *

In her sword, there was a reflection of Chase Young. Kaida rubbed her eyes, swaying slightly. How could she see the reflection when Chase Young was on the _other_ side of the sword? However, there it was, smirking at her. But that was the strange thing; it wasn't entirely smirking. Through the middle of the sword the reflection split, showing two people; who were exactly the same, but completely opposite. One was wearing a blue tunic, a simple, black bang covering his face, eye hidden in shadow, mouth curved in distraught frown. The other half was the Chase Young that stood behind the sword, smirking like a demon. Kaida rubbed her eyes again. 

_'It seems there are things we have yet to discover about the Silver Sword'_ the Zen whispered quietly. Kaida noted her voice was filled with a deep sadness, and could picture her misty grey eyes filling with tears as if she remembered something from long ago. Longing to leave this horrible lightning and comfort her Spirit, Kaida growled to Chase Young,

"How many times am I going to have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull and into you puny brain; I am not going to join you!" Just as she finished her sentence there came a crashing blow from above, slicing through her chest, burning through her skin. Choking, Kaida looked up to see the Lava monster, grinning with maliciousness, droplets of searing hot liquid dripping from it's mouth, the other creatures inching closer by the second. Kaida turned her head back towards Chase, blood dribbling down her bottom lip, with a hint of a smile.

"Y-y-you're f-f-f… blo-bloody s-s-sick, do y-you know that?" Chase Young's smirk lessened as he watched her misty grey eyes close and her body slump on the cold rock, rain spitting from the darkened clouds, steam issuing slowly from the lava burning through her skin. He scowled at the monsters, picking up Kaida's sword, striding towards the girl before snapping,

"What are you waiting for? Pick her up, we have to go!" As he walked by her, the monsters trudging behind, his hand waved over her and the slash across her chest began to close up, the skin knitting itself together, blood clotting on the surface, scabbing over. He continued walking, the monsters following behind him when a fireball whizzed fiercely past his face, missing be millimetres.

"Not so fast Asshole!"

* * *

It had taken the Xiaolin Warriors a while to find the canyon, Raimundo's link being hazy and misleading at points. On the last leg of their journey they had to rely on the fearsome howling and roaring and crashing, their link completely cut off. Now they saw why. Kaida was limp in the arms of an Ice monster, blood staining the black and white cloth. Raimundo gripped the Sword of the Storm tightly, feeling anger rush up inside of him. Kaida had been outnumber: five monsters and Chase Young to one, her. It made his blood boil. 

Chase Young had turned around now, rolling his eyes at the Warriors, quickly weighing out his options in his mind. He could make his monsters attack them, but what would be the point?

"Be gone, foolish brats." And with a flick of his hand a huge gust of unnatural wind blasted them off the cliff edge, where they where standing and down into the abyss of the canyon.

Chase Young did not feel guilt. He just smiled, twisting round, preparing to travel home, and contemplating how such a little flick of his hand could cause so much damage.

* * *

Death had never really been such a big issue for the Warriors; it was highly unlikely that they would've been killed in a Xiaolin Showdown, and even more unlikely to be killed by a Shen Gong Wu. But when they dropped off that cliff, they had all thought they were going to die. Thank God Dojo had been hiding in Clay's hat and was an excellent flyer. They had then silently followed Chase Young, eyes staying with the body of their friend. They were fairly sure she was still breathing. 

"Dojo, are you sure he went in there?" Jack asked quietly, shivering slightly, huddling behind Kimiko. Dojo turned back a second looking at the Warriors before flying around a large, sharp rock formation answering,

"I'm fairly sure…" No one said a word. The dragon flew down into the canyon, one of the many fissures covering the broken, decaying Earth. A slight mist surrounded them, hiding the fissure's depth from the Warrior's who peered into the gloom. Suddenly Dojo stopped. The Warriors jolted against each other, Jack tightening his grip around Kimiko, shaking.

"Dojo! What's wrong?" Omi exclaimed, untangling himself from Raimundo. Dojo looked back at them, eyes wide, muttering,

"You won't believe this…" He slowly started to descend, winding around the mist until all the Warriors could see clearly.

There was a huge rock formation, shaped like an open mouth, just underneath the layer of mist, fire spewing out of it's top. Glistening yellow eyeholes seemed to watch the Warriors, as if they were real eyes, the glow unnatural and disturbing. Underneath its glaring eyes were a giant mouth, wide open, and teeth ready to devour unwanted visitors. A platform stretched out like a tongue, three fires lighting the way on either side, almost tempting them to come closer. All around there were more sharp rocks towering above them and dwindling below them. The air was still, mist unmoving. The smoke from the flames simply drifted upwards.

"So this is what you've been doing Chase…" Dojo mumbled, the warriors too star struck to hear. Jack shivered again, unable to tear his eyes from the rocks monstrous gaze whispering,

"We're not going in there are we?" Kimiko held his hands that were gripped tightly around her middle and turned to kiss his cheek softly, not saying a word. None of them did. But Dojo started his descent towards the tongue like platform anyway.

* * *

"Put her down gently you oaf!" Chase shouted, rushing up the huge flight of white marble steps to retrieve medical supplies, watching the ice monster lay Kaida gently down on an altar at the bottom of the steps. His healing spell was weak and would take its time, something Kaida could run out of quickly. Unfortunately, on his way he met Athanasius. Surprised, Chase jumped back, not used to seeing the monarch out of the room with the giant fire. 

_"I see all went well. Aren't you glad you took my, advice."_ This statement was paired with an evil smirk, which sent a shiver down Chase's spine.

"I wish you hadn't made me do it, this was wrong." Chase was about to turn away, haste and concern forgetting the bruises that had only just healed up. Bruises that had been caused because Chase had forgotten to respect his master, forgotten his place. He was the servant, forever in the Demon King's debt while Athanasius was the master.

_"Would you mind if Kaida disappeared from your clutches?"_ Athanasius hissed, smirking slightly. Chase Young jumped back, panicking, eyes wide, voice shaking as he asked,

"She's dying?" Athanasius laughed, shaking his head. Pointing down towards the steps Chase had just rushed up.

_"No, but you have unwanted visitors who wish to take Kaida Balance away from you."_ Panicking, Chase had barely heard the rest of the King's sentence before he was sprinting towards the steps, grabbing hold of the banister and jumping down half a dozen steps. He had no idea who Athanasius was talking about, but his heart pumped, unsure of who he would see. Much to his surprise he saw the Xiaolin Warriors and Jack, Raimundo holding Kaida in his arms, bridal style, her arms dangling down; blood dribbling through the opening wound. Chase's heart sunk slightly, seeing the wound reopen, barely paying attention to the Warriors. He tried to step closer towards her but Dojo slithered onto the scene, eyes fierce and wild, something clutched in his golden claws, shouting,

"You took it!" Chase inhaled calmly, determined to get past the dragon to his Princess.

"We meet again Dojo." Dojo huffed, smoke escaping his nostrils, tail thrashing against the floor, eyes filled with fire.

"After all he did for you, you took it! What, you wanted to stab him in the back again?" Dojo roared, swiping at Chase with his free hand, who nimbly jumped out of the way.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, my old acquaintance-" a large roar and another swipe that held true, slashing Chase across the chest in the same fashion that Kaida had been slashed, cut off his sentence.

"There, now you can suffer as she does! If you ever touch another one of these Warriors, I swear by the ghost of Dashi himself I'll cause you as much pain as you caused him!" With that, the dragon swept underneath the Warriors, forcing them to fall onto his back, and exited Chase Young's lair in a stormy temper, tail thrashing against the door in a final act of anger. As he passed Chase Young, who was now bleeding, the fallen warrior saw the scared faces of the warriors and the object held in Dojo's claws. Fury welled up inside of him and Chase jumped up, forcing himself to run up the stairs again. Athanasius looked amused, brushing invisible dust off his silhouetted shoulders.

_"And what brings you back so soon? Did you apprehend the 'visitors'?"_ They circled one another with slow footsteps, Athanasius with a predatory glint in his crimson eyes. Chase knew Athanasius had seen what had happened, the gash on his chest was proof enough of that, but the Demon King just wanted to hear of his failure from his own lips. Avoiding the question, choosing his words carefully Chase asked,

"Why did Dojo find the Shadow of Joy here? I never took it from Dashi." Athanasius grinned.

_"Are you suggesting I took it?"_ Chase narrowed his eyes as Athanasius stopped circling, stopping as well.

"Yes." Was Chase's only reply. The circling began again, but in the opposite direction. Athanasius smirked slightly, drawling,

_"I took it to make some… modifications."_ Chase uttered a growl that sounded deep in his throat, fists clenching by his sides.

"What sort of modifications?" Athanasius turned away, dismissing the subject with a flick of his hand.

_"You'll see."_

* * *

"What happened back there Dojo! What's that? Why are you and Chase Young old acquaintances?" Omi asked, shouting above the wind that threatened to loosen their grasp and send them all down to their deaths. Dojo did not turn around, growling loudly, 

"Master Fung will tell you when you're ready." Raimundo kicked the dragon, furiously yelling,

"Kaida's nearly dead and you won't tell us what the hell is going on! There's a load of crap we don't understand and you're not bloody helping us! For all we know you could be on his side!" Dojo turned around to them sharply, jolting them, roaring loudly,

"If you ever suggest that again I will rip you apart! I'm not going to tell you because none of you are ready! Master Fung is not going to talk to you about those sort of things when you're acting like immature babies, grow up!" He turned back around and snorted, the guilt already welling up inside of him. His head pounded as something whispered in his head, so faintly Dojo only caught,

_"…leave you to it."_ Turning back to the Warriors he winced as he saw what his angry words had done. Raimundo was looking down at Kaida, frowning, Clay patting Omi gently on the shoulder, both looking dejected and ashamed. Jack hid behind a shaking Kimiko, tears welling in his crimson eyes. Sighing Dojo said softly,

"Guys, I'm sorry, I just got worked up…" They nodded in silent acceptation, but none made a sound. Dojo's words had struck them deep in their hearts. They were just a bunch of kids with no idea what the Hell was going on. The thought frightened them all far more than any monster ever could.

* * *

"Kaida! Kaida! Where are you! Kaida!" The Zen called out desperately, tears rolling down her black and white face, glistening on the blue gems. She sat beside the forever blooming Cherry tree, petals falling to the floor softly, but it did not comfort the dragon. She reached out to the heavy marble door, which was locked from both the inside and the outside, longing to break through it, but knew she shouldn't. It was an unwritten rule that not even the Spirit of Zen dare not break. But she knew what lay beyond that door, and just the thought of that made it seem almost all right to break down the door, just to save Kaida from it. 

There was the scrape of marble against marble, the lock slowly being pulled back by weary hands, and the Zen sat up, daring to hope. Kaida stumbled in, clutching her chest in pain, tears running down her face, smearing her makeup. Locking the door behind her, the Zen caught a whiff of burnt skin and dark despair before the bolt was pushed through, scraping against the marble. Kaida then continued to stumble forward before falling into the Zen's awaiting arms.

"Child, you're safe now…" Kaida nodded, sobbing into the dragon's chest, wrapping her arms around her, smelling the sweet smell of cherry blossom, feeling the Zen's warmth against her cold body. Here she could forget what lay beyond the bolted marble door. It had a lock on either side for a reason. The Zen pitied the poor girl as she thought to herself, as she had done every time this had happened, nearly every night,

_'My child cannot even find sanctuary in her mind…' _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's plot or characters 

**Other:** Ok, so it was less of a big fight and more of a 'scare-Kaida-to-death' scene... Still it was fun :D Not much fluffiness in this (What! it's not THAT much), it's darker, I think. And Daisuke! -heart- Poor Daisuke, I love him so but he's just so tragic, and mysterious ;) There's ALOT you don't know isn't there ;) (Ha! I do :D) Just goes to show this story has alot more then romance to it ;) (Most of the romance is in this story though, in the sequel, it's more fighting and creepyness ;D)

Do any of you have any idea what's going on? I mean seriously, is it all too confusing or anything? Just wondering. Comments/Critques/Suggestions would be most appreciated :)

R&R my lovely readers, I love you soooooo much :D (And I mean it. I mean, 7 faves, 4 alerts, 18 reviews and 1900 hits! I think that's good :D)


	13. Revealing to them Joy

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 12:**

'**Revealing to them Joy'**

"The Shadow of Joy is much like it's Sister Shen Gong Wu, The Shadow of Fear, but there are many differences." Master Fung paused, taking another look back at the Shadow of Joy and then turning towards to the Warriors. "One of them being unlike showing your greatest fear, it shows the thing that would fulfil your dreams, your greatest joy. It can be used like the Shadow of Fear, meaning it will let the user into someone's dreams, but it can also be used to enter your own dreams and discover what you truly want." The Warriors stared at the Shen Gong Wu with mixed thoughts and feelings. It looked exactly like the Shadow of Fear except instead of an eagle perched on the small platform if was a crouching imp-like dog, it's ears pinned back against it's golden back, eyes red. It looked angrier than the eagle. "However this power must be used accordingly, we do not know of any other dangers this Shen Gong Wu possess. If you wish to use it, use it with caution and only on yourselves. If any one person uses it on someone other than themselves, they will be punished." The warriors nodded, understanding, getting up slowly.

"What do you want us to do Master Fung?" Omi asked, twiddling his fingers. It was roughly nine in the morning; the day after Kaida had been caught by Chase for a brief period of time. She still had not woken up. Master Fung thought for a moment before saying slowly,

"Go see if Kaida is awake. If she is then Clay may proceed in the obstacle course and we can continue your training. If she is not awake you may proceed with your chores." The warriors nodded glumly, setting off towards the hospital wing.

"Jack, what are you doing? I mean, you can't train with us, so what do you do all day?" Raimundo asked, hands in his pockets, eager to ease the tense silence. The Warriors still felt the blow of Dojo's words the day before. Jack looked at his electronic watch, other arm around Kimiko's shoulders and replied,

"Well I'm off training in an hour, I'm a completely different rank to you lot, not even a Xiaolin Warrior, I shouldn't even be allowed to go Shen Gong Wu hunting with you, but I have permission from Master Fung. Currently, I'm just a plain ordinary monk, but give me a year or so and I'll be an apprentice, then in another two or three years I'll be a… well, whatever comes after that." The other warriors nodded, happy for their new friend. Omi narrowed his eyes, looking at the red head, asking,

"May I ask you a question Jack Spicer?" Jack shrugged.

"Shoot." For a moment Omi looked confused before continuing,

"I have no gun, and do not wish to kill you, but I shall ask anyway. Are you an Kimiko an object?" Jack blinked a couple of times before it sank in, him and Kimiko laughing, blushing.

"Don't you mean an item?" Raimundo asked raising his eyebrows at the pair. He and Clay knew the answer, it was obvious, but they grinned to each other, awaiting their reaction.

"Yep, we're an item." Kimiko said proudly, giving Jack a quick peck on the cheek and then giggling, walking in front of the others. Jack turned his head round and winked at the others, moving his hand from her shoulders lower, and lower…

"Don't ever do that again!" Kimiko screeched, slapping Jack around the head and pushing him into the wall, storming off to Kaida's room. Clay and Raimundo burst into fits of laughter, Omi looking rather confused.

"Well, ya tried, I'll give ya that." Clay snorted, fanning himself with his hat, trying to stop laughing, clapping Jack on the back, who pouted. Raimundo had stopped laughing and was trying to explain to Omi why Kimiko had reacted like that. After a while, Omi simply shrugged and said,

"Your world of romance is too complicated for my liking." Raimundo sighed and let him walk on; hands once again shoved in his pockets, watching Jack run after Kimiko.

_'That could've been me y'know. With Kimiko I mean, not running after her like a dork. Maybe if I hadn't have been such a jerk we'd still be together…'_ Raimundo said, talking to the Wind. He felt the Spirit think for a moment, and could almost hear a rustle of fur, which seemed slightly odd to the Brazilian.

_'But what would've happened if you were still with Kimiko, but you felt that way about Kaida, her best friend?'_ Raimundo gulped, wincing, imagining the burning and the pain already.

_'Good point, lets not talk about that anymore.'_ The Wind chuckled and Raimundo couldn't help but smile. It also made him wonder what the Spirit actually looked like…

"Raimundo, Kaida's room is over here, where are you going?" Omi asked, calling out to Raimundo. Cursing under his breath Raimundo walked back and shrugged, his insides twisting.

Much to the Warriors' surprise, Kaida was sat up, scowling to herself, grey eyes distant and straight hair messy. In a pile on the bedside desk her black monk robes were piled up, a slight heat haze covering them while Kaida was once again wearing a red and black monk's uniform and looking furious about it.

"Kaida, how are you?" Raimundo asked softly, sitting beside her. Kaida jolted slightly, as if suddenly awoken from a daydream and scowled.

"I'm fine." Raimundo smirked. She was lying. Kimiko sat herself on the other side of Kaida, Jack resting his palm gently on her shoulder.

"Is that gash closed up?" the girl asked, blue eyes filled with concerned. Kaida looked like she was about to laugh.

"No. Yes. Very, very, slowly. It itches. What happened after I was out?" Clay, Omi, Jack and Kimiko filled her in quickly about everything, including the Shadow of Joy and Dojo's angry words. Kaida nodded silently, noting the Brazilian hadn't said another word. She took one of his hands gently, and said to everyone,

"I'll meet you down in the training grounds, I need to get a different robe, I won't be too long." They nodded, Kimiko giving her a quick hug, Clay and Omi wishing her well and when Raimundo got up to leave, Kaida's grasp on his hand strengthened and he sat back down. Making sure they were alone, Kaida moved closer to Raimundo, taking his face into her gloved hands, her visible eye gazing into his.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, kissing his cheeks softly, one by one, left first, right second. He smiled, taking hold of her hands gently, stroking her fingers with his thumbs.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

_'But I know you're lying.'_ Kaida smiled.

"I'm fine, just annoyed. And itchy."

_'And absolutely terrified, and sick of these nightmares.'_ Raimundo smiled back.

They sat in silence a moment longer, keeping their thoughts to themselves, before Kaida kissed his lips gently and left the white sheets of the hospital bed grinning.

"You think I could ask for my name to be put on the door? I seem to spend enough time in here." He laughed gently, taking her hand and kissing it softly, sending a shiver down both their spines.

"Lets hope not much more time though." Raimundo said, laughing. Inside he silently pleaded.

* * *

"I'm sorry baby." Jack whispered into Kimiko's ear, stopping her in her tracks. Pushing him away, annoyed, Kimiko retorted,

"Don't call me that Jack." Jack bit his lip desperately, knowing he had to do something before she walked off in a huff.

"Listen, Kimi, I'm really sorry-" Kimiko turned around facing him and Jack almost jumped back, fiery anger filling her gaze,

"Stop saying sorry! You're so pathetic I swear!" Jack scowled, crossing his arms, mumbling,

"Better pathetic than a stuck-up stress head." Kimiko shook her head in disgust and muttered,

"Why did I ever want you?" Jack froze, anger emptying from his gaze, replaced with shock and horror and sadness.

"What did you just say?" He whispered.

"You heard me." Kimiko said, eyes looking away from Jack, regretting what she had said.

"What did you just say?" he repeated, hands shaking violently. Kimiko did not bear to look at him, turning away while she whispered,

"Why did I ever want you?" When she turned back, he was gone. Kimiko bit her lip.

_'What have I done…?'_ She whispered to herself, not comforted by the Fire's reply of,

_'Something very, very cruel.'_

* * *

It was noon, which meant they all retired to the Dining Hall for lunch, much to the warrior's relief. Clay had finished the obstacle in twelve minutes and thirty seconds and had not cheated once, meaning they were now on stage two of the obstacle course.

Once again they were sent down into the depths and to their horror, there were extra sections. The first two were basically the same, except there were; more axes; more swords; less bamboo; and the steps at the very beginning were steeper and randomly turned into a slide. So unless the person travelling down gripped the wall with both feet and hands, they were plunged into the depths.

On section three, the doors were different and the first one the Warriors had to jump through led them to a slimy pit that tried pulling them down into its depths. There was no light and swimming was nearly impossible, the slime so thick they could barely wade through. Kaida had freaked out on this section drastically, blasting dark and light energy in every direction, not caring about cheating. After this it led to a section that was burning hot and visibility was poor, bright lights shinning from the ceiling. They had to crawl along the sandy floor quickly, explosions going off all around them, and whether they were real or simply sounds, they still vibrated through the Warriors' bodies as they scrambled across to the door. Omi had frozen on this section, curling up into a ball, not moving until the explosions had stopped.

After exiting this section they were rejoined into section three again, except this time the fire burned quicker. The door they threw themselves into this time was not the sludgy lake they had to swing themselves across. This section was pitch black and each Warrior was attacked by strange metal things that rushed over them, either until all the things were defeated or the Warrior fell into the hole that was the passageway into the fourth and then fifth section.

The Warriors sat in silence, grumpy, beaten, sore and covered in slime and dust and dried blood. Their friends sat around them, trying to force a laugh or a smile out but not even Daiuske's grin could lift up their frowns.

_'How can he stay so happy when…'_ Kaida thought to herself, the Zen sighing. Neither of them knew.

"Oh Kimiko! I have a message for you from your boyfriend!" Daisuke said cheerily, and rather loudly. Kimiko blushed as all the people on the large table turned to look at her.

"Boyfriend? It's not Rai again? Sorry Kaida, just kidding!"

"Kim you tease, you said I'd be next! Heh, Joking, of course." The table exploded with comments such as this until Daisuke held up his hand for silence. Kaida noted that even though some of these boys were, at the most, six years older than him, they all silenced. Kaida also noted that apart from herself and Kimiko, they were the only girls sitting on the table. Daisuke grinned, leaning over to Kimiko and whispered into her ear,

"Jack says to meet him in the Main Hall at nine." Kimiko nodded and concentrated on her dinner, ignoring the other boy's comments. She felt her heart twist with disappointment. Jack was not coming for Lunch.

* * *

_'Look at her face, do you reckon she's gonna be needing some comfortin'?'_ Clay asked the Earth, looking at Kimiko's worried face. He had often asked the Earth for advice, anxious so as not to miss the time when his friends would need a 'rock'. The Earth shook his large head replying,

_'I not think that. Jack show traits of great man, kind man, met before. Twice before. Two men, great men. Kind men.'_ Clay nodded his head, smiling. He had got used to the strange way the Earth talked; in fact, sometimes it was a relief to hear his voice speak in such a strange way.

_'Who would that be?'_ The Earth smiled.

_'Son of fire witch and enemy of great. Kiyoshi, son of Wuya and Chase Young.'_ Clay was so shocked by his answer he spat out what he was drinking at the time, covering Daichi who sat across from him. Apologising quickly to his friend Clay asked,

_'Are you kidding me? Chase Young, Wuya's son?'_ The Earth shook his head and sighed, replying,

_'I tell you when you be less… spity.'_

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly, the Warriors going back into the dreaded obstacle to try and improve their abysmal times; which nobody did. Not even Omi could take pride in his efforts. They were then sent off to do their individual chores, their head's hanging. Dinner passed slowly as well, the Warriors too tired to partake in conversation and too tired to clear up after themselves.

It was eight in the evening, sun nearing the horizon, and none of the Warriors had any idea what to do. Kimiko noted that Jack had not joined them for dinner. Maybe he was eating it with his own group, since he wasn't a Xiaolin Warrior. The thought saddened her.

_'I thought you were mad at him, and didn't know why you wanted him? Why so sad?'_ The Fire asked her, and Kimiko was sure she could detect a hint of smugness, one that had been there on the night of the Meeting of Truth.

_'I guess I didn't think…'_ Kimiko said wistfully. The Fire nodded.

_'No, you didn't. But we all make mistakes. If he likes you as much as he acts like he does, he'll understand.'_ Kimiko nodded, hope renewed slightly. Why had she been mad at him in the first place?

"He put his hand on your ass, don't you remember?" Raimundo said loudly, Clay snorting. Kimiko blushed, realising she had said that last part out loud. To save her from further embarrassment, Kaida took her best friend on a walk around the temple, telling her about the night before, meeting Chase and the strange reflection in her sword.

"That's seriously strange… What do you think it meant?" Kimiko asked. Kaida shrugged, obviously troubled.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you." Their meeting ended on a slightly sour note, Kimiko recognising Kaida was in a foul mood, and that it was five to nine, leaving her friend quickly, rushing towards the Main Hall. She got there at two minutes to nine and stood patiently, nodding to the odd student, monk or warrior who passed. Those two minutes seemed to pass like an age.

"Follow me." said a quiet voice, and when Kimiko turned, it was Jack's, and he led her towards a door. Suspicious, Kimiko waited for him to open it, sure it would simply be a cupboard. But it wasn't. He opened the door slowly revealing a metallic staircase with grey walls. As she walked down the staircase, Kimiko uttered in a soft voice,

"Jack, where are we?" They were in a large square room, with a bathroom connected next to it. The walls were a dull metallic grey and there was machinery everywhere. The floor was made up of black tiles that were edged by a pulsing blue glow, lighting up the room eerily. On the wall facing the stair there were roughly ten computer screens that were connected to the wall, wires everywhere, hard drives and floppy disks and three different keyboards scattered all over the place. In front of the computers was a huge white desk, taking up most of the space in the room, littered with screwdrivers, spanners, nuts, bolts, unfinished inventions and ones that Jack had begun to take apart. There was a large whiteboard where ideas and designs had been scribbled and crossed out, and huge mounds of paper were piled up here and there. Different tools and parts were hooked to the wall and there were several large cupboards. Kimiko had no doubt that they had been filled with more robot parts. Underneath the staircase was a small hammock containing a pillow and blanket, a book lying on the floor, bookmark sticking out and wardrobe beside it. The sleeping area was lit by a pale white light, the bathroom a bright white, while the rest of the room was lit by a pale blue light, one which pulsed gently, much like the floor tiles.

Jack did not answer Kimiko's question, simply walking down the stairs, pulling off his trench coat and hanging it on the wall and picking up an object on the white work table. Kimiko gasped and saw it was the Shadow of Joy.

"Use it, I don't want to be in this relationship anymore if you can't think of why you want me." His voice was low, eyes looking at her, but not into her own baby blues. Kimiko could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Jack listen, I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean-"

"You said it yourself Kimiko, 'Why did I ever want you' now take the Shen Gong Wu!" She stepped back. More pleadingly, looking away from the girl with shinning eyes he whispered, "Take the Shen Gong Wu, please?" Kimiko blinked before taking the Shen Gong Wu from his outstretched arms, stepping closer towards him. Putting the magical object back onto the desk she cupped his face in her hands, wishing he would look at her, surprised to find tears trickling from her eyes.

"I know what I want Jack. I want you. I'm sorry for how I acted this morning, It's just... things have been so… difficult with… Kai, Chase…" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly, burying his head into her soft hair, knowing exactly what she meant. She nuzzled against his warm chest, listening to his heart beat and knew that she could easily fall asleep, listening to the rhythmic pumping of the organ that kept her… boyfriend alive. It still felt strange on her tongue, 'boyfriend' and she thought back to the times when she would've never thought she'd say that word when speaking about Jack. Kimiko was very glad those days were over.

Time seemed to slow as he kissed her forehead gently, kissing her hair lovingly, his kisses falling onto her like soft rain. She felt a tingle rush through her body; her heart fluttering as it beat in time with his.

Before she knew it, they were snuggling together in the hammock, pressing their hands together, fingers spread out, laughing softly to each other. As he closed his fingers around her hand, Jack kissed each one of her knuckles and a warm tingle spread through Kimiko's body. She snuggled into his warm chest, hearing his heart beat gently in his ribcage. With a final soft kiss, they drifted off in each other's arms, Kimiko kissing him once more before whispering,

"I want _you_ Jack Spicer…"

Neither of them saw the figure creep into Jack's new home and take the Shadow of Joy from the table and silently stalk away.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work child?" the Zen asked nervously. Kaida nodded excitedly in reply.

"It should start any minute- Zen? Where are you?" Kaida asked, looking around her. She was in the Temple courtyard, sun high in the sky and there where cherry trees everywhere, their blossom littering the floor and filling the air with a sweet scent. As people walked by, they waved, smiling, happy, most coupled off, looking like they were about to burst from happiness. Most were wearing casual clothes, jeans, T-shirts, instead of their usual uniform. Kaida was wearing a simple pink T-shirt and dark blue jeans and her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, her fringe moved aside slightly so it revealed most of her left eye. Her scars were not hidden.

Clay walked past her, holding the hand of a thin red head with bright blue eyes, holding a bouquet of red roses, blushing as brightly as the roses she held. The cowboy winked at Kaida and grinned leading the girl away from the courtyard and into the gardens. As Kaida carried on walking, smiling brightly, she saw Omi in the distance talking to a petite girl, an inch smaller than him with rosy cheeks and dark brown hair that hung to her jawbone. She smiled warmly and gave the small warrior a hug and Omi grinned exclaiming,

"A girl hug!" Kaida laughed softly to herself, watching the girl blush while Omi just grinned and grinned.

Moving on Kaida walked past Kimiko and Jack who talked quietly while walking slowly, holding hands with bashful expressions on their faces. She then passed Daisuke who waved, walking along with two adults; a black haired man with dull grey eyes, eyes that seemed alive again; and a woman with crimson eyes, white skin and white hair, who beamed brightly. She had no doubt those were his parents. Kaida felt like bursting with happiness. All of her new friends were happy…

In the distance she saw her mother and father waving at her, having a cup of tea with Master Fung, other monks from both temples having conversations with each other; all smiling or grinning.

Then she saw Raimundo.

He was stood alone, at the end of the path, the Cherry trees lining the way to walk. He smiled softly and Kaida felt her heart set ablaze with love. She ran into his arms and he picked her up and spun her round, both of them laughing, before kissing her ever so softly on her shinning lips. Putting her down on the ground, one hand cupped her cheek, the other arm around her waist, he whispered into her ear,

"Kaida, I love you…" She looked up at him with shinning eyes and slowly their lips touched. Then the dream went black.

Kaida felt her whole body groan in disappointment, every bone, muscle, and every drop of blood longing to be back in that dream kissing Raimundo. With a sudden start Kaida was stood in the dream again, but it was a very different dream.

She was still in the courtyard, cherry trees everywhere, the soft scent filling the air, but this time it was evening and everyone was dancing. Kaida felt her own body swaying in time with the music that sounded loudly through the temple, unable to resist its call. She watched hips sway, arms twirl around dance partners, feet move in a blur and Kaida realised everyone looked different.

Kimiko was wearing a dress that clung to her body, a deep purple in colour and purple shoes with heels like knives. Her hair cascaded down, curled at the end slightly. Jack danced with her, hands on her swaying hips, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red tie, black jeans that were ripped at the knees, and studded bracelets on his wrists. His face was not plastered in white makeup but the black mascara had made a come back. Kimiko leaned back, Jack holding on tightly, his right hand moving from her hip to her back. Kaida bit her lip and forced herself to look away, watching everyone in this strange and different new style, looking out for her friends. Then her heart stopped.

Raimundo was dancing with a stunningly pretty blonde haired girl, wearing a dark denim skirt and a top that was low cut and had thin straps criss-crossing her back. Her hair was short and feather light, small bangs falling into her face. Her black leather ankle boots shone in the light of the lamps that glowed in the trees. Kaida took a step back, wobbling slightly, realising suddenly that she too was dressed differently. Looking down at herself, Kaida did not see the Kaida she knew. She saw a different Kaida, a darker Kaida.

Her dress was black and the top half was like a silk corset, black with red thread and trimmings, laced up tightly at the back in such a way that the laces criss-crossed against bare skin, exposing her spine, her scar; pushing out her chest more than Kaida would've liked. The rest of the dress was made out of the same black silk with red thread and trimmings, a split starting from the very top of her leg and ending where the dress ended, just below her knees. There was an identical split on the other leg as well. Overall, Kaida felt rather exposed. Covering her hands were elbow length gloves of black silk and Kaida was glad that she was still covering up something. On her left hand there was a delicate silver bracelet, one her father had given her years before. It was one part of the outfit Kaida did recognise. On her feet she wore black leather boots that ran up to her knees and laced up at the front, the heels high. Her hair was down and it felt soft and light under Kaida's touch. Kaida did not need a mirror to know her eyes were darkened with mascara and eyeliner, lips ruby red. To complete the outfit, there was a black velvet choker around her neck and a pendant dangling down. Attached to it was a golden eye, one very similar to the one on Chase's armour; too similar to be a coincidence. Chills were sent down her spine.

'_What the Hell…?'_ Kaida whispered to herself, walking through the crowd, trying to get to the other side. It was to no avail though, soon the music engulfed her system and Kaida found herself dancing, hips swaying with the music, arms above her head, eyes closed. She knew not of the time, or of the people around, only of the music and it's hypnotising affect. It set Kaida's senses on fire and she danced with passion, throwing her head back, hips swaying faster, neck exposed. Suddenly it stopped and Kaida realised the spotlight was on her and everyone had stopped dancing, taking steps away from her. In front of her, sat in a golden throne, was Chase Young and Kaida felt her body moving on it's own accord towards him.

He wore a black short sleeved shirt, three buttons undone exposing his muscled chest. He wore black jeans and sat with his arms on the armrests, leaning back, smirking, orange eyes sparkling in the shadows of his face. As Kaida moved towards him, she felt her hips still swinging, her steps slow and graceful, and his eyes were watching her carefully. She eyed him with a hungry look, gaze settling on his eyes before skimming over the rest of him, pausing at his lips, returning to his eyes. Those orange orbs fascinated her and she felt privileged she was being looked upon by them.

'_Seriously, what the Hell?'_ Kaida thought to herself, more panic in her voice when she realised she was no longer in control of the dream or of herself. Her heart pounded in her chest wildly; but whether it was from dancing, fear or _something else,_ she could not tell.

She reached the throne and Chase moved his arms, letting Kaida sit across his lap, her legs dangling off the armrest. There was silence as Kaida felt her arm move upwards, gloved fingers brushing against his smooth cheek, running through his silky mane. He smiled, orange irises focussing on her and her alone.

"My Princess." His voice was strong, powerful and seductive. It made her insides melt and strange feelings well up inside of her, heart pumping faster and faster in her chest.

"My Prince." was Kaida's reply and even her voice sounded different, darker, powerful, and seductive… One of his arms held her waist gently before a single finger traced down her spine, making Kaida's back arch back in tingling delight. His other hand ran its fingers through her hair before stroking her cheek gently. The touch sent shivers through her whole body.

Their bodies were closer now, chest pressing against chest and Kaida's heart pounded in her ribcage, adrenaline rushing through her. She felt Chase's breath against her skin and tasted a sharp tang of mint, one that made her ruby lips part.

If he was feeling what she was then he did not show it, his fingertips dancing along the bottom of her back, making her skin tingle, his other hand stroking her hair. Each tiny notion sent another wave of joyful chills and delightful shivers running through her.

"My Queen." He said softly, voice still containing that power, that seduction. Kaida felt like melting again, one hand still stroking his mane of midnight black hair with beautiful green tints, the other hand gripping his shoulder tightly. Their faces moved closer, noses touching gently and Kaida felt her eyes half close.

'_What's happening!'_ Kaida asked herself, voice filled with panic. She did not like the fact she was having this dream, nor that part of her _enjoyed_ it.

"My King." Kaida whispered, breath and heart accelerating, Chase's grip on her waist suddenly tightening, orange eyes filled with something. His face and her face moved slightly and slowly, their eyes closing just as their lips were about to touch.

'_This is NOT supposed to happen!'_ Kaida yelled at herself, who did not listen, her lips touching Chase's. In that one moment Kaida felt fireworks and stars explode in her head and behind her eyes, tingles shooting through her body and as suddenly as the dream had started it stopped.

Sitting up, gasping, panting, Kaida looked around her. She was back in her cubicle, safe. No Chase, no corset dress, no… Kaida shivered as the last of the chills and tingles rushed through her, heart still pumping wildly fast from that rush of adrenaline. She looked down at the Shadow of Joy that was cradled in the crook of her arm and gulped.

"That must've been a nightmare, there's no way…" But her scars were not burning, for the first time not even aching and Kaida could've sworn she saw the Shadow of Joy wink at her. Kaida threw the object down, unbelieving, scared and shocked. The teenager wished more than anything she hadn't picked up that accursed Shen Gong Wu; she would've much rather not known, new troubles, doubts and fears wandering her mind.

'_Oh… dear…'_ Was the Zen's only contribution.

* * *

"What the Hell?" was Chase's only reaction. He looked at Athanasius who smiled at him, fangs pointing from under his silhouetted lip.

_"I told you, I made some modifications."_ Chase Young looked disappointed.

"So that was just a dream?" Athanasius laughed, grinning.

_"No. That was real. The only modification I made was that if the Zen Dragoness used the Shen Gong Wu, you would see what she saw. And you did."_ Chase looked at him with disbelief.

"How do I know you didn't tamper with it?" Athanasius looked at him coldly.

_"Look into my eyes and ask me again."_ Chase flinched but reluctantly looked directly into those crimson eyes and asked,

"Did you tamper with what Kaida Balance would see?" Athanasius simply said,

_"No."_ Truth. Chase stepped back and turned away, hope daring to flare within him. Fragments of the dream flashed in his mind, bringing shivers down his spine. If that would make his Princess happy then he'd have no choice but to obey. Obey with much delight and passion. He turned back to Athanasius, small smile illuminating his pale face.

"We battle tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters.

**Other:** If you want to send me hatemail, go you. I **love** this chapter and nothing you say will ever change that. It gives me tingles when I read it. I know that's sad but it does. (Kai is a luck cow! (So is Kim!))  
Now the question is, do we trust Athanasius, or do we not? (Ha ha, I know, I know!  
I don't know who Omi's with, she just random. (And in this Fic he grew a little, so no, she is not an ant) The girl Clay is with is called Clover from my story **My Name Is Clover**. It had absoloutely nothing to do with **BLLW. **The girl Raimundo is with is not random and will be apparing ;)  
In other news chapter 14 the war begins. Chapter 13 is awesome. No fighting, but there is armour. Oh Aye. Armour. None of those whacky blue things they get in the series. Proper armour. I designed it :D

Anyway, thank you very much for reading and any suggestions, comments or critques will be most welcome! (in other words, R&R please :D)


	14. Waiting for the End

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 13:**

'**Waiting for the End'  
**

"But what 'bout when you said Chase was evil, slippery and tough and stuff. You weren't calling him kind then. Why now?" Clay asked anxiously. The Earth smiled to himself, munching on a pile oak tree leaves, replying

"Because Chase of present bad, Evil. Chase of long, long time ago good. Before Demon King, Chase Young kind, honourable." Clay nodded, twiddling a thin stick in between his hands.

"So what 'bout this Kiyoshi fella? Never heard o' Wuya having a son 'fore." The Earth carried on munching away happily.

"Deep secret. I not be there exactly, watched memories from… elsewhere. Moment… had to be there." Clay smiled and leaned against his friend chuckling.

"I'm guessing I'm not ready to know and Master Fung will tell us later?" The Earth blinked, opening his mouth to talk this time.

"Not be my place to tell." Clay chuckled again to himself, patting the dragon gently on his side, watching the tree branches sway. Suddenly Clay looked up, hearing something in the distance, something from the real world, outside of his mind. Grabbing his hat, he said a quick goodbye to the Earth and departed.

* * *

"Hello? Spirit of Water, are you here? I've heard you once, you can't be gone, hello?" Omi called out looking around curiously. He was walking into a room filled with thick white fog covering the floor, in the middle an island covered in bright green grass, a Weeping Willow tree watching over a small lake. "Hello? Talk if you are alive!" Omi called out again, looking around for a dragon of some sort. "Are you small? Is that why I cannot see you?" Suddenly a large blue head rose out of the water and said in a drawling tone. 

"Please shut up now." Omi jumped back, eyes wide with awe.

The dragon was blue in colour and his scales shimmered, water dripping down them. On his snout there was a dark blue crest, pointed at the tip like a hawk's beak. Horns that swerved upwards before curling down at the tip thrust out the back of his head, silver in colour, tinted with metallic blue. A large sail like green fin nestled between these horns, a similar fin underneath his chin, connecting to his neck. As the dragon lifted itself out of the water, he seemed to resemble a horse, legs thicker and stockier however, hands and feet webbed. Another large fin travelled down his spine, ending at the tip of his tail where there was a large blue-green tail fin. His underbelly was a silver colour and there were patches of light blue dappling his back and legs. Amazed, Omi exclaimed,

"You are most magnificent!" The Water smiled.

"Why yes, I suppose I am." Omi grinned, sitting down beside the lake, his small fingers trailing through the water.

"I suppose now you can tell me much of your wisdom, and help me become stronger and wiser!" Omi exclaimed. The Water grinned.

"Rule number one; never be taken by surprise." Suddenly the dragon splashed Omi, drenching him, laughing. Omi grinned, splashing him back, laughing as well.

Suddenly a muffled, high-pitched scream pierced Omi's mind. Alarm bells.

* * *

Raimundo walked along the corridor proudly, whistling to himself. At the end of the dimly lit corridor was a large wooden door, and Raimundo knew where it led to. Pacing his walk faster, eager to get through the door, the Brazilian thought to himself, 

_'I wonder what he looks like…'_

Suddenly a high pitched scream filled his mind and cursing, Raimundo realised he had been woken up. However, the scream had not gone and he realised it was the alarm. Scrambling up, Raimundo panicked thinking Chase was attacking and Kaida was in grave danger…

* * *

Kaida didn't have to get up to know that Chase was near by. She didn't even have to open her eyes. But she did both things, as there was no point in trying to sleep; especially if Chase was near by. Not that she'd ever sleep again after that horrifying dream. The alarm was ringing shrilly, but Kaida ignored it. Everything seemed… different. Everything she saw through her pale grey eyes looked different, even her pallid reflection looked different. She didn't feel like Kaida anymore, she had no idea who she was. Everything…. 

_'Everything feels like a lie… including myself…'_ She thought miserably to herself, fighting off her tears. Perhaps none of this was worth it, maybe she might just give in to Chase, just give it all up as apparently that's what she wants to do… _'But what about Rai…?'_ Kaida had to stop pulling on her robe, hands shaking, eyes watering. What _was_ she going to do? Nose pink, eyes red rimmed and hands still shaking Kaida finished getting dressed, combing her fingers through her hair quickly. She did not cover up the dark grey bags and lines under her eyes. Sniffing quietly, Kaida tiptoed down the silent corridors, grey eyes watering. She thanked God silently it was a dark night, moon barely shining in the cloud filled sky making the temple nearly pitch black inside.

Her shoes padded noiselessly against the courtyard floor. Multicoloured lanterns hung from the roofs giving out a warm light. The scent of cherry lingered in the air as the light pink blossom created a path leading out of the main gates of the temple. Kaida shivered. The night was warm. Everything was quiet. There was a strange tension in the air. If Kaida closed her eyes she could almost hear the music, feel the rhythm in her veins, feel the touch of… Shaking herself, she walked slowly down the Cherry Blossom path, the Zen shivering slightly as well. She continued to walk.

What waited for her took her beyond the temple walls. The path of Cherry blossom did not stop. Kaida continued walking down it, heat pounding in her chest, fear welling up inside. The dream still dominated her thoughts, the Shadow of Joy's knowing red eyes haunting her. This path of blossom, the lanterns, the soft, warm night air; it was all too much to be a coincidence. Though she could think of no way it was possible, Kaida had a horrible, terrifying suspicion Chase knew what the Shadow of Joy had showed her only hours before. _'It has to be a coincidence… right?'_ She asked herself nervously.

_'Lets hope so…'_ Was the Zen's only grave reply.

* * *

"Where's Kaida?" Master Fung asked calmly, though his icy blue eyes gave his panic away. Raimundo looked around groggily, squinting slightly in the light of the lanterns that illuminated the courtyard with their gentle light. Jack had one arm wrapped around Kimiko protectively, though he shivered in fright. Omi and Clay looked nervous, grouchy and slightly uncomfortable. 

"She should be here, she's not in any of the cubicles…" Kimiko's voice carried off into the wind. It wavered and shook, filled with sleep. Her fingers intertwined with Jack's cold hands, seeking comfort, seeking sanctuary. Jack felt a lump rise in his throat. With tired eyes he saw the breeze lift some of the cherry blossoms into the air, crimson irises watching the flowers. Kimiko followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat.

"Smoke." The others turned to her. "Smoke." She repeated again, pointing to where the Cherry Blossoms led. Indeed, a plume of smoke spiralled up against the horizon, barely visible against the black sky. Only glowing embers that spat up high, illuminating the smoke's thin and wispy edges were seen by the warrior's weary eyes. Every muscle in Raimundo's body tightened. He did not need to be running at a sprint and coming to wild conclusions to know that Kaida was in danger. But he found himself doing both anyway.

* * *

"So this is what I have to do to get your attention now is it?" Chase said smoothly, watching Kaida watch him with blank, grey eyes. Or, watch the dancing flames as they flickered. Kaida did not reply, watching the fire burn into the grass. Chase smiled, a small smile that held a glint of smugness in, putting his hands on his hips mockingly. "Ignoring me my Princess? How rude." Kaida's eyes snapped into focus, as if stepping out of a daydream. 

"Why?" Her voice was full of confusion and fear. He smiled again, disappearing momentarily and appearing in front of her, in front of the dancing fire. His hand reached out and gently touched her face, his smile no longer containing that hint of smugness.

"My Princess, I would've thought it was obvious." She froze, unable to tell what she was feeling; panic rushing through her, tears welling in her eyes as they welded shut. His hand felt warm against her face and her eyes scrunched together tighter. Her hands clenched to fists. His voice was soothing, quiet; not his usual smooth and seductive, powerful voice.

"Perhaps you'd like to reconsider my proposal. Maybe the Heylin side is more tempting than you think." Kaida caught the tang of mint, one that was sharp and ice cold, contrasting strongly with the smell of ash and fire. Kaida's eyes snapped open. He was gone. But the mint still lingered and with a shock, Kaida realised she had smelt that mint, no… tasted that mint before. It was the same mint in…

_'It can't be a coincidence can it?'_ She asked, desperate for reassurance. The Zen could not answer.

* * *

When Raimundo found Kaida she was huddled on the floor, fire already dying down. Breathing in deep gulps of air, spluttering on the ash, Raimundo picked up Kaida slowly, her body a lightweight rag doll in his arms. Her head slumped against his chest and he could faintly feel her heart beat. Her face was red and worn, dark grey lines under her visible eye, nose pink and a small frown painted on her lips. 

His olive eyes stared towards where the dying fire was, scowling. Taking a couple of steps back Raimundo realised that spelled out in the grass, marked by ash and soot and blacked, burnt grass, was;

_'It starts tomorrow, noon. You have three days to defeat my army. You know what must happen when you lose. In the gorge outside my lair, that is where your war will be.'_ Just as Raimundo had finished reading them, they scrambled around and turned into a new message.

_'My offer still stands, my Princess… I wouldn't want death to be on your conscience when you join my side, my Queen…' _Raimundo felt himself shake with anger. Carrying Kaida away from the dimming fire, he wished with all his burning rage that he could just carry her away from Chase and his wicked words forever…

* * *

"Armour? Seriously, we're actually getting proper armour?" Raimundo asked, before stifling a yawn. The morning had come too quickly for all of them. Dojo sighed slightly before rubbing his dropping eyes. 

"Yep, real armour." Nothing else was said on the subject. Conversation was pointless. No one could think of anything to say. Even Omi stayed silent. They were all caught up in their thoughts.

_'Do you really think she's alright?'_ Clay asked the Earth, light blue eyes darting over to Kaida. The girl walked slowly, her feet dragging on the floor, head bent down, hair covering her face. She had not said a word.

_'Warriors of Zen never alright. Just good liars.'_ Clay could not help but feel his stomach twist. There was something going on with Kaida, something none of them knew about…

_'We don't stand a chance do we?'_ Kimiko asked the Fire desperately, cringing at the sudden anger that flared up.

_'And why can you not defeat Chase and his Elemental puppets? You are stronger, faster and more intelligent! Do you not trust yourself and your friends? They need your trust in this war!'_ Kimiko hung her head.

_'I trust them…'_ She only hoped they could trust her as well.

_'I am… fearful of this battle… I am afraid…'_ Omi whispered to his Spirit. The Water smiled slightly.

_''Good, if you were not you'd be a fool. Listen, Chase is no idiot. He knows, this time, if he kills one of you Kaida will never accept him, even if she loves him more than anything and anyone. I do not think he is trying to kill you this time. Use this against him. And find out why. I think he knows something we don't.'_ Omi took this in, stealing a look at Kaida. He silently agreed with his Spirit.

_'I will do my best… Do you have any other advice for me my magnificent spirit?'_ The Water nodded.

_'Don't get angry. Not at the monsters, not at Chase, and especially not at Kaida. And don't die'_ Omi gulped.

_'She doesn't trust me does she?' _Raimundo's olive eyes could not prize themselves away from Kaida. The Wind's voice was cold.

_'Leave it.'_' Raimundo felt a sudden anger flare up inside of him.

_'No. I'm going to talk to her.' _There was a sudden growl from the Wind.

_'Leave it! Kaida's business is her own. If she doesn't wish to tell you then do not try and force her to.'_ Raimundo listened to him carefully. There was something strange in his voice, a sliver of… When Raimundo caught it, rage boiled up inside of his heart.

'_I am __**not**__ like the other Raimundo! I will never do something like that! It's almost as if you expect me to turn into him!'_ Raimundo shivered as the Wind replied coldly, his words crashing into him like a cold gale.

_'Leave her, she's been alone for four years. She cannot open her soul when it has been closed for so long. Stop expecting miracles.'_ Raimundo could think of nothing to say in reply and shoved his hands into his pockets.

_'…Zen…?'_ Kaida whispered to the spirit.

_'Yes.'_

_'I'm scared.'_ The Zen sighed softly.

_'So am I.'

* * *

_

"Welcome to the armoury." The room was stiflingly hot, fires burning fiercely, everyone rushing around heating metal and cooling it down, hammers clashing, sparks flying; the whole room buzzed with motion and action. Flinching slightly, Kaida instinctively reached for Raimundo's hand.

_'I don't care what that stupid Shen Gong Wu said, I need Raimundo right now…'_ Shivering, she held his hand tighter, grey eyes watching the sparks fly off the red hot metal. Raimundo squeezed her hand in return and gave her a reassuring smile. Her fingers were ice cold.

The monk who had led them in stood proudly before them, taking off his thick leather gloves and pulling up his blue tinted goggles. "And morning dawns upon us Young warriors. I hope you all slept well and are prepared for the day." He paused and Kimiko silently wondered if anything could've prepared them for this. "If you would like to step to your right you shall note that you five…" his voice trailed off as he noted Jack standing beside Kimiko. "You are not a Xiaolin Warrior." He said simply. Jack puffed out his chest saying harshly,

"That doesn't mean I can't fight." The old armoury monk looked at his with hard eyes before they broke into a smile, his mouth still frowning slightly.

"Let us see what we have for you then." Jack smiled and the Warriors followed the old monk away from the main section of the armoury, Kaida breathing a sigh of relief to be away from the red hot metals and flying sparks. The area they had just entered had six cubicles, a large mirror in each; and a large marble door with no handle and no hinges, a cherry tree indented into the stone. Each of the warriors were ushered in and handed a pile of silken garments, a monk rushing in with garments for Jack, before the curtains of the cubicles were shut for them. When they opened the curtains each was wearing a silk shirt, much like Kaida's, except it was softer, shinier and the sleeves had built in gloves. They were skin tight and fit perfectly against the Warrior's bodies. Kimiko wore crimson, Raimundo a grey blue, Omi a dark blue, Clay a dark green and Kaida and Jack wore black. They also wore silken pants, much like the ones they wore at the temple, full length for the men and knee length for the girls.

"What is this?" Jack asked in amazement, stretching his fingers with ease. The old Armoury monk shrugged.

"No idea, I didn't make it." Kimiko raised her brow sceptically.

"So you're sending us into war with things you can't guarantee will help us?" The old monk turned towards her with an icy gaze.

"If you have doubts Miss. Tohomiko I'll inform you that that piece of clothing holds more magical energy than some of the more powerful Shen Gong Wu and it was created by none other than Miss Kimiko Tohomiko, the first." Kimiko stepped back, gob smacked, all five warriors looking at the silk in awe. It suddenly became even more treasured and precious than it was before. Kaida looked down at hers and shivered as she felt the magic pulsing through.

Suddenly, a large gaggle of armoury monks rushed in, three to each warrior, and in their hands pieces of shinning, beautiful metal. In minutes they had dressed the Warriors in beautiful armour, even Jack had some.

Kimiko had diamond shapes running down her stomach and legs, a V shaped belt connecting them; all a shining gold colour trimmed with fiery red. Raimundo's body was covered in flat, streamlined armour, silver with a hazy blue trim; silk ribbons tied around his fists, neck and brow. Omi's stomach and chest were covered in scale like plates and his lower legs, shoulders and lower arms were coated in sharp plates, almost fin-like; all a metallic sea-green colour, trimmed with deep blue. Clay's whole top half of his body was covered in plates, arranged in layers; bronze colours overlapped with vivid emeralds. The monks graciously let him tie his red neck scarf around the silk of his throat and even let the hat stay. He smiled in appreciation. Jack's armour was quite the opposite, his top body covered in silver, curved talons, spiralling around his arm an chest; a ruby skull sat at his collarbones, another ruby skull sat non the buckle of a silver belt. His hands were covered in heavy silver gauntlets with a ruby gem and his boots were in the same style, a ruby streak travelling down the middle of the silver. Jack smiled as they handed him his trench coat back. They also handed him a pair of goggles, trimmed with black and with yellow lenses. The genius could only nod his head in thanks. Kaida's armour compromised of white plates cupping her chest, ribcage and hips, a silver belt with three gems wrapped around her hips and black plates on her upper leg and knee. Across her shoulders were white shoulder plates connected with a metal chain and a gem similar to the ones in her belt. The gems seemed a grey colour when at a first glance, however they sparkled with blacks and whites. White fishnet covered the silk on her arms and hands, standing out against the midnight black.

When the monks were done, they bowed and departed silently; and not a word was spoken. The warriors were overcome with the beauty of the metal. The old armoury monk smiled with his eyes, the irises glistening.

"Shall we proceed to the weaponry?" Each monk looked at him in awe.

"I thought we were just using Shen Gong Wu?" Omi exclaimed, the thought of getting a weapon sending shivers down his spine. The Old Armoury Monk frowned again.

"The proper weapons that match your Armour are no longer with us at the Temple. You will be using Shen Gong Wu mainly, but Master Fung suggested we give you something else as well." Omi looked disappointed for a moment, a small pout across his lips.

"Does that mean there are proper weapons to go with our Armour?" Raimundo asked excitedly, his blood boiling with anticipation. The Old armoury monk just nodded.

"We believe so. They may awaken during the War and if they do, Dojo will have to carry you to their location. You will be needing those Weapons." Raimundo gulped. Slowly, he began to walk away and the Warriors proceeded in silence; Kaida's hand finding Raimundo's again. The Brazilian looked at her with a smile, but her eyes could not find his. Before they entered the weaponry, the confused boy swore he could've heard a soft whisper of 'Sorry'.

The weaponry was like nothing they'd ever seen before. Swords hung from the walls in all sorts of shapes and size, axes, maces, bows and arrows, slingshots, scimitars, staffs, and every other weapon under the sun. The Armoury Monk extended his hand into the room and simply said, "Take what you wish." While the other warriors rushed in Kaida froze, Raimundo letting go of her hand.

"I have a weapon." She said coldly, her grip tightening on the Silver Sword. The Armoury Monk eased it from her grip and examined it with a Blacksmith's eye; eyes which began to sparkle. Giving her back the sword he said critically,

"A fine weapon it is too. But you have not yet realised how to use it properly." He then turned away to help Kimiko with two long, thin lethal looking swords. Kaida was stunned. Never had her fighting skills been questioned… until now. Gripping hold of her sword tighter, a deep scowl set across her face. Looking down at the silver hilt, Kaida watched the metal sparkle slightly; untold secrets running through the blade. She had to admit there were probably many things she did not know about this weapon.

Kimiko, the first to be fully armoured, holding her twin swords carefully, backed out the armoury with a small smile on her face.

"Just gotta do a couple of things, I'll wait outside." Kaida had a strange feeling that she should follow her.

* * *

Hands shaking, Kimiko slowly spread the foundation over her pale face. Her porcelain skin did not need it, as there was not a single flaw; but it was something to hide behind. Picking up the back eye pencil, she heavily surrounded her eyes, eyelashes thickened and lengthened by mascara. Pouting her lips, red lipstick was added, Kimiko careful not to slip. Just as she was about to add the final touch; red eye shadow, Kimiko turned swiftly. 

"Kaida. Why aren't you with the others?" Kimiko said softly, trying to smile with her ruby red lips. Kaida walked towards the bathroom mirror, next to where Kimiko was stood; and pulled out her own little makeup bag.

"I too have to hide." Kaida said simply, applying some black eyeliner herself. Kimiko smiled at her, applying the eye shadow carefully.

"Then we are sisters again." Kimiko used her free hand to grasp Kaida's. The Zen warrior did not turn away from the mirror but looked at Kimiko's reflection. Smiling, she gripped her hand,

"We have always been sisters Kimiko. We were just separated for a time." Gripping tighter, a hint of desperation entered her voice. "Please take care of me Kimiko… I fear I can no longer do it myself…" Kimiko said nothing but pulled Kaida into her embrace, showing the last touch of her makeup; three red triangles under each eye. War paint.

* * *

Just as the warriors were about to leave the temple, faces pale and rigid, a figure rushed out to say farewell. 

"Guys! Guys! Wait up!" Kaida felt sick. The girl's short, feather light hair was falling into her face in bangs and her eyes were the brightest blue. She wasn't exactly tall, but she wasn't exactly small; thin, but not too thin. Her monk robes seemed to fit her perfectly and her smile, her skin was flawless. Kaida's heart sunk. Not only was she stunningly pretty in dreams, but also in real life.

As she ran, Raimundo ran towards her, gathering her into a giant bear hug, and Kaida felt her heart crack.

"Bella! Baby! Where've you been?" Raimundo cried, squeezing the girl tighter. Laughing loudly, Bella pushed herself away from the Brazilian, flashing that perfect smile.

"Oh around, been busy Hun. And I heard you've been busy as well!" Raimundo blushed fiercely and Bella just laughed.

_'Even her name is beautiful…'_ Kaida thought to herself in despair, watching Bella greet the others. She was clearly close with all of them, even giving Omi a kiss on the cheek. Impatient and heart broken, Kaida saw Raimundo watch Bella with a small smile on his face, blush still tingeing his cheeks. Kaida forced herself to look away, mounting Dojo as he waited patiently for the Warriors.

"We haven't been introduced have we?" Kaida looked down to see Bella smiling, flashing pearly white teeth; radiating perfection.

"We haven't." Kaida's voice was cold. Bella seemed to hesitate until her smile brightened, as if her own warmth could defrost Kaida's heart.

"Bella Longbow."

"Kaida Balance." Silence.

"You look after Raimundo, he's a big softy really." Bella joked.

"I will." Bella looked up at the girl, looked straight into her grey, misty eyes.

"You've got many secrets haven't you? I can see the pain in your eyes." Kaida flinched, unable to look away. "Secrets never last long at the Xiaolin Temple, I suggest you share them before someone does it for you." And with that, Bella left, taking her glow and radiance with her, leaving Kaida cold and alone. As much as the sour Zen Warrior tried to hate the girl, she couldn't. Bella had done no wrong.

* * *

They landed in the gorge and there was silence. Complete and utter silence. The fog choked out any life. Or that's how it seemed. Kaida could feel the presence of many powerful beings. Her Sword seemed to hum with power. Snarling, Kaida stepped forward. She was going to flush out the enemy. Raising her hand, eyes lighting up with white flames, sword thrumming with power, she screamed, 

"Light!" and light poured into the canyon, fog disappearing and the sun shining down, strengthening Kaida's power. The others stepped forward, ready to use their powers at any moment, even Dojo and his armour, ready and waiting. But they were not expecting what they saw.

Hundreds of monsters were before them, maybe more. The gorge was filled with these monstrous beings; Ice, Magma, Mud, Electricity and Darkness. They snarled and hissed and spat and howled at the warriors, the clouds far above black and foreboding; thunder rumbling and hail gently spitting down. The rocks beneath their feet were warm and in some parts even soggy, magma and mud mixing together. The shadows seemed to grow longer in the gorge as Kaida's light grew stronger.

'_Where there is light, there will be darkness'_ Whispered the Zen. Kaida stepped forward again. And again. A Beast made of Darkness stepped forward also, its eyes red. There were no purple eyes this time. Kaida felt sure there would be no mercy shown this time around. They were soon striking distance and silence cut through them both.

"So here is the war you started Chase Young, and so begins your failure!" Slashing through the monster, Kaida screamed this statement, light flaring around her. Howls echoed through the gorge as the monsters advanced, froth spilling from their mouths, eager to taste blood. The warriors held stead; ready. The war had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters.

**Other:** Been a while eh? Well, this has taken me sooooo long... Honestly, it got deleted at least twice S Ah well, it's here now :) I hope you enjoy it, and that's all I have to say :)


	15. Disposing the last Restraint

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 14:**

'**Disposing the last Restraint'**

"Jack-Bots! Attack!" Jack shouted from his perch. Standing on an outcrop of rocks he had a good view of the battlefield but it made him feel disconnected. He had equipped his robots with ice and heat rays and other such things, so they at least would be some help, but he was no use. So he had armour, and a sword. He didn't know how to use it. He wasn't even sure why he had picked it; it was far heavier and clumsier than he had thought. Jack had just been… _drawn_ to it… It called out for him to take it in some way that could only be magical. But it was useless in his hands. _'Obviously picked the wrong person…'_ He had only come along to protect Kimiko and it seemed she could do that pretty well on her own. He nearly gave up there and then.

But out of the corner of his crimson eyes, shielded behind the tinted goggles, he saw another mud monster lumber up behind Kimiko, who was ferociously locked in battle with one in front of her. Springing into action, Jack rushed over to her, swinging his sword wildly. Kimiko growled, dodging both the monster's and Jack's attack. Sending crimson flames around both of the mud monsters, ignoring their howls as they oozed green liquid, the furious girl pulled Jack aside.

"Are you trying to kill me Spicer?" Jack winced. A huge boulder crashed beside him and Kimiko shoved him further away. She looked at him critically, fire blazing in her eyes and Jack felt admiration sizzle down his spine. Putting her hand on his shoulder firmly, Kimiko stated, "You need to relax." She thrust Jack away as another boulder exploded beside them. Jack laughed hysterically,

"How can I relax in the middle of a freaking war?" Kimiko scowled at him, knocking him around the head fiercely.

"You hold your sword like it's about to bite you! Relax, it'll do the work for you." Jack looked at it sceptically.

"I am not like you Kimiko, I am not a warrior; I am a scientist, I do not know how to use this sword." Kimiko growled again, pushing him with her free hand.

"A true scientist would've stayed in that lab and let us Warriors do the fighting, Jack Spicer you are not a true scientist!" She glared and continued, "Why are you fighting then?" Jack hesitated. Why was he fighting? To protect her? He wasn't doing a good job at that…Was it because he felt he had to repay them for their kindness? For taking him in after all he'd done? His crimson eyes connected with Kimiko's icy blue ones and a burning desire, burning hotter than any fire, filled his veins. He sheathed his sword quickly and gathered her in his arms with one swift smooth movement, Kimiko dropping her other sword in shock.

"I fight for you Baby." And he kissed her with such passion and such fire Kimiko found it hard to pull away. But she did, picking up her sword and thrusting it into an upcoming mud monster, one of the many clustering around them now. She looked back at the boy and saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

"Then fight with me." Jack nodded, unsheathing his sword in a graceful motion and finished off the monster. He felt the energy surge through him, almost sensing a sigh of relief from the sword. Fighting alongside his love, Jack realised that although his hands had not made this weapon, his hands were supposed to wield this weapon.

* * *

"Take that Bitch!" Raimundo shouted gleefully, hovering above his melting foe. His glee did not last long though, as he barely avoided an icy blast sent from below. Grumbling, he battled with the monster for a few minutes, continually blasting it with huge gusts of wind from different angles. Suddenly, a huge boulder went crashing into the monster's fist, smashing its right hand off and the monster's inner energy collapsed, its body melting in a second. Raimundo shouted his thanks to Clay, the thrower of the boulder, but Clay was deep in battle. He was truly in his element. 

Bringing out large boulder-like formations from the canyon floor and walls, he smashed through any Electricity monster that came close. He was currently battling with six all clustered around him, more advancing. And he hadn't even broken into a sweat. Raimundo felt nothing but admiration for his friend. He had never seen him so in control of his element. For a moment he wondered if Clay was advancing onto the next level that Kaida had talked about, being able to manifest their energy, but he shook it off as another Ice monster came to attack. No time to think about that.

As he fought, Dojo passed overhead, snarling, slashing at any upcoming monster to weaken them, even dropping some of Clay's massive boulders on some. Raimundo had to admit that Dojo was a great help and even scary in his armour; a golden assortment of metal, trimmed with crimson and deep green. He looked absolutely nothing like a gecko. Raimundo carried on fighting, chest puffed out in pride. All of his friends were fighting so diligently…

But his mind began to wander to someone else. Kaida. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of the battle and she was probably hacking her way through the long stream of monsters that spilled into the gorge. She had looked so violent and strong. He admired her for her bravery. But something nagged at the back of his mind. What was wrong with her? He had puzzled over it since he had first met her, and with her strange behaviour this morning he was ever more curious. What did she hide behind her silk, behind her fringe, behind her seductive voice, behind that laugh? He just couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly there was a dull pain in his shoulder and Raimundo instantly regretted letting his thoughts run away with him. Another ice monster had come up behind him and smashed his shoulder with its giant icy fist. Luckily his armour was strong and there'd be nothing more than a bruise but still; he'd been taken off guard. Swearing under his breath, he sent spirals of hot air in both directions, starting to feel the pressure. He was just thankful every so often Dojo came across and helped out, otherwise he'd be over powered pretty soon. Just as he dodged a blast of ice a chilling thought creeped up his spine. _'Kai has to fight them on her own…'_ How would she survive? The Wind smiled gently.

_'She's more powerful than you realise.'_ And Raimundo simply nodded his head, renewing his attack efforts with the slight hope of being able to help her.

* * *

Omi was struggling to concentrate. The monsters he were facing were terrifying; they kept melting and surging across the ground towards him in puddles of molten rock and it was incredibly hard to solidify them. Also his mind kept wandering back to the Water's words of wisdom about not getting angry and it made the little monk afraid. Afraid of himself. It was all spiralling around inside of him like a whirlpool in an ocean. It worried the Water.

_'Omi clam down, if there is such a moment when your actions will determine life or death I shall forewarn you! Do you think I would idly let you strike away what little hope we have left?'_ Omi felt reassured for a second as he successfully disposed of one monster, only to have another worry drop into his stomach.

_'You didn't stop the other Omi…'_ and as soon as he said it he almost regretted it, feeling the Water cringe in shame and anger flare up at the same time.

_'I was foolish and let my emotions get in the way. I have changed.'_ And Omi said no more, the sentence feeling so heavy and emotional. It also felt true.

* * *

Kaida jumped through the sea of creatures, hacking at those in her way and disposing of any composed of Darkness. Unfortunately the more light energy she used the more Dark monsters it seemed to create. It was rather annoying. She needed a new strategy. Giving herself a breather, she rested on a small outcrop of rocks above the battlefield, deflecting any blasts sent up at her wearily. She was exhausted. Her arms shook and legs quivered. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she was glad her armour was so strong. She would have many bruises by the time this was over. 

Thinking over her options in her head she stared wistfully at the battle scene below her. The warriors were holding out but it wouldn't be long before they were swamped. Dojo was helping, as were the four remaining Jack-bots; but it just wasn't enough. It was only delaying the inevitable...

_'Why don't you use your Shen Gong Wu?'_ The Zen asked politely, eager to help. Kaida frowned.

_'I am using the Silver Sword, what are you talking about?'_ The Zen huffed in disgust.

_'You could hardly call the Silver Sword a Shen Gong Wu. I was referring to the Kaida's Tear.'_ The Zen Warrior's ears pricked up in curiosity.

_'What do you mean?'_ The Zen sighed tiredly and Kaida could tell immediately that the Zen was reluctant to tell her, so the girl persisted. _'I thought the Silver Sword was a Shen Gong Wu?'_

_'Well… it's complicated my child and I do not want to burden you with it just yet…'_ The Zen however could feel Kaida's curiosity and her burning desire to know. The Zen wouldn't get away with leaving it a secret. _'Very well… The Silver Sword is a Shen Gong Wu-'_

_'But you just said it wasn't!'_ Kaida protested, pouting and confused.

_'Let me finish. The Silver Sword is a Shen Gong Wu but that is not its true nature.'_

_'What do you mean?'_ Kaida whispered, shivering with awe. She now started to understand what the Armoury monk had said to her that morning.

_'What I mean my child, is that when the first Xiaolin Warriors created their weapons, this was Kaida's, though it had a different name. However when the Warriors split apart, Kaida's weapons' powers shrivelled away with hers and soon they became shadows of themselves. Dashi had to completely remake the Kaida's Tear, making it a complete Shen Gong Wu; but this sword still persisted to hold magical energy far greater than Dashi's. So instead he gave it a cover of sorts and a new name.'_ Kaida was silent for a moment while something stirred in her memory. Suddenly she flashed back to the Balance Temple, remembering a snippet of conversation she once had with her mother a couple of years beforehand…

_"…the Balanced Dancer will prevail through all, while those adorned in the fake of silver will not…"_

Kaida snapped back, rubbing her arm. Her mother had become ever so cryptic and confusing after her father left and the fourteen-year-old Kaida had not understood what she was saying at the time. Now she did.

'_Its called Balanced Dancer isn't it?'_ The Zen simply nodded.

_'However if you use it under that name not only will the sword change but you will change. It will fuse itself to you. It cannot be undone.'_ Kaida thought for a moment.

_'Is it more powerful than the Silver Sword?'_

_'More than Dashi could've ever imagined.'_ Kaida's mind was made up.

_'I'll do it. What must I do?'_ The Zen smiled.

_'Release it.'_ And she said no more. Kaida took a deep breath and looked down at the sword, treasuring the few final moments she had left with it. Holding it in both hands in front of her, Kaida closed her eyes.

"Balanced Dancer, long have you waited to be free and I shall release you from your prison! Awaken!" Kaida opened one eye. Nothing had happened. The Zen was laughing loudly.

_'You cannot just __**say**__ you're going to release it! You must put force behind your words my child!'_ Kaida scowled, grumbling to herself as she waited for the Zen to stop laughing. The dragon eventually did, apologising happily. Kaida tried again, this time calling up energy from deep within her.

"Balanced Dancer hear my voice for I am Kaida Balance and you shall serve me as I shall serve you! I release you my friend!" And so it was done. In an explosion of shadow and light, the Silver Sword ceased to be and Kaida felt energy rush into her veins, coursing violently around her body; her right wrist burning. In moments it was over.

Her sword was still held in her no longer shaking hands, however there were some subtle differences to the sword she now held. The blade was longer for a start, and it seemed to be made of something other than silver, the metal shimmering in a thousand different lights and shadows. Kaida had to pull her eyes away. It was mesmerising. The sword itself felt lighter and the yin yang symbols on the hilt spiralled slowly, adding to the mesmerising effect the sword had. Kaida struck the air with it a couple of times, spinning around with the blade, feeling stronger and lighter. She was ready for more battle.

As she jumped down from her resting point it soon became obvious that the monsters were capable of thought, or at least following orders; as some of the ones waiting to fight, waiting deep in the back of the canyon far from view, began to climb the walls. From nooks and ledges they stood, firing elemental energy blasts at the warriors and it became Dojo's job to defeat them. This meant the Warriors no longer had help with their monsters and the pressure began to mount on them. Kaida pitied her friends, but she had to advance, there were no monsters for her at the front line.

Rushing through, swinging her sword with ease, Kaida laughed. The Zen had been right, Balanced Dancer was far stronger than the Silver Sword. Kaida simply smashed through the enemies' ranks.

'_Are the other weapons this powerful?'_ Kaida asked laughing loudly to herself, feeling elated.

'_Yes. And each have some form of story behind them.'_ The Zen replied, unable to keep herself from feeling Kaida's elation. Kaida's curiosity perked up again, although now was certainly not the time for idle chit-chat.

'_What kind of stories?'_ The girl asked eagerly, crashing through an ice monster before decapitating a shadow monster. She stayed far away from the electricity monsters though.

'_For example your weapon's name has a story behind it. Someone the first Kaida loved once told her she was a beautiful dancer. So, when the time came, she decided to create a weapon that was beautiful and danced in perfect balance during War. And so, the Balanced Dancer was born.'_ Kaida felt puzzled for a moment.

'_It meant that much to her?'_

'_Yes.'_ Kaida thought for a moment, pausing her attack for a second.

'_Was it the first Raimundo who told her that?'_ The Zen simply nodded. Kaida carried on fighting for a few minutes, mind buzzing. _'What was she like?'_ She asked after minutes of silence.

'_She was a lot like you when she was your age, but she changed.'_ Kaida was about to ask how when something struck her violently across her back, sending her crashing into the Gorge walls. Wincing, Kaida picked herself off the floor took the Zen's original advice.

"Kaida's Tear!" Suddenly, instead of Kaida there was a large black tiger with white stripes, paws and underbelly, a white fringe covered her left eye, the Kaida's Tear barely visible under it. Also a grey streak appeared above where her right wrist would've been if she were still human. Starring at it the Zen answered Kaida's question before she even asked it.

'_Balanced Dancer has fused with you now, you can carry it with you anywhere and use it in any state. It is as much a part of you as your beating heart.' _Kaida nodded, excitement boiling her blood; roaring loudly at the shadow monster that came charging at her. Pouncing on to its back gracefully Kaida let out another roar and light energy exploded from her mouth, assaulting the monster in dagger-like streaks. Kaida jumped away from the monster, slashing at those who came too close and attacking those made of Shadow with her newly found powers.

However, it was still not quite enough to suppress the masses of creatures surging through the gorge.

'_I need a plan…'_ and then it suddenly came obvious to the Xiaolin Warrior of the Zen. Calling on the Kaida's Tear again, Kaida took on a new form, one more powerful than sword and Kaida combined. With one swipe of her hand, Kaida took out whole ranks of creatures, blasting those who survived with energy and assaulting some with her tail. The Zen laughed cruelly.

'_Oh my child, you have given me a chance to wreak havoc, how will I ever repay you?'_ The Zen ripped apart a monster with her teeth and Kaida let the Spirit control her body, taking a back seat to re-charge.

'_Just make us win.'_ And the Zen nodded and attacked with such vigour Kaida had never believed possible form her spirit. All was going to plan. That was until a blood curdling, almost animal-like scream howled through the gorge. Then Kaida began to have doubts.

* * *

"Kaida! My darling! Oh my darling your beautiful lips how they lied to me! You lied! How could you, on your deathbed! Oh, that awful lie, how could you! I thought, Oh my darling!" Chase was losing his mind, starring at the dragon amidst in his battlefield. He was stood at the very tip of his hide out and tears were streaming down his face and his gloved fingers pulled at his luscious green tinged hair. She was exactly as he remembered, the scales, the claws, the power, those shinning blue jewels, those deep grey eyes; he could remember every single tiny detail. And it was driving him insane. "Oh she lied, she said you weren't hers, oh Kaida why did you lie to me so! I thought that we, I thought you! My darling how could you! Zen! My love! Why did you lie! All these years why did you! Ah!" He stumbled around crying and shouting, screaming and howling, his golden eyes filled with tears and sadness and betrayal. 

Athanasius came rushing out, a panicked look in his crimson eyes, silhouetted hand clutching the blue gem in his chest desperately. He had never seen Chase in such a state before and the lights in the blue gem were smashing themselves against their prison and screaming almost as loudly as the Chase in front of him.

_"Chase, get a hold of yourself! What's happening!"_ And then the Demon King saw the Zen and he cursed himself for not foreseeing this. He had not prepared Chase for this. Chase fell to his knees, watching the Dragoness tear up his armies with crazed eyes. His hands were still tearing at his hair and he sobbed now.

"Oh Kaida, how she lied, she said that they weren't one, how she lied, she lied! Look at her, so regal and so beautiful, more beautiful, oh it's been so long my darling! Too long, I have to be with her! I love her so, it never died, I cannot lie; though she may have done! She's so beautiful, my heart it… hurts…" His head collapsed to the floor as he moaned and choked and sobbed and howled and cried; the battlefield diminishing into chaos. The monsters, as if possessed, suddenly became crazed; fighting so fiercely even the Zen struggled to hold them back. Their howls and cries were nothing compared to Chase's however. They echoed all around the gorge, so even the Warriors at the front line heard them. Athanasius began to panic. Lifting up the crazed man, Athanasius slapped him round the face shouting,

_"Of course she didn't lie you fool! She wasn't lying to you, they are not the same!"_ Chase nodded, slowly, his howling stopped, but there was still that strange look in his eyes. Athanasius released him, one hand returning to the gem, lights still screaming and smashing. Chase took another look at the Dragoness before uttering quietly,

"She was dying and she came to me and she told me, she told me my love wasn't hers, Kaida said, she said the Zen wasn't her. She wasn't the Zen. They were just linked, they weren't the same. But… She's there, fighting instead of Kaida… She lied, she lied on her deathbed, she lied to me. She said she loved me and she lied." Athanasius took a step closer to Chase, the lights fighting harder than ever. "I have to be with her again! Zen! I love you!" Chase started to run towards the edge and from the gem came an ear splitting crack. Athanasius grabbed Chase again and threw him back towards the entrance, holding desperately onto the gem as it cracked under the pressure.

_"Control yourself! You don't love her, she left you, betrayed you! They are not the same! It's just Kaida using the Kaida's tear! Zen is just manifesting! Get a grip!"_ but it was no use. In Athanasius's one handed grip Chase kicked out and punched and screamed and protested as much as he could, not listening to a word the Demon King said. Athanasius let out a roar throwing Chase into the wall, which dazed him. Getting up shakily, the insane half demon tried to escape but it was too late. Athanasius was advancing and spiralling around his body were huge clouds of purple, red, black and vivid green energy. Chase let out another scream, pushing himself up against the wall, trying to avoid the energy but it encircled his throat and choked him. Athanasius's crimson eyes were filled with hatred and anger and his claws dug into the gem as he snarled, _"The Zen betrayed you. Your love for her is dead! That is not Kaida out there, it is the Zen manifesting using the Kaida's Tear. You love Kaida! You plotted this whole war for her!" _Chase shook his head wildly, eyes bloodshot and tears running down his paling cheeks.

"No! The Zen, she loves me! I remember, she said, she said! You're trying to make me forget again! I won't, I won't!" He was getting hysterical now and the gem, held firmly in Athanasius's fist, cracked again, threatening to split. The Demon King couldn't let that happen. Strengthening the energy swirling around him and Chase, he snarled louder,

_"Look into my eyes!"_ Chase nearly died of fright, scrambling frantically, sweat beading across his brow, shouting and sobbing and crying out for help.

"No! Anything, no! I won't forget, I won't! I swear it! Not again!" As he protested, he tried forcing his eyelids down, but to no avail. Slowly his head was turning towards the Demon King and this only made him more desperate. "No, I won't! I love her, she loves me! It's your entire fault! You ruined everything! I could've, I won't, I won't! I won't let you! I won't! Help!" In a last effort of staying free, Chase squirmed and roared at the top of his voice, "Atalante! Help Me! Atra! Aduro! Anyone! I won't forget you I swear! You promised! You… you…" The energy infected his mind and the lights died down and the screaming stopped. Chase was gone. Athanasius was furious.

_"Whose name were you calling! Who are you calling to?"_ he shook Chase violently who sent him a glare.

"What are you talking about? Unhand me! Put me down this instant!" Chase yelled, unable to remember a thing. Athanasius roared and threw him back into his lair, blood boiling with anger. It seemed Chase had something's he hadn't been telling him...

* * *

The minute the blood curdling scream and left Chase's mouth, the Wind knew exactly what was happening. His conscious attacked the Zen's, filled with anger, shouting so loud that even Kaida could hear him. 

_'What are you doing! Do you have any idea what this will do to Chase's mind?'_ The Zen growled, carrying on her attack.

_'I'm winning this pointless war aren't I? Stop complaining or manifest yourself.'_ There was a stark silence and Kaida could feel their tempers rising.

_'That is completely different Ata-'_

_'No it's not Zephyros! Just because you can't doesn't mean I shouldn't!'_ The anger exploded from the Zen like a bomb as she smashed the gorge floor violently with her fists. Kaida held on to the Cherry Tree, terrified.

_'Maybe if you hadn't have left-' _Zephyros replied bitterly before being cut off by the Zen's furious reply.

_'You know exactly why we left, and it's entirely your fault! Don't you dare try and blame me!'_ Zephyros growled loudly and Kaida trembled. She could scarcely believe these two were supposed to be in love!

_'This isn't about the who's fault it is, this is about you destroying that half-demon freak's mind! Don't you see what showing yourself is doing to him and more importantly, his army?'_

_'Don't you dare call him a freak!'_ Kaida jumped, as the Zen shook with anger, snarling, fists clenching and teeth clashing against each other. The poor Xiaolin Warrior had never seen her spirit so angry. _'How dare you insult him in my presence!'_ Zephyros was about to reply when Chase's cry echoed through the Gorge,

"Atalante! Help Me! Atra! Aduro! Anyone! I won't forget you I swear! You promised!" And Kaida knew in an instant that it tore the Zen in two, though she had no idea why.

_'Zephyros! He remembers! We have to, we have to Zephyros! I promised, I promised I would save him! I promised, Zephyros he knows my name, he remembers, Zephyros we have to, we have to!' _The Zen was pleading now, crying and sobbing, just as hysterical as Chase was. Kaida felt her heart break in two, but the Wind, Zephyros was bitter.

_'It's too late Atalante. He's gone.'_ This only brought more tears from the Zen, Atalante. She wailed and cried, tears filling her misty grey eyes.

_'It's not! We can still save him! He needs me, We could end it all, we could save him! He remembers me, he must, we have to Zephyros!'_ She was so pitiful now, ignoring the monsters attacks, her cries echoing in the Gorge. The Wind however, was still bitter.

_'No. Athanasius has sunk his claws back into him. We will continue this fight tomorrow.'_ He gave the Zen's conscious a forceful shove. _'Let Kaida free now and get back where you belong Atalante.'_ The Zen ignored him, crying loudly, so he turned to Kaida. _'Take control! We're finished here!'_ Kaida was about to protest when the Zen stopped crying. Her voice was shaking but it was loud and clear, for all to hear. She whispered it but her voice carried across the Gorge so Zephyros heard it.

"Use me as you will Wind, use me and beat me and hurt me 'till you no longer have a use for me, but never turn your hurricane winds to her! And if you ever insult him in my presence again I will rip you to shreds!" She retreated back into Kaida's mind, letting Kaida take control of her own body with one final thought to Zephyros. _'Isn't it funny how it's all happening again my love.'_

* * *

Exhausted, the warriors climbed onto Dojo. He flew shakily, but they reached the opening of the gorge, far away from the battle and set up camp for the night. They were all silent. Their first day of War had gone disastrously. Weary and worn, they collapsed beside a fire and they ate silently. Tension filled the air. Kimiko held Jack's hand tightly. Clay's eyes flicked from person to person. Omi was buried in his thoughts. Raimundo and Kaida glared at each other with such ferocity one would never have believed they were in love. It was Raimundo who spoke first. 

"Why did you do that? Now Chase is going to fight even harder now he thinks the Zen is able to walk on Earth!" His glare did not break once.

"It was getting rid of those monsters. Anyway, he won't remember. Athanasius is still a player in this game." Kaida replied coldly. Raimundo snorted. Jack fidgeted uneasily and Clay watched them, blue eyes burning.

"Whatever. If our battle gets worse I'm holding you responsible." Kaida's eye narrowed and Omi gulped.

"You do that." She said it with such ice in her tone Omi wondered if she was about to start coughing up icicles. The Water was terrified.

_'This is not good little one! We must be extra careful! This is not going well at all!'_ Omi silently agreed. _'Oh it's all repeating, they had an argument exactly the same to this last time! This is not good! Omi, tomorrow in battle you must be extra careful, we must not give in!'_ Omi agreed once again and felt a shiver of fear run through him.

"Fighting between each other is not going to help us win this war y'know." Jack said coldly, glaring at the Wind and Zen warriors. Raimundo scowled.

"Nobody asked you _Jacky_." Jack scowled this time, Kimiko's grip on his hand tightening in restraint. Kaida stood up sharply.

"He's right you arrogant ass. Taking your anger out on him won't do anything either. Your quarrel's with me. Let's keep it that way." She turned and started to walk away, leaving the small campsite. Raimundo followed her, spilling his meal all over the floor and not caring at all.

"Oh, _I'm_ the arrogant one am I? At least I don't pretend I know everything because I've got two spirits instead of one!" Kaida turned on him in an instant her blood boiling with fury.

"Jealousy? You're jealous Raimundo; oh that's just so pathetic! Jealous and arrogant! I really do have the worst taste in men!" Raimundo's fists clenched as Zephyros roared up in anger deep inside of him.

"You really do." Kaida looked slightly shocked for a moment. _'What is he playing at…?'_

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed, putting up her guard. He smirked.

"Well I thought Kimiko had bad taste, I mean, she got stuck with a gothic dork. But you, your taste is much worse. I never thought you'd go for girly-haired, evil, retarded demon-freaks." Kaida's anger suddenly turned white-hot as the Zen roared inside of her and her cheeks tinged with red.

"Last time I checked my taste in men included you, but I can easily change that." She snarled, one hand clutching the hilt of Balanced Dancer, the other one clenched into a tight fist. Raimundo said nothing but lunged for her and Kaida could not stop him. Pushed up against a rocky wall, Raimundo kissed the startled girl and he kissed her with passionate ferocity. His kiss was so forceful his teeth grazed her lip and blood seeped into their mouths, his tongue lashing out against hers. It was like their own private war and Kaida shuddered as Zephyros snarled to Atalante,

_'Do you still love him? I think we've spent too much time apart.'_ He laughed and the kiss intensified, Kaida trying to pull away but Raimundo holding firm. _'It is rather funny how it's all repeating, but this time my love I will not be dying for you.'_ Raimundo pulled away suddenly, spitting out blood as he stalked away, Zephyros's point made. Kaida slumped to the floor in shock while Atalante wept, and wept and wept.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or its characters... However I do own **BLLW's** plot and Kaida )

**Other:** Harhar, first off, annoymus reviews!!!

To **fernanda bernaldo:** Haha, I'm glad you like that pairing D We'll see I suppose ;) Thank you for your review! )

To **Jiro:** Thank you very, very much! I'm flattered! I will certainly continue D

So yarr, big thanks to everyone 3 Now... Ermmm... Hope you like, I do X3 Getting into deeper stuff now, hope you like :) Well... Can't think of what I was supposed to say XD Am off then!  
Reviews are most welcome and I hope you enjoy :)


	16. Reaching out for Help

The Balance in Love, Lies and War

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War.**

**Chapter 15:**

'**Reaching out for Help'**

"Don't say a word." He whispered, his scales sliding silently across the floor. She squeaked in fright as his claws dug into her cheek. Her armour did not make a sound as she shivered. "I'm going to take you away. Put out your flame. What do you plan to do about it?" There was a slight hiss of swords being released from their sheaths. She swung back gracefully, aiming for the reptile's neck, but he was expecting an attack. With a clang, the swords dropped to the floor, broken. There was a muffled shriek. "For your new weapon to be gained you must first lose your other one." And with that they were gone.

* * *

"Don't just stand there, maul him!" Jack shrieked, beaten to the ground. Kaida pounced on the monster just as it lunged again, green ooze pouring from it's wounds. Spitting out the vile liquid Kaida nudged the beaten boy with her head, hissing slightly as she did so.

"Start fighting Spicer, I can't win all your battles. You said you could do this, start proving it." Before she had a chance to stalk away Jack sighed and buried his head in his gauntlet-covered hands.

"This isn't right, Kimiko needs to be here, I can't fight without her!" Kaida hung her head, tail flicking to and fro. Slowly, she rubbed her head against his shoulder, purring slightly.

"We have to carry on Jack. For her." All Jack could do was nod.

* * *

Snarling; that's all he could hear. It was no elemental monster, but a reptilian growl, a voice that he knew so well. The little water monk shook.

"Fight me, or I'll poison your waters, bleed them dry." Shaking, the monk swung his staff backwards, aiming for the neck of the beast, but to no avail. With the crack of wood his staff lay shattered on the floor. "Your new weapon will not break so easily." And with that, Omi and beast had gone, nothing left but splinters.

* * *

"Where's Omi?" Kaida screamed, voice barely audible over the smashing and explosions. Clay held back the monster for a few more seconds before smashing it with a roar; rocks encircling his fists, which glowed with a dark green aura.

"I dunno, he jus' disappeared! We're being swamped Kai, what're we gonna do?" Kaida shook her head, fighting off more monsters, avoiding the boulders exploding around her. Her eyes were wide.

"I don't know." She whispered. Clay felt his heart drop.

* * *

The beast caught this one easily. Ignoring the muffled shrieks, the beast ran his free hand absent-mindedly through the vibrant red hair.

"You're the outcast. You don't have an element like the others. Yet you still have the armour, the weapon. Most peculiar. Think about it little smith…" The boy wriggled in his grip, eyes wide beneath his goggles. "Ah well…" There was another muffled shriek and in moments they were gone. A sword lay on the floor shattered and alone.

* * *

"Jack?" He was not there, just his broken sword. Standing upright, into her human form, Kaida looked around. They were being picked off, one by one. Shivers were sent through her spine. Who would be next? Her heart stopped.

_'Raimundo…'_

* * *

"Get away from me!" Even though he sprinted, the beast was quicker. His arms wrapped around the boy in moments, crushing his lungs.

"What are you going to do now little breeze? How can you fight against a mountain?" There was a muffled yell and the sound of metal clashing against reptilian scales resounded in the gorge. The elemental monsters were frozen, unmoving. "Oh little breeze, you're mine now…"

The monsters came to slowly, and all they found of the Wind Xiaolin Monk was his fractured sword.

* * *

"Raimundo! Where are you? Raimundo!" Her legs wouldn't run any faster, her lungs burned; heart beating faster and faster and faster. "Raimundo!" Faster, she had to be faster, had to find him, had to save him, she still had too much to say to him. "Raimundo!" Faster, the thumping sound of her heart the only sound she could hear, beating faster and faster. She was a blur, galloping, storming along; she had to find him, had to be faster. "Raimundo!" Nothing else mattered, not the screaming of her lungs, the screaming of her legs, the screaming of the Zen, the monsters, the nothing; nothing else mattered; she just had to be faster, she had to run.

Stop. Skidding, her heart stopped. Her feet stopped. Her head stopped. Her legs stopped. Her lungs stopped. She stopped. The shards of the Sword of the Storm were scattered on the floor. Footprints in the mud were old. She was too late. She hadn't been fast enough.

* * *

"Dojo, what're ya' doing? Dojo…?" Clay whispered his back against the wall. He felt the Earth beneath his fingers. He took in a deep breath.

"You weren't fighting with this," the beast hissed, pulling out the battered boomerang Clay had brought with him, "You were fighting with these." Ripping his hands from the wall, the beast held Clay's hands as he struggled. "For your new weapon to be gained, your old one must be broken." With the crack of bones, they were gone; not a trace left.

* * *

Kaida was panicking now. She had searched everywhere; there was no one left. She was all alone. Breathing heavily, she hid in a rocky alcove; she had no idea what to do.

_'We must stay calm child, we need to devise an attack that will wipe them out…'_ The Zen was silent in thought, Kaida peering out at the gorge. _'… We need Atra…'_ Kaida turned her head slightly.

_'Who?'_ The Zen smiled.

_'Trust me.'_

* * *

"Where… Am I?" Kimiko whispered. A temple of burning fire and red rock stood in front of her, almost proudly.

_'Your dreams…'_ Kimiko looked around. There was no where else to go. The fire flared spitefully, the entrance to the temple hidden by ruby flames.

"I can't go in there! I'll burn!" Kimiko exclaimed, turning her head desperately; the sky streaked with blood. The path beneath her feet began to crumble and she clutched onto a rock desperately, seeking help.

_'But you must young one.'_ The warrior took a deep breath. And she ran into the flames. The kiss of fire burned her skin with such a delicate touch it was hardly believable. _'It's just a dream…'_ Kimiko was stood in a circle. Around her were pillars carved with dragons and flames and shimmering burns and glowing eyes. Like a forest fire, the heat was intensive. Her eyes nearly watered but she carried on. In the middle a pedestal stood high and mighty, looking down on her with a critical eye.

"Are you courageous enough to continue, little flame?" The voice echoed throughout the fiery room and Kimiko took a step closer.

"I am." The fire flared up and there was a booming laugh.

"Aren't you afraid?" Kimiko held her chin up high.

"Yes. But I must continue. So I shall." The fire died down, the room dimming, the eye glowing.

"Then you shall receive your gift, my little flame." The fire flared up again; flames white hot, before everything went black.

_'Well done Kimiko…'_

* * *

"What do I have to do?" Kaida whispered. The Zen arched her back, stretching her limbs with a dangerous look in her eye.

_'Use the Kaida's tear and picture me, I shall do the rest.'_ Kaida nodded and did as she had been told, picturing her spirit. Slowly, she felt the trickle of freedom as she slowly melted back into her mind. The Zen took over gently, but Kaida felt the pull of something else, something stronger. With a sickening crack, the world split in two.

Catapulted into her mind, Kaida crash-landed into the Cherry Tree, which snapped with an explosion of blossom and bark. Shocked, she clambered up shakily, brushing off her armour with quivering hands.

"Zen? What happened?" Everything felt strange, something was wrong… different…

"Hello Kaida." Turning, the Xiaolin Warrior's mouth dropped.

"Who are you?" She demanded, energy beginning to glow around her fists. The woman just smiled. Stepping closer, her dark skin contrasted with her bright white curls and robe; her smile was contagious.

"I am Aduro, spirit of Light. And you, Kaida, are the only one to have ever successfully split apart my sister and I."

* * *

"This is most strange…" Omi whispered. Water was falling from all different angles, rivers splashing in currents along the sky, the path he stood on covered in mist. "Where could this strange place be?"

_'In your dreams…'_ Omi looked around. In front of him stood the Water. His scales shimmered in a thousand different shades of blue and green, but something was different. He still had a crest on his snout, and still had sharp curving horns. He still had a fin at the top of his head, and under his chin; his scales still sparkled with a thousand different shades of blue and green. However his neck was longer, thinner; his back legs replaced with fins, shaping him much more like a Plesiosaur than a dragon. He dragged him self slowly into a floating river and looked back at the monk.

_'Are you loyal enough to follow?'_ And with that, he swam downstream. Jumping in after him, Omi could not feel the chill of the water, just the feel of it trickling between his fingers.

"What's happened to you my friend?" Omi called out, swimming faster and faster as the current sped up. The Water did not answer and the skies around them flashed with thousands of different colours, and the shriek of explosions echoing throughout the shaking world.

_'You can turn back if you're scared.'_ Omi's face hardened as the current sped on and on.

"I will not leave you!" He swam faster in a desperate attempt to catch up with the dragon, arms searing with energy. Suddenly it all stopped and they were both floating, far, far away form the ground.

_'We are both changing Little one. We can win this war. Your loyalty is greatly appreciated. Thank you.'_ Slowly, everything went black for the little monk.

* * *

"W-what?" Kaida whispered, eyes wide with shock, the world spinning around her.

"Ha ha! Of course you haven't!" Aduro called mockingly, reappearing behind Kaida's shoulders, grinning wildly, "No one's powerful enough the break Athanasius' spell!" Kaida shook her head slowly.

"Don't say things like that…" Aduro snorted, her brow creasing.

"You are a bit of a misery guts aren't you?" blowing a perfect white curl out of her face, Aduro continued. "You must get your miserable side from her…" Kaida swayed slightly, reaching out for Aduro's shoulder to lean on.

"Who… who are we talking about?" Her head spun and the world blurred in front of her; everything slowly slipped out of focus. Aduro's eyes suddenly filled with concern as she helped the teenager up.

"You probably feel awful, don't worry about it for now." She sat the dazed girl down, fussing over her messy hair. "Now I know you probably have lots of questions," Aduro faltered slightly, "Or you would normally, but how about we sit back and watch the show?"

"Show...?" Aduro grinned.

"She likes to show off."

* * *

Jack didn't know where he was. His vision was fuzzy, everything blurring into everything else. His head hurt. Where was Kimiko? The truth smashed like glass inside his mind. Kimiko had been taken! So had he! Twisting his head around madly, his eyes flickered over the surrounding landscape. Barren, dead. Jack shivered. Why was no one with him? There was nothing but silence to accompany him.

"Well… I can't sit here all day I guess…" Getting up slowly, he stretched his aching muscles. The silence was unnerving. "Where to go…?" He looked around again, spying a path in the distance. "Well… It's a start…" He said to himself shrugging. Walking briskly, his eyes continued to scan the surrounding area, a little shiver crawling up his spine. He didn't like being alone. "Where am I anyway…?" He whispered. Almost as if to answer his question an explosion racked the land, the ground beneath Jack's feet splintering and swaying. Shrieking, Jack ran, when all of a sudden, he was no longer in an open plain, but a blacksmith's workshop.

"This isn't funny! What's going on!" Jack shouted, sweat dripping from his brow. A man was working by the fire, pounding steel with a hammer. He looked strong, the toned muscles in his back and arms shown in the firelight. His hair was crimson and skin pale. As he turned towards Jack, Jack saw his eyes were crimson too.

"Jack Spicer." His voice was cold. Jack gulped.

"That's my name…" The man's mouth twitched.

"Rin." Jack looked at him strangely, his hands shaking.

"What?" The man's mouth twitched again.

"Rin." He said with more emphasis. "That's my name." There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other.

"Where am I?" Jack whispered, edging a little closer.

"Your dreams." Jack bit his lips, trying not to remark on how that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Rin seemed to know that already. In an instant his black smith clothing disappeared, replaced with armour, the exact armour that Jack was wearing, and his hammer had become magnificent. Jack gawked.

"You're my predecessor!" Rin did not smirk or smile, but there was a slight spark in his eyes.

"I was never in the stories but I fought that war too, and if ever there were men deserving to be Xiaolin dragons it would be us." The spark went out, dulled. "However we are branded with the word Blacksmith instead." Jack took a step back.

"I'm not a blacksmith, I'm just-" Rin took two steps closer, his cold face menacing in the fiery glow.

"You can bend metal to your will and that is enough." Jack shivered and Rin looked away, his cold eyes misty. "The elements have other symbols, other aspects to tribute." Rin started talking faster, glancing back to the fire. "And though we have no elements, Steel has a symbol." Taking his hammer, gripping it in two hands, Rin continued, "When you hold this weapon you will believe you can win, and this weapon represents the belief I have in you. If you believe it, it will be so." As soon as he handed the hammer to Jack, Rin's body started to shudder, his form slowly fading like the ghost he was. Jack's eyes were wide.

"I believe." Rin smiled, it was a tight and awkward smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Tell her I loved her." And everything went black for Jack.

_Remember… Jack Spicer… Believe… Tell her…_

* * *

The monsters were restless. There was no prey for them to hunt. Their restlessness cost them numbers as they bickered with each other and fought and killed while their boredom simmered. But then, a scent filled the air, their prey had returned.

Eager to fight and to kill they swarmed together, but something made them stop in fear. A woman stepped towards them, the shadows around her swirling and bending and lengthening as the sun was blotted out by a chilling darkness; but it was no woman. The shadow monsters hissed as their true master stepped forward. Her hair was black and straight, her skin as white as her cotton robe, sandals covering her feet. On her arm was the symbol of darkness and in her eyes was a blackness, blacker than the abyss. Her voice was cold and strong.

"You are abominations and you will die." With a sudden burst the shadows of the gorge leapt up, striking the monsters down, and those made of shadow shrieked as they were torn to shreds, their matter used to kill their comrades. Atra snarled, her hands covered in black energy, her voice surging with power.

"Athanasius Cerberus, hear me now! Your monsters will die and you will fail and I will strike you down! Do you hear me! I will destroy you!" She yelled, her shadows ripping apart the army. Tears ran down her face as she knelt on the floor, face pointed towards the sky. She did not look at the destruction she reaped. She barely heard the monster's cries. Her time as a being on Earth and been short and disastrous, but touching its surface still felt wonderful. The memories surged through her cold soul, overwhelming her every sense and nerve; sobs making her body shudder. Her time as a being and as herself would be short, for Athanasius's magic was strong and unable to be broken or bent, and as much as she wanted to enjoy every second of air she couldn't; too strong were the memories, too real the emotions. Even after one thousand, five hundred and ninety-six years, Atra the spirit of darkness was still heartbroken.

* * *

His head hurt. His eyes opened and everything was blurry. There was a howling around him, a whipping against his face. A hurricane was chasing him. Getting to his feet, Raimundo started to run, but a dog's bark stopped him. He turned around to see a silvery coloured mongrel stuck underneath a fallen tree, the hurricane getting closer and closer. If Raimundo tried to save it, there was little chance that he could make it. Raimundo turned away. The dog carried on barking frantically and something in Raimundo's heart melted. The Wind warrior started running towards the dog, using his hands to cover his face from the debris being flung around, the screeching of the hurricane almost deafening. Reaching the mongrel, Raimundo's hands scrabbled at the tree, silk ribbons flying everywhere.

"Come on, help me out little guy!" Raimundo called frantically, the hurricane gaining swiftly.

_'Very well.'_ And in an instant the hurricane disappeared. Raimundo cocked his head in confusion, the surrounding landscape withering away to blackness. The mongrel came closer and Raimundo stepped back in horror as he saw its form twisting, mutating.

His fur was sleek and silver, flashing with cool blues and greens; every strand seemed to move gently in a breeze. Moustache-like tendrils escaped from above its mouth, similar tendrils curling from the back of its head. Its ears were enormous; masses of fur poking out form them. Although his snout was that of a dog's, it's neck and body was long and almost snake-like, having no legs, but a pair of sinewy arms. His hands were not covered in fur like the rest of its body but cool blue scales and it's eyes were that of the coldest silver.

'_Hello Raimundo'_ the dragon said. Raimundo stared up at it in utter awe.

"You're the Wind aren't you?" The dragon nodded his eyes flashing.

'_Your kindness truly knows no bounds, congratulations Raimundo, you have passed'_ And before the confused boy could say anything else, everything went black.

* * *

Aduro rolled her eyes at the scene playing out in front of her, tutting at her sister's behaviour.

"She was always such an emotional idiot, look at her crying, she should be happy Atalante even let her out." Kaida looked at her in confusion, head still swaying slightly.

"Not a nice thing to say about your sister." Her voice was quiet, throat sore. Aduro turned on her, her glare blazing with anger.

"You're an only child, you wouldn't understand. Picking up Atra's pieces was a chore I refused to do, so she hated me." Kaida took a look at the entity of light, her billowing curls and angry white eyes, and saw that the only similarity between the two sisters was that they both had absolutely nothing in common with each other.

* * *

"Where in tarnation am I?" Clay whispered. He was in a metal room, which had no doors and no windows and no apparent way out. All was silent, for a time.

_'Clay!'_ The Earth roared and Clay immediately knew that beyond the metal wall in front of him his dragon was being hurt. Scared and furious all at once, Clay smashed into the wall, the roars of his dragon agonising. The metal did not even dent.

"Oh come on!" Clay yelled, smashing again and again into the metal wall with his shoulder. Crying in pain, the Texan had to stop, panting. The Earth roared again in pain and Clay tried hard not to panic. Placing his palms on the metal, he closed his pale blue eyes concentrating on his Dragon, picturing him in his mind. "Give me strength pal..." Suddenly his eyes snapped open, arms filling with energy, a deep green light swirling around him. Filled with power, Clay cried out as he smashed through the metal.

However, instead of falling into a room where some villain was torturing the Earth, he fell into blackness. The last thing he knew before his eyes closed again was the Earth's slow and powerful voice.

_'Need not. Your strength be greater than all else.'_

* * *

Atra stood up. She heard voices approaching, the warriors had returned. She looked to the monsters being torn apart but dismissed them with a shake of her head. She looked up to the darkening sky, hearing the clouds rumble with thunder. With a shiver, she almost wondered if what happened before would repeat, if the lightening would come crashing down upon her and she would leave this world once again; but it did not happen. She almost smiled. Almost.

Instead she let her form dissolve, slowly merging back with her sister, Kaida free once more.

* * *

"Urgh… Where am I?" Jack came to slowly, feeling nauseated. There was a squeal and suddenly someone was clutching him extremely tightly. 'Kimiko!' he cried in joy as he realised it was the fire Warrior hugging him, planting an ecstatic kiss on her lips.

"Jack! I was so worried! You've taken the longest to come round!" Jack looked around him and noticed that the other warriors surrounded him too. After greeting them joyously, Jack's heart sank as well as his stomach as he realised where he was sat. Squealing slightly, shaking all over, he made a pained face and pointed downwards. Kimiko didn't catch on right away, but Raimundo did, laughing.

"Yeah, don't worry, Dojo's all normal now." Jack shrieked as the dragon twisted its head round, looking quite morose.

"I honestly don't know what happened, I'm so sorry you guys, its like something just came over me, everything's a blur…" Jack nodded, still slightly panicked. Omi reached up to pat him on the shoulder.

"But if it were not for Dojo, we would not have out most magnificent weapons!" This time it was Jack who didn't catch on, until Kimiko leaned closer smirking.

"Look in your hand idiot!" Jack looked and gasped. He was holding Rin's hammer. Sneaky. Jack grinned, unable to stop happiness spreading its way through his body. He turned to the woman of his dreams.

"I love you." Kimiko was taken back, surprised, blushing furiously, but Jack didn't give her time to reply. "Rin loved Kimiko too." And with that he placed another kiss on the girl's lips, faintly hearing the Fire chuckle.

_'Rin that scoundrel, I had a feeling he'd work his way back into the story…'_ Jack laughed. Rin may have been the coldest of all warriors, but deep inside there was a love that warmed him. And it was slowly burning brighter.

* * *

"Kai!" Kimiko called riding on Dojo's back with the other warriors and Jack. The Warrior of Balance turned, sheer joy on her face, tears of relief spilling from her eyes.

"Guys! You're alive!" They cheered in reply, Raimundo jumping down from Dojo and running towards her.

"Kaida!" Speechless, Kaida ran into his arms, holding him so very tightly, sobbing with relief and happiness.

"I thought you were dead! I was so scared! I'm so sorry!" Raimundo held her back, his heart alive.

"We weren't dead, just getting rearmed." Kaida suddenly stepped back to look at her friends, hands shaking slightly. She took in their new and wonderful weapons, hope blazing through her soul. Gathering them together and hugging them all tightly she let her last tears escape, knowing that tomorrow they would win.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer:** I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown lesigh... BUT I do own BLLW's plot, characters etc etc!

**Other:** Hoo boy, it's been a while ; Ermmm... I blame college!! ...Alright... it's my fault, I am so sorry... BUT I am starting to write again! Yay me! So you definitly won't be waiting another year for a chapter ;

Reading, reviewing, criticising (constructively); all would be very much appreciated!!

**Thank you for reading!!**


	17. Knowing it's all Over

The Balance in Love, Lies and War

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 16:**

**'Knowing it's all Over'**

He had promised to take this relationship slowly and carefully, not cracking its fragile glass. But somehow, whenever he was with her, all rational thought escaped him. Instead of rational thought he was driven by the hugely consuming urge to be beside her, his teenage hormones working in overdrive. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. He couldn't help it and he couldn't stop it and as much as he tried to hate it, he couldn't. It was ridiculous and it was preposterous, but Jack wouldn't have it any other way.

Kimiko, on the other hand, was far out of her depth. She had been a Xiaolin Monk for roughly four years now and had learned to control her emotions a long way down the line. But when she was with Jack it all went out the window. And although the tingling sensation he gave her warmed her from tip to toe, it did not completely mask her total lack of experience in dealing with this. She hated what he did to her, having half a mind to tell him where to put his stupid 'I love you'. She wanted to tell him how idiotic he was and how sick to the stomach and afraid that made her instead of happy.

But all she could do was giggle and wrap her arms around him, unable to stop feeling exactly the same as he did.

* * *

Omi was grumpy. He didn't quite have it in him to be fuming, but he was sure that if he could, he most certainly would. He was also a little sad. He was also a little jealous, maybe a lot. His weapon was supposed to be magnificent; it would rain glorious terror onto his enemies and Grand master Dashi would smile at him from beyond the grave.

But all he got was a stick. A stick with blood coloured blades stuck on the end. The little monk was not amused. He had argued with the Water about it and now the also grumpy spirit refused to talk to him. It just wasn't fair.

Clay had his imposingly beautiful Axe, towering above him, destroying all who opposed him; Omi wanted a weapon like that! Even Raimundo's strange Frisbee-like weapons would've been more dignified than this. Omi was ashamed. And he was grumpy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaida and shivered. She hadn't had to go through a trial to get her weapon, the Zen had just handed it to her; was she really that powerful? The thought made Omi seethe in a way he never thought he was capable of.

And that scared him.

* * *

It was simply astonishing. The curves, the beauty; Clay just couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never felt this way. To watch her in battle was better than any rodeo. Any words he formed in his mind, any Texan related similes simply died in his mouth. There was no way to describe her. She left him speechless.

The bronze, the emerald, the glimpse of fire as she decapitated all around him, her beauty was ethereal. They could be together for eternity, side by side, his hands never leaving her. Her blade swung down, destroying all in his way and he marvelled at himself for a moment for even being able to hold her; she was taller than he could ever be. Not that that mattered, he'd never let her go. Well, he supposed he'd have to at some point, he couldn't carry her around all day; although, considering the rush she gave him, Clay certainly wouldn't mind.

Dojo, in his golden armour, noticed the cowboy's infatuation and shuddered a little. It was just an axe after all.

* * *

Alive. The word kept resounding in her mind. He was alive. She fought eagerly, hope filling her every limb. She thought nothing of the evil that was weakening with every second, the evil that had plagued her for so many years. It would soon be over. She could be happy.

Kaida smiled. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Chase slumped in his seat. Athanasius watched the battle intensely, a slight smirk on his face. But Chase did not care. Far away from the Demon King's reach, the half demon guarded something secret. A thought, a name, a fleeting dream; he dared not utter it, not even in his subconscious, just in case. But he knew it was there, he could feel the strange tingle infecting his every nerve. He hadn't experienced something like this before. Or maybe he had.

The more he analysed himself critically, the more he realised how little he knew about himself and how little he remembered of his life before Athanasius came along. It was more than a little disconcerting. However, whenever he tried to remember all he saw was a much younger, happier and messier version of himself laughing with friends at an ancient party, before a mind numbingly painful headache took over. And that just confused the half human even more.

* * *

Raimundo was rather happy. It seems like such a mild term, but it was true; he was happy. Not astoundingly so and not weakly so, it was somewhere half way. Like it was slowly leaking into his system. Like it didn't really matter too much. Raimundo wasn't sure which one. He shook himself. The likeness of him not liking Kaida was very slim. He'd bow before Chase before he ever stopped liking her.

Unfortunately, Raimundo's problem was he had a terrible teenage curiosity, and, although it was perhaps not as devastatingly destructive as some of the morbid curiosities most teenagers shared, it was just as tricky. If he had never become a Xiaolin Monk then maybe he would've be interested in bad decisions or other women, but since he had he was interested in something much more dangerous; Love.

It was so simple in the movies, so explainable. If he thought like that it was so simple: Kaida was beautiful, strong, mysterious and a good kisser, ergo, he must love her. But realistically, it didn't make too much sense. How could you really love someone you knew nothing about?

Zephyros sighed in the back of his mind, cursing the boy's own stupidity. Since when did seventeen year olds think so much anyway?

* * *

Spirits weren't supposed to feel. It would've made things so much easier. But you can't make sentient beings without some form of emotion and unfortunately for the Zen, she was no different.

Nausea was not something she had felt before. The sickness in her belly, the bad taste in her mouth; the spirit hated it. Something was wrong. She felt so out of Balance.

The glory-filled atmosphere surrounding the warriors only made her sicker, her eyes rolling back in misery. Pessimistically, the Zen thought that something terrible would happen, if only to restore the Balance. Or perhaps since she had split earlier this was her punishment; she would ruin everything.

She had no idea. Perhaps she was delusional. Perhaps she was sick. Atalante reckoned the first however, as the very idea of a Spirit getting a cold was ridiculously hilarious. What ever it was, the brush of Zephyros's conscience against hers was no comfort and the nausea worsened with every passing second. The dragon leaned heavily against the Cherry Tree, miraculously fixed from yesterday; the cracks remaining.

The Balance must be righted.

* * *

Athanasius smiled. It would soon be over. He was that one step closer.

* * *

Glory filled the air, hope and bedazzlement swirling together in massive clouds around them. Bright lights shone down on them, their fighting nearing the end. It would soon be all over.

The warriors had approximately two hours left. The huge legions of monsters had dissipated to such a minuscule amount that they laughed loudly as they fought. It didn't matter about their injuries anymore, laughter filled the cavern. Omi finished off his last lava monster triumphantly, raising his arms in the air, basking in glory while the others cheered excitedly. But one cheer was cut off.

Beaten, broken and exhausted, Kaida took another blow. Her eyes shone with light and her sword was glazed with power but weakness and tiredness was starting to take over. Her moves were getting clumsy, her blows pathetic. Of course she wouldn't give up. She was the Warrior of Balance, soon to be the Dragon of Balance, heir to Atalante's power and the strongest of all the Xiaolin Dragons; of course she'd carry on. She was just finding it a little difficult on her own.

She was ever so tired of being alone.

* * *

Omi felt no pity for her. If he had known what sarcasm was, he would've known that was how he felt: sarcastic, sadistic and jealous. Pride came in there too for he was a very proud person. To see her trying her hardest and being beaten almost relieved him a little; it meant she wasn't perfect. Any minute now she would beg for his help. Beg for him and his pathetic weapon to help her; she was far too weak. Omi needed no weapon. His staff was as liked as she was right now.

The Water seemed to be protesting vigorously to Omi's thoughts but the small monk ignored him, revelling in the negative emotions. He had never felt so dark. The glory felt tarnished. Blackened, the air seemed damp and dank.

He had finished. He had won first. And he knew she would be the one congratulated. She would be the one basked in ever-lasting glory. _She_ would be the one Grand Master Dashi would smile upon fondly from the grave. It wasn't fair.

She really was struggling now, her frail arms shaking. She seemed to be pleading. It didn't matter. He was sure she'd be strong enough without him. It's not as if she needed him. She was the strongest of all the Xiaolin Dragons after all.

He turned his back on her, ignoring the Water's cries.

* * *

Jack was panicking. Although this was fairly normal, so was Kimiko. And so was Clay and Dojo. Raimundo, thankfully, hadn't noticed it yet, but Kaida was failing.

She had one monster left and although the task seemed so incredibly easy, the warriors watched in suspense as they won and she slowly lost. Maybe they might've had time to save her, maybe they could have stopped the monster in its tracks and kept the aura of glory, the untarnished pallor of victory.

But those watching soon realised that Kaida's fate had been sealed the moment Omi turned his back on her.

* * *

Kaida was breathing heavily. That last blow had reopened the wound on her chest and she could feel the blood sliding down her torso. Her head was light and eyes blurred, grip shaky and weak.

She turned to Omi desperately for help, calling, pleading; she didn't want to lose this war. She couldn't lose that glimmer of happiness, not now, not when it was so close.

But he turned away. He abandoned her. It would've torn her heart to pieces but something got there before the emotional torment. The monster's talons. Ripping through her skin, her bone, her heart, she barely had time to notice, let alone think on the matter.

Kaida Balance was dead before she hit the ground.


	18. Pushing him far Away

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 17:**

'**Pushing him far Away'**

Athanasius really couldn't help but smile. It was all just so perfect. He turned to look at Chase, already picturing the utterly stricken look, but he was no longer there. Of course, the half-demon had panicked; the silhouette simply rolled his eyes. Athanasius chuckled. It had been so amazingly easy, as if fate had bowed to his every whim; he was closer now, the end was far closer in sight. The King of Demons took in a deep breath, triumph filling his black, black heart; he had been waiting for so long and now, finally, things were starting to go his way. Just like he had planned.

He may have just lost this war, but in the end, Athanasius knew that he would be the only victor.

* * *

Gasping, his legs burned. Utter terror urged him on. Raimundo could not stop running. Even if the poor boy was able to, it is doubtful he would've stopped, the fear driving him relentlessly.

He had turned at the worst possible moment: far too late to save her and just in time to watch it all unfold. There had been so much blood. The Brazilian teenager could scarcely believe the frail slender girl had so much in her. It was like one of those cheesy horror movies, one where the blood literally explodes from the victim. He tried to forget that horrific moment but it was emblazoned in his mind, burning through his eyes.

His terrified mind blocked out all other thoughts; running towards her salvation was all he could do. Of course, if he had just stopped and calmed down he could've let his morbid teenage curiosity take over and he could've realised why he was so terrified. As previously stated, he didn't know much about Kaida. And he hadn't known her very long. And he was only just seventeen. So being in love with her would've been an utter miracle or the perfect set-up (depending on whom you ask).

But he had a connection with Kaida and for some reason or another it was deep and instinctive; the roller coaster ride that was the short time he had known her had exhilarated him in ways he never knew possible.. So whether or not love even came into the picture mattered very little, for a bond had very certainly been made between the two. Even Raimundo knew that when someone like her comes along, you didn't sit around waiting to realise how much in love with her you are, you go and bring her back.

Unfortunately, as Raimundo didn't stop and think or let his morbid teenage curiosity take over him, he never contemplated on the matter. And as he didn't do this he carried on running, without even realising for a moment that Chase wouldn't have gone a second without Kaida in this world or that he had absolutely nothing of benefit to offer the half-demon without the severest consequences.

Because he thought nothing of this, he entered Chase's lair without a moment's hesitation, not realising he would be regretting it for many, many years to come or that any chance of him finding out how much he loved her disappeared the second he entered.

* * *

The armour hadn't held out at all. Ripped, cracked and broken, the beautiful concoction of metal and silk lay strewn around her bloody insides; it hadn't been able to protect her. Maybe it had been the utter despair of being abandoned by one she thought of so greatly, for the armour was made of magic and power, things intricately linked with the soul of the user. Defeat would've crushed the masterpiece.

Unable to take her eyes of the corpse, Kimiko couldn't stop the dreadful thoughts from coming. How easy it had been to take a life, one swipe of a paw and all had been lost. This whole war had been for her and now she was the only casualty.

The smell was disgusting. It was rank; death invading the air around them. Jack retched miserably as he approached. Clay and Dojo held back, tears overwhelming the nausea. Omi stayed back.

Dribbling out slowly, blood leaked from the body, the corpse. Kimiko couldn't call it human anymore. It's skin was so white it was almost blue, lips a dark hue of midnight. It's torso had been ripped open, flesh ruby red, a tangle of muscle and organs spilling out; splattered all over it's face were tiny speckles of blood, contrasting so strongly with icy white skin. Pooling in the dip of it's stomach, spilling down to it's hips, like a lake of death, the blood surrounded it.

Kimiko knelt beside it, reaching for it's hand; she cared not for the blood that covered her too now. It was cold, like holding an ice cube in the shape of a familiar hand; a hand Kimiko had known when it was warm and soft. The anguish was so tragic Kimiko nearly drowned.

But then she surfaced.

"You!" She screamed, pointing her finger at Omi, standing up in a flash. Fire roared up around her, her eyes burning, the beautiful porcelain face melting into a twisted contortion of rage and hate. She lunged for the water monk but Jack stopped her, catching her in the cage of his arms, holding her tightly until her rage dissolved into despair; her fire burned him, his skin sizzling, but the boy would not cease his grip. He would not let go.

She collapsed into tears, Jack, Clay and Dojo joining her, all weeping in utter dismay, mourning and grieving, but Omi could not join them. His eyes would not cry, his legs would not move and his hands would not stop shaking. He had never felt so wretched in his entire life. He had never felt so ashamed or unworthy to live. The tiny monk couldn't contain his sorrow as he even wished that it had been him that had died instead.

* * *

She couldn't feel anything. Just the loom of imprisonment over her head; Kaida's body her grave. Atalante had never been claustrophobic; yet this tiny, empty room terrified her. The prospect of spending eternity alone in here was simply unimaginable. The dragon sobbed out her little heart, curled round the dead cherry tree whose blossoms were greyed and leaves crumbling to ash, having never felt so broken in her whole life. She had never consulted a higher power before, never begged for anything from anyone, but now, although she lacked experience in the deed, she found herself doing both.

"If you're listening, please bring Kaida back, please, please, just bring her back…" she whispered shakily, finding little comfort in the fact that Chase would not let her leave this world for even a moment. She also found little comfort in Raimundo's gallant act to save the warrior.

Atalante's memory went further back into the timeline of this tale and although she was old and sometimes she was foolish, the spirit of Balance did not forget; she knew that whatever Chase, or Athanasius, had in mind for the poor boy, no one would benefit but them.

So, as she mournfully wallowed in her misery, she despairingly contemplated on Kaida's death. The shadow monster may have ended her life, Chase may have summoned the aforementioned monster and Omi may have led her to ruin, but in the end none of that mattered at all. For if Atalante hadn't been so stupid in the first place, none of this would even be happening.

The spirit of Balance could not forget and she could not forgive and, until she learned how, she'd spend the entirety of her life regretting every second after that fateful meeting, in a crowded party with laughing friends, one Greek summer's night so long ago.

* * *

"There isn't much to do when you're dead." Kaida said aloud. She didn't really feel as distraught as she thought she should be. Death certainly wasn't what she had expected. Since she wasn't expecting a visit from the grim reaper, to be perfectly honest, she had no idea what she had been expecting.

Not that there had been a Grim Reaper. The idea was simply laughable. In fact, the dead girl did laugh. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't particularly funny. Nothing really made sense, especially not where she was. The addled girl had no idea how to describe that.

It was like a blurry dream. She could make out faint colours, maybe shapes of other people, but the sound was muffled, as if she knew what was happening but had just forgotten what it was. All she knew now was that she was dead and it felt like she was floating along a current. This made little sense and if Kaida tried to make sense of it, a dull, sleepy sensation took over her mind. Drowsiness was infecting her, a warm sensation filling her limbs.

Did she even have limbs anymore? Her eyes seemed to close every few seconds and all weight from them had been lifted. She felt like she was dissolving in water, all senses blurry, hazy…

Suddenly, a cold, dark hand grasped at her ankle, pulling at her soul, dragging her away from the peacefulness of death. She couldn't really fight it, suddenly the weight and pain of a body filling her every nerve, the hazy dream floating away like a stream. Kaida returned to her body, which, although she had only left for a few minutes, had missed her terribly.

With a hiss, a sizzle, a guttural heave and a rasping gasp, Kaida Balance blinked, and then breathed.

* * *

Chase's vision blurred. He had forgotten how tiring it was to bring them back. Sure, he'd done it before, but that had never made it any easier. His head spun. Like a cloud raining down upon him, his hair tangled into his fingers, hiding his eyes. He stretched languidly, his muscles beginning to ache. Did it always feel like this after? Was this some kind of karmic euphoria after returning someone to their rightful place in life? He couldn't remember what it had felt like before. The disorientated half-demon wondered if he had ever even felt anything before.

His head lolled back suddenly, nausea balling in his stomach. There it was, that cold feeling, like a bullet wedged deep in his heart. He had wondered when that would arrive. The bullet reared its ugly head whenever he harmed his princess and since he had just killed her, Chase held onto his throne tightly, bracing himself. Although his exhilarated mind would rejoice to believe that since he had dragged her warm soul from the cool release of death and back into her broken pit of a body, his conscience could be clear. However, things were never so simple.

Suddenly, he had to wipe his amber eyes; he was crying. He had never felt so disgusted at himself, surely if he loved Kaida as much as he boasted it'd be in her interests for him to just… disappear…

"Give her back." The cold voice crashed Chase's train of thought; the half-demon hadn't even heard him come in. He looked down to see a crumbling boy, whimpering, shivering, snivelling. It was pathetic. Just like him. There was an awkward silence. The pity mingled with a strange resentment and an even stranger obscure recognition. Chase sighed; this was pointless. Just about to send the wind warrior away Athanasius appeared beside him. Chase sighed again. Things were never so simple.

Raimundo seemed to not notice Athanasius' arrival, his eyes intently burning holes in Chase's skull. His fists shook by his side. The Demon King whispered what he wanted in Chase's ear, making it extremely clear no shirking would be allowed. Chase had to repress a yawn as he rubbed his forehead gingerly; it was just all so tiring…

"What are you willing to give?" Chase asked half-heartedly. A foreshadowing ache in his stomach started to pester him as he watched the boy fall to his knees. Anything, he whispered, anything at all. Chase nearly face-palmed. This was too easy; the boy was practically handing himself over on a silver platter. Then, with a shiver, he remembered how desperate the first Kaida had been, how she had almost died from grief and desperation before his very eyes. The half-demon choked back a sob.

"Give me your heart." Raimundo nodded frantically, scrabbling at the metal plates of his armour, exposing his tan chest. Tears were dribbling down his cheeks and his breath was short and ragged.

"Take it! Take it, please!" Chase closed his eyes for half a second longer than he should've done, missing something very crucial. For when his eyes opened, his whole world crashed around him. Raimundo's face painted a picture of sheer horror-stricken terror, as if he had finally realised that coming here had been a terrible idea, while the Demon King, Athanasius, looked as if all his dark, sick dreams were coming true. He stood behind the boy, his long, sharp, deadly black nails thrust deep into Raimundo's heart and Chase was so paralysed with fear, the scream turned into a gurgle at the back of his throat.

It all seemed so hauntingly familiar, as if Chase himself had witnessed something similar before. His own claws gripped the arms of his throne, a little whimper trapped between his nauseous stomach and his trembling, frozen mouth. It was like some horrible nightmare played before his very eyes, one he had forgotten about and shrugged off as a bad dream, one that was now coming back to haunt him. He tried to rack his brain for the nightmare, but fear kept dragging him back to the chilling present happening right before him.

Raimundo couldn't move. His mouth gaped wide open, eyes wider still. There was no blood so Chase realised it was not the frantically pumping organ in the boy's ribcage that Athanasius wanted, which only scared the half-demon more. Chase could barely even breathe, let alone think on the horrors Athanasius could commit in Raimundo's soul.

Suddenly, it was all too much for Chase to take, sobbing, curling around his trembling body, he hid his crying eyes behind his shaking hands and whispered repetitively and continuously to himself,

"It's all just a dream."

* * *

Kaida could feel herself stretching tentatively. She felt sleepy, as if only just woken from a long, nourishing sleep. Although she had been dead hadn't she, and now, clearly, she wasn't. With a jerk, her eyes flickered open, just in time to cast her gaze down to her bloody torso, the organs, muscle and flesh rearranging themselves quite promptly. The shaken girl twisted round and heaved the contents of her stomach all over the canyon floor, partly because due to utter disgust and partly because her guts were just making sure they were in the right place.

Kimiko rushed to her side, crying with happiness, brushing her fingers through the matted hair, touching the slowly warming skin. Jack, Clay and Dojo gathered around also, all so happy to have their friend back. Omi stayed rooted to the spot. Kaida smiled weakly at them all, just about to greet them, which would then of course end all the troubles, everyone could be happy again. As Chase thought earlier, things were never so simple.

Kaida suddenly doubled over, crying out in pain. Before Kimiko could even ask what was wrong, it became all too apparent. The scars filled with dark night suddenly started to sizzle and eat away at her armour maniacally, as if possessed. Taking a hold on the body and soul it had nearly lost, devouring her back and arms, the scars seized what little of Kaida remained. By the time the poor girl fell unconscious, with the torso realigning itself slowly and the scars devouring her skin, Kaida was in shreds.

Kimiko screamed at Clay to fetch Kaida a blanket from the camp; she was starting to shiver. The cowboy jumped on Dojo quickly, speeding off to help a friend in need. Meanwhile, the fire warrior bundled the shivering, broken girl into her arms, spreading her own fiery warmth. Jack helped too and soon Kaida was locked in the cage of their warm arms. Omi finally scuttled forward.

"I… I wish to help too…" It was barely a mumble, but he spoke it nonetheless. Kimiko was ready to shoot him down, fire blazing angrily, but Jack took her arm and looked at her disapprovingly. Cooling down instantly, scowling, Kimiko let the Water monk join them. His hands shook. Suddenly the tears were coming, raining down his face like rivers. He buried his head into Kaida's shoulder, forgetting the terrifying, sizzling scars and the terrible wound on her chest and just clung on for dear life, sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, almost silently, and although he didn't realise it, Kaida heard him loud and clear.

* * *

"I've been thinkin' Dojo…" The cowboy sounded a little apprehensive so Dojo scuttled towards him. They were at the camp now, Clay loading blankets in his strong arms.

"What?"

"Well… ain't it strange? Raimundo runs off to save Kai an' then five seconds later, she's alive? He can't have been that quick…" Now that Dojo thought about it, it didn't make much sense. In fact, it made so little sense that it was chilling, something clearly didn't quite fit. Clay suddenly shivered, his knees wobbling.

"What's wrong?" Dojo asked, noticing the tremors. Clay looked a little shell-shocked.

"I… I dunno… it's weird…" He didn't need to explain for only seconds later their was an ear splitting scream. The scream was so loud it cracked the canyon walls, so feral and mournful and utterly devastated; it was a wild howl. It was Atalante, the spirit of Balance.

_"Zephyros! Zephyros is gone!"_

* * *

Chase opened his eyes. He still shivered a little, but the fear had mostly subsided. Raimundo lay collapsed on the floor. Athanasius stood next to Chase looking awfully proud of himself.

"You look smug."

_"I am smug."_ Chase shivered again, clutching his belly as a small sickness danced for a second.

"Is he dead?" Chase dared to ask after a minute of silence. Athanasius' wicked grin broadened.

_"No."_ This answer only made Chase shiver again. He had never seen the Demon King so happy.

"I should punch you for what happened today." Chase said meekly and mostly to his clasped hands, so Athanasius didn't hear him.

_"Shush, baby's waking up."_ And indeed, Raimundo was waking up. But he wasn't the Raimundo Chase remembered not-quite-so-fondly. He was stood against the wall, slumped even, already glowing with arrogance. He eyed up Chase with a scornful look, sniggering quietly at his throne and pathetic attempt at authority. It unnerved the half-demon.

"What did you do to him?" Chase asked uncertainly. The bad feeling in his stomach came back, tying itself into knots. His mouth felt dry.

_"You'll see."_ Was all Athanasius offered in reply. A queasy dread welled up in Chase's stomach, like a sudden sickness; he shrunk back in his throne away from the Demon King. Athanasius simply smiled, no longer seeing Chase, his eyes were on Raimundo.

_"You're being used boy."_

"That **bitch** is using me?"

_"Of course she is, there is not such thing as love at first sight."_ The boy punched the wall, barring his teeth as he growled. Chase shrank further back into his seat. There was red in the boy's eyes.

"I'll screw her up, the cow." He said finally, cracking his knuckles. Athanasius chuckled.

_"Kaida believes she has you wrapped around her finger, why don't you take that assumption away from her,"_ He paused for effect, _"forcefully."_ Raimundo smiled a little but said nothing. Athanasius' smile deepened. _"You know boy, you may not belong to her, but she belongs to you."_ Chase's eyes snapped wildly round to the Demon King and just as he was about to protest as loudly as his cowardice would allow him, Athanasius had already slapped him into silence.

Raimundo grinned devilishly, his eyes glazed with red.

"She belongs to me." With that he left, rushing off in a gale. Athanasius started to laugh; it was a deep, malicious laugh. Chase had to cover his ears and snap his eyes shut, ignoring his pounding, terrified heart.

* * *

It should be no surprise to hear that Atalante was not a particularly stable individual. Even without taking recent events into account, being the combined creature of two powerful elemental spirits certainly didn't do her mental health any favours. And living through centuries of traumatic chaos and heavy regrets would've put anyone over the edge.

So, in the far off future, when the scribes discuss the events of this climatic day, one could argue how she howled because being cut off from Zephyros pushed her far beyond the limits of her sanity. She howled because she was so devastated to lose someone she had only just begun to have again.

Some could argue that Atalante knew what was going to happen and cried because of the utter terribleness of it all. All those hundreds of years ago, the first Raimundo's links had been severed and Zephyros had been locked away, exactly like what had just recently happened to dear Raimundo the second. Since the scribes would also know what Atalante knew, they could argue, that the sheer horror of what was about to happen shocked her into insanity. Maybe she howled because she had known all along it would happen and had tried her best to prevent, only to fail horrendously.

Some of these scribes would even argue that the elemental being howled because the first Kaida had been a cool and collected twenty-something, with a high tolerance for pretty much everything; even she had been torn apart in one of the worst possible ways by the events that followed Raimundo's change of heart. So sixteen-year-old, mentally and physically scared unstable Kaida the second hadn't a hope in hell.

Of course, in amidst of this rather heated discussion, there'd be one thoughtful scribe who thought that maybe Atalante cried for all of these reasons. She cried because she was unstable, she did know what was going to happen and she couldn't stop it. She cried because she didn't want Kaida hurt and maybe, just maybe, she cried for all this and because it just wasn't fair; why couldn't everything just be simple for once?

(He clearly knew what he was talking about)

* * *

Clay and Dojo had already returned with their blankets by the time Raimundo waltzed in on the scene; Kaida was like a caterpillar hidden in a cocoon spun by gracious, caring friends. They were all uneasy at his arrival, they all knew their links had been severed. They all knew the danger that walked towards them with a cocky little stride and an unwholesome grin on his face.

"She alive then?" He asked casually. The warrior's shared nervous glances, Jack gulped. This wasn't a good sign. The fine hairs on the back of Kimiko's neck shivered. A surge of protective anger rushed through her, as she stood a little taller as he approached.

"Show a little more compassion, she is your girl." Raimundo's smirk broadened and he advanced closer.

"That she is, hand her over then, I'll give her a kiss." He held his arms out expectantly and fear clutched the warrior's hearts. But before any of them could speak up, Raimundo's expectant hands had been battered away by Omi who stood there with his staff.

"You shall not touch her." His voice was low, his cheeks and nose pink and a little snuffled from all the tears he had shed. Raimundo crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, almost challenging the smallest warrior, but Clay came to his rescue.

"We don't know if any of 'er bones have been broken, if we move 'er we might damage 'er spine." He put himself between the wind and the balance, his broad shoulders acting as a mighty wall between them. Raimundo backed off, laughing.

"Whatever, I'll just get her later." As he walked away, the warriors prepared to leave, their hands shaking, their stomachs twisting.

* * *

Master Fung was meditating when it happened. It was a little surprising, as it hadn't ever really happened before. He wasn't sure why it had happened either, but he had the sudden urge to cry. Being a calm and collected individual, it was a bit of a shock. To reconcile himself, he stepped out of his meditating room, leaving the heavy incense behind, exchanging it for the clean, blue air. But here, the urge continued, strengthened even.

The wind whipped him harshly, storm clouds brewing like a sinister plot in the sky. Master Fung suddenly felt uneasy. He had known from the bottom of his very soul, his warriors would triumph against the cruel half-demon and they would return triumphant, but something wasn't quite right.

The air suddenly turned hostile, lashing at the old man, trying to tear his skin, howling, whooping in hysterical, maniacal laughter. Suddenly, Master Fung understood. Rushing inside, away from the notorious breeze, the Master rushed towards his scrolls, tearing them from the shelves, eyes scanning the ancient text. His eyes widened when he found the passage he was looking for.

_'It makes so little sense. It was as if the greatest of all Demons had simply taken out his heart and replaced it with his own. Dashi was never to be the same again.'_

Master Fung's heart slowed. His eyes were suddenly tired, his body suddenly feeling the strains of holding onto life. An unspeakable sadness seeped into him, starting with his tired toes. He sat as gracefully as his aching muscles would allow, and read a little further.

_'He disowned all attachments to his fellow warriors, striking their bonds down, insulting their companionship. I have never seen such a dramatic change in the man. One can only hope it is a demon's spell, and will eventually be lifted.'_

The old man slumped a little, wilting like a tired flower. The urge to cry hovered and passed. He wiped his face with weary hands and thought very deeply about what his situation was and what he could do about it. But only one thought entered his mind.

He was far too old for this sort of drama.

* * *

**A/N:** Blah blah blah, XS isn't mine, characters are, yadda yadda yadda, you heard it all before...

I like this chapter, I hope you did too! (Least I didn't leave her dead for tooooo long)

Reads/Reviews are much, much much appreciated!!

Good night!


	19. Ending the Silly Dream

**Warning!**

**I have _no_ idea how it came to this but, although this fic is rated T, I would suggest that those who are under the age of 16 or those who are easily offended do not read this chapter.  
As much as I would like to pretend this story is still as innocent and sweet as it was nearly three years ago, it isn't and this chapter contains violence and gore, sexual themes and is all together depressing.  
I tried very hard to sweeten it but unfortunately this story doesn't work that way and as much as it kills me to torture my characters so, this is how it is. I'm sorry, I'm a writer and I go where my characters lead me, and this is where I've gone. I promise that after this chapter there is definitely nothing else this strongly sexual, although there still is a bit of violence.**

**So, read at will, but I did warn you. (For those who don't wish to read I will post a breif explanation of what happens at the beginning of the next chapter, or if you want an indepth overveiw don't resitate to ask in a review)**

**

* * *

**

The Balance in Love, Lies and War

**Chapter 18:**

'**Ending the silly Dream'**

She had always thought she'd end up giving it to him someday. It's a foolish dream every love struck girl experiences, especially when one is so naïve. Kaida was naïve. Before Raimundo, her experience to men limited to Chase's violent yet heartfelt advances and the whirlwind romance she had shared with her ideal boyfriend in her mind (Of course based off the sappiest love stories in all the shojo manga her and Kimiko had giggled at in their early teens).

So she may have had a whimsical image in the back of her mind that, one day, her and Raimundo would be close enough for her to give him the most precious of gifts.

But she had never imagined it like this. She had plenty of time to think on this, he was taking his time, enjoying her broken body with sinister glee, with a ferocious intensity.

Kaida couldn't stop the tears anymore; although she didn't want to believe it, it was all real.

They had been doing so well, what had changed? What could've gone so horribly wrong…? The poor girl could think of nothing, her mind blank with shock.

She had died betrayed, been revived broken and now, to top it all off, she was being violated during her fragile recovery. It just didn't seem very fair.

Atalante said nothing. She didn't make a single sound. Silent.

* * *

"Raimundo Pedrosa. You were brought to this temple to become the Dragon of the Wind. You were brought here to become a warrior of justice, a protector." Master Fung looked coldly at the teenager. The teenager looked cockily back. "Do you understand this?"

After the warriors had returned, Master Fung had sent Clay with Kaida to the hospital wing, looking straight through Omi and dragging Raimundo into one of his meditation chambers. The incense was heavy and powerful. There was a slight tension in the air. The boy shrugged.

"Sure." Master Fung stepped around him solemnly, his icy blue-grey eyes never leaving the teenager. Raimundo leaned back, a smirk hiding in the corners of his mouth.

"Then you understand what your role must be in the weeks to come." Raimundo stood up to face the Monk, the incense smoke drifting lazily between them. A contempt filled gash appeared where his mouth had once been, as the teenager swung his fist back, building momentum, only to catapult it forward, smashing into Master Fung's face. The blow sent him flying, crashing into the wall. The smoke suddenly whirled around the boy whose murky, lightness eyes stabbed deep into Master Fung's heart.

"Shut it Old man." Master Fung's eyes blurred as he felt the boy pick him up by the scruff of his silk shirt, weightless, powerless. Raimundo's eyes radiated malice, a dark wind kicking up around them, smoke spiralling like a black abyss. "There's been a few changes to the rules, Fungster." He laughed a little as Master Fung's eyes widened, a trickle of blood seeping slowly down his crinkled brow. His tired stomach suddenly felt more like a pit of despair. "Tonight I'm going to do whatever I want, and you can't do anything to stop me."

The boy drew his fist back again and Master Fung felt no pain as he started to drown in darkness. Although he tried to still his racing heart, the ordinarily calm Master could not help but fear that the last thing he would see before being swallowed whole by the black shadows of death, would be that arrogant, contempt-filled and malicious smirk.

* * *

"She… She will be alright… right?" Kimiko looked up. Jack's eyes were red and he stared at the floor, his hands shaking. His voice was no more then a strained whisper. Clay's eyes were focussed on the unconscious patient, his own concern hanging over him like a dark cloud. The monk in charge of the hospital wing had assured them she would be fine after some rest, but it wasn't her injuries that worried them.

"We'll protect her." Clay said quietly. Although his voice was barely a decibel louder than Jack's, his resounded with power and determination. The Earth bristled deep within him.

_'Careful, deep waters we but only tread. Be a pool of deceit and treachery now Raimundo be gone.'_ Clay couldn't help but agree, but for the sake of his worried friends he did not voice his concerns.

Clay may not have been the smartest or most creative of the Xiaolin Warriors (although no one could think up a Texan-themed simile like he could) but what had not been revealed too much before was his utter strength. His muscles may have appeared to be his strongest aspect, but in reality it was his brave soul, his will and his determination that resounded the loudest. No one would stand in his way of supporting his friends; he would be their rock, their safety.

He may not have known Kaida for very long and maybe the bond between them was shaky and crumbling faintly at the edges, but that did not change the fact that a bond had been forged. And he would protect that with all of his earthly might.

Clay knew that all of his predecessors had suffered while protecting those they had cared for. He knew that this road was long and dangerous. And he knew that if he did nothing, things would be even worse.

So, with all of his strength, Clay lifted his head and gathered Kimiko and Jack into his strong arms as they shed silent tears as they feared the future. Although his knees trembled under the weight of their sorrows, their circumstances, their futures, Clay held steadfast; strong, like the rock he had promised to be.

* * *

Omi's head hung in his hands. He was sat on his mat, which was cold, his bare feet shivering. His tears had dried up. His eyes were sore.

Master Fung had been like a father, even more; he had been his teacher, his friend, his guardian and his father. And yet, he had looked straight through him, his eyes cold, expressionless. Omi's little heart clenched in pain. How it hurt he could not describe, the words drying up on his tongue like saliva. Silence was all that befitted this emotion, the cold, and heavy and repressive silence.

Omi had sinned and so this was his punishment, it was only fair. He knew only too well that to sin was also to be reprimanded later. And yet… this seemed so…

He had made a mistake. It was the largest he had ever made, but it was still a mistake nonetheless. Surely they could forgive him; surely even Kaida could forgive him. She had once held him tightly and called him her friend and friends forgive each other. He had nothing to worry about. His little heart clenched tightly again. There was a sneer from deep inside of him, an angry voice that bubbled with contempt.

_'You better hope so, traitor.'_ Omi hung his head lower, the Water seething at his own inability to change the fates of those he cared for.

Although the Water's mighty pride would not let him utter such nonsense, there was nothing more he'd like to say than 'sorry' to all those who he had let down. But he was the being of Water! Without him all life would cease, he was the spine that supported this silly human world and he was branded with failure after failure. Because he was so proud he believed he was the strongest of all the spirits, and this arrogant pride caused him to be the most disliked, which only fuelled a streaming swirl of wrath.

He may have had little part in the events that had led to this moment in time, but when it was his turn to come to the stage and show off this mighty pride, which he held so dear, there was not a moment the Water wasted. However, the imbalance between his ego and his time in the spotlight boiled his pride with white flashes of anger; these emotions blinded him and he acted as such, causing horror after horror.

He knew this. He regretted every second of it. And yet, he could never bring himself to apologise, too great and mighty his vain pride.

Too proud to offer words of comfort or ask for assistance, the Water spirit neglected to notice that although he had wanted to change so badly, he had not. He was the same dragon who had betrayed Atalante so many years ago, all over his tarnished pride. He was still the same Water who had told Zephyros exactly where his lover had been. He was still the same spirit who had helped break the fate that Akakios Democritus had carefully planned for his perfect world.

* * *

_"They are breaking already, the show hasn't even begun to start yet…"_ Athanasius smiled to himself, sipping elegantly from his glass of dark red wine. He inhaled the luxurious scent deeply, licking his lips; he couldn't help himself, he was just inexplicably attracted to beautiful things and the taste of the liquid, as it slid down his mouth, his throat, was so irresistibly mouth-watering. He felt himself sigh in pleasure. The Demon King wallowed in his glory, like a God starring down on his world, revelling in the fate he had created.

Chase sat behind him, sulking. The demon king had taken off his silhouette, and his face was not something the half demon wished to see. It brought powerful emotions from deep inside of him, like memories without the images. That face brought him fear and pain. Athanasius just chuckled at him.

He loved beautiful things, powerful things too. Especially ones tainted by darkness. Athanasius felt his lips curve sadistically into a smile as he remembered discovering Chase and his potential for beauty and power. His head twisted a little, blood red eyes focussing on Chase's face. He could still feel it now, his desire for that beauty, that power; it would be so easy to take what he wanted from the half-demon, enjoy every inch of his beauty. But he settled back into his seat, calming his desires.

There was once a time when he would set his ravenous appetite for beauty onto anything that electrified his blood, but now he resisted. If he wanted his fate, his plans to succeed then he would wait for the most beautiful of all to arrive and unleash all of his lust and hunger. Athanasius smiled, sipping from his glass, watching the warriors wallow in misery, feeling elated.

In six years time he would taste the greatest of all beauties; she would fall under the curse of his desire and he would finally take what he wanted from her. His shadows, having already infiltrated her defences before would take over her completely; she would become a slave to their seductive disaster, she would surrender herself completely to his black soul. He licked his lips, his blood pulsing in excitement.

_Soon Kaida… Soon…_

* * *

"You should wake up now child." Kaida twisted her head away from the voice.

"Don't wanna." She felt herself pouting, curling up tightly into a ball and pulling the covers further over her head.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" The voice was soft, yet sad. It seemed so familiar that Kaida threw off the covers, her eyes starring around her.

"Mummy…?" Suddenly she was crying, bawling like an infant, feeling so empty and lonely her tiny heart could barely take it. A little confused, Kaida stepped back; with a shock of horror, she realised what scene was playing before her. A five-year-old Kaida Balance was crying, a sad yet gentle mother comforting her.

Kaida was dreaming. And she knew this dream.

Her mother held her hand out towards the tiny Kaida, smiling ever so meekly.

"Come with me child, it'll be alright." The child nodded, getting up to leave and Kaida struggled, screaming at her to stop, to hide under the covers, to stay away from that fiend; but the child did not hear her and got up anyway. Within an instant everything changed. The tiny Kaida began to grow slowly, until she hit about eleven, her mother's eyes turning red as she led her into darkness. The forges appeared around them, red and orange sparks spitting and hissing at her, their mouths hot and hungry. In the middle stood a man, who seemed so familiar, but instead of having soft brown eyes and blonde-brown hair, his hair was black and green and his eyes were amber, the pupils pointed like a demon's.

"You have such a wonderful voice Princess…" He grinned, his eyes manic and before Kaida could run, irons clamped themselves around her ankles, stopping her escape. His teeth glinted as they gnashed together, "lets hear it scream!" The back of her shirt ripped open and before she could even cry out, a white-hot piece of metal was scraping into her skin.

Tearing away the muscle, her blood sizzling as the wounds cauterised as he dragged the blade down her back; the pain shot into her eyeballs, her mouth open in a devastating scream. Her fingers jarred as her body arched, the weapon crushing down her spine, the nerves alive with pain; such agony had never even been imaginable to her and now the pain invaded every atom in her body, tearing at her soul.

"Can you feel the pain yet little girl?" The monster paused briefly, taking a swig of something, pulling her closer tipping the liquid down her throat as well. The bitterness made her eyes water, her throat burning as she coughed; it was some kind of Vodka, perhaps to ease her pain just a little. As she coughed, her insides burning from the alcohol, his mouth slid down her neck and back, tongue flitting out to catch any beads of blood that had escaped the burning metal.

"You look so beautiful..." He whispered, his hands wrapping around her, grabbing her chest as his hot mouth nestled against her ear. He sounded almost sad but that mattered little to Kaida as his hands found a smaller piece of metal and sank it into the sensitive skin covering her shoulders.

Her throat burned with every cry. She could barely even breathe. Drowning in her pain, she barely noticed the sparkle of his tears sizzling in her cauterised flesh. Her own tears could not escape her eyes. He finished with her arms quickly enough, holding her quivering, burning, bleeding hands for a mere moment of pity as he twisted her face towards him, kissing her cheek softly. He slid the metal down the side of her face, the metal starting to agonisingly cool, the cauterisation easing, the pain subsiding quicker, the blood flowing faster. As if sensing this relief he pulled her closer again with shaking hands.

"This won't hurt a bit…" His fingers caressed the new scar ever so gently and black energy rushed from his fingertips into the bleeding mess. It sizzled and burned as it claimed her skin, infecting her muscles with torturous pain her body could no longer handle. But when her eyes were about to slide out of focus, her mind into darkness, he touched her back just as gently and the massive, infecting pain filled her every nerve, forcing her eyes open, forcing her voice into a scream. It invaded her body, tainting every cell, infecting every organ; the pain was like lightening crackling through her entire body.

As he touched her arms one after another, her screams primal and full of agony, a shaky laugh choked out of his throat. "I lied."

Trapped in the dream, Kaida could only scream. Her scars blazed with sadistic glory, feeding off her pain and agony. Her only consolation was that it could always get worse.

And in all fairness, that isn't much of a consolation at all.

* * *

"Raimundo is missing." A monk whispered in Clay's ear. Sparks of fear shot through his back and his grip on his friends tightened.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back. The monk nodded, explaining what had happened with Master Fung. Clay felt his stomach sink. What could he possibly do to protect them? If Master Fung couldn't stand up to him, what chance did he have? He couldn't think about it, it was too depressing. There was nothing he could do. But then the Earth suggested something he would never have thought of.

_'Run, if you be desperate. Run someplace safe, run away, far from demon boy.'_

But even as he thought of whisking them all off somewhere safe, waiting for this whole mess to blow over, he didn't even think of the terrible position he was in right now. To put it simply, they were all sitting ducks and Raimundo was far too close for comfort and far too impatient for his own good.

* * *

Omi was in a bit of a gherkin. Or at least, that's what he thought. He was actually in a fairly spacious broom cupboard, the Water his only company, rope biting into his wrists. He was gagged as well so that certainly didn't help matters. He was also a little scared.

The Water was cursing away, half distressed, half enraged, splashing around stormily in Omi's mind. He seemed to find it disgraceful that they were caught so easily. Omi wasn't even sure what had hit him (although it felt far too much like a brick to be a coincidence) and didn't know whom either. Although there was only one person the little Water Warrior knew who would be hitting people with bricks right now. Raimundo.

But even that seemed a little ridiculous; why on Earth would Raimundo want him tied up and gagged in a cupboard? Omi suddenly felt a little sick. Before he could contemplate that too far though Kimiko interrupted, unwillingly of course. Bound, gagged and struggling as hard as one would expect, Kimiko was also thrown in, the door open for a split second, the light shut out in an instant.

Now it seemed they were both in a gherkin.

Flaring, Kimiko struggled against her bonds aimlessly for a few seconds until her icy eyes rested on Omi. Her pupils froze. Suddenly, in a blaze of fury, fire spread over her body, the ropes instantly consumed by the fire. Tearing off her gag viciously she stormed over, sparks flying out.

"You! It's a good thing you're not out there working with Raimundo! Little bastard, what are you two doing!" Her rage seemed inconsolable and even as Omi shook his head as wildly as he could, Kimiko seemed to not notice. Her hands found him in the darkness, fire lighting her way and she picked him up, tears of rage falling down her face. "You killed her! And now he's trying to do something even worse! Is that what you wanted!" He shook his head, terrified, black eyes wide and Kimiko responded with more passion than he had ever seen before, "The get us out of here and save her! If I forgive you then get us out of here! Save her Omi!" And with that fire consumed his bonds and she ripped off the gag for him. For a second there was a silence, the crackle of her fire doused by a little of his water. Then they stood together, Fire and Water, forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

"Kaida." Raimundo's voice appeared in her head. How strange, he was never in her dreams. Maybe she wasn't dreaming. The tired girl tried to open her eyes but the effort was too much so instead she made a grumble in her throat. There was a chuckle. "Kaida, wake up." I'm trying, she thought tiredly, making an effort to open her heavy eyelids. There was a sudden flutter at her side, filling her with an almost nice feeling.

She jolted upright. Raimundo was sat beside her, far too close, his fingers brushing against her bandaged side. She tried to sidle further away, but not only were her muscles too sore to move, his other arm barred her escape. Kaida blushed, the Zen breathing heavily.

"Rai-Raimundo?" He smiled; it was a beautiful smile, too beautiful. She tried to smile back but she was afraid for some reason. Why were they all alone in the hospital wing? Why was everything so quiet? Why was he… getting so close? As if to scare her more he leaned down that little bit further, happy tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"I was so worried! I thought I'd lost you!" His free hand tried to reach for her face but she pulled away as quickly as she could, jarring her neck in the process. As she cried out in pain, his face reached that little bit closer. "What are you afraid of Kaida? I won't hurt you, I'd never hurt you." She looked up at him with her grey eyes full of fear.

She was being silly really; of course Raimundo would never hurt her. She half smiled. The Zen hid her head behind her hands.

"Where is… everyone else?" She whispered her throat still a little hoarse. Gleaming, his eyes told no lies.

"They're just a little tied up right now, I'm sure you'll see them soon." Somehow, she didn't feel relieved.

"Could… could you get Kimiko, I want to see her…" Her voice started to falter as he leaned in closer yet again.

"And what's wrong with me?" He kissed her cheek softly, her fringe falling away a little. She tried to fix its position but Raimundo's hands were pinning her down. Racing suddenly, her heart skipped a beat in fear.

"N-nothing's wrong, I-I just want to..." Again, her voice faltered as he leaned in for the kill, she tried to move away again, but her neck jarred, the boy catching the corner of her mouth.

"Reluctant aren't we?" Slithering, slimy snake; that's what he suddenly sounded like and before Kaida could even move one of his legs slyly swung over her, his hands taking hold of her waist.

"What are you doing!" Kaida cried, blushing furiously. Her frail arms tried to push him off but her weak muscles were no match against his well rested ones.

"Don't you want me Kaida? Don't you need me? Don't you want me beside you?" His eyes glinted with the depth of what he meant and Kaida could only blush in response.

"R-Raimundo, don't… I…" He laughed and she cringed as he kissed her cheek again, this time his mouth sliding closer to her ear.

The weak Kaida faltered and tried to shy away but a sudden rush of anger filled her to the brim, bringing out a darker side; she head butted him violently and he reeled back, clutching his nose, blood trickling through his fingers. Her eyes were glazed with anger, her lips parted as she panted with the effort, every muscle straining, her whole body shouting one thing at him. Because he seemed a little confused about it Kaida found the strength to put it into words.

"No man will ever touch me without my permission." Her voice was dark and angry, the cold apathy replaced with an anger that was lacking in compassion and pity. Raimundo simply laughed.

"Who do you think you are Kaida Balance? A queen? A geisha of the highest respects? No, you're nothing. And you're mine." She opened her mouth to spew out her darkest of insults, throw him off with anger and malice but the demon-boy took it as a chance to shut her up.

Their kiss was like nothing Kaida had ever felt before. The disgusting slime of his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth, the force of his lips against her, his body so close it hurt; Kaida could barely breathe from want of retching. As he pulled away he gave her no chance of recovering, stealing her body into his arms, her muscles screaming in protest, his hands clawing at her bandaged back.

"Kaida Balance…" his voice was hushed, a hiss in her ear. "I'm going to take you because you belong to me, and your only use in this world is to become mine…" He paused, tightening his grip on her shaking body. "And when I've taken you, you shall remain mine forever." His nails impaled themselves into her broken skin, blood splashing down her back as it splashed down her front from his leaking nose, and he gathered up her night gown in an instant, exposing her frail body to his snake-green, lecherous eyes. Before she could do anything other than cry out in pain, he brought her so close she could feel his thumping heart, thrust her legs wide apart and started the worst night of her life.

He must've enjoyed her. He bit into her neck, drawing blood, laughing as she cried. The tears wouldn't even stop and that made him laugh even more. Kaida tried to fight back, scratching at his arms, his face, his chest, trying to stop him desperately, but he took this as an invitation to scratch her in retaliation; his free hand clawing down her spine, ripping bandages, flesh and scars, making her scream in pain. Without meaning to, her back arched closer to him; shoulders shaking and she cried ever more tears as the hand on her hip pulled him deeper and deeper…

She had never felt so violated, so used. Even the terrible events that haunted her from four years ago were nothing compared to this. It was not just the fact she was being raped but that he was taking such pleasure in abusing her body, such delight in her screams of pain, laughing so cruelly as he licked her salty tears. His hands tore at her skin, mouth molesting her neck and ears, hips never ceasing that painful, thrusting rhythm; slowly stealing such a precious thing.

Wasn't her first time supposed to be romantic and filled with destiny? Wasn't it supposed to be scary but at the same time gentle and soft? Surely, if it had been her destiny to give herself to Raimundo, it wouldn't have been like this! The cheery, cheeky smile, which had once filled his mouth, haunted her memories as he ignored her cries. The sweet, caring way he had always looked out for her remained firm in her mind as his hands clawed at her chest. His lovely laugh, his arrogant walk, his stupid floppy hair; where was her Raimundo in this monster!

Why would her Raimundo ever want this?

She had always thought she'd end up giving it to him someday. It's a foolish dream every love struck girl experiences, especially when one is so naïve. Kaida was naïve.

* * *

Although it was over, he didn't leave. He just let her slump to the floor, zipping up his jeans. He looked pleased with himself. Kaida didn't notice. Unblinking, she stared into the nothingness that suddenly seemed to fill her being. He nudged her with his foot, catching one of her broken ribs. She didn't groan in pain.

"I've taken all you had to offer. I doubt I'll come back for more, you're not really worth my time." He started to walk away but a sharp cry stopped him.

"What!" He turned back slowly, that snaky, slimy smirk sitting arrogantly on his lips. Kaida was sat up, streaks of tears blanched into her face. "What did you say!" He didn't even bother stepping back.

"Your only purpose was to be mine. But you're not even worth that. You're worthless." She fell to the floor in a heap, his words acting as her final blow. He didn't even turn at her sobs. Raimundo left the hospital wing without another word.

"You are… worthless…" She whispered to herself, crawling towards the window. Rain poured down from the heavens, lightening crackling in the sky and it all seemed so bleak and dark that as Kaida clutched her shoulders and sobbed even harder, starring into that terrible, woeful abyss; she wondered if there was even a point in continuing.

* * *

Athanasius was also watching the rain. He listened to the thunder. Distantly he heard Chase sob out his little broken heart, so mortified at the terrible events that seemed to keep happening to the one person he wished to bring only happiness. The Demon King leant back, satisfied.

He had thought the last Raimundo had been good at his part but this one had played the role magnificently. Never had he seen someone broken so viciously, so thoroughly, so easily. Now only time would tell what would happen next.

_"Kaida Balance the 1st gave up, but what will you do, Kaida the 2nd?"_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N:_** For some reason it won't Align left so please ignore that...

Ok, so sue me, I make Raiumdo evil, it's not my fault! Blame Athanasius for being a little bastard! (And this _is_ set after season 1 in which Raimundo had been vaugely malicious... So I'm grasping a straws, it's called artistic license!)  
Not that this really matters, hardly anyone will read this chapter ^^; I swear it was not this violent originally, my writing just escapes me sometimes...

This is the turning point in the story, things are gonna change after this, but stick with me, it's always darkest before the dawn! ;)

And to all my reviewers, thank you, haha, you motivate in the worst possible way, don't ever stop!

Well, read, review and try to enjoy such a depressing chapter ha ha!

* * *


	20. Breaking the Watery Mirror

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 19:**

**Breaking the Watery Mirror…**

Wuya tried to lift her head. After a few minutes of trying, her sluggish brain decided it wasn't worth the effort. Sleepily, she wondered how long she'd been asleep. Had it been hours? Days? Years? Did it really matter? Chase had probably forgotten about her, it was highly unlikely she'd ever even see the light of day again. She tried to sigh but her lungs wouldn't expand enough so she settled with simply rasping out little gasps painfully.

How pathetic. There was once a time when she had ruled over these lands, mortals quivering at her feet. For a time she even had the mighty Dashi obeying her every command! And now look at her… She couldn't even breathe properly. She felt Chase's magic forcing her heart onwards, squeezing her lungs to make her breathe. But the rest of her had given up. Her skin, which had once been a deep golden brown, now looked grey, the blue streaks of veins visible in her flesh. The red hair that had once shone and crackled like fire was now lank, hiding her thin face.

Chase may be keeping her alive but meanwhile she was wasting away…

Suddenly, the sound of sobs lanced right through her ears and into her heart, her blood moving according to her own will, chest constricting in fear. The sound of a lover's agonising cries will clench the coldest of hearts, especially if said lover had been as close as Chase had to Wuya, although it was many lifetimes ago. The surprise of it actually hurting her would've made her gasp, but alas, Chase's magic only allowed a certain amount of individuality from her body.

Although she fought it, soon her heart rate grew sluggish, her eyes too heavy to open, her hands dead, numb. There wasn't much point in trying; all she had left to do was give up.

The candle Chase had placed to give her some false light suddenly flickered out of existence, a trickle of smoke leaking up towards the cavernous ceiling. Wuya would've shed a tear of sorrow but her body would not let her. So instead she just hung her head and willed herself back to sleep so she could escape this terrible world where the man she loved, the father of her only child, not only loved someone else, but cried over them so painfully.

The Heylin witch, although she had little to hope for and even less to look forward to, was certain that there could be nothing worse in the world than the torment of sitting here, alone, while Chase moved on. As her mind sunk into an oily pit of sleep, black fluid slipping down her throat, suffocating her; her lips twitched a little as she thought about what she'd do if Kaida was actually stupid enough to fall for Chase. With a little sneer, Wuya almost laughed, thinking there'd be little point in ending her life right there and then; Wuya didn't have enough of a life to end.

* * *

"Hey, Daichi, Daisuke? Isn't that Raimundo?" Adrastos, with his sandy blonde hair and dusty freckles, was leant against the window looking mildly puzzled. Daichi, a tall dark haired-boy stepped over and looked out as well; pushing his glasses back to their resting place on his nose-bridge.

"Yeah, that is Raimundo, wonder what he's doing on the roof?" Daisuke's head snapped round and he bounded towards the window, landing straight on Adrastos' knees.

"Gosh, that's worrying! I haven't seen anyone from the Xiaolin Warriors in days and now Raimundo's on the roof in the middle of the night! In a storm no less! Golly, I hope everything's alright…" Adrastos patted the little boy's shoulder comfortingly as they stared up at the warrior who sat listlessly, letting the rain pour down his face and soak into his clothes.

"You know what I heard," Daichi whispered, leaning in closer towards his friends, "that they were going to war! Bella even waved them off!" The other two turned round and gasped.

"No way! That's just insane!" Adrastos cried, looking over to the Warrior sat in the rain with renewed interest.

"We haven't heard from them for days… Maybe… something went wrong…" Daisuke's voice was hushed and frightened and the two older boys looked at each other worriedly. It was true, they hadn't heard from the Xiaolin Department in days and Raimundo sat on the roof in the middle of the storm was extremely suspicious and the sky was just so dark that a foreboding mood had sneaked it's way in…

It was more than likely something had gone wrong. But with one look at that eleven-year-olds face, both of them knew that they couldn't possibly tell the poor boy; he was terrified, wide dark eyes starring up into the chaos of clouds and rain and lightening.

"It'll be alright Daisuke, you'll see." Daichi said, patting the boy's shoulder. Adrastos smiled warmly down at him too, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, it'll be ok." Daisuke hugged his friend back, his little hands holding as tightly as they could.

Raimundo didn't actually know why he was on the roof. He certainly hadn't meant to sit there, not in this weather. But he didn't seem to have the capability to move right now. So he stayed there instead, hunched up, starring into the black clouded skies, nothing running through his blank mind. Although, somewhere in the deep recessions of his shaded subconscious, Raimundo registered that there seemed to be a certain lack of guilt and compassion in his heart. The silent boy barely noticed though, he just sat there, rain dripping down his face, the skies compensating for the tears he would not cry.

Deep inside his prison, the Wind warred against the constraints Athanasius had set up, roaring with gales of fury at the teenager; although any watching could see how furious the storm was with him, Raimundo paid not the slightest bit of attention.

And in the end that's all that mattered.

* * *

When Kaida woke up she was still slumped against the window. It had stopped raining now, the world covered in a dewy sheen. The moon shone little in the dark night. All was quiet.

Her fingers brushed against the cold glass. Shards of pain shot through her fingers. The girl stood up; her thin legs shaking and she looked around. There was nobody with her. Even Atalante was silent. The eerie quiet invaded every second of space.

Casting it's unnatural light on the world, the moon painted Kaida's world in monotonous blue. It seemed strangely unfamiliar. Nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed like it should've done.

She stepped down the corridors. Her feet felt lighter than air, bandages trailing behind her. Her bones felt broken. Her skin felt callused. Kaida's mind felt like it was slowly shattering.

The sound of thunder seemed to crack far off in the distance and yet instead of wincing the girl carried on walking, oblivious to all. Before she even knew it she was on the roof of the hospital building, her bleeding and bound feet subconsciously leading her to the beam that ran through the middle. Her head lolled about her shoulders, her balance shuddering as the clouds swirled high above her.

And still, further and further her feet led her until she reached the very edge. There she paused, lifeless eyes starring up at the maelstrom far above, wind blowing her hair up.

The clouds were circling, the sky splitting in two, half red, half-blue; circling round and round above her head, their wispy trails of colour streaking the strangely lit sky. The moon seemed to have disappeared; the stars were bleak. Comets suddenly streaked across the skies, scorching contrasting tails in the vortex of broken fate.

Her bandages fell away from her limbs, her torso, the cloth slashing against the wind as her arms stretched out, a strange magic filling her being. Light sparkled around her. Flashes of tiny droplets of molten sunlight glistened around her torso and forearms, scars filling with a numb sensation. Black magic surrounded her scars, white around her wounds, constantly spiralling, spiralling…

The world jutted in two for a moment, Kaida's perspective suddenly twisting, left eye blue, right eye red; her path suddenly stopped before her.

Perilously perched on the very edge, tremors shook her fractured soul, energy pouring from her mismatched eyes, her hands twisting. Her eyes rolled back and as her very soul snapped in half, the balance crumbling inside of her, the scales split down the very centre; the sky roared as Kaida stepped off the roof, the balance broken in half.

Instead of crashing to the ground in a mass of broken bones and blood, Kaida sank slowly like a feather, stumbling as her feet touched the icy cold path. Sparkles still hovering around her nervously, she half stumbled and half fell into a nearby pond, fish scattering as the cool liquid splashed at her waist. She held her face in shaking hands; legs turning weak as the cool water chilled her to her very shivering bones. In her reflection she saw her eyes were red.

There was a distinct ripple. And another one. Looking up, Kaida saw another Kaida emerge slowly from the water, hair dripping wet, almost stuck to her skull. Her eyes consisted of icy blues and she wore a dark expression.

There was a silence, destined to break like all else around them. But which one would raise the hammer to the glass first?

Blue eyed Kaida, with her frosty expression and sarcastic, disdainful heart, laid down her attack first.

"This isn't my fault." Her voice was darker and colder than the water she was drenched in. Red eyed Kaida shrugged, not looking at her other half.

"Did I say it was?" Blue Kaida's eyes narrowed to a pinpoint, ice clogging her vision.

"You were thinking it, I know, I'm you. Your better half in fact." Red Kaida rolled her eyes watching the clouds dissolve into the sky.

"You just keep telling yourself that." She seemed quite innocent but there was a hidden sharpness in her tone. Blue eyed Kaida didn't like it at all, her eyes twitching a little as she stepped closer.

"Instead of looking for a culprit, why not a reason, I'm sure you have _plenty_ to offer."

"Maybe he got bored of your cold personality." Once again, red eyes sounded innocent, but there was a sinister fire in her ruby red eyes. Blue Kaida smirked, sarcasm dripping from her lips and freezing the droplets of water.

"Maybe he got tired of your childish happiness." Red snorted a little, unprovoked. Blue decided to step it up a little. "Maybe he figured you weren't worth his time since somebody else has already marked you as his." Red Kaida splashed a little as her arms crossed, a half pout, half frown replacing her lips.

"Nobody will like us anymore, they'll think we're a monster, just like last time!" It was Blue's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's not as if we acted any different than expected." Fires burning, Red leaned forward, anger bubbling,

"You're the cold one, you're the one nobody likes!" Blue sneered at her; their contrasting eyes locked in combat, fighting for the upper hand.

"It doesn't matter who likes who more, bottom line, Raimundo still threw us away." Red Kaida's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Maybe if you weren't so nasty." Blue Kaida just snorted in disdain. Her voice was ice cold.

"Maybe if you hadn't bored him so much."

"Maybe if you had been nicer instead of being so cold and pushing him so far away he'd-" Before Red Kaida could finish her spiteful sentence, Blue eyed Kaida's hands found her throat, squeezing as her ice battled with Red eyes' fire.

"Maybe this! Maybe that! Shut up maybe! All these maybes mean nothing! We are definitely broken and Raimundo definitely broke us! Nothing else matters!" Red eyes choked, hands shaking in the cool water, the fish darting around her nervously.

"B-broken? We're broken?" She questioned; looking deep into her other half's icy eyes.

"Worse than ever before, look at us!" Red eyes did look at them, screaming as Blue Kaida's hands started to melt into her neck, the colours in the sky melting back into midnight purple, the comets tearing through the divide.

"Get off! Get off me!" Red eyes screamed, trying to push her other half away, but her hands began to melt into Blue Kaida's shoulders, the two becoming one once again. Blue eyes starred into her fearful red irises with icy disdain.

"Bloody broken world, what's the point of even being alive if all you're going to do is break!" Red eyes screamed, but their time had run out.

And with a flash of power and a throttling hum reverberating through the night air, the two halves became one. And that was it. The balance, the world and Kaida may have been righted for now, but deep within them all there was an unnoticeable crack that was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

The three were all as broken as the other, and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

"Well that's... nearly everyone…" Clay looked around the hospital wing, noting everyone down in his mind. Several monks had tried earlier to make him rest, but after plastering his wrist Clay found no comfort in lazing around. With Master Fung still weak after Raimundo's attack, Clay had taken charge. He was weak too, his scuffle with Raimundo had led to a broken wrist and various other minor injuries, but right now he was the only one who could be strong for everyone.

Kimiko and Omi stood behind him, their faces pallid, arms bruised. It had taken them a long time to escape their prison and now they were tired and worried. And there were still some very important things to take care of. Raimundo had been easy to find, he was sat on that rooftop unmoving, blank and lifeless. He was the least of their worries in all honesty.

When they found Jack he had been beaten as cruelly as Master Fung, bruised broken and miserable, he had been left to rot in his lab. Barriers had been set up all around the temple, stopping the other students from entering the Xiaolin Warrior section. For those few hours they had been puppets in Raimundo's string theatre. But why had he let them go so easily?

The answer could only be answered by two particular people; one of whom was sat on the roof in the rain and the other whom was no where to be found. Clay closed his eyes, tired.

"We'll get Rai down from th' roof. Then we'll find Kai." Kimiko looked up at him with wide eyes; protests already teaming in her mouth but they quickly died and slipped away. Clay's face was hardened, almost as if he had aged, dark circles underneath his half-hidden eyes. "We gotta trust Kai to be ok Kim, else we'll never get this sorted." The warrior of fire swallowed her rebellion and nodded her head in agreement, unable to do anything else.

* * *

Water splashed down upon her. Warm, lovely water, spraying down, washing away her pain. Her eyes opened; she was in the showers, standing under the hot spray, night gown abandoned at the door. For a moment the warrior panicked, how had she got here? Did she walk? Why couldn't she remember?

The bandages trailed around her, dripping off her skin like blood, crimson mixed in with the gloriously wonderful warm spray. The baffled girl looked down at her shaking half-bandaged hands only to find that her vision was blurring into a swirl of crimson blood and blue walls. She reached out for said walls for support but stumbled, vision clearing to see the blood dribble down her legs.

Vomiting, Kaida could barely contain her disgust, and it wouldn't stop. Retch after retch until there was nothing left in her stomach and yet the nausea wouldn't stop plaguing her so she carried on coughing up nothing, blood seeping down her porcelain skin.

She tried to reach for the curtain but it slipped out of her fingers, her skull dashed against the corner of the stall, unconscious before she hit the floor. Blood pooled around her, seeping from between her legs, her head, the bandages turning red in the wet pool Kaida wallowed in.

If she had been conscious Kaida may have huffily thought that this was happening to her far too much for her own good.

* * *

Raimundo was sat in his room, or, rather, his cell. He made no movements. He made not a sound. If it weren't for the fact Kimiko could see his chest move as his lungs continued working, the warrior of Fire would have assumed he was dead. When they brought him down from the roof he made no attempt to escape, no sadistic or cruel comments escaped his lips. He might as well've been dead. Because her mind was so preoccupied with this, it took her a few minutes to realise that someone was in the shower.

She must've walked past it at least four times without noticing, but her concentration broke and she heard the pitter patter of water against the cool blue tiles. And there was only one other person who used these particular showers. Rushing in, heart pounding, Kimiko was not expecting what she saw at all.

She would've broke down into tears from sheer horror and stress, but Kaida's heartbeat was so faint that if she had waited another second, Chase may have had to save her soul from death's grasp again.

* * *

Are you happy now? Atalante thought silently and bitterly to nobody in particular. She was curled up around the wilting Cherry tree, dark scars carved into it's frail trunk. The dragon sighed. Her fingers traced the petals that were dying in the grass, eyes sore from crying.

_"Extremely."_ Came the reply. Furious, Atalante roared, tearing the grass in her claws, ripping up the soil and baring her teeth to nobody. The voice didn't come back. Silence took over Kaida's mind again. Snorting in anger, dying petals flaring around her, the Dragon of Balance settled back down and waited. She wasn't a particularly patient being, few truly are, but Atalante controlled her temper for now.

The Demon King could invade Kaida's mind and provoke her all he liked; in fact, he could do whatever he damned well pleased! Atalante knew that even if it took her a while to stand back on her feet Kaida would be there, opposing the creep every step of the way and absolutely nothing would ever be able to stop her once she found her true power.

You won't be happy then, will you? Atalante thought huffily, once again to nobody in particular, although, this time, nobody stayed rather silent.

* * *

When Kaida's eyes finally opened it had been a week since they had last gazed upon this bleak, broken world. It hadn't really improved much. At her side sat Kimiko and Master Fung, the girl gasping in delight as her friend awoke.

"Kaida! Kai! Oh god, we've been so worried! How do you feel?" Kaida's head turned slowly, fresh bandages wrapped around her wounds, bruises tainting her skin with hints of blues and greens, some vile purples still remaining.

"Utterly rubbish. Is Raimundo here?" Kimiko noticed how cold and emotionless her friend's voice was, but answered her anyway, feeling a little… afraid…

"Of course not! We wouldn't let him anywhere near you, not after what he did to you!" She tried to sound as neutral as she possibly could but she couldn't help portray how she was offended that Kaida would even ask such a stupid question.

"Don't remind me what happened. I'm going back to sleep. There's someone I need to talk to." And with that the recovering warrior turned onto her side, shutting out the Fire Warrior and her Master.

Kimiko's mouth dropped open, unable to tear her eyes away from the stone cold wall her 'best friend' had just created between them. More protests tried forcing their way out of her mouth, Kimiko had to bite her lip to stop them spilling out. Instead she looked to her master for advice. He was silent for a moment until a shaky finger traced the line of Kaida's spine.

"Running right through that girl is a crack. She is more broken than we realised. I fear too broken to be fixed by our hands." Kimiko's heart sank. She looked at her master and then to her best friend, who was sleeping soundly already. Kimiko just wanted her best friend back, she'd waited long enough and they'd been torn far enough apart. But it apparently seemed fate wasn't so keen on the idea as it continued to tear the two further and further away from each other.

* * *

At the sound of someone entering his mind Chase jumped up, for there was only one person he had ever given access to his precious sanctuary. Of course, there were certain beings that had forcefully entered anyway, and could at any time with or without his knowledge, but Chase certianly didn't know that.

Kaida had only entered Chase's mind once before, and although it had led to terrible consequences, that hardly mattered now. Things could barely get any worse than this. So the girl entered the half-demon's mind with a single-minded fury that made her fists shake; in her mind there were no bandages, no broken bones, Kaida was just cracked at the edges.

Chase started to bow towards her, but a swift hook in the stomach made him double over forcefully instead.

"What did you do to him?" Kaida's voice was on fire, black and white lights surrounding her fists. Chase choked for breath, reaching out to his nutmeg tree for support.

"I never touched him, I swear it my princess!" he held up his hands in surrender, but Kaida's fury boiled far past reason.

"Don't call me that!" She screamed, her fist connecting with his arm this time. "What happened to him? What did you do?" Chase looked up at her with his amber eyes and saw a broken, rage-filled little girl. His heart ached in pity.

"Kaida, my dear, please, you must believe me, I never touched Raimundo." This didn't help the girl at all, her fist swinging towards him, narrowly missing his skull, her face scrunched up in emotion.

"Well what happened to him! Why would he do this to me if you haven't messed everything up! It was your fault last time, it must be yours this time as well!" Tears suddenly escaped her murky grey eyes, an uncontrollable sobbing taking over her wits as she dropped to her knees in the grass. Chase dropped down in front of her, utterly beside himself, hands aching to touch her, but she lashed out again. "What did you do! You ruined father; you must've ruined Raimundo too! What did you do!" Unable to even look at the half-demon, her shaking hands covered her face as her whole body shook in despair, the sobs echoing throughout Chase's mind.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Before he even realised what he was doing or saying he had buried the frail girl into the tightest, closest and warmest embrace he could possibly muster with his burning love for her; his amber eyes began to water as she sobbed into him.

"I'm sorry! I swear I never meant to hurt you My Princess! Kaida! I swear it, I swear I did not want to ruin your father and I swear I did not lay a finger on Raimundo! I'm so sorry my Princess! Please! Forgive me!" No words came out of her mouth, just sobs, quivering on her lips, shoulders heaving with grief. Her hands found his back and held on so tightly, arms wrapping all their way around him as he sobbed into her sweet-smelling hair.

The smell of nutmeg lingered in the air, the evergreen tree continuously fruiting in Chase's mind garden. The sound of sobs echoed throughout the space, the white mist standing far back from the scene. Two enemies, their souls twining into each other's, sharing a grief and despair that no one else seemed to understand; their embraces were so unfamiliar and yet they fit together tightly, it was simply surreal. They clung to each other for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder, her hair, hands clinging to this frail safety line desperately.

Although this strange solace would fade soon and life would return to being broken and wrong, they couldn't help but both acknowledge that the world they shared in this embrace was warm, soft and gentle, with no barbarous cracks to cut those unknowing.

* * *

"Get off of her." His voice was like steel. He rocked back and forth on his heels, eyes still blank and unseeing. His teeth ground together viciously, the rocking becoming frantic as his voice carried on, melting into molten metal, the anger hissing, burning and blazing through the air in his solitary prison. "Get off her! Get your filthy hands off her!" Suddenly he stormed up, roaring as he smashed the table against the wall, tearing off the shelves and crashing around the room, roaring louder and louder, a hurricane spiralling out of control, "Get your nasty, filthy hands off her you bastard half-demon!" Raimundo lashed out, his fist snapping into the glass of a window, the broken pieces smashing in shards on the floor.

Gales whipped around him, seizing his clothes, tearing at his hair, picking at his eyes and nostrils, mouth open in a maniacal, feral howl, Raimundo screamed and screamed into the sleepy sun, the new day just beginning.

His eyes smouldered crimson and emerald, the thin line separating them unable to be seen.

* * *

Silence. The smell of nutmeg was sweet in the air. Kaida could taste it. Chase couldn't stop looking at her. His heart still pounded from their chaotic and intense embrace. But now, the fragments of their lives broke them apart, the glorious moment ruined.

"You can't ever see me again." Kaida's voice was cold, unfeeling. The icy darts tore through Chase's racing heart.

"No!" Kaida stared at him, her eyes filled with surprise. His were filled with hurt. "I can't live like that!" The girl's grey eyes narrowed.

"That was the deal, if I won the war you'd never bother me again." Chase hesitated, her words like a slap in the face. Defeated he slumped a little, head hanging.

"But I love you…" He said quietly. She snorted.

"I don't love you." He looked up at her desperately, hands clenching the grass he was sat on, face strained.

"I'll make you love me then!" Kaida stood up jerkily looking down on the half-demon with utter disgust.

"What, like how Raimundo did?" She moved as if to walk away, but Chase jumped up, grabbing her shoulder and twisted her round, apparently not giving up so easily.

"I would never!" Kaida pulled herself away from him violently, a sneer painted on her lips in cold ice.

"Good! Because I'm going to become the strongest warrior this world has ever seen and will beat down any man who ever tries to touch me again!" She turned away but Chase pulled her into another tight embrace.

"I'll wait for you then! I'll wait until you're stronger and I'll challenge you! It doesn't matter how long it takes, I can't live without your touch!" Kaida did not squirm and she did not struggle. Her voice was flat.

"I'll never love you." Chase felt the tears approaching as he clutched her tighter, eyes screwed up.

"I'll wait! I swear my princess I'll just wait until you do! I swear it!" A sudden flush of heat crept up her cheeks and the desire to hold him back was almost overwhelming. She pushed him away with all of her strength and ran back to the safety of her own shattered mind, shouting how he shouldn't follow her.

He didn't. He instead he collapsed to his knees and sobbed a little, calming his thundering heart. When his breathing had returned to normal, his hard amber eyes looked upward, determination sparkling in his deep irises.

"I'll wait for you to get stronger Princess, I wait and I'll wait, and then you'll be mine." By now, the half-demon was used to waiting, what was another year or so to him, one who had lived for so long? If it meant he'd finally be able to win his Princess's heart, the love struck half-demon would wait for all eternity.

* * *

Athanasius chuckled quietly to himself. Then the chuckle turned into a prolonged snicker. Then the snicker turned into short bursts of laughter until the Demon king had his eyes scrunched up in utter joy, laughing loudly, clutching his sides. He pushed a few stray stands of hair out of his eyes and chuckled under his breath.

This sort of behaviour was of course, suspicious, which was noticed by his Queen who hovered nervously behind him. Arachne had never seen her King laugh in such a manner, his laugh had always been malicious and sadistic, but this was actual laughter! She would've brought it up, but she remembered all too well what had happened last time she spoke out of turn. She needn't have worried; Athanasius was bound to gloat.

_"Wondering why I'm laughing so much My Queen?"_ Athanasius asked, grinning wildly, fangs flashing. Arachne bowed her head towards him.

_"Indeed my Lord."_ Athanasius began to chuckle again, laughing even harder. It was almost disturbing…

_"You see my Queen, Kaida the 1__st__ chose to wallow in her misery, Kaida the 2__nd__, within a week of being broken has already decided to become stronger!"_ Spontaneously, the demon burst into laughter again, whooping in delight, relishing in his glory. This girl was what he had been waiting for and she had just chosen the wrong path if she wanted a quiet life…

Arachne sighed. Things might be going according to Athanasius' plan, but they certainly weren't for hers.

* * *

Akakios Democritus watched his breaking world in despair, his ties to his people getting heavier and heavier. He saw his brother gloat with glee, his saw his creations wallow in their misery; it just made the poor angel wince. With a sigh, he wished it didn't have to be like this.

But it did, so that was that.

* * *

A/N: Xialoin Showdown and it's character are not mine!!! Kaida, Ath, Ara etc are though!

Thank you very much for everyone's support!!! I hope you like this chapter and look forward to the next one.

And, btw, I'm sorry if you don't like Athanasius (Can't see why haha) but I do so you'll be seeing even more of him! I can't wait!

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


	21. Time is slowly changing

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 20:**

'**Time is slowly changing'  
**

"Idiot. How is this going to help you?" Kaida looked away, the critical voice harsh and cold. Her eyes were narrowed, glazing with annoyance, fists clenching. The woman snorted in impatience, her foot tapping against the hard wooden floor. "You're just wasting my time." She turned to leave, white curls cascading around her like heavy raindrops, but a thin, shaky hand clasped her leg. Kaida looked up, eyes burning.

"I could say the same about you, Mother."

* * *

"Morning all!" Kimiko cried, entering the kitchen happily. Clay turned away from the toaster for a minute, smiling broadly, continuing to butter the hot, crispy bread.

"You're a lil' late this morning Kimiko." Taking her seat next to Omi, who was shovelling the cereal into his mouth like it would disappear if he didn't eat it right this very second, the Japanese teenager sighed. She rubbed her shoulder wearily, looking up at Clay mournfully.

"I stayed up a teeny tiny bit later than usual downloading the new goo zombies PC game… It wasn't worth it…" she said miserably, head hitting the table, her droopy eyes closed. Clay laughed, putting down a plate of toast in front of her and sitting down with his.

"So you weren't with Jack all night then?" Kimiko shot up, crimson.

"Of course not!" There was a laugh at the door as Jack strolled in, taking his seat, stealing a slice of Clay's toast.

"Boy did I join the conversation at a wrong time!" Laughter echoed in the little room as even Omi, with his full mouth, couldn't stop himself from giggling. The others were chatting happily, discussing Jack's incompetence at not only martial arts but also yoga, a class he'd been forced to take up by his Master (Stick him on an ice rink and he'd dazzle you with his skills; ask him to do the downward facing dog and things got a little messy). It made the poor boy blush. Of course, the minute he got a little peck from Kimiko the teasing didn't really matter.

"Is Kaida up? Omi asked suddenly, the conversation grinding to a halt. Kim and Clay looked at each other nervously. Jack replied rather happily, unable to sense the oncoming black mood.

"Yeah, I saw her training already, It's not even six and she's already at it again, what's she like!" There was a silence. Kimiko smiled sadly.

"People have been asking about her, Raimundo too." Another silence. The crunch of the toast in their mouths. Uneasy swallows.

"We'll just have to keep lying then." Clay said, his hat tugged down over his eyes, standing up to put his plate in the sink, mooching off to start the day's training. Jack looked at Kimiko worriedly before he caught sight of his watch in a panic.

"Shoot Baby, I gotta go, if I'm late again she'll make me do the hardest ones! You'll never be able untangle me!" So with a peck on his girlfriend's cheek and a pat on Omi's back, the scientist rushed off, leaving Kimiko and Omi eating quietly.

"This feels strange." Kimiko whispered, hands suddenly shaking, eyes flicking up to catch Omi's. Their gazes held for what felt like hours, although only moments passed.

"I know what you mean." Was all Omi said quietly in reply, both resigning themselves to their silent breakfast.

* * *

She kicked away her daughter's hand, upper lip raised in contempt, hair hiding her eyes for a moment before she continued towards the door. Kaida stood up shakily, black and white fire suddenly swirling around her tightly clenched fists.

"Hey!" There was no answer, just the continuous noise of heels clicking against the wooden floor. "Hey! Come back here!" Still she was ignored, her mother reaching out towards the door. Losing her temper, Kaida hurtled a ball of black fire at the woman, screaming, "I said come back here!" Ariella turned, catching the black fire as her palm shone white, eyes brighter and whiter than ever. Her coat dropped to the floor as she took up a fighting stance, her pale lips smiling crookedly.

"You seem angry, darling daughter, is something the matter?" Kaida did not answer in words, her fists flying forwards, each blow caught in Ariella's glowing hands, much to the girl's frustration. Tutting in disbelief, Ariella blasted Kaida with flashes of bright white, sending her own daughter crashing into the opposite wall. "You've been slacking haven't you, you can't even touch me!" Ariella laughed cruelly as Kaida forced her legs to support her, arms shaking as they gripped the walls. Growling, she raised her fists and let the fire consume them, voice harsh as silver, cold as ice and hot as anger.

"Come and get me." Ariella pursued.

* * *

Daisuke jumped up impatiently. Frowning, he realised he still couldn't reach; being short clearly wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Shaking his head to empty it of useless thoughts he stood, puzzled, wondering how he achieve his goal. Just as he was deep in thought, Adrastos walked by, jumping into the room happily, clapping his small friend on the shoulder.

"Daisuke! I was looking for you, what's going on here?" The eleven-year-old turned around to look at his friend with watery eyes, lips pouting.

"I can't reach the cookies. I really want a cookie." Adrastos smiled, patting his head in sympathy.

"Want a piggyback?" Daisuke nodded his head enthusiastically; jumping on to the fifteen-year-old's back before he could even bend down. Shifting his weight slightly, the Greek craned his head, looking around. "Can you reach it?" Daisuke peered into the cupboard, spying the cookie jar (which was hidden terribly behind jars of spice and jam). Excited, Daisuke tried to reach it, leaning over, but forgot about being on Adrastos' back, causing the two to fall over, Adrastos kindly cushioning his fall.

"What are you two doing?" Daichi cried, jogging in, stifling his chuckles as he saw the two tangled up on the floor, Adrastos groaning. "We've got to hurry if we want to get to class on time!" Adrastos and Daisuke looked at each other; Daisuke was pouting, clearly still craving the prize hidden away on the top shelf.

Sighing, the Greek boy ran his hand through his hair, helping Daisuke up back onto his shoulders, grinning at Daichi.

"You wanna help us get the cookies? It'll be worth it!" Daichi sighed, smiling with his dark eyes, the glasses hiding the glint in them.

"Sure, sure, but you better be right, Sensei's going to be so angry…" Daisuke laughed so happily he clapped his hands together, hugging Adrastos' head tightly.

"Yay, cookies!"

* * *

"Dinner time already? Lovely." Raimundo smirked, shifting his weight around, reaching out towards the bowl offered. The chains at his wrists creaked, scraping against the wooden floor. Empty, the room had a ghostly echo, bare of furniture, window fixed. Raimundo looked up from his dinner, wiping his chin with his sleeve, heavy eyebrows quirked up. "Still not talking to me?" Silence ensued. Shrugging, the Brazilian carried on eating, murky green eyes fixated on the person sat across from him. "You come here everyday and you never say anything, what's the point? You got a problem?" Silence continued. Carefully, china clinking against the floor, Raimundo put his bowl down and inched forward, leaning on his hand. "Speak up Kai, I can't hear you."

The girl was motionless, eyes never ending in their stare, her hands clasped gently in her lap. The boy felt a sudden twinge of annoyance, how could she be so stoic every time? She was carved out of stone and he couldn't figure out how to crack her rock hard skin. A change in tactics was required. His eyes closed momentarily. When they opened he gave her the smuggest and dirtiest look he could muster staring directly into her cold, hard eyes that stared endlessly into his. "Better bring me another bowl after this, I've still got your disgusting taste in my mouth"

Kaida blinked slowly, unaffected. Raimundo chuckled, taking another sip. "I should've expected such a terrible taste though, there's nothing about you that I can enjoy." He saw it. The twinge in her fist as her muscles tightened, the only display of emotion he'd seen from her in weeks. He had just found her weakest spot. "Maybe if you hadn't had cried so much we could've actually had-" Before he could finish his sentence she was gone, reappearing to snatch away his bowl and smash it over his face, the burning soup scalding his skin, the boy cursing as he wildly waved his fists, eyes blurry, blinking furiously. The doors slammed and she was gone.

Cursing ever louder, throwing away shards of the china, snorting as he wiped his watering eyes, fury welling up inside of him, Raimundo growled loudly, the noise echoing menacingly. You better fix yourself soon Kaida Balance, he though darkly, because I'm going to break you all over again.

* * *

"Happy now?" Ariella hissed, palms glowing with light. Kaida did not move, chest heaving as she gulped in the air deeply.

"I don't want to fight you." Ariella cupped a hand to her ear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Kaida's shoulders hunched tighter together.

"I don't want to fight you!" She screamed. The room was suddenly quiet, the thick tension masking the sounds of their hearts pounding. A foreboding awkwardness seemed to make them fidget. Ariella snorted and Kaida tensed tighter, eyes scrunching shut.

"But this is what we do best-"

"I don't care!" There was a stunned silence as Ariella hesitated. "I don't care, you're my mother! Why are you always pushing me away, why are you always like this!" There were no tears, just fury, a built up rage that had lasted four years, growing steadily by the second. Ariella smiled unhappily stretching her arms high above her head.

"Because I have to be like this." Before Kaida could even reply, Ariella charged towards her.

* * *

"Time is moving along rather strangely." Chase noted tiredly, staring out of the window with half closed eyes.

_"Did you think the world would stay the same after what happened?"_ Athanasius added, leaning his head round the back of his chair, leafing through a thick volume.

"I wasn't asking you, I was merely observing the fact." Chase said rather huffily, leaning on his hand almost sulkily. Athanasius rolled his eyes.

_"Oh shut up you little half-and-half."_ Then he chuckled mischievously. _"You probably can't remember the last time I called you that."_

"Of course I can, I'd prefer it if you wouldn't insult me for merely stating the obvious." Chase twisted round only to see a suspicious grin on the Demon's face, a strange twinkle in his eye.

_"If you remembered you'd know it wasn't an insult."_ Chase wasn't sure what to say to this so he bustled off to his meditation room, pushing it out of his mind, writing it off as Athanasius just teasing him.

The Demon King meanwhile swirled the deep red wine in his glass, that mischievous grin not leaving his lips, evil chuckle not leaving his throat. He carried on leafing through the book, sighing in happiness.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Kaida cried, pushing back her mother with brutal force. The woman laughed, pushing white strands out of her light eyes.

"Of course you don't, you don't understand anyone!" She laughed heartlessly, but Kaida shook her head frantically, voice feverish with misery and confusion.

"Yes! Yes I do! But not you! Never you! What's wrong with you!" Her mother continued to laugh so hollowly and Kaida, blinking back dewy eyes decided she had had enough. "I don't understand you!" Ariella rushed forward, a derogatory 'ch' sound escaping her upturned lip.

"Instead of trying to get a stronger body, why don't you try and improve up here!" Head butting her violently, Ariella turned away, ignoring her daughter's cry of pain, her knees crashing into the wooden floor, a tiny drizzle of blood meandering down her brow. Kaida's fists clenched so tight that the silk strained, eyes so narrow and blurred with anger she couldn't see a thing past her mother's retreating figure. Her arms started to shake. Fury boiled in her heart, blood dripped on the floor.

Hissing, spitting, her voice was like a snake's. I hate you, she whispered, not meaning a word.

* * *

Wuya woke up, groggy. She yawned. How long had she been asleep? Trying to stretch was futile; she was still chained to the wall, so she contented herself with shifting her weight a little instead. Drowsiness was already grasping her, her eyes half-closing already; the witch might've felt lazy but caring was beyond her now. In her last few seconds of consciousness she managed a pout.

"I feel like I've been forgotten…"

* * *

"Bella, I heard you were l-looking for me…" the aforementioned girl turned at the voice, smiling warmly.

"Adrastos! Yeah, I found your CD, I thought I better give it back, I've been hogging it for ages." The boy blushed, taking the object in question, hands shaking slightly.

"It's fine it's f-fine, what's mine is yours whatever." Realising what he said, his back suddenly straightened eyes wide. "I-I mean, friends give stuff to, um, each other, no problem!" Bella smiled again and he felt his insides melt.

"You've seemed kinda strange lately, is everything alright?" The boy's eyes connected with the floor, laughing loudly, cheeks crimson at this point.

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine! I have to go now, b-bye Bella!" He rushed off, cursing himself under his breath, clutching the CD very tightly. Bella just smiled.

"He's so cute."

* * *

Steps echoing slightly, Ariella didn't stop walking away, ignoring her daughter to the last. But Kaida was determined not to let it end like this.

"How many times have I told you, don't walk away from me!" as she shouted her fists crashed into the floor, dark and light energy tearing up the wooden boards, stopping Ariella in her tracks. She twirled around to face her daughter but she was no longer there, reappearing to her left in a flash of white, fists aiming for her mother's pale face. Her mother caught on too quickly however.

Grabbing Kaida's frail arms, the woman tossed the girl over her head, crashing her into the broken floor, stepping on her chest to make sure she stayed down.

"I'll walk away all I damned please." Kaida struggled against the pressure on her chest, but gave up, fury boiling.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me! After dad left you didn't talk to me for four months! Four months! And when you did you were so cold and cryptic there wasn't even any point talking to you! I can forgive Dad for what happened, but you were never there to help me! You never comforted me or trained with me or talked with me properly since! I can't forgive you! You're not my mother, you're a monster!" She cried out in pain as her mother's foot crushed down, the woman's voice sharp as a sword.

"What did you call me!" Struggling, coughing out her spiteful words, the daughter stared at her mother with burning eyes.

"A monster! I called you a monster!" The pressure on her chest lessened, Ariella's voice losing a little edge, blunt.

"What did you say?" Kaida took deep breaths, still angry and feverish with emotion.

"A monster! You're a monster! A demon! You're not my mother!" Her whole foot lifted off this time, Ariella stepping back, those cascading curls hiding her eyes.

"What did you say I was again?" Noticing the change in her mother's behaviour sixteen-year-old couldn't help but feel defeated, weak and confused. But she answered her mother one more time.

"A monster." Instead of sneering and looking down at her daughter, Ariella smiled earnestly for the first time in four years.

"You've finally realised then." She sat gracefully next to her daughter, crossing her legs, tiny tears in her white eyes. Kaida, confused, couldn't edge away. "I'm the monster you'll eventually turn into." There wasn't anything the sixteen year old could say so she didn't say anything, starring at her mother with wide eyes. She didn't realise it, but her arms were shaking. "If you push everyone away, like I did, you'll end up all alone. It hurts, but you have to become strong enough to rely on others." Kaida was silent, her eyes wide with disbelief. Ariella looked away for a moment before turning back, her gaze brutal. "I failed to help you as your mother. This was the only way to make sure you didn't repeat my mistakes, I would never wish that upon you." Kaida was silent for a moment, staring intently at the floor, her mother's gaze burning holes through her shoulders.

"You're crazy. That... That doesn't even make any sense."

"Does anything really make sense anymore?"

"…No, not really…" They were silent. Ariella slipped an arm around Kaida's shoulders, holding her close. They said nothing but Kaida's arm slowly reached out and they embraced for the first time in four years.

* * *

Clay slumped to the floor, sweating, the warm sun beating down on him. Rearranging his hat, he wiped his brow, his shaded eyes looking up to the sky, watching the clouds carefully as they ambled on by. There was a sudden pang of homesickness but he willed it away, starring back down at the Earth to stop him from wishing he'd been starring at the Texas sky, rather than the Xiaolin Temple sky.

"Damn… sure would be nice to see the folks…"

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Clay jumped at the soft voice, noticing that Kaida was stood next to him sheepishly. He looked around in confusion.

"You're… talking to me? You ain't talked to anyone since…" The girl smiled awkwardly, sitting herself next to him.

"I know. I'm sorry." There was a comfortable silence, the early June breeze winding around them, cherry blossoms mostly blown away. "I talked to my mum the other day. Kinda put things in perspective." Clay simply nodded, waiting. "I realise now that," she hesitated before she continued, stealing a quick, nervous glance at th friend sat next to her; she blushed a little when their eyes met. "I was wrong to push you all away. I've been wrong from the beginning, hiding stuff and… it's not fair to do that to my team mates."

"Hey, if you got secrets that's fine, we've all got them." The clouds started to slow, the trickles of white veining across the wide expanse of blue. Kaida's eyes brimmed with determination, her hands a little jittery.

"No, hiding and pushing you all away, that's not going to help anyone. Ever since I got here all I've done is mess things up and it's not very fair…" Her lips twisted down at the corners and Clay felt his own face pulled into a frown.

"Now don't you start all that again lil' missy, the Xiaolin Warriors are a team you hear, and all that stuff wi' Chase were inevitable, so I don't wanna hear you go on 'bout how it's your fault." Kaida didn't look away, but her brow furrowed a little bit.

"I didn't mean that Clay… I meant it's unfair that I've caused you so much trouble…" Clay's eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"Trouble? When have you ever caused any trouble?" His joking tone was not lost on the girl and they laughed, Kaida's big grin breaking the frown that had previously occupied her face, the sun shining that little bit brighter.

"I want a clean slate. No more lies, or hiding or nothing. I was us to be proper friends." She held out her hand, her thin black hair tussled in the breeze. The American boy smiled.

"Sure. Name's Clay Bailey lil' lady."

"Kaida Balance." They shook hands, their grip on each other tight, mouths wide in happiness. Settling back down, taking in the sun, eyes starring up into the endless blue of the sky, Clay decided to be the first to share.

"I've got a little sis, name's Jessie. Ma used to worry that she'd end up in The Black Vipers, but she's a good kid really."

"Only child. Mum said she'd never want another me running around." Clay laughed, stretching his arms as the girl continued slowly. "My dad left four years ago. Something really bad happened with Chase and…" Her voice stopped, words caught in her dry throat. The light blue in Clay's eyes tore straight through her hesitation.

"Somethin' to do wi' them scars?" Kaida blushed a little again and nodded, starring at the tiled flooring they sat upon. "I saw 'em in the war, after you got brought back." Kaida nodded and there was another silence. Her hands were still shaking. Noticing this, the Earth smiled gently deep inside of him.

_'Her rock you shall be.'_

His hand found hers, clasping tightly, light blue starring into the murky grey. "Talk when you wanna talk, I won't rush you."

Warm, his hands were warm. Another person's touch made her shiver in fear, her skin unable to forget what had happened the last time, but the warmth in his hands calmed her. His blue eyes reassured her. There were no poisonous snakes in his wake, here he was, plain and simple Clay, the sturdiest rock one could ever find.

"I was twelve… when it happened…"

* * *

"Jack, hey Jack" the pale red head turned at the voice, frowning, unable to recognise it, gasping when he saw who was calling out to him.

"Kaida! You're smiling! What's wrong with you!" She laughed and ran up to him her arms wide, as if she was about to hug him, but she changed her mind, patting him on the back instead.

"I signed up to yoga so we'll be in the same class!" His smile brightened his teeth white.

"Really! Brilliant, I won't have to be the only one my age there!" Kaida nodded and they chatted happily, Jack slightly disappointed after discovering that Kaida had indeed done yoga before, although not for a considerable amount of time.

"I've gotta go, but I'll see you at dinner tonight, Clay's helping me cook for you guys." Jack smiled and waved as she left, heart warm with happiness. Kimiko was going to be so happy when she found out Kaida had finally come out of whatever black hole of emotion she had been wallowing in, and when Kimiko was happy, Jack was very, very happy.

* * *

"Slimy whore, back again I see. Although this time no dinner. What do you want?" Raimundo's voice was clearly full of anger, he was no longer subtly trying to disarm her, too angry for those underhanded tactics. Kaida on the other hand…

Her smile was too warm and bright for him to be comfortable with, he shifted irately, scowl deepening the shadows of his face. "What's up with you? Someone finally put you on happy pills?" She shrugged walking closer, rummaging in her pockets; that warm smile strangely never left her lips. Raimundo honestly thought she had snapped.

"Hey, hey, don't come any closer, if you hit me again I'll-" No words could come out. He was frozen, speechless. She unlocked his chains one by one, careful not to touch him or come too close. He saw her hands trembled with the cold metal. When she looked back at him her expression was so unreadable the teenager couldn't help but wince. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

That smile never left her lips. The warmth could not reach Raimundo, like watching a sunny day pass by through thick, glass windows, he could do nothing but watch how it affected everything else. The room seemed brighter.

"Just because you're a monster and you've hurt me doesn't mean you don't deserve my forgiveness." She stood up, Raimundo mirroring her shakily, dark green eyes wide, that splash of crimson all too evident. There was a tense moment where Raimundo did not know what she would say or what she would do, but his lightening fast reactions could not respond to what she did next.

Grabbing the scruff of his neck she smashed him back down to the floor, arm crashing into the ground as he yelped in pain, his eyes darting up in fury to meet her own. That smile still warmed the room, lighting up this dark little hole, even for him it would not leave; but the voice that escaped that smile was sinister, like the calm before the storm.

"But don't you dare forget you have to earn it." She left, walking with a slight skip to her step. Raimundo waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before breathing again, gulping in oxygen and sitting up shakily. And then he laughed. Chuckling and cackling, gasping for air in between, his laugh was demonic.

He deserved her forgiveness? He laughed some more, clutching his sides, eyes swirling with crimson.

"Idiot, as if I'd ever want that!" His laugh was hysterical now, falling back onto the floor, tears of laughter spilling out of the corners of his eyes, trickling down to his red face.

Deep in Chase's lair, Athanasius was laughing too, gloating, mocking and crying with joy.

* * *

It was silent in the hospital wing. Although Master Fung had a visitor, their talk was quiet and hushed. Dojo sat outside, pressing his head against the door, desperate to hear what was going on, having been kicked out only moments before. Their voices were too quiet however, so the disgruntled dragon had to wait until the woman had left, grumbling as he slithered back inside, waiting until the click of her heels disappeared down the corridor.

"What did she want?" The gecko-sized dragon asked smartly, perching himself back on the Master's shoulder.

"To wish my speedy recover. And to request something." The dragon perked up a little.

"What did she want?" The old man sighed, leaning back a little into his pillows.

"For Yoshiro Akashki to be kept away from her daughter." The dragon's head cocked in puzzlement.

"Why would Ariella want that?" The old man shook his head. He was far too old for this.

* * *

**A/N: **Xiaolin Showdown isn't mine yadda yadda yadda... Have a chapter, enjoy.

Will also be uploading the rewrite for the prolouge so check it out, it's a lot better.


	22. Gleaming Coalblack Dark

**The Balance in Love, Lies and War**

**Chapter 21:**

**'Gleaming Coal-black Dark'**

Snow littered the paths, dusting the rooftops, powdering the world's imperfections away. Winter had snuck up on the Warriors far quicker than normal, the months falling away faster than the leaves of the courtyard trees. The world outside the window was now barren and desolate, the glass pane fogging slightly, the air outside harsh and cold. But inside the temple, life blossomed happily. Omi's fifteenth birthday was fast approaching, Christmas soon after, only for Kaida's and Kimiko's birthday's to strike as well, making the next two months absurdly busy and bustling with cheer.

Unfortunately there's always one scrooge, grumbling 'Bah Humbug' in the corner. This year there were two.

"No! There will be no celebrations for my birth! There will be no presents and there will definitely be no cake!" Kimiko quipped her brow at the angry little boy, checking things off her rather expansive 'to do list' "Well… there may be some cake. But not of the birthday variety!" Clay chuckled.

"You can't have your cake an' eat it my friend, you either celebrate and eat cake, or you don't do neither. Which is it going to be?" Omi pouted, defeated, pacing in circles, wringing his wrists in agony.

"That is a most difficult decision, I cannot decide!" Kimiko shook her head and patted him briskly.

"Just celebrate with us, I know it's not your real birthday, but we can celebrate Master Fung finding you can't we? You're our special little Omi after all!" The little boy seemed ecstatic after this, his little cheeks round and red, hands clapping together, black eyes filled with dancing stars.

"So I can have cake?"

"You can have cake."

That was one scrooge taken care of. But of the other…

"Bah Humbug! I hate Birthdays, I hate Christmas and I hate Birthday's all over again! I hate winter, I hate snow, I hate cold and I hate, hate, HATE ice!" Jack cried angrily, nursing his sore muscles and aching joints. Kaida rolled her eyes at him, taking another handful of his shopping bags, skipping in front quite happily.

"It's your own fault for being so clumsy! The ice just… helps a little!" She laughed as he tried to swipe at her with his free, but sore hand, sulking when she jumped out of his reach. She just smiled back. "And Kimiko's birthday is only a month after Christmas, you fret too much, you'll be fine." Still, his bad mood persisted so Kaida cocked her head and leaned forward, bags rustling in her hands, the crowds darting around parting as they walked through. "At least you're not in Master Fung's bad books, he's still got me doing the worst chores because of my disregard to teamwork and schedule…." Her voice pittered off as she scowled, looking past Jack, glaring at the old man back at the Xiaolin Temple. Jack tweaked her nose playfully, his fingers stiff and cold even in his thick gloves.

"That's what you get for being anti-social and over zealous!" She laughed and was about to quip back at him when they were interrupted.

"Hey, I bought this for Omi, I'm just going to pop in there and look for Clay's present, alright?" Raimundo called, his scarf trailing behind him, his hands full of surprises for his friends. Jack waved, nodding his head, before turning nervously to Kaida.

"Are you sure that-"

"Yes. Stop asking."

"But he ra-"

"I know!" Her tone was suddenly harsh, eyes shut tightly. But her voice softened, looking away from the red-haired boy. "I know. But I think… I think we've come to a mutual understanding…"

"Really?" Kaida shrugged.

"Maybe… I think so… He might even apologize…" She couldn't help but blush a little, hoping Jack would blame it on the cold.

"Bloody taken his time don't you think?" Jack huffed looking over to the Brazilian running over with narrowed eyes.

"It's bloody cold!" Raimundo laughed as he jogged over, shivering a little, his warm mittens and thick winter coat doing nothing to stop the chill.

"That's what you get for wanting to come to London for Christmas shopping!" Kaida chuckled, hoisting up all the gifts, shoulders aching a little.

"Are you not cold?" Asked Jack, concerned, stepping between Kaida and Raimundo, still wary and a little unforgiving. The Warrior of Balance shook her head.

"I'm used to English winters, silly." Suddenly, her gaze sparkled with interest, a black, silk covered hand pushing her fringe out of her eyes for a moment. "I'm just going in there, I was thinking about giving Kimiko some jewellery." As she ran off Raimundo shouted that they would wait there, Jack's shoulders tensing at the friendliness of his tone. His bruises started to pain as the younger boy placed a hand coolly on his back.

"What's wrong _Jacky_, you seem tense, nothing's bugging you right?"

"What are you up to? Are you actually going to try and set things straight or are you just going to let them hang awkwardly forever?" Jack muttered hotly, glaring deep into those dark green eyes. Raimundo sounded shocked when he answered.

"Jacky, honestly, I am truly sorry for what happened. I just need the right moment to make everything right again. Trust me." He looked so sincere that Jack couldn't help but falter, words failing him. Turning away, the boy genius pushed all logical thought and instinct away.

"Ok. Ok fine. Have it your way." Although Jack couldn't see it Raimundo grinned maniacally, his teeth and gums showing.

And somewhere where neither of them could see, deep in the depths of his realm, the Demon King sat on his throne and chuckled.

"Good."

* * *

Christmas crashed down upon them like an avalanche, Omi's 'birthday' celebrations swept away in the wake of it. Presents were exchanged, students sent home, and a great feast for all left in the temple to enjoy. Although not everyone was a Christian or even religious, they gathered together to give those they loved appreciation, to thank those who had picked them up when they fell down. Religion played little part in the Xiaolin Temple's Christmas; no gaudy Christmas decorations or nativity scenes were splayed around. The snow and the excitement in the air were all they needed.

Jack's present to Kimiko was a secret. At first Omi had almost cried from disbelief, demanding to be told what trinkets she had been given, but Clay soon quieted him with a quick whisper and the little fifteen-year old giggled, cheeks pink. Kimiko's cheeks were pink too, her hair red and green for the occasion, her mind cast back to the year before, when Jack had suggested that since it was too cold for ice cream they all go Christmas shopping. He had sheepishly pressed a box of strawberry pocky into her palm, his face as red as his hair. The notion had been as sweet as the candy itself and Kimiko had hurriedly bought him a little silver bell, hanging it from a Christmas ribbon and tied round his throat. She said it was so she'd always hear him coming.

Jack was thinking of the same memory, cheeks also pink, a little silver bell tinkling in the hollow of his collar bone, the ribbon shining in the firelight. Their hands held tightly, the two of them tingling with the magic of sweet memories and December, snow-swirling happiness.

Their present to Master Fung had been to clean out his conservatory, re-pane it's shining windows and to fill it with mysterious plants from the furthest and darkest corners of the Earth. His eyes misted over and he thanked them, Dojo sat on his shoulder scoffing the doughnuts he had been given ravenously.

Daisuke had given them all little gift bags, containing sparkling delights and scrumptious confection; Raimundo noticed his was considerably smaller than the others, but didn't let it bother him.

Adrastos had been unwilling, but thanks to Daichi's persistence and help (here meaning that he wrapped and tagged it himself), he had managed to give Bella a present. It was small, a book she had been wanting to read, but when she smiled, her whole beautiful face lit up and Adrastos melted, feeling small and insignificant stood next to her. His hopes sunk as he reminded himself that being a year and eleven months younger probably slaughtered any chance he had, his fear of rejection freezing his lips as he tried to return that warm smile. She'd never even look at him like that, she'd probably never even seen him in such a way before, in fact-

Daichi came to rescue him from his doubts, cheerily bringing out a sprig of mistletoe, the hall filling with laughter as it was thrown around. As Adrastos and Bella stood under it he received a Christmas peck on the cheek that lasted that split second too long which sent the blood surging furiously into his cheeks, sandy hair standing on end, his life suddenly filled with dancing lights and fireworks that rattled his startled mind.

Raimundo tried to take Kaida's hand, to lead her somewhere slightly more private, but she snatched it away, as if his touch burnt her. He winced, looking more hurt than her.

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly. Kaida gulped and nodded, following behind him. She stayed as close as she dared. She didn't make a sound. But she trembled, excited and scared all at once, her head spinning as she was led into the snow, the wind blowing harshly. Snow flakes flittered through the strands of black hair, landing in her dark lashes, blinking, wet sparkles dazzling her cheeks. Her nose went pink.

Raimundo's eyes were stony. To her, he seemed apprehensive. Her heart thudded in it's cage of ribs, her breathe scarcely leaving her dry lips till it was sucked back in. Reaching into his pocket, his snake-skin eyes never left her, inching that little bit closer. The fronts of their clothes touched; there hadn't been enough time to grab coats. The chilling wind disguised the heat of his body; the girl did not flinch or step back, not realising how suffocatingly close he was.

His eyes had entrapped her, an apple for her to bite.

"What did you want me for?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"To give you my apology. Words failed me, so, since actions speak louder than words I bought you a gift that described it perfectly." A little red velour box was hidden in his palm and he pressed it into hers smiling ever so softly.

The green of his eyes suddenly scared her, the snake-tongue that deceived her before, the hands, that had clawed and torn her skin, now touching hers, clasping, pressing; it all became too much and she screamed, batting him away, shaking uncontrollably, dropping to her knees as she shied away from him and his mottled snake skin. Although he apologised there was a dark pit in his eyes filled with humour and crimson flashes. Kaida suddenly realised how afraid she was.

He knelt before her and found her hands again. Crying out, she tried to pull away, eyes squeezing shut; he only tightened his claw-like grip, smiling a sickly sweet smile. He opened the box for her and pulled away. When the shaking had finally started to lessen and the terror stopped wracking her body she opened her eyes slowly and looked down.

Her heart stopped.

Gleaming black diamond dust, a star filled sky on a cloudy night, those poor suns unable to shine through. Disbelief sped through her blank mind, cold fingers reaching out to it. The corner crumbled, black soot on a white night. She had been struck dumb, unable to comprehend what this even meant. The demon knelt in front of her, his snake features starring at her cruelly, deciding to explain to this stupid little girl.

"It's coal. Because you don't deserve a proper present. You never made it to the 'good-girl' list." The little dragon was silent, eyes wide, hands shaking. The knees of her jeans were soaking with snow, the white flakes catching in her clothes, her skin goose pimpled, her intake sharp, her lips turning to blue. Bored of silence, he continued, looking aloof as he starred away from her. "It could be worse, I could've got you a different present," his eyes flashed back at her, crimson, his teeth suddenly pointed, the wind blowing horn-like spikes in his hair, "I was going to get you..." He mumbled the rest but Kaida understood what he was implying. Shooting up, red in the face she shouted,

"Why on Earth would you-!"

"Because it'd be the only way I'd ever want to take you again." White-hot anger surged through her, her pupils pinpricks, eyes bloodshot with hatred. The coal dropped to the floor, sullying the white water, it's black poisoning the delicate structures of the snowflakes. She rushed toward him, fist drawn behind her, as he stood up, readying himself to guard, but she ducked under his arms, throwing him over her shoulder, roaring as the effort made her shoulders groan.

He didn't wince as he crashed down, but, winded, he was defenceless. "Oh you naughty little girl." He gasped, unable to stop that horrific grin. Feral, wild, no longer thinking like a human, Kaida stood tall over him, almost snorting in rage. Crack! Her foot crashed into his ribs, her muscles straining as she poured every ounce of hatred into her kick. Crack! This time she felt bone break brutally under the force of her attack. Unable to stop herself, she carried on with her onslaught, her mouth wide, her throat thrumming as she howled, sounding inhuman. The Zen stayed silent for she had no right to stop her.

It was Daisuke who eventually did, calmly pressing the pressure point in her neck, pulling the beaten boy away as she sagged to her knees, shocked. He asked two of the older boys to take Raimundo away and fetch for Master Fung, even borrowing one of their coats which he carefully slipped over the shaking girl's shoulders. He sat in front of her, his dark eyes glinting. He spoke like one much older and wiser.

"Raimundo's been acting differently. He's been taken over by the Demon King hasn't he, or, so you think anyway." Kaida nodded dumbly. Her eyes hurt too much for the tears to come. "It's called the Demon Heart. A demon puts a fragment of himself inside someone, infecting their heart, locking away their original soul, any spirits included." Her neck snapped up. She wanted to ask how he knew this but her mouth formed no words. Somehow, Daisuke answered anyway. "My Dad's got Demon blood, he works with them sometimes." A jolt of surprise shocked her.

As she looked at him she noticed his eyes were more of a deep grey than a black, another little sparkle of coincidence, another similarity she had glazed over before. Suddenly the boy became far more interesting and her eyes pried into his, understanding in a hazy way that there was something about Daisuke Akashki that she _needed_ to understand, the reason they were connected, similar.

A voice of ice cut through any thoughts she had, the air falling aside. Master Fung's arms were crossed and Kaida could feel his glare on her shoulders.

"You are in a lot of trouble Kaida Balance."

* * *

"You spend far too much time with that little red human, I'm starting to feel lonely." The Fire shook her scales, gliding down from the tree, maple leaves jumping around her feet. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle at the strange way her mouth twisted, almost resembling a pout.

"Don't be silly, I spend every night with you don't I? I can't sleep all day can I?" The two embraced, the Fire's tail swishing happily.

"I suppose so." Kimiko smiled, the smooth scales hot to the touch, the bony spines pressing in on her. Suddenly, she felt sad. Locked away in this little room for just over eighteen years, before then sleeping in the minds of others, waiting for one chance… It was a dampening thought, that this beautiful creature had spent most of it's life locked away. And even then, Fire's very nature was to be caged, contained, used for another's purpose.

And what for? For two hours of pointless conversation with a little girl who would probably never comprehend anything about her? How was that worth it?

"Stop it." The Fire whispered. Kimiko looked up, smiling.

"Sorry. I just realised how little I knew about you." Those fiery eyes starred deeply into her own, the girl suddenly uncomfortable, fidgeting, embarrassed. A tail swished and knocked her to her feet, the Fire settling beside her, head resting in her lap.

"Then I will inform you." Kimiko looked shocked for a moment but got no chance to reply. "My name is Pyras." The dragon hushed, the girl she led on absolutely stunned. "When I was first born I carried out my duties to watch over your world, although I was a little excitable and rash." Her charcoal eyes looked away and Kimiko knew she felt ashamed when she next spoke, she could feel it resonate off of her. "The problem with mortals is that they wish for power," Pyras whispered, "the problem with Spirits is that they wish to be mortals." Kimiko felt herself gasp. "To feel is a miracle, but also a curse."

"By the time Chase Young came along you might've said we were as mortal as he was. Arrogance, passion, love, respect, anger, we felt those deeply within us."

"But weren't you happy?" Pyras looked sad.

"No. Not really." Her head nestled closer to the girl. "We weren't like you, we weren't friends. We were just six dragons who happened to learn how to feel, abandoned by our creator." Kimiko sat a little straighter.

"Creator? You were created?" Pyras tensed, her muscles clenching, scales scraping, a true fire in her voice.

"Do not speak of him. My tongue is poisonous when it comes to him, for all he has done for his world and for us I am too selfish to stop hating him." The girl said not a word, lips clamped tightly. Pyras was suddenly dangerous, her spines sharp, her charcoal coloured flames rippling over squeezing muscles, anger rippling through her taut body.

"Tell me about Kimiko Tohomiko, the first one, from that war so long ago." She asked quietly, sensing the time to change the topic of conversation. The dragon was still bristled, but the volatile temper diminished, her chest heaving as she sighed.

"You would not have liked her child. She was vile in some ways."

"Vile? Did you not like her?" Her chuckle was almost unfamiliar, a grating in the back of her throat.

"I loved her as of course I must. But she loved me in only the obscurest sense of the word." Kimiko waited for her to continue. "She came to China after being disgraced in Japan. Her pride and lust for power was never satisfied. She sought to control Raimundo, the strongest, the leader, to steal him away. Clay never forgave her for what she did." Kimiko stayed quiet before whispering, quoting what she remembered.

"Unable to have him, out of jealousy she lied to the Earth, and made him believe she loved him, when she did not." Pyras nodded.

"She took poor Clay into Raimundo's room and bedded him, waiting for their leader. When he arrived, Kimiko showed him that she could do something Kaida could not. She could satisfy him in ways he would never have even dared to think of."

"That's horrible." Kimiko stated bluntly, shocked.

"Indeed. She broke all of their hearts. Even Omi, the strong willed, felt a stab of jealousy." There was a small silence.

"What about Rin?" Her voice was hushed, a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"Rin was so cold he barely felt the blow. His heart just encased itself in another layer of ice. After that Kimiko had no hope of melting it."

"Things were complicated." The girl said simply, eyes wide, fingers caressing the dragon's head absentmindedly.

"Yes. Very." Her voice was hollow, a sudden stab of pain in her metaphorical heart catching her off guard. Pyras turned to Kimiko, suddenly afraid, Charcoal eyes glazing over. "There are secrets in the past Kimiko. Things were kept from me, our history is not whole." Her tail thrashed and when the girl tried to calm her, her head shot up, level with Kimiko's eyes, fire burning in shame. "You need to understand my child, this story is old and dangerous and far from over." Kimiko nodded, a lump in her throat. Feeling small, she tried to excuse herself, but the dragon's teeth nipped at her outfit, pulling her back.

"You would be a fool to believe that everything passed down is true child." Gulping, the just-turned eighteen year old's hands shook.

"What are you trying to say?" Pyras shook her head, letting the girl go, climbing back up the tree almost sadly.

"I don't know child. Forgive me. Thinking back hurts." Kimiko left quietly, feeling somber, the Fire's words twisting her stomach, echoing slightly in her head. She couldn't forget the chilling feel, tingling down her spine, a pain suddenly starting in the small of her back.

Kimiko did not like secrets. She did not like people going behind her back, she did not like people doing things without her knowing and she wasn't particularly forgiving to those who lied to her. This whole thing was ridiculous. Chasing after a mortal to become a princess? Ancient demons controlling one of her closest friends? An old friend returned just to be killed and raped, old secrets, ancient spirits, weapons, wars, half-demons, magic, monsters; what the Hell was going on?

Had she just accepted all this? On her first day had she just shrugged at the possibility of Shen Gong Wu, not bothering to care that they were four teenagers asked to travel the world on a shape-shifting gecko to retrieve ancient magical objects as they awakened? And now she was supposed to just be ok with her old best friend reappearing to say that she was a Xiaolin dragon too, and that a maniacal half-demon wanted her for his own? How was torturing her, waging war and turning Raimundo into a monster going to make Kaida love Chase? Did the half-and-half really believe that would work? Or was there really a demon called Athanasius there to twist him, like a puppet, was there some horrible conspiracy hanging over their heads, were they all just a game to him?

Her fists crashed into the walls, fire spreading, burning, dazzlingly bright, sparking and crackling as Kimiko punched and punched, wild. A fierce hatred of everything that had happened surged through her, hating that Kaida had returned, hating Chase, hating the war, hating Jack, hating Pyras, hating everything and everyone, even hating fate itself for keeping this all a secret from her.

If someone had told her on her first day, early May, year 2000, that all of this was going to happen, Kimiko was certain she would've walked away. A large, angry, hurt part of her wished she had.

* * *

Chase scowled. Athanasius' hands were dangerously close to the gem, something Chase knew he should be afraid of.

_"I am in a foul mood, what is it?"_ Chase could see that, it was obvious in the way the silhouette had stormed out of the fireplace, barely shaking off the soot before demanding refreshment. Things must not be going so well in Hell. Chase rallied his courage and stood tall.

"I think it's time you release Raimundo from your grasp. He has done enough damage. Torture my Princess no more." His voice was low. The Demon King stepped towards him, suddenly amused.

_"He's doing such a marvelous job, I think I'll keep him on my leash for a short while longer."_ Unexpectedly, Chase's palms slammed onto the table.

"No. You will release him immediately." His amber eyes sparkled in the light and Athanasius laughed at him.

_"Idiot half-and-half, do you think I can stop it now? Once my influence takes over his heart there is no going back, Raimundo will be mine forever."_ Athanasius, finished, laughed a little more and walked away, a hand pulling him back fiercely.

"When can I go and fight for her?" Chase asked suddenly, eyes determined, stance strong. The demon faltered.

_"What?"_

"When can I go back and fight for her!" His voice raised a little, impatient and demanding.

_"April. A year after this little game began."_ Chase nodded and let him walk away. Three months. Hopefully Raimundo had not been completely taken over by then, hopefully there would still be some of Raimundo's soul left to save.

It suddenly struck him that Kaida's wellbeing was becoming more and more important, while owning her was shrinking back into his mind. He didn't know what to thank for this, but he felt immensely grateful.

In the darkness Arachne smiled. She knew that one day Chase would break free of the Demon King and after that she would just have to wait. She and her Sisters Chained in Darkness would end it all and Arachne could finally taste the cool kiss of death, of freedom.

* * *

**A/N:** Xiaolin Showdown, as always, does not belong to me =]

So what do we know about the Angels and Demons in this story so far? Chase is a bit of a Headcase and doesn't really know who he is, Athanasius is a nasty guy and has an evil plan, Arachne is ambiguous had also has a plan, while Akakios is just kinda sitting there doing nothing. Sorted. (In case you're confused)

Things shall be getting interesting next chapter so stay tuned for some action, and expect a Chapter 1 rewrite soon too ^_^

If you read and/or review I humbly thank you, let me know what you think!


End file.
